New Genesis Evangelion
by RyoshiMorino
Summary: ReVision of Rebirth. Shinji is sent back in time to the very beginning of his ordeals a changed person. No long willing to go along what played out during Third Impact, he sets out to set things right, or else risk losing everything he ever held dear. Tags: Sci-Fi/Romance/Family/Action/Comedy/ Tragedy
1. The Angel Reborn

_**AN: Revised Chapter as of 10/18/2018**_

 _ **Summary**_ _ **:**_ ** _ReVision of Rebirth. Shinji is sent back in time to the very beginning of his ordeals a changed person. No long willing to go along what played out during Third Impact, he sets out to set things right, or else risk losing everything he ever held dear_**

* * *

 _ **1: The Angel Reborn**_

* * *

Shinji had wished for a world with no pain, and no rejection. So many times he had heard that he was unwanted. So many times that he had been told that he was in the way. He hated all of it, and wished it would all leave him. It would have been better to have been left alone. So that he could no longer feel the pain of rejection.

He had gotten his wish.

Now there was nothing. No life. No sound. No pain. No suffering. Except for his own. He wished for a world without pain or rejection, but now he felt the sheer amount of loneliness weighing down on him like fiery cross of an Angel. All he had ever wanted, really, was love. To love someone. And to be loved in return.

He could never have that now that everything was gone. So many times since waking up in this world of his creation, he thought of ending it. There were plenty of ways. There was the great sea of red in front of him. Surely he could drown. And he could jump from one of the ruined buildings if he had the nerve. But he didn't. And he hated himself for not being able to do so. Everyone was dead, so why should he not be so as well?

But the fact of it all was because he was a coward. Just like he had always been. When it all came down to the most important moment of the last battle, he had frozen at the sight of the one person left that he cared most about being torn apart by the grotesque creatures created by Seele, the Mass Production Evangelions.

When he saw the her entry plug in the jaws of one of the beasts, he had lost his will. There was nothing left for him. No hope. No future. All he had wanted to do was escape the pain. But there was no way out. The darkness of his own soul had been laid bare before him as Lilith had risen from her confinement in the form of his friend, Rei Ayanami.

And even then he had taken that one person away from himself when he had awakened from his stupor, and destroyed Lilith before he could be fully absorbed into the collective mass of souls within her. Her head now rested in the red sea, an eerie smile forever on her face.

He did not know how long it had been since his descent into the destroyed Earth. There was no sun, nor was there a moon, therefore there was no real sense of time. He did not feel hungry, or tired nor did he feel the need to relieve himself of bodily waste. Whatever he had done, he now felt that even if he did attempt to end his life in this desolate world, he would only awaken again to the same nightmare again and again.

As time (if it still existed) went by maddeningly slow for the Third Child. He spent it wandering the beach of the red sea, looking for any sign of life that may be out there. But there was none...

Shinji faced the rolling red waves, kicking out of his shoes. Slowly, he began to walk into the primordial tides. As his feet made contact with the waves, a movement of a different kind caught his attention. And it was not one that he would have ever expected.

A hand.

A child's hand to be precise, was reaching out of the waves at his feet. Shinji immediately bent down to pull the child out of the waves...only to jump back in horror as the face of the child came out. Its face was only half-formed between that of a human, and between a half-melted blob of red.

"... _Fa_... _Fa_..." It grasped at his pant leg, forcing him to stumble onto the sand as the...the creature...dragged itself out of the surf. The body of the small creature was also half-formed between solid and slime as the legs were only slimy appendages that lacked feet of any sort. "... _Fa...Fa...FA!_ "

"What do you want?!" Shinji cried out, raising his arms to defend himself against the creature as it reached for him with its tiny malformed hands.

"... _Fa...Fa...ther..._ " the child rasped out, its hands touch the face of the surprised Third Child. "... _Father_..."

Shinji's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the child grasped his face, the blank eye sockets beginning to glow a bright iridescent blue. The glow grew so bright that the boy had to shut his eyes against it.

And that was all that Shinji knew. Darkness had finally taken a hold of him, and he felt himself falling away from the Hell that he had created through a cold void that felt so suffocating that he thought that it would finally end his misery.

" _...Go...Back...Go...Back..._ "

"There's nothing to go back to!" Shinji cried out, tears springing to his eyes as he fell, opening them to see himself falling through a tunnel bathed int red and black, the faces of horrified creatures crying out in pain and anger meeting his gaze, "That's right! I destroyed it all! It's my fault! Everything is my fault!"

" _...Fix..._ "

Shinji shook his head as he saw a point of white light growing beneath him, "I can't fix it! I don't know how!"

"... _Go...Back...TO THE BEGINNING!_ "

The light at the end of the tunnel suddenly rushed up to meet him, and he knew no more.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes to find himself holding a green pay phone in his hand, a mechanical voice coming through the receiver telling him of a state of emergency and urging him to take shelter. He blinked in confusion at his new surroundings. He was on the street, a perfectly intact street. There were no huge chunks missing, no massive craters. But what caught his attention the most was the blue sky and the lack of a sea of red.

Tokyo-3 was back to the way it was before Third Impact.

"Go back..." he breathed, shivering as he recalled the...child's words, "To the beginning. It meant before Third Impact!" He couldn't believe it. He was back...back in time...to fix everything!

' _I'll do it,_ ' the boy thought, his heart racing in his chest as he saw the JSSDF airships passing overhead. ' _I don't know who, or what you are, but I'll do just what you said, no matter what, I'll make sure that Third Impact never happens again!_ '

The ground beneath him trembled with the shock of explosions, and massive footsteps as he saw the gigantic form of a familiar monster trudging slowly through the city as the gunships buzzed around it like angry hornets as they fired at the beast. The Third Angel was again making its appearance.

"Sachiel," the boy growled out, his eyes, unknown to him, flashing the same iridescent shade of blue that had brought him back. This was where it would all begin again for him. He wouldn't be cowed by his father ever again. Not after everything that had happened. Not waiting to see if Misato would show up again as he remembered, he took off down the street the direction he knew she would come, dropping bag to the street, and ran for all he was worth.

And there she was. His smile returned as he familiar blue car came screeching around the corner, narrowly missing him as the driver screamed to a halt, the door popping open. "Shinji Ikari?" The woman inside asked, smiling from behind her sunglasses.

Shinji stopped running almost immediately as he spotted his guardian, "Misato Katsuragi?"

Misato smiled sweetly, "That's me, kid, now get in here," she said as he jumped over the hood of the car, and got into the passenger's seat, "We need to get you to HQ as fast as possible before things really go South."

Shinji frowned, thinking of what lay ahead of him, "Then let's go see what my father wants with me," he said coldly.

Misato whistled, "Whoa, nice attitude, Shinji, now I know who you take after," she snarked, making the boy frown.

"I need to be around him more if I'm going to be like him, and I don't want that to happen." He said truthfully. After all that had happened, he would have to restrain himself from letting Unit-01 devour him as he had seen when Lilith had awoken. The car swerved around while she threw it into third and sped away from the battle.

Shinji actually felt a little thrill rush through him as the car flew down the streets. The feeling of moving so fast after what seemed like forever in a lifeless world was like a dream as they climbed up a hill and pulled to a stop to watch the battle that was raging out of control as the gunships continued their assaults. But Shinji knew that the bullets and missiles wouldn't do any good against an angel.

Suddenly the gunships dispersed and fled. Misato saw this and grabbed a pair of binoculars, "What the hell?" She looked above the angel, "Oh, crap! They're gonna use an N2 mine! Get down!" She dove over Shinji just as he ducked down. He'd forgotten this part, even though it was probably the most memorable of them all.

Outside the N2 mine crashed into the angel causing an explosion akin to a nuclear blast. The car rolled as the force of the blast pushed them 's stomach felt like it was about to fly out of his throat at any moment when they stopped. Misato pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes and peeked out. Shinji, not wanting another mouth full of dirt, stayed put, knowing full well that the explosion had given them the time they needed to put the car back on the ground.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Gendo Ikari smirked as the JSSDF finally relinquished control of the mission to him and the NERV personnel. The third angel's body on the screen was slowly beginning to regenerate as a new mask pushed the old one out of the way.

"Fuyutsuki, have Unit-01 prepped and ready to launch," he said coldly.

"Commander," Fuyutsuki said, a little shocked, "Surely you don't intend to use Rei?"

"No, I have Major Katsuragi bringing in a spare." He said, leaning against his clasped fingers, "The Third Child has been chosen."

Kozo Fuyuytsuki nodded in understanding, "Yes, sir." In truth he felt sorry for the boy. After ten years apart, this would be the worst possible reunion for the father and son.

 **.**

"Are we lost?" Shinji asked, though he already knew the answer to that.

"Look I'm new here and I'm still learning my way around this place!" Misato said in a slight annoyance. ' _Ritsuko is so gonna kill me!'_ She thought, ' _Of all the things that could have happened on the day of the Third's arrival, an angel just had to show up! And my favorite dress was ruined by all that dirt that got blown at us with that damned N2 mine! And I looked so good in it too!'_

The two stepped into an elevator and started their descent. Shinji was pretending to read the Welcome to NERV hand book as he fought back a laugh as the doors opened to reveal a very annoyed Ritsuko Akagi.

"Geh, oh, er, hi there Ritsuko." Misato said, shakily.

Ritsuko stepped in, keeping the glare on her face as Misato stepped back. "Why are you wasting my time?" She asked, "You should already know your way around here without having to use a map!"

"Ehehe, sorry!" Misato said, making an apologetic gesture.

The blonde woman sighed, then looked at Shinji, "So, is this him?"

Shinji hmphed, "I have a name," he said, snapping his guide closed, "And it's _Shinji_ , thank you very much." His tone wasn't harsh or haughty, but cool and even, reminding the woman slightly of his father.

She raised an eyebrow, "Shinji, hmm? Well, I can see you have your father's attitude."

"I don't think I do," he said matter of factly, "For that to happen, he would have had to raise me."

Ritsuko nodded, "I suppose you're right, but still, you resemble him."

Shinji gave an innocent smile, "Then I guess I'll just have to change" he said, "because I don't want to be _anything_ like that coldhearted _bastard_ that left me behind for ten years."

Ritsuko suddenly had an urge to slap him after insulting her commander, and someone she cared about. Shinji saw her hand twitch, and smiled, "I'm stronger than I look." This time his tone was full of warning which made her flinch.

Misato saw this as an excellent time to step in between them, "Now now, you two, we should try to get along." Ristsuko huffed and turned to press the desired level for the elevator.

Still smiling, Shinji said, "So, after all this, I assume we'll be discussing my payroll?"

" _Payroll_?!" Ritsuko snapped.

 **.**

Ten hair pulling minutes later found the aggravated trio on a platform ascending to the bridge where a large purple giant was waiting for the fourteen year old boy. He played the part of an awed child to a T as they approached the machine. Seeing Unit-01 after so long felt like seeing an old friend, even though the thing still kept his mother trapped inside the core.

"Wow, a real robot!" Shinji said enthusiastically.

"That's right," Misato smiled, "this is mankind's ultimate weapon, the Evangelion, Unit-01."

Ritsuko gave him a grim smile, "And you will be the pilot, Shinji Ikari."

"You want me to be the pilot?" Shinji feigned shock.

"Correct."

Shinji looked up, seeing the grim face of the man he hated the most. His _father_. Every once of his facade dropped at that moment as an almost feral sneer appeared on the boy's face. "Well, I guess it's not surprising that you're here, old man." He sneered, causing Misato's eyes to bulge, and Ritsuko to gasp, "But I never thought you'd come meet me yourself since you haven't me in _ten_ _fucking_ _years_!"

The two women beside him were more than a little surprised. Both of them had never seen anyone speak to their commanding officer that way, let alone a child.

Gendo showed little care of the boy's attitude, "It was necessary for me to see you as you are now a part of our organization." Shinji ground his teeth at the man's coldness, "As I said, you are now the pilot of this machine."

Shinji crossed his arms, "And why should I do anything for you?" This got the attention of everyone, maintenance workers, and researchers alike. "You abandoned me when I was barely four years old, just after my mom died, and haven't spoken a word to me ever since that day. And now, just when you find out that you need me to do something for you, you expect me to come to you and be the happy little boy that would do his father's bidding without question?"

A ghost of a smiled appeared on the man's face, "I'm glad to see the ten years away from me have helped you grow a spine, Shinji."

"I've grown more than a spine, Father." He spat, a slight flash of blue gleaming in his blue-grey eyes. Too far away to see this, Gendo merely smiled again. "And I've got a lot to say to you. First and foremost being that you do not get to boss me around!"

"So, you refuse to pilot it?" He asked.

Shinji smirked, "I didn't say that." Gendo was a little taken aback by this, expecting the boy to outright refuse him. "Since I am now technically your employee, and an invaluable one at that, I expect to be paid as such."

Ritsuko growled, "Again with that? Look kid, I -"

"That is agreeable." All eyes snapped back to the elder Ikari. "As an Eva pilot, you're given a card which acts as a limitless cash card, and personal ID which is reissued each month."

Shinji nodded, but last time he hadn't asked about his privileges as a pilot, now was as good a time as any. "What else does being a pilot entail?"

"Legality to drive if you wish to apply for a license, a furnished living space," Ritsuko said, still a little stunned that the commander had relented, "What more could you want?"

Shinji smirked, deciding to throw the blonde off, "Would a hot woman be out of the question?" Ritsuko sputtered, but Misato, who'd never seen this side of her friend before, laughed.

"Oh, I like this kid already!" Misato cackled.

"What we have offered should be more than enough compensation," Gendo said, ignoring his son's last comment. "Now, will you pilot?"

Shinji smirked, "Okay, Boss, I'll pilot." The his smirk turned to a full on glare that made the temperature of the hangar seem to drop to those near him, "But that is where our relationship ends." He stated, "I am your employee, and you are my employer. Outside of this machine, you are absolutely nothing to me!" His words ended on a roar of anger at the man, who finally seemed to flinch at the boy's words. "And if you try to dictate to me how I should live my life outside of this building, you won't like how I respond to it!"

"I'll be looking forward to that, if the day ever comes," Gendo smiled, seeing a little of Yui's fire in their child. He turned to the monitor on his right, "Fuyutsuki, we're about to prep the Unit-01 pilot. What's the status of the target?"

"Still silent," his second in command said, "But the regeneration process will be done in moments. We need to hurry. It'll head straight for the city."

"I know that," Gendo said, "After we launch the Eva, have all maintenance crews resume work on Unit-00 at once."

"Understood."

"Also see to the other units." Gendo said, "Unit-02 through 04 should nearly be ready for transport."

"The UN won't like giving us so much power," Fuyutsuki reminded him.

"Then you may wish to remind them that we have what the angels are after," Gendo said coldly, glancing at the second in command, "If we aren't fully prepared, then all of mankind will be destroyed."

* * *

(*)

* * *

As Shinji, now decked out in his "new" plug suit, sat in the familiar confines of the entry plug, he felt the warm presence of Yui somewhere in the depths of the Eva's core.

" _Shinji, what we're about to do is flood the entry plug with a fluid called LCL,_ " Ritsuko's voice said over the link, " _There's no need to worry, once your lungs are full of the liquid, your blood will be oxygenated_ directly."

"Understood," Shinji said, and then the orange liquid started filling the cockpit. Shinji didn't even flinch when he started breathing the substance in.

"Doctor Akagi, sync rate is a steadily holding at 88%." Maya said in amazement, "It's almost like he was born for this!"

"I agree," the blonde woman said, a little stunned herself, "This boy is full of surprises. This is the highest untested sync ratio I've ever seen to this date."

Misato smiled, "We may actually have a chance at beating this thing after all." She turned to Aoba, "All systems normal?"

"All green, Major, we are go for launch."

"Ready Shinji?" Misato asked.

"As I'll ever be." Shinji said as he gripped his controls.

"Eva Unit-01, launch!" Misato yelled.

Shinji felt the catapult lurch, shooting him up the tunnel. ' _This is it. I'll have to get that thing out of the city first. I can't afford to have it hurt anyone like last time. Touji's little sister especially. I'll need him if I'm going to put this world right again!'_

The Eva came to a stop as the elevator opened, letting him see the outside. Night, just like the first time around, and right in front of him, lumbering around dumbly, was Sachiel.

" _Okay, Shinji,"_ Ritsuko's voice came over the communications link, " _You'll need to concentrate for this next part. Think of yourself as the brain of the Eva, and move it like you would move your own body. Try walking first."_

Shinji wasn't listening, however. He was searching. Somewhere on these streets his best friend's little sister was running for her life. The head of the Eva moved this way and that as the large eyes scanned the area directly in front of it, seeing that there was no one. It then nodded. ' _Alright,_ ' Shinji thought to himself, ' _Set the audio sensors to maximum. Enhance external retinal cameras._ ' Doing as the boy thought, the Eva was then able to give him a much better view of the world around them as the eyes shone brighter.

"What is he doing?" Misato wondered as she watched the Eva standing still in the elevator. She then went over to the communications center where Ritsuko was standing, equally confused, "Shinji, can you hear me? Why are you just standing there?"

" _I'm making sure that there aren't any people in my path,_ " the boy said, almost snapping, " _Don't worry, the monster hasn't noticed me, yet. I'll be done in a minute._ "

Gendo frowned from his seat, his eyes growing cold, "You're done now, Pilot Ikari." He commanded, "Now advance on the target and eliminate it at once."

" _Sorry, but human life is kind'a important to me, so I'll just do my thing out here,_ " Shinji said, sweating a little bit as he addressed the Commander, " _Unless, of course, you'd like to get your moldy ass out here and pilot this thing yourself?_ "

Misato sputtered. Maya and Aoba could barely contain themselves either as the Commander scowled.

Meanwhile...

Sachiel was indeed ignoring the Evangelion for the most part. Yes, it did see the lumbering bio-mech standing there, but it had yet to pose a threat to itself as it searched for its purpose, to reunite with its creator, Adam, First of the Angels, and father of the Angels of Destruction. The Lilim had tried to stop it, but all they could do was shoot small annoyances at it, all delaying it in its search.

It felt no pain from their missiles or their guns. It felt no remorse for those that it stepped on beneath its feet. All that matter was finding Father.

As its foot crashed down on the street, a small, childish scream echoed across the area.

"Sakura!" Yelled a teenage boy as he dove toward his sister to save her from the Angel's foot. The two of them crashed to the sidewalk as the Angel paid them no attention and kept moving. It crashed into the building above them, sending chunks of concrete and steel falling toward them. The boy howled and threw himself over his little sister, preparing for the worst.

But it never came.

The crash of the Angel against the building had blocked out the sound of a second pair of gigantic footsteps as a pair of giant hands appeared above the two siblings. The girl peeked out from beneath her brother and saw the body belonging to the hands, and gasped. "Touji, look!"

The boy, Touji, looked up at once, and yelped as he saw the massive form of yet another monster standing over them, its hands cupped above them like a makeshift umbrella. "Wh-what the hell -?" Touji breathed out as the giant uncupped its hands and held one out down on the streets in front of them.

" _Get on, you two!_ " Shouted a voice from the head of the behemoth. " _I'll take you to the edge of the city! You'll be safe there!_ "

Looking up at her brother, Touji nodded to her and lifted her into the giant's hand, hauling himself up as soon as she was situated. The giant rose to full height then, and covered them with its other hand, " _Hang on._ " Was all the pilot said before the giant took off at a full sprint across the city.

Inside the Eva, Shinji was thankful that it was only Touji and Sakura out on the streets, or else he might have stepped on someone. ' _Good thing I scanned the area before moving._ ' He thought as he reached the edge of the city, carefully kneeling down to let Touji and his sister out of his hands.

" _You should be fine for now, but be careful,_ " he warned them as he rose again, turning to face the Angel that had now taken an unhealthy notice in him. " _I've got no idea how long this thing will take to destroy, and the damage to the city won't be small, either._ "

Touji nodded, "Thanks, man, I owe you one if we ever meet!" He shouted up to the behemoth.

Unit-01 nodded its head and crossed back into the city, its eyes trained on the Angel.

Sakura watched at one of the giant's shoulders opened up so that it could pull out a giant glowing knife. "Go get'im!" She shouted out just as the Evangelion began to move.

Shinji remembered his battle with the monster from the past, and knew that this beast was more than it let on. If he let it get a hold of him, then Unit-01 would most likely run wild again, or sustain heavy damage at the least, and he wasn't willing to risk that again.

So, shocking the already stunned members of the bridge crew, Unit-01 kept its body low to the ground and used its Progressive Knift to slash at the Angel's legs, thin as they were, and sliced off its feet at the ankles. With a howl of pain, the Angel grabbed at the Eva, but Unit-01 had already moved beyond its reach, and grasped it by the wrists.

The stunned personnel at NERV HQ watched in awe as the normally temperamental unit obeyed its pilot's commands. Sachiel was picked up and swung around by the legs, once, twice, and hurled clear across the city.

Shinji directed his Eva to climb one of the buildings to leap after the thrown angel as it careened into the side of one of the small mountains surrounding.

Fuyutsuki felt his jaw dropping, "I don't believe what I'm seeing!" He breathed out as the Eva and Angel dueled. "I've never heard of someone piloting an Eva this well with no prior training!

Misato and Ritsuko were of the same mind as the Angel aimed one of its arms at the Eva, firing a sort of energy pike from its hand that narrowly avoided impaling the Evangelion's chest plate. The Progressive Knife then came back into play and slashed across the Angel's wrist, severing the hand.

Howling with rage the eyes of the Angel flashed brightly, shooting a beam of energy from them. "Shit!" The beam cut right through Unit-01's right shoulder pylon. The Eva ducked beneath the beam as it exploded into the city with a bright flash, and lunged at the monster, stabbing the blade of its knife into the creature's body.

Maya Ibuki, who had been transfixed by the battle, was distracted by a flashing on her monitor. "Doctor Akagi! I'm detecting a high energy reading coming from the target!"

"What?!" Ritsuko yelled, "Another energy attack?"

"No ma'am, this is centered around the core!"

Suddenly all watched as Sachiel leapt on the purple Eva, wrapping around it completely.

"It's gonna self destruct!" Misato yelled.

"AT-Field detected around Unit-01!" Aoba yelled, "It's surrounding the unit!"

"Is the Eva protecting itself?" Ristuko asked.

"Sync rate exceeding one hundred percent!" Maya yelled.

"What?! That's impossible!"

Gendo watched in contentment as the Angel self-destructed, engulfing the Eva, and his son in the explosion that took the shape of a fiery cross in the night sky. "We've done it." He said as Unit-01 appeared out of the flames, completely unharmed, its eyes glowing a pale white in the red glow of the explosion.

Misato sighed in relief, "Confirmation on the pilot?"

"All vitals are normal," Aoba smiled, "He's alive and well."

"Patch us through to Unit-01, please." She said.

"We're linked," Maya smiled.

"Shinji? Can you hear me?" Misato asked.

" _Coming in clear, but dammit my ears are ringing!"_ Shinji's response startled a laugh out of the listening personnel. " _So how did I do on my first day?"_

Ritsuko stepped in smiling from ear to ear, "You were exceptional, Shinji. Your sync rate with the Eva was beyond anything we expected, and the skills you've shown in handling the Eva has given us all a chance to win this war!"

 _"Thanks,"_ Shinji said, " _Aside from the two I picked up, were there any casualties?_ _"_

 _"_ No," Misato smiled, thinking back to how he had whisked the two children to safety at the protests of his father, "Shinji, you did a great thing out there. No matter what others say; you're a hero.

In his seat, Shinji sighed in relief, ' _Touji's sister is safe for now.'_ He thought. "I'm returning, now. Can someone point me toward a retrieval route?"

* * *

 ** _While it's just a re-write, I would appreciate some feed back on how things stand against the original. Most will stay the same, but a lot will also change._**

 ** _Review it if you think it's good. Pretty please :p_**


	2. Abraham

_**Well, this off to a better start than I thought. Here we have chapter two, and I'll warn y'all right now that this fic has qualities from both the original anime, and Rebuild. So don't be too surprised.**_

 _ **Revised as of 10/18/18**_

* * *

 _ **2: Abraham**_

* * *

"I'm telling ya, Kensuke, the guy sounded younger than we are," Touji said as he spoke to his friend over the phone, "To think that someone like that's piloting a machine that big against some kind'a monsters!"

" _Man, Touji, you're so lucky,_ " the boy on the other end of the line sighed, " _My dad got us into a shelter as soon as the alarms went off. I didn't get to see a thing out there!_ "

Touji sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Consider yourself lucky, then, because I never wanna see either one of those things up close and personal ever again." He said, frowning, "But I hope I get to meet the pilot, at least. I owe him for saving me and my sister."

Kensuke laughed, " _Yeah, I can imagine. But hey, maybe he'll be in school with us soon?_ " He put in, " _If he's as young as you say he sounds, chances are he's still a student like us._ "

"Maybe," Touji sighed, "Look, Kenny, I'm gonna go check on Sakura, so we'll talk more tomorrow, alright?"

" _Yeah, man, I hear ya._ " Kensuke sighed, " _Give'er a big hug for me, 'kay?_ "

Touji chuckled, "You got it, see ya." He hung up the phone and glanced over at at the empty house, "Jeeze, Dad, couldn't you have gotten off long enough to see that we're safe?" He grumbled before heading up stairs to check on his little sister. He promptly rolled his eyes when he saw that her light was on. "Sakura?" He said, pushing the door open, and saw that she was laying on her stomach and kicking her feet in the air as she doodled on a piece of paper. "Ya know you're supposed to be in bed by now, right?"

Sakura giggled, "But I am in bed, Touji!" She grinned cheekily.

"I meant sleeping," he smiled right back and ruffled her hair, "It's past midnight, and you've got school in the morning."

"Schools canceled because of the monster attack." She whined as he took the paper and coloring pencils from her.

Touji smirked, "Nice try, but if I gotta go, then you gotta go, squirt." He said, looking at the picture she was drawing, "Hey, is this the robot?"

"Yeah!" Sakura giggled again, "I thought it was really cool when it saved us! And did you see it walk away from the explosion?"

"Sure did," the boy said as he started tucking the girl in, "Kensuke thinks we might see him in our school pretty soon."

Sakura's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, "Really!?" She beamed, "Do you think I could meet him?!"

"Settle down," her brother laughed, "If I do happen to run into him, then I'll make sure to tell him that you wanna say thanks, alright?"

"Promise?"

"Promise," he kissed the top of her head and turned out the light, "Now, get some sleep."

* * *

(*)

* * *

"Alone?" Misato frowned when Shinji told her the news of his living arrangements. "The Commander actually went along with that?"

Shinji shrugged, "He suggested it, actually," he said, sighing, "It's no more than I expected, honestly, I mean, the man doesn't give a lick about me, so why should I get special treatment?

"Yes, but to actually force you to live on your own," she shook her head frowning as a thought struck her, "You know what? Let me make a call." She said, pulling out her cell phone. There was no way in hell that she was going to let the boy be alone after what he had just been through. "Hello, Ritsuko? I've got a favor to ask."

Unseen by her, Shinji felt a small smile beginning on his face. Despite all of the cleaning he was about to be in for, living with Captain Katsuragi had been more enjoyable than he could ever put into words.

" _OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SHAMELESS-!_ " He heard Ritsuko screeching over the phone as Misato held it away from her ear wincing.

"Man, some people just can't take a joke," she sighed, smiling as she turned around to the boy behind her, "So, guess what? You'll be coming to live with me! Isn't that better than living alone?"

 **.**

" _You_ , Miss Katsuragi, are a _slob_ ," Shinji said promptly after seeing the state of Misato's apartment. It still touched him that the older woman cared so much to open her home to him after just meeting him...but it still amazed him just how filthy her apartment was!

As it had been, there were beer cans, empty bottles of Sake, and liquor bottles all over. Misato had the decency to look embarrassed, "Well, I've just moved in myself, so the place _is_ a little dirty, I guess."

 _'If she thought that this is a little dirty, then I never want to see what she considers filthy,' _Shinji thought, sighing internally. After the battle his nerves had caught up with him. The fact that he'd stood his ground with his father had felt incredible. _Yes_ , he was still afraid of him, but to see that the man had given ground, and even complimented him on his attitude staggered him. Thankfully, when the recovery team had found him, they counted his mental state as coming down from an adrenaline rush from the battle.

Physically and mentally, he was exhausted. He'd managed to avoid the confrontation with his father at the elevator by dragging his feet so that they would miss him. Misato hadn't thought anything of since he had complained he was tired. Now he groaned at the task ahead of him; cleaning up his roommate's mess up. Which he did rather quickly, much to Misato's amazement, filling trash bag after trash bag with bottles, cans, and old instant ramen, and curry bowls.

It was during this little purge that Shinji reunited with Misato's beloved pet, Penpen, the warm-water penguin. Once again, Shinji was startled by the bird, distracted as he was by his task. Penpen had been in the bathroom enjoying a hot bath, but had come out to investigate the racket that Shinji was making. Though it wasn't his appearance that startled the pilot, but the fact that Penpen was down right annoyed by the noisy stranger, and deliver and strong peck to an unfortunate Shinji as the boy was crouched over, and filling yet another bag.

"I can't believe there's so much trash," Shinji had grumbled to no one in particular while Misato watched him work. The clinking of bottles and cans making so much noise that both found it hard to hear anything else. Penpen chose this moment to come out of the bath, making a beeline for his refrigerator. Unfortunately his door was blocked by more than a few garbage bags, and squawked in alarm as another came flying at him.

Penpen didn't take to kindly to that, and honed in on his attacker, said attack being an unsuspecting house cleaner. Misato had seen that look on the bird's face before and snickered as her pet advanced on her new roommate.

"What's so funny?" Shinji asked, not bothering to look over his shoulder. Misato didn't answer because Penpen lunged at him right there and then, driving him beak home right in Shinji's rear end.

" _Dyayayayayaya_!" Misato nearly fell out of her chair laughing when Shinji screamed and jumped right into the air, his legs pinwheeling. She laughed herself silly while the poor boy tried to dislodge the irate bird.

"Oh, teehee, Shinji, I forgot to mention I had a pet!" Misato chuckled.

"I can see that!" Shinji roared, "And I'm seeing penguin fricassee if he doesn't let go!"

"Don't you dare!" Misato shouted in mock horror, "He's family!"

"Wark!" Penpen squawked, releasing the pilot, inadvertently sending the bird flying right into the arms of his mistress. Misato giggled as she caught him, "Good boy, saying _hello_ to our new friend!"

"If that's how he says hello," Shinji growled, nursing his sore backside, "Then it's no wonder you have so few guests!"

 **.**

Later that evening, after soaking in a long bath, as Shinji lay in bed, thinking back over the day he had relived. Tomorrow would be somewhat easier, seeing as he would start school again. He would see Touji and Kensuke again, and he would probably meet Rei again. Honestly, he didn't know what to do about that. With what he knew now thanks to being one with her for a short time, and knowing just she came to be, the girl was far more important to him than he ever knew from the beginning.

"Shinji?" Misato said from his door, "I'm coming in."

"Come in," Shinji said.

His door slid open, revealing Misato standing there, still damp from her bath, clad in nothing but a towel. ' _Thank you, God,'_ Shinji thought, blushing at the sight of the woman, his teenage hormones kicking in at full throttle.

Misato was smiling at him, taking no notice of his flustered look. "You did very good out there, Shinji. You helped save a lot of lives, and you should be proud of that."

Shinji returned the smile, "Thanks, Misato, that means a lot." He looked away for a moment, "I just wish my dad would say something like that to me." At this, Misato frowned. This wasn't the boy she'd come to know through the day. Shinji realized that he'd let his mask slip just a little, but it didn't matter, surely he was allowed to be weak at sometimes instead of all the time like he had been in the past.

"Well, why don't you tell him?" She said, though she really didn't believe that he would.

Shinji looked back at her, the smile returning to his face. "It's just so easy not to try," he said, "I lived without him for so long that I'd actually begun to forget what he looked like." He said, "I just let the world drift by without even thinking about it. As far back as I can remember, I lived with my teacher, who always seemed to put me down at each and every time I tried at something."

Thinking back to the moment when his father had actually praised him, however, it had indeed felt nice. "But, I kept trying, even though it would have been easier not to try, and just accept my lot." He looked at the woman standing there, "And someday, I hope he'll smile at me, and say he's proud of me."

A small spike of sadness hit her, knowing that the commander's cold exterior was more than just skin deep. "I'm sure he will, you just have to make him say it." She said, turning about to let him rest, "Someday, he'll see just how much you're worth."

Shinji nodded, "That means I have to be the best pilot." He said as the door closed, leaving him alone in the darkness of his room.

He rolled onto his side, thinking over what needed to be done. Several of the Angels he had faced before Asuka's arrival had him worried. What had him worried the most, however, was the fact that he had no way of changing anything that was to come about. Yes, he could bring Rei out of her shell, and possible get to know Asuka better since she was...

He shook his head, "How can a girl that cute be such a pain in the ass?" He wondered, letting his eyes droop down, his breathing becoming even as he fell asleep.

As he slept, however, he felt something tugging at the back of his mind in his slumber, pulling him away from the restfulness of his bed, and into something akin to a dream. He opened his eyes...and found himself lying on the same beach in front of the primordial sea of red once again. His heart hammered directly into his ribs like a jackhammer.

"No...No, I went back!" Shinji yelped in panic, "This isn't real! It's a nightmare!" He yelled furiously scrubbing at his face.

As he panicked, however, he felt a small hand tugging at his pant leg. Startled, he looked down to see...a little boy with storm-blue eyes, and reddish brown hair looking up at him.

"Father."

Shinji stiffened even further as the child spoke, "You...you mean me?" He asked pointing to himself.

The little boy shrugged, "There's no one else around, is there?" He asked in a tone familiar to him. It was Asuka's when she was being sarcastic. "Besides, you are the one that created me."

"Me?" Shinji asked in confusion, looking around the devastated lands, "How did I create you? I don't even know how!"

The boy pointed out to the see, "When you stepped into the Sea of Dirac, your loneliness was what drew me out." The boy said, shrugging, "As to how you did it, you should already know the answer to that." He said, pointing at him, "You killed Adam and Lilith." He stated, pointing toward the giant severed head sitting in the sea. "All of that power just one go away you know. It would have been unleashed and destroyed you, and the planet right along with you, Evangelion or not."

Shinji looked at the child in confusion, "I still don't understand," he said to the boy, "If you're saying that I should've died with...with whatever that thing was, then why didn't I?"

"Because," the child said, "Instead of causing destruction, the power sought out another form to inhabit. And there was only one living being left after Lilith and Adam became one with Rei Ayanami." He pointed once again at the Third Child, "And that being was you, Father."

Shinji felt a chill washing over him, his skin becoming pale, "You mean that I'm - "

"An Angel?" The child asked, shaking his head, "No, you're not, at least not entirely." He said, cryptically, "As you were one with her for a short time, you became a hybrid much like Miss Ayanami, considering Gendo Ikari and Yui Ikari's genes were used to create her body, as was a part of Lilith as well. But you are a melding of the two, not a patched together clone."

"And the powers?" He asked, "If I've got that thing's powers then - "

The child held a hand to stop him, "You have the ability to use them, but not in the same way as Lilith or Adam did." He said, "If anything, unless you become a full Angel, you've simply unlocked the part of the human brain and body that makes you superhuman. You've probably noticed that you're much stronger than the average human after going back in time?"

Shinji thought for a moment, remembering that when he had helped Misato put her car back on the ground that it hadn't felt that heavy. And he hadn't felt winded at all during the entire day save for the mental exhaustion that had set in after everything had calmed down.

"Then," he said, looking back down at the little boy, "How did I create you?"

The child smiled, "As The Collective fell to pieces after you struck down the god-like being, her blood rained down into the Sea of Dirac," he said, waving his left arm toward the sea, "As such, when you unwittingly took her powers into yourself, my soul was draw to you when you set foot in the sea in hopes of ending your torment, and leaving this world." He said grandly, much to Shinji's confusion, "If you want me to simplify it, then I suppose I can call myself your First Angel." He said, smiling up at him, "And, being the loyal son that I am, I wish to help you complete your plans to make sure that this future you fear never comes about."

Shinji looked at the little Angel, frowning, "I don't know if I can trust you."

The child shrugged, "Lilim are naturally suspicious of things they don't understand," he conceded, "So I will allow my actions to speak for me, and aid you from the shadows until my role in this play is complete." He said, "But I must warn you, going back in time is not without consequences. Already things have begun to change dramatically. More Children with the ability to pilot your Evangelions will appear, as will greater foes in the forms of Angels and Lilim. You must be prepared for that."

Shinji nodded, understanding that he would need to fight harder than ever before, "I can deal with that."

The child nodded, "Well, then, I shall see you soon." He said as the world around them began to crumble, "I, who will aide you in ushering a new age, shall come to you whenever you call, or have great need. I, Abraham, First Angel of the New Adam."

 **.**

Shinji bolted up in his bed as he came awake clutching his head. "Damn! What a way to wake up!"

"Shinji?" Misato's voice yelled from the other room, "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Shinji yelled gently, "Just bumped my head!"

"Oh, be careful then," she yelled, "Are you making breakfast today?"

"I'm certainly not eating that instant slop you call food," he grumbled, recalling last night's dinner.

"What was that?" Misato asked, finally poking her head in his room.

"I said I'd start as soon as I got dressed," Shinji grinned, kicking out of the sheets, then gave his purple-haired guardian a look, "No beer for breakfast."

"What?" Misato yelped, "Don't you know traditional Japanese breakfasts consist of miso soup, grilled fish, rice and a little Sake?"

"What's wrong with coffee?" Shinji asked, digging into his drawer for fresh clothes, "And could you turn around? You promised Ritsuko that you wouldn't make any passes, so I assume that means no ogling either."

"Pfft, you're no fun," she sniffed, but turned around anyway, "And I appreciate that you're trying to get me in a healthy eating habit, but it's a little too late for me."

Shinji looked back over his shoulder with a sad smile, "It's never too late to change even a little, Misato." He said as she smiled and left the room to let him get dressed for the day. As he did, Shinji took notice of himself. His body had changed without him even noticing it. Abraham had said that he was stronger than a normal human, but he didn't expect to see it with his own eyes.

His chest and abdominal area were...muscled...perhaps not well-muscled, but he was much fitter than he remembered being. He looked like an athletic runner. Shrugging to himself as he dress, he figured that it might come in hand later.

A few minutes later, Shinji treated Misato to a practiced home cooked meal, even making her drink coffee instead of her Yabisu beer. As he'd expected she bolted everything down like she was starving, and it was funny in a way that Shinji had actually missed it. And it was during this that he discovered his other gifts that Abraham had mentioned. As he was reaching for the Soy sauce, the little bottle, unnoticed by Misato, slid right into his grasp when it was still a few inches away.

It took all of his effort for Shinji not to yelp as the bottle touched his hand. ' _This must be what Abraham was talking about!'_ He thought, trying to keep calm and let go of the bottle. ' _I'll have to be careful with this from now on. I don't need Dad or Ritsuko trying to dissect me."_

* * *

(*)

* * *

Gendo Ikari sat in his office, surrounded by five black pillars with varying different neon colors, each one sporting seven eyes in the center.

"I can assume that, by your visit, something has gone wrong?" Gendo asked.

"Not wrong," said number three, "We've just taken notice of your son, this Third Child. He seems to be exceptional at piloting the Eva."

"Yes, indeed he shows great promise," number five said, "But this brings up the question; how did he become so talented?"

"That is a good question," number two said, "Have you been training this boy in secrecy, Ikari?"

"I have not," Gendo said truthfully, "It truly astounded me when I saw him fight yesterday. I hadn't seen him in ten years, and I see a new child in front of me. This is not the spoiled little cry baby I left behind."

"Be that as it may," number one said, "This boy could prove to be invaluable to us. As Unit-01's pilot, he will be the catalyst when the time comes. And with the production of Units-03 through 06 underway, we have already chose the Fourth and Fifth pilots."

"Oh?" Gendo said in interest, "I hadn't heard of the Mark 06's construction. How's that coming?"

"Fairly well," number two said, "It's being constructed on the moon base to save time and man power. As for the other units, they are being constructed by the neighboring countries that wish to aid in combating the Angels."

"That is good to know," Gendo said, "When will we be meeting these two new pilots?"

"The fourth Child is of our choosing, and is stationed on the moon base with the Mark 06," number five said, "As for the Fifth, she is at the Bethany base with Unit 05. It's interesting, though, we recently found an Angel frozen in the ice down there."

"Alive?" Gendo was surprised.

"Barely at the time," number one said, "We've had the personnel strip the creature down to the bones for study, but the beast refuses to die."

"Aren't you worried the creature could escape?" He asked.

"It is a possibility," number one said, "But with a pilot and an Eva on base, there is little worry that the creature would live long after escaping."

"I suppose that is true," Gendo said, "Also I would like to ask the progress for the replacement unit for Unit-01."

"If you mean Unit-13, then the production of this new Eva is doing better, and should be ready within a few months." Number one said with a hint of a smile in his voice. "I must say that even I am impressed with this newest unit. Not even Unit-09 can compare with it."

"I'm happy to hear that," Gendo said with small smile, "It will make the perfect vessel when the time comes."

"Yes, and in the mean time we will hope that the Third's prowess in battle continues," number one said, "Also it would be wise to start choosing pilots for the additional units soon. With this new discovery of this strange Angel, we no longer know how many of them there actually are. We can not allow them to reach Central Dogma before the time of awakening."

"I understand," Gendo said, watching as the pillars disappeared one by one until he was alone again, "Nothing will stop me from seeing my Yui again."

* * *

(*)

* * *

School was exactly as Shinji remembered. When he entered the classroom, there was a sudden buzz of gossip around him. But his eyes honed in on two familiar boys near the back. Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida were looking directly at him as he entered. Touji with mixed emotions, while Kensuke looked at him with wonder and awe.

One of the girls that Shinji didn't remember all that well came right up to him, disturbingly close for the teen. "Hey there, you must be the new transfer student?"

"That's right." Shinji said, a small amount of nervousness creeping into his voice, though he had a feeling he knew what was coming next. ' _But I think I liked it better when they asked me over the computer.'_ Shinji thought.

"Then you must have at least heard of that giant robot that fought in the city the other day?" She asked, catching the other students attention.

"If you're asking about whether or not I'm the pilot, then yes, I am," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his NERV ID card, "Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion Unit-01, at your service."

As expected the class erupted with excitement the moment he finished his sentence. Shinji somewhat regretted outing himself so soon, but he figured the sooner he got it over with the sooner he could forget about it.

But his attention was brought back to to the two boys as Touji pushed his way toward him with Kensuke right behind him.

"Hey, you said you're the pilot of that robot, right?" Touji asked, when Shinji nodded, the darker skinned boy bowed a little, "Thank you. It was me and my little sister you scooped up last night to take out of there."

Shinji sighed in relief, "That's great, I'd heard there weren't any casualties from the battle, but it's still good to hear someone say that."

"I meant it," Touji said, smiling and extending his hand, "I owe you one."

Shinji was quick to shake his hand, "I don't pilot that thing just to be a hero, you know."

Kensuke nosed his way in, "I don't see why not! I mean being the pilot of such a cool robot must be the best thing ever!" All the girls suddenly shied away from the gun nut, "You gotta tell all about that thing!"

Shinji smirked, "Trust me, its way different from what it looks like from the spectator's seat. That Angel, the monster, blew itself up trying to kill me."

"Cool, cool, cool!" Kensuke shouted, "That thing's armor must be off the charts!"

Shinji was about to say something else when he felt a nudge from behind him. "Pilot Ikari." Shinji stiffened, and turned to find to object of his worries. Rei Ayanami, her right arm and left eye covered in bandages. "There's an emergency. We're ordered to report to NERV HQ."

"Right," Shinji said, "I'll be right behind you, Sis." The girl's eyes widened a little at this, and Shinji immediately wanted to bite off his tongue. "Go, I'll explain later." He gave her a little nudge and sent her on ahead.

 _'Well, that could have gone better,'_ he thought, ' _Now she'll probably run off and ask Dad what I might have meant!'_

xXx

 _"Shinji, we're ready to launch here,"_ Misato said over the monitor.

"I'm ready on my end," Shinji said, "What's my weapon?"

" _Since we don't know this angel's abilities yet, we're going with the gatling gun, but we'll send up whatever you may need if that doesn't work."_

 _'Oh, trust me, this won't work',_ Shinji thought, but telling them that might have raised more than a few suspicions. Surprisingly, Rei hadn't said a word to him since their meeting at the school, which worried him. why hadn't she said anything?

" _Shinji,"_ Ristuko said, " _Ayanami wants to speak with you. I have a private line from her. Wanna take it?"_

"Wha? Oh, sure, but what does she wanna - "

" _Talk to her about it_ ," the blonde said, patching the line through.

"Um, Ayanami?"

 _"Pilot Ikari,_ " Rei's voice said, " _I remember what you called me earlier today, and wanted to find out for myself."_

Shinji nodded, "What did you find?"

" _Blood work files and my birth records,"_ he heard her say, sounding a little breathless, " _Specifics surrounding my birth are a mystery_ _the DNA from my mother and father matches that of one Yui Ayanami and Gendo Ikari...you are my sibling, Pilot Ikari."_

Shinji smirked, "Oh what you must have had to go through to get that." He shook his head, "Since you know, now, why don't you just call me Shinji like everyone else does?"

" _If that is what you wish...Shinji_." She said, and Shinji smiled. " _Good luck in your battle, Shinji."_

"Thanks, Rei, I think I'm going to need it."

 _{Shinji!}_

 _{Ack! Abraham?}_

 _{Yes, and I don't have much time before the angel attacks so please listen to me! You must completely destroy this angel! Core and all, make sure nothing remains!}_

Back in the NERV control center, Maya was picking up something strange coming from inside the Eva. "Pilot's brain waves seem to be fluctuating."

Ritsuko came over to check the reading her apprentice was getting, "Hm, this looks like a little stress. Nothing to worry about, really, but I'll have Misato check on him one more time before we send him up."

 _{So you're telling me that if I just leave the core intact, Dad'll send it off to study the S2 engine?}_

 _{Resulting in the destruction of another NERV branch, and Unit 04. Yes, you are correct. This Unit will play a vital role in this new war as it will belong to one your friends.}_

Shinji groaned, "Just what I need."

" _Shinji_?" Misato said, startling him, " _You okay down there_?"

"Yeah, just a headache," he said truthfully, "Let's get this thing over with, I need an aspirin."

"Okay then," Misato smiled and turned to Ritsuko, "Ready for launch!"

"Launching Eva Unit-01!"

* * *

 ** _Not much has changed about this chapter save for Shinji's meeting with Abraham, and a few bits of dialogue. Still, I hope it's better than the first time about._**

 ** _Alright, let's have a little feedback please, don't be shy about your reviews. I am trying to make this into a better story than it was before._**


	3. The Fourth Angel

_**Well, here I am again, folks. Not much feedback from the last chapter but hopefully this one will get better attention. As I said, this story contains contents from the Rebuild movie series, and the original anime, so we'll see a few different things happening. Now on with the show!**_

* * *

 _ **3: The Fourth Angel**_

* * *

Touji frowned as he and Kensuke climbed out of the shelter, the military crazed teenager in at the front, his camera primed. ' _How'd I let him talk me into this?_ ' Touji wondered as he was slightly blinded by the light over taking him as he stepped outside. Most of the buildings had already been sunk into the GeoFront below, leaving only a few standing, which made little sense if the area was about the become a battleground.

"Touji, come on!" Kensuke shouted at him, "I can already see something going on in the city!"

Touji shook his head, "I don't know about this, Kenny," he said, frowning, "I nearly got squashed by one of those things, and now you wanna see one up close?"

Kensuke turned around to look at him, grinning widely, "Damned right I do!" He said, "Ever since we found out Shinji was the pilot, I've been dying for a chance to see his machine in action!" He said, pointing his camera toward the near flattened city. "This is my dream, Touji, you gotta understand that!"

"What I understand is that our friend is about to fight another one of those monsters," he said, coming up next to his friend, looking out over the city. A great deal of JSSDF air crafts were hovering around, and he was certain that he could hear cannon fire off in the distance from heavy ordinance weaponry. Whatever was going on just over the mountains was not good at all. "You really think he wants to fight that thing?"

Kensuke then frowned, putting down his camera, "Honestly, I'd be scared out of my mind if it was me out there," he admitted, looking back at his friend, "I know you would be because you've got Sakura and Horaki to look after."

"Hey, the only reason I look after her is because she's always trying so hard," the boy defended himself whilst crossing his arms, "But, yeah, I'd be terrified of fighting, because I'd be worried about fucking the whole thing up and getting myself killed."

Kensuke gave him a crooked smirk, "But you'd do it to protect them, wouldn't you?"

Touji nodded, "In a minute." He said as he sat down on the grass.

"Thought so," the other boy said as he aimed his camera back out, a shaft rising out of the ground, "Oh, man, here it comes!"

 **.**

The catapult shot the Eva to the surface with a jarring start as usual, but Shinji had it in his mind now that he had to completely annihilate Shamshel, or lose another Eva. And then there was Touji and Kensuke, who he knew would be watching the battle from the hill-side, so once again, he had to keep the Angel away from them.

As the Eva came to a thundering halt, and the restraining bolts were released he saw the vault with his weapon open up. He knew it wouldn't work, but he needed to at least try.

 **.**

Touji stood up to get a better view of the Eva as the familiar giant appeared out of the elevator hangar, but noticed something else coming over the mountains. "Hey, what the hell is that?" Kensuke whipped around and trained his camera on the approaching object. It was was long and head a heart-shaped head and bloody red the entire length of the body except for the underside which looked pink with what looked like ribs encircling a red sphere in the center.

"Oh, man!" Kensuke said, "That's gotta be his target!"

"You gotta be kiddin'!" Touji's voice wavered, "That thing's huge!"

"Big robot for a big monster," Kensuke reasoned, keeping his camera on the advancing beast.

 **.**

 _"Shinji, you have permission to engage the target,_ " Misato said of the link, " _Be careful, though, we still don't know what this thing can do yet."_

"Roger," Shnji said, and stepped out from behind his building, pulling the trigger on the gatling gun and firing a short spray of bullets instead of going all out on the thing, then stepped back to put some distance between his Eva and the angel.

Shamshel advanced, not bothered at all by the bullets hitting it, the sheen of its AT-Field gleaming over its body. Shinji had just started another volley when the Angel let its whips uncoil and sent them slicing through the gun, leaving him unarmed.

Unit-01 jumped back as the whips came at it again, keeping the umbilical cable well out of their reach. "Misato, the gun didn't work, I need something else!"

" _We're going to sent up a positron rifle, just be careful with it, it's meant for long-range combat, so the blasting power of the beam will be powerful!"_

"Understood, just hurry!" Shinji yelled, ducking under another whip-lash.

 _{Shinji, you need to use the Eva's power_!} Abraham shouted, { _The rifle won't get there in time!}_

"Great," muttered Shinji, "Misato, I'm raising the AT-Field to max!"

" _Shinji, don't! The strain will be too much!"_ Ristuko shouted.

"No choice!" Shinji roared, letting his mind begin to merge with the Eva, "I just have to take the chance! Keep me posted on the percentage!"

After that, the NERV personnel were all scrambling about as the sync rate for Shinji started to rise drastically. "Doctor Akagi, Eva Unit 01 is now at one hundred and fifty percent!"

"Shinji, slow down!" Maya cried, "You'll kill yourself at this rate!"

Inside the Eva, the LCL began to change from yellow to red as the liquid began to bubble around the pilot's body, "As _long as the angel is destroyed, then that's all I need!"_ Shinji roared over the link, the strain in his voice obvious.

"Are there any signs of contamination yet?!" Ritsuko yelled, checking the heart monitor for the pilot.

"None yet, but the sync rate keeps climbing!" Aoba yelled.

"Shinji, please stop!" Misato cried, "Destroying this angel isn't worth destroying your humanity!"

On the screen, the neon green parts of Unit 01's armor began to glow brighter. " _Thanks for the concern, Misato, but that's the whole reason I pilot this thing, you know?_ " Shinji's voice crackled, " _The pay's great, yeah, but now I just wanna protect the one's I care about...including that bastard of a father I have._ "

Maya gasped back tears as she heard this from the boy, then looked over at her mentor, "Sync rate is leveling out at three hundred, ma'am."

Back with Shinji, his whole body felt heated up with the effort to sync with the Eva. His eyes were no longer the grey-blue hues they had been, but a bright glowing iridescent blue. "This is it!" He growled, "Now it's time to show them what we can do!"

With that, Unit-01 snapped open its mouth and let out a guttural roar, the AT-Field expanding around the giant as it shattered the ground beneath its feet just as Shamshel descended on them again. The AT-Field whips lashed at the Eva, only to meet the solid form of its AT-Field. The Eva's eye glowed brightly, just like the pilot's as Shinji directed the machine to his will.

The pulsing orange shield boiled out, and slammed into the Angel, sending it careening onto the streets. The purple Eva was after it in a second, the field folding around its arms forming giant claws around the fingers as it went on the attack. Shamshel didn't waste any time in retaliating and shot the whip like appendages at the Eva's chest.

Shinji didn't react fast enough, or else he would have focused his shield on the spot, but the whips impaled the chest area near the core and entry plug, missing both by just inches as the Eva bore down on the fallen Angel. With the AT-Field claws Shinji tore into the angel with a monstrous shout that could have rivaled his Eva's roar, sending sprays of blood in all directions in his attempts to get at the Angel's core.

Shamshel rammed into the Eva with its head, forcing it back, and knocking the wind out of Shnji. "Oh no you don't!" Growled Shinji, Grabbing the angel's head, "You're dead!"

Before he could attack, however, the Angel's whips tore from his wounds, and wrapped around his arms, searing them with heat. Struggling, the Eva was lifted from the ground and hurled through the air, sending the unfortunate teen flying toward the hill side.

 **.**

"Kensuke!" Touji roared as the Evangelion was sent airborne, and hurtled toward them with frightening speed, "We need to get outta here now!" He yelled as the two of them began to flee, but ran into someone they didn't expect.

Hikari Horaki was stomping toward them with a furious look on her face as she caught the two of them outside where they weren't supposed to be. "hey, you two, what the hell are you - ?!"

"GET DOWN!" Touji roared as he raced toward the girl and tackled her to the ground just as the Eva came crashing back down to Earth, barely missing the three teens as its left hand smashed the ground mere inches from where they were.

Shinji's head smashed into the console, opening up a gash on his forehead, darkening the LCL with the red coloring, making his vision swim as he shook his head to clear his sight. He stiffened as he realize where he had landed, training the head of his Eva around to find...three of his classmates cowering on the ground next to him!

The cry of the Angel alerted him to Shamshel's presence as the Angel's whips sped toward him again. He heard Hikari scream as the Eva moved, catching the whips as they came down on them with its bare hands.

"Misato, I've got civilians on the ground!" Shinji shouted, "I need an evac-route, now! This battle's not going well!"

" _Understood, let those three into the cockpit for safety,_ " Misato said, much to the annoyance of Ritsuko whom he could hear in the background, " _After that, we'll clear a path for you using drones._ "

"Got it," the teen said, dropping his sync rate back to normal, and ejecting the entry plug.

Touji was helping Hikari back to her feet as the plug came out of the Evangelion's back while Kensuke was still filming, trembling as he was. " _TOUJI, KENSUKE, HIKARI!_ " Shinji's voice roared loudly, " _GET YOUR ASSES UP HERE AND IN THIS MACHINE! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!_ "

Kensuke didn't hesitate to move toward the Eva, helping Touji support the frightened girl. "We can't get in that thing!" The girl protested, "We're gonna get in trouble!"

"We're already in trouble!" Touji growled, "He can't fight while worrying about hurting us while we're out here, and the entrance to the bunker got smashed when he landed!"

Hikari whimpered as she nodded in understanding.

Shinji hissed in pain as the whips burned at his hands, and heard the splashing of LCL when his friends dropped into the plug. All of them started panicking and complaining at once, the thought noise making his frame tremble as he tried to maintain control over the Eva, but his sync ration had already dropped well below two hundred percent, and was still dropping.

"Don't worry," he told them, "This stuff is called LCL, and lets you breathe while submerged in it," he said, gripping the controls, "Now, close your mouths and hang on tight. We need to move!"

" _Drones inbound, Shinji, we're opening up an elevator shaft for you to take back down to hangar seven._ " Ritsuko said, " _After we've taken care of the children, we'll repair as much damage as possible before sending you back up._ "

"Alright!" Shinji snapped, throwing the Angel off of them, "Here we go, guys!"

Kensuke wanted to film as the Eva rose, but his camera had already shorted out, not being water-proof, while Hikari clung to Touji, both of them watching the ocular cameras as the Eva fled the battlefield.

The drones buzzed in and started bombing the Angle, but Shamshel had already identified Unit-01 as the only real threat. The Angel sped after the Evangelion, the whips slashing and slicing through anything in its path. Shinji cursed as he felt the umbilical cable get sliced off. "Misato, the cable's cut, I'm gonna have to fight!"

" _Don't do it!_ " Mistato yelled, " _Your sync rate's dropping too fast to last logn against that thing!_ "

"And I won't last long enough to get to the elevator if I don't do something!" Shinji roared, turning about on the Eva's heel, whipping the Prog-Knife from his shoulder pylons, "Trust me, Misato, I know what I'm doing!"

"I hope so!" Touji said, scared out of his mind.

Shinji ignored him, knowing that he had to end this fast, or else he was dead where he stood. As Shamshel sped toward him he ducked low, and out of the whips' range, dashing straight toward the Angel. As he neared it, he jumped, flipping over on his back and thrusting the blade up into the core as he passed underneath it, jamming the Eva's knee into the pommel as he did, and smashed the core to pieces.

The Angel howled in pain for a moment before the body began to bubble and bulge sickeningly. "Oh, God," Hikari gulped as she saw the creature die, choking back bile. The Angel then exploded in a shower of red, gone from the world.

Shinji, breathing heavily from the strain, sighed in relief, "Misato?" He said, looking over at his activation time, barely fifteen seconds left on the clock, "This is Pilot Ikari, reporting in," he smiled tiredly, "Mission accomplished. The Angel's been destroyed."

" _Are you okay?_ " Misato asked, worrying for the teen.

Shinji was about to say that he was fine before Hikari herself piped up, "No, he's not alright!" She yelled, "He's bleeding from his head, I can see all the blood floating around in this stuff!"

Hearing the girl's frantic tone Misato was going insane with worry for her charge's safety.

"Get a recovery team out there, now!" Misato roared, "Eject entry plug and purge LCL, I need varified life signs on the pilot!"

Maya turned around with small smile and a trickle of tears down her face, "Pulse, respiration, and EEG are weak, but steady. He'll survive, Major."

Misato sighed in relief, "Thank God, that could have been bad." Then she growled, "Wait til I get my hands on that little punk!"

.

"Fuck, you're bleeding pretty bad, Shinji!" Touji growled, helping the boy out of the pilot's seat, and hauling him out of the Entry Plug. Kensuke slid down the Eva first to catch Shinji as Touji lowered him down to Hikari, then took his white school shirt off and ripped a few pieces into bandages. The cut wasn't all that bad once he got it cleaned out, but it continued to bleed. The girl was on the verge of panic, but Kensuke knew better. Head wounds bled profusely until a clot formed to stop the bleeding, causing a large swell around the wound.

Both boys had him wrapped up tight with his head in Hikari's lap by the time the recovery team arrive. But upon seeing the two boys and girl with the pilot, their guns left their holsters and were trained on them. Now Kensuke panicked.

"W-wait, don't shoot!" Touji yelled, "We were just helping him! He was bleeding all over himself!"

Luckily for them, the Major had tagged along for the ride, as she came rushing forward to the pilot's prone figure. "What happened to him?! How did he get that injury?"

"He must have hit his head when the robot landed," Kensuke pipped up shakily, "I'm sorry if we're not supposed to be here, or see this thing, but we just wanted to see our friend in action."

Misato looked down at the children, questioning them with her eyes, but nodded, "Alright, but we'll have to bring you three in for debriefing. I hope you realize that what you've seen could mean your execution - "

"No," they heard Shinji rasp. All four of them whirled around to see him looking up at them with one eye open, "T-they're m-my friends, Misato...The ones that I want to protect...and they could be pilots...I wanted to bring t-them in for a s-sync test."

"These three?" Misato asked, looking back at the two boys, "Shinji, this doesn't seem likely that all of these kids could be pilots like you."

"Heh," Shinji chuckled weakly, "If I'm wrong, then you can cut my pay in half for a solid month."

Misato gaped at him, then sighed in defeat, "Alright, Shinji, we'll bring them in. I'll have Ritsuko set up the test, but you'd better hope you're right."

Shinji just grinned at her before drifting back to unconsciousness.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Shinji was rushed to the examination room to have his wound patched up, and to be checked for any contamination from the abnormally high sync ratio he'd initiated. To Ritsuko's surprise, he was healthy except for the blood loss from his head.

His three classmates wanted to stay with him until he was awake, but having heard about Shinji's suspicions, Ritsuko had whisked them away to be put into a simulator to test their compatibility with the Unit-00 prototype. Kensuke was thrilled about the idea, and Touji was accepting the test as punishment for letting himself get talked into the whole thing with Kensuke, and putting Hikari in danger.

The girl, however, was less than pleased about the whole thing, especially when she saw the Plug Suit she would have to wear. But, given the choice between the skin-tight suit, and possibly jail, or execution, Hikari relented.

It took four hours for the tests to be run on all three students, but Ritsuko was pleasantly surprised to see that both boys had a strong forty percent sync ratio with the simulator. What stunned her, however was the fact that the girl, Hikari, had a solid and strong sixty percent ratio with the Unit. Again, Hikari was less than pleased.

"This is horrible," the girl moaned, her face covered by her hands, "This means I'm going to have to learn to pilot one of those things!"

Touji wanted to console her, but he didn't really know how to do so, considering it was partially his fault that she had gotten mixed up in this mess. Sighing, he contented himself with patting her on the shoulder, "I'm sorry, Class Rep, this is all our fault," he said, frowning as he looked across the hall at a beaming Kensuke, "I guess I can accept this, but maybe you can refuse it?

"How?" Hikari looked up at him with tears in her eyes,and an angry blush on her cheeks, "You saw what happened out there. How he fought so hard, even before he had to take us with him, and then he had to risk his life even further to keep us safe!" She cried, her tears falling freely, "And now you're going to have to fight, too! And you expect me to just sit by while you all put your lives on the line?"

Touji gulped, "But...I don't wanna see you hurt, either...Hikari." The blush that arose to their cheeks as he spoke her name was near blinding.

Kensuke smiled at them a little jealously, but chose not to say anything and let them have their moment. But it was at that moment that Dr. Akagi came back to them.

She smiled at them a little sadly, "Alright, you three, the Commander will see you all, now."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Shinji opened his eyes to find himself in a strange forest with mist swirling around his body. He sat up and looked around, and found himself staring at Abraham sitting on a stump, smiling cheerfully.

"It was good of you to come, Father." He said, "I must admit that I was worried for a little while. You've been lying here for some time." Shinji blinked in confusion, shaking his head.

"Where am I?" Shinji asked, "And why am I here. I don't remember calling out to you."

Abraham chuckled, "Well, the truth of the matter is that you came here on your own." He sighed, gesturing with his small arms, "This place is the Crossroads between Life and Death, you see." He pointed down to a small dusty path beneath the mist, "If you were to follow this path, then you would be led to the Lilim's versions of Heaven or Hell," He said, and tapped his finger to his head, "That blow to the head nearly turned your brain to jelly. Any harder, and even I couldn't give you the choice of going back again. Even angels like us can be killed."

Shinji sighed, "I guess I really am still an Angel, then?" Abraham nodded, "But I thought I was just superhuman?"

Abraham waved that off, "If you don't use your AT-Field, then you'll eventually become human again, but that'll happen over a little more time, though you'll still have your mental powers." The Angel smiled then, "Now, as you know I have to offer you the choice of moving on to the next life, or going back to your old one, though I think I already know the answer."

Shinji nodded, "You're right, I still need to go back and help everyone. My job's not done yet."

"Plus you have to watch out for your friends, now as they are destined to be pilots after this last battle." Abraham smiled happily, "I must say that was quite creative of you to use the AT-Field like that. I'm impressed!"

"Glad you liked it," Shinji said, getting to his feet, "Sorry, but I think I should get going."

Abraham nodded and jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "You'll need to go that way if you want to go back to your body." Shinji nodded once again, and started off down the misty path before Abraham stopped him, "And be wary of the next Angel, Shinji. Ramiel appears to have grown stronger now for some reason. He will not be as easily defeated this time. He will arrive in one month. But by this time, Unit-04 should be ready, and Unit-00 will be repaired. You will have enough power to back you up."

Shinji smiled, "Thanks, Abraham, I won't let you down."

"Just remember to practice with that new power of yours," Abraham reminded him, "But I'd stay out of sight when you do. You were right when you thought your father and the good doctor may dissect you."

Shinji smiled nervously as he continued down the misty path, and soon everything went dark again.

 **.**

Again, Shinji opened his eyes and found himself staring at a now familiar ceiling, groaning as a sharp pain in his head started throbbing. "Argh," he groaned, sitting up, "I do not want to do that again."

"That would be a wise decision, Pilot Ikari."

Shinji jumped at the sound of Rei's voice beside him, and he found her there with a small book in her hands, read half-way through. "Rei? How long have you been here?"

"Since doctor Akagi allowed visitors." She said, closing her book.

"Then how long have I been out?" Shinji asked.

"A full thirty-six hours," Rei said, "Many of the NERV personnel were worried about you when the sync rate of Unit-01 started rising. Major Katsuragi also mentioned something about strangling you for being so reckless."

Shinji laughed nervously, "I guess that's what I get." He sighed and sank back into the bed, "What about the three students that found me? What happened to them?"

"They are under observation for the time being until the Marduk report comes through." She said dully, "Though I do not see the sense in putting the data through since they already have fairly descent sync ratios with my Unit-00."

Shinji smiled, "Then they'll be fine?" She nodded, and he sighed in relief, "That's great. At least now you and I won't be fighting alone."

Rei, for the most part, looked as stoic as usual, but he noticed that a slight glimmer in her eye that told him that she was bursting with unanswered questions.

"Ikari - "

Shinji reached out and touched her hand, "Didn't I tell you to call me Shinji?" He asked gently, "After all, we _are_ brother and sister."

That threw her for a second, unfamiliar as she was with human touch save for the Commander and Ritsuko, whose touches were normally cold, and meaningless to her. But Shinji's touch was warm, and pleasant. { _Is this what having a brother feels like?}_ She wondered. "Shinji, how did you find out about our parents?"

Shinji's lip quirked, "A little angel told me."

Rei frowned, "That is not an answer, Shinji."

He smiled then, "Yes it is," he said, "It's _my_ answer." He watched her normally emotionless face drop into something he thought he'd never see. Rei started pouting

"My...brother is so mean to me," she said sadly, and the boy turned a light shade of red.

 _{Is she actually trying to tease me?!}_ He thought in surprise, and smiled at her, "Rei, c'mon, I'm not being mean," he said, raising himself back up, "It's just going to be a while before I can tell you how I learned about it."

Rei looked at him, a small tint of pink on her cheeks, "But you will tell me?"

He smiled and held out his right hand, extending his pinky, "I promise." Rei looked at his hand curiously, but mimicked the action, and was surprised when Shinji wrapped his finger around her's and shook it. "And if I break my promise, I'll swallow a thousand needles."

"But would that not cause you pain?" Rei asked, clearly not comprehending the gesture.

"All the more reason for me to keep the promise, right?" He asked, before turning his head toward the door, hearing a loud racket coming down the hall. "Hehe, that's gotta be either Touji, or Misato."

Rei nodded, "I suspect the latter, Shinji as Suzuhara and the others are currently meeting with Doctor Akagi."

Shinji sighed, "Then I'm either in for a lecture...or a longer stay in the hospital."

Rei tilted her head slightly to the side, "I do not think that the major will risk further injury to you, since Unit 00 is still being repaired."

The door slammed open. "SHINJI IKARI!" Misato roared.

Shinji cringed, "Wanna bet, Rei?"

A small ghost of a smile appeared on her face, "I believe I would lose."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Commander Ikari along with vice commander Fuyutsuki looked over the files that Ritsuko had given them. "And these three are the Third's classmates?" Gendo asked the blonde.

"Yes," she said, "All of them had fairly descent sync rates with Unit-00, though I decided against running a test with Unit-01 since its so temperamental." She took a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it, "As you can see, the Marduke report states that this Touji Suzuhara would be most compatible with Unit-03, while Kensuke Aida would suite Unit-04." She smiled, blowing out a puff of smoke, "The girl, however, has a strong sync rate with Unit-00, and could easily be stationed here as a back-up pilot for Rei when she is undergoing tests, or injured. I've put her information up against future Units, but I have yet to get anything back from the Marduk system about which Unit she would be most suitable for." She said, "But when the new Units are complete, their pilots will be waiting."

"So it would seem," Gendo said tonelessly, "And it was pilot Ikari that fingered them out as potential pilots?"

"He did," Ritsuko said, nodding, "But I think it more to save them from the firing squad than anything else."

Gendo nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, you could be right. Either way, these three children are now back-up pilots until their units arrive. We've already had clearance for Unit-02 to be sent over to us by sea, I'll just have another cargo ship pick up the other two Units as well, but it'll take a while longer."

Fuyutsuki frowned, "Why not have them flown over?"

Unknown to the three humans, a certain Angel had entered the room, and now stood behind the commander. He leaned over his shoulder and whispered, { _No, I believe that the cargo ships would be safer. Most of the angels we've seen so far have had the ability to fly. I don't want to risk the safety of the new units.}_

 _"_ No, I believe that the cargo ships would be safer. Most of the angels we've seen so far have had the ability to fly. I don't want to risk the safety of the new units." The commander repeated stoically, not knowing he was being persuaded.

"That does make sense," Ritsuko amended, "Alright, I'll tell Misato to get those three on the payroll, as Shinji would say."

Gendo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "That boy has certainly grown into a plucky character."

Fuyutsuki chuckled, "Like father like son."

"Really?" Gendo asked, "I see more of his mother in him than I do myself."

Smiling to himself, Abraham drifted out of the room, passing through the wall as he went. { _Well, that's one small disaster averted."_ He said, " _But I doubt that Bardiel will sit idly by and simply wait for a host.}_

* * *

 ** _Again, not much changing in this newest chapter for the re-write, but the battle has switched up to mirror the original, and Miss Hikari has been pulled into the life of a pilot much sooner than before. You'll see her Ranking below._**

 ** _First Child: Rei Ayanami - Evangelion Unit-00_**

 ** _Second Child: Asuka Langley Shikinami - Evangelion Unit-02 enroute_**

 ** _Third Child: Shinji Ikari - Evagelion Unit-01_**

 ** _Fourth Child: Kaworu Nagisa - Evangelion M.6 (Mark.06) Under construction_**

 ** _Fifth Child: Mari Illustrious Makinami - Evangelion Unit-08 under construction_**

 ** _Sixth Child: Kensuke Aida -Evangelion Unit-04 under construction_**

 ** _Seventh Child: Touji Suzuhara - Evangelion Unit-03 enroute_**

 ** _Eighth Child: Hikari Horaki - Evangelion Unit-00 Back-up Pilot_**

 ** _Ninth Child:(?) Mana Kirishima - Unknown Evangelion_**

 ** _Now, since the last chapter got nothing, I really wanna hear what you thought of both chapters. Abraham's appearance has changed, as well. So I'd like to hear what you think on that without him being a Kaworu look-alike. Also, are the battles and the lighter scenes better. Please people I wanna know!_**

 ** _Review, pretty please!_**


	4. Brother & Sister

_**This chapter was one of my favorites, looking back on it all because of the important bits between Shinji and Rei as siblings. I changed very little concerning those parts. I hope you enjoy the updated chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **4: Brother & Sister**_

* * *

It was another twenty-four hours before Shinji would be released from the hospital wing at NERV HQ, and the young man now remembered how much he hated being there. Not only was it boring and pointless, seeing that his injuries had all but disappeared the first few hours that he was asleep, but Ritsuko had caught on to his quick healing process, which, in her honest opinion, demanded more testing.

' _So help me if she pokes me with one more needle for blood, or bone marrow,_ ' the Third Child frowned as he remembered that first, extremely painful needle that had pierced his spine, ' _I swear that I'll send her through a damned wall!_ '

A knock came to his door as he laid in bed, sighing, "Come in?" He called out, hoping that it wasn't Ritsuko again. Instead of the doctor, however, he got the pleasant surprise of Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke. "Thank God," he sighed in relief, plopping his head back against the pillow, "I thought you guys were Ritsuko again. How're you all doing?"

Hikari smiled down at him and sat at the foot of his bed, "As well as can be expected," she sighed, frowning, "We were supposed to meet with the Commander, but something came up the last minute that pushed back the meeting."

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Like he's really all that busy looking all dark and gloomy," he sighed, reaching over to adjust his bed so that he was raised up into a sitting position, "I hope they're letting you guys go home, at least?"

Kensuke shrugged, "Nope, apparently we're guests until we're made official pilots by your old man," he said, sighing, "Man, this sucks, as much as I don't mind missing school, there's nothing to do around here except hit the gym, which is all fine and dandy since there's a pool, but come on!"

"Idiot," Touji grinned shoving his friend in the shoulder, "You can't even swim!"

Hikari rolled her eyes at the pair, and offered a smile toward Shinji, "It's really not all as bad as that," she relented, "It's just, well, I'm really starting to worry that my parents are going to be upset with me over all of this."

Shinji shook his head, "If they are, then they can come talk to me about it," he said, smiling, "Besides, this isn't any fault of yours. I'm the one that demanded that you be brought in for testing. If not for me, you might even be at home right now."

"Doubt it," Kensuke put in, sighing, "Misato wasn't joking about the firing squad thing. There's a couple of suits outside the door right now just in case we try to escape." He said, jerking his thumb at the door."

"And I can't even get home to check on my sister," Touji complained, shaking his head in agitation, "She's only seven years old, for Christ's sake, and they expect her to - "

The door to his room slid open once again, revealing Misato and Ritsuko coming into the room. Shinji sighed upon seeing to two women, "Oh, great," he said, "What is it this time? Blood? Bone? Or both?"

"Neither," the blonde doctor huffed with a slight smirk on her face, "But if you'd rather go through another test, then I'd be glad to - "

"Nope, nope, no, no, no," Shinji said, holding up his hands, "I've had more than enough of being poked, prodded and probed, thank you very much!"

Misato chuckled, "Well, it's just as well." She said, handing him a clipboard she'd been holding under her arm, "You're being released. Also, having read the report on the battle that took place sixty hours ago, and your performance, the Commander is giving you a promotion." She said as Shinji took the clipboard, "You're now the ranking officer among the pilots, _Captain_ Ikari."

Shinji raised his left brow at her when he read over the paperwork, "He's serious about this?"

"Oh, come on, Shinji, he's not as bad as you think he is," Misato said, though the boy frowned at her in disbelief, "Er, what I mean is that he's more than capable of recognizing good work when presented with it!"

"Hmph," Shinji grunted and signed the forms, confirming his rank, and his desire to leave the hospital. "What about the others?" He asked, gesturing to his friends, "He was supposed to meet with them hours ago, but he's been putting it off, and Touji's got a little sister at home to look after."

Ritsuko grimaced, "Well, about that," she said, frowning, "little over twenty hours ago, there was a an...incident at the Antarctic base in GeoFront-01."

Kensuke frowned, "What happened?"

The two women looked at each other, wondering if the newest, unconfirmed pilots should be told, but Misato shrugged, and went on, "An Angel was found frozen in the permafrost, and they've been studying it there for the passed five months." She explained, much to the shock and confusion of the pilots, "During the incident, someone set the Angel loose, and it proceeded to destroy the base in its attempts to escape. Fortunately, a prototype Evangelion was on sight, as well as its acting pilot, one Mari Illustrious Makinami, from the Euro-NERV branch."

Ritsuko sighed, "I really couldn't call that thing an Eva Unit." She said, crossing her arms, "It was patched together from spar parts left over from constructing the third and fourth Units. That area's basically a scrap yard for unused parts."

"Anyway," Misato gave her friend a look, "Thanks to Mari, and her Eva, the Angel was destroyed before it could get away...unfortunately the base was too badly damaged during the battle, and the Evagelion was destroyed along with the Angel."

"Is the pilot alright?" Hikari asked worriedly, "I-I-I mean she made it out okay, didn't she?"

The Major smiled at her, "Don't you worry about her," she said, "She ejected her Entry Plug right before the Angel blew up. She's currently on her way to meet with the Second Child in Germany and make her way here alongside her."

This was news to Shinji. As far as he could remember, outside of himself, Rei, Asuka, Touji and Kaworu, there were no other pilots. ' _Well, Abraham did say that things were going to start changing because I was brought back,_ ' he thought, ' _But I can use all the help I can get, at least._ '

"Good to know that the other pilots know what they're doing," Touji groused, "So when can we get outta here?"

Ritsuko sighed, "Soon, I promise," she said, frowning, "As soon as the Commander is done dealing with the paperwork and conference calls from the UN, and the Euro-bases, then he should see you three right away." She turned to Shinji, smiling, "You, however, can go ahead and leave if you want. All of your blood work came back negative for contamination, and nothing was wrong with your marrow tests."

Shinji frowned at her, "Is that why you felt the need to do that particular test _three time_ ," he asked, a frosty tint in his voice, "Or were you just being sadistic?"

Ristuko said nothing more on the matter and reached under his bed, tossing a package onto his legs, "That, my dear Captain, is your new uniform," she said, much to Shinji's displeasure, "Since your old clothes were sent back to your apartment, we went ahead and got you the appropriate dress uniform for your rank."

Shinji eyed the black and red suit with utter disgust, "Doctor Akagi," he said, looking the woman dead in the eye, "You are a sadistic cow."

The woman giggled, "Well, I love you, too, _Captain_ Ikari."

"Stuff it!" Shinji growled as his friends started laughing at his misfortune, "What are you guys laughing at? You're gonna have to wear this shit, too!"

Misato was barely holding herself together as she reached into her pocket, "Well, since you'll be heading home," she said, "would you mind passing this along to Rei?" She asked, handing him a ID card with Rei's picture on it. "Hers just renewed, but I haven't gotten a chance to give it to her, yet. And since your friends are gonna be here a little while longer, I need to stay and look after them."

Shinji sighed, accepting the card, "Sure, but could you do something about Touji's little sister?" He asked, "It's been nearly three full days since the battle, and I'm sure she's nearly out of her mind with worry."

Misato nodded, smiling at Touji who was looking at his friend gratefully, "I'll see what I can do about getting her clearance to come and see him." She said, smiling at the trio of new pilots, "Besides, I'm sure she'd love to hear about her brother becoming a First Lieutenant when he's confirmed as a pilot."

"We're ranked right under Shinji already?" Kensuke beamed, practically drooling.

"Of course," Ritsuko smiled, "High-risk jobs come with a fairly decent rank to go with them, and piloting an Evangelion is pretty far up there."

Shinji sighed, and grabbed the uniform, "Out, so I can get dressed in this stupid _monkey_ suit."

 **.**

The drive to Rei's apartment complex was a calm one, considering he was being escorted by a Section-2 agent, but the newly anointed Captain still couldn't believe that his sister lived in...such a dump.

"Captain, are you certain that this is the right area?" The driver asked, taking note of the condemned signs all around the decrepit around the area."This entire area looks like it's about to be demolished."

Shinji sighed, looking down at the card between his fingers, "Yes, this is the place," he frowned, stepping out of the car, "I shouldn't be long, but if things go the way I want them, then Miss Ayanami might be accompanying me back to Misato's apartment." He said, "I don't like the look of this place anymore than you do."

As Shinji left the car, and carefully made his way up to the proper apartment number, he hoped that, this time, his sister was dressed...that had been far too awkward last time. And now that he knew who she was, it would be even more so if he ran into her like that again.

So, when he reached her apartment, instead of ringing the doorbell, which he now knew didn't work, he pounded on the door, hoping to get her attention, "Rei?" He shouted loudly, "Are you in? It's Shinji!"

It was quiet for a moment, then he heard a shuffling inside. The door rattled for a second before it creaked open to reveal a very sleepy-looking Rei dressed in nothing but a button-up dress shirt, probably the one she wore for school, or a spare. ' _Oh, yeah, this isn't awkward at all, is it?_ ' He thought to himself with a faint blush on his face.

The girl was rubbing her eyes tiredly before she finally looked up to see who it was standing in front of her, "Sh-Shinji?" She mumbled, still half asleep. "What are you doing here?"

Shinji held the card out to her, "I was asked to deliver your new ID card," he said as she took the card from him, "But I have to ask, Rei, do you really live here?"

Rei nodded, "I do," she said, finally coming awake, "Is there a reason that I should not be?"

"You can't be serious," Shinji said, looking at Rei's apartment. As it had before, Rei's apartment was bare of most things one would expect to see in a young woman's apartment, I.E. anything. Looking back on it, Shinji wondered just how Rei ended up in such a place in the long run.

"Why would I make up something so meaningless?," the girl asked in her normally emotionless tone. Keeping his act up, or trying to, Shinji shook his head. He'd never understand why she lived in such a desolate place.

"You do realize that you can live in a better apartment?" He said, taking out his NERV ID, "These things keep us pretty well financed. More than enough to keep you in comfort until the angels are gone."

Rei looked at him curiously, "But what purpose would that serve? Commander Ikari said that the bare necessities are needed to survive, such as food, and water and a roof over one's head. This provides those."

"Yes," he sighed, shaking his head again, "But that doesn't mean you have to live in a hovel like this. I live in a nice place, considering I live with a slob, but this? This is a health hazard!"

"My health is always steady if that is your worry, Shinji," she said, "I'm rarely sick except for the times I've been injured inside the Evas."

"That's hardly the point," Shinji said, walking around her apartment, which was devoid of any color, or light, "I don't mean to offend you or anything like that, but this isn't fit for human habitation. Especially since its marked for demolition." He looked at her over his shoulder, "Why don't you come to my complex, and find your own place. That way we'll be closer if you need me or have any questions."

"This would be convenient," she muttered, "But Major Katsuragi would have to go through a great deal of trouble to allow me to move."

Shinji laughed, "Trust me, if I brought her here, then she'd insist that you come live with us, in our tiny little apartment."

Rei nodded, "I would find that agreeable. Could you arrange it?"

"Eh?"

.

"And that's what she said," Shinji explained half an hour later to Misato over the phone, after talking things out with Rei, "She'd like to live here with us since it's easier than going through all the red tape of getting her own apartment."

Misato, for her part, took it all in stride. She'd heard that Rei lived alone, but had no idea of the living conditions themselves. She'd taken Shinji in because she had felt pity for him when the Commander refused to take the boy himself. Now she viewed him as a sort of surrogate son.

With Rei, things were slightly different. She knew the girl well enough to see that the Commander had imprinted it into the girl to be obedient to a deadly fault. If the man told her to live somewhere such as Shinji described, then she would, without question.

"Misato?" Shinji said, bringing her out of her thoughts, "What do you think?"

Misato sighed from her end, " _I admit that those conditions are horrible, but the Commander might not like this. It's one thing that you're living with me, but Rei's a different story. The Commander and Ritsuko always seem to have her coming in for some sort of test._ "

 _'No kidding,'_ Shinji thought, ' _The dummy plug system is something I'd like to avoid this time.'_ "She's still just a fourteen year old girl," he pointed out, "living here is dangerous to both her health and her body. What if some maniac decides to follow her home one evening and take advantage of her?"

Misato audibly gulped from her end, " _You have a point. Alright, I'll speak with the commander_."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Comparing Shinji Ikari to his father was something of a foolish thing to do. They were each their own person. Still, though, if Hikari were stand them side by side, then she would be hard pressed to find anything beyond a resemblance in their faces, and even then there was a slight difference that she thought the young man got from his mother. At least, she hoped he did.

Shinji, if she were describe him, was a very warm person from what she had seen of him at school. And he was incredibly brave in the way he fought, as well as intelligent.

Gendo Ikari, however, made her skin crawl.

She, and her two classmates were now fully dressed in the Khaki uniforms of the lower officers of the NERV base, the bars of First Lieutenant clipped to their should collars. However, the way the Commander was looking at them now made the girl of the trio feel like she needed a long soak in a boiling hot tub, followed by a very thorough scrubbing...with a wire brush of all things!

"As you have all obviously come to understand," Gendo said dully, "You have all been selected to be potential pilots for future Evangelion Units." He looked at the two boys, "First Lieutenant Aida and Suzuhara, your Units will soon be complete, and be sent to our branch of NERV alongside the German-made Unit-02, and its pilot."

He then turned to Hikari, who yelped, "First Lieutenant Horaki, your Unit is yet to be decided, as such I will have you positioned as a back-up pilot for Unit-00 in the event that Rei comes to harm once again, and is unable to pilot."

"Sir," Kensuke raised his hand, "I'd like to ask a question."

"What is it?"

"Currently, how many Evangelions are in production, if I may ask?" The young man asked, rather respectfully, something Gendo smirked at in approval.

"The full line of the Evangelion series will consist of fourteen Units ranked up from Unit-00 to Unit-13." He said, making the boy smile slightly, "However, not all of these Units will be numbered so. For example we have in current production a type-2 model of Unit-02. Though the design will be the same, the Unit itself will be far more advanced. Just as Unit-13 is a supremely more advanced version of Captain Ikari's Unit-01."

Touji stepped in for a moment, "Sir, I'm sorry to ask, but my father works here at the base for nearly fourteen hours a day, and since I'm now on call as a pilot, I'm afraid that there's not going to be anyone around to look after my little sister when another Angel attacks."

"Arrangements can either be made for your father to have a more lenient shift, or for your sister to be put into someone else's care while you are occupied with your duties as a pilot," the Commander said, frowning when he saw the larger boy clench his fists at the latter of his suggestions. "That attitude will not help," Gendo said, "As you've seen, you're well below the level of Captain Ikari as you witnessed the previous battle as I did not. But from what I heard, he preformed something akin to a miracle. Seeing that his skills inside his Eva are that far ahead of any of the other pilots that have had prior training, I have had no qualms about putting him in command of the Eva fighting force. You will follow his and orders, and above that, you will follow mine, or Major Katsuragi. Disobey, and there will be consequences. Put them in danger with reckless behavior, and the world will burn."

Touji growled, but nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"It seems you understand," Gendo went on, "That is a good thing, because I won't tolerate failure. All of you may have decent sync rates with Unit-00, and will most certainly do better with the new units, but that means little if you cannot, or will not follow orders. Pilot Suzuhara, not only are you protecting Japan, but those of your father and younger sister." Touji nodded, "Then you should understand that you can only do so by following our orders and piloting the Eva as instructed."

"Pilot Aida, I understand your father works in the lower branches of NERV, and seeing as this will be ground zero for what's to come, you must feel that fighting to protect this place also means protecting him as well. If one of the Angels get's passed NERV's Evas, then this base is set to automatically set to self destruct, sending us all to meet he who sends these beasts to us." Kensuke gulped, but nodded as Touji clenched his fists again while Hikari paled, "You may think this harsh, but the reality is this; you are no longer mere children. You are adults in this facility, and will be treated as such, and not be coddled. You already have you're IDs, and know what privelidges come with them, but you are expected to act responsibly, or they will be taken away just as easily they were given."

"Yes, sir," the three of them nodded.

"Good," Gendo nodded, "Now, as to your living arrangements - "

" _Commander, Major Katsuragi and Pilot Ikari are here to see you_."

"Send them in," he sighed at being interupted. Touji and Kensuke grinned when the door opened to reveal their friend and his guardian, while, unseen, Abraham floated alongside them behind Shinji. "What is it that you want?"

"Sir," Misato said respectfully, "Are you aware of Rei Ayanami's living conditions?"

"I am," he said as Abraham floated over to him, "What concern is this of your's?"

Misato nodded, "The building has been deemed unfit for human habitation as it is to be demolished. Pilot Ikari and myself feel it would be safer for Pilot Ayanami to stay with us until she finds a more suitable place to live."

"I do not think that is necessary," Gendo said, seeing his son's eyes flash with slight anger.

Misato spoke again. "But sir, surely she would be more comfortable - "

"Comfort is not needed in this situation, only - "

Shinji slammed his fist down on the Commander's desk hard enough that the polished wood surface cracked and splintered under the force of his strength surprising his friends, and guardian thoroughly, but none more so than his father as the young man's eyes burned an iridescent blue.

Composing himself, the young Captain straightened, "Let's come to a compromise, Commander." He suggested, feeling his anger boiling just below the surface, barely contained.

"And what would that be, Captain?" The man asked, his surprise at the boy's strength well hidden behind his stoic facade. "And please try to control yourself in my presence. I would rather you left my office unsullied."

"I'll do my level best," Shinji ground out through his teeth, "Now, Rei's living conditions may meet your criteria for proper housing, but the area is dangerous for a multitude of reasons. The first and foremost being that the building is set to be demolished." He said, much to the shock of his classmates and fellow pilots, "Secondly, while I was there delivering her new ID card, I noticed that there were vagrants lurking around, and none of them looked like they were on the straight and narrow." He said, leveling a glare at the man, "I'm talking about druggies, and rapists, Commander Ikari, people who would love to get their hands on a young girl like Rei. Or would you rather wake up to find that she had been used and abused in the morning paper?"

Gendo's hands tightened on each other as his facade seemed to slip even just a fraction, "Get to the point, Captain Ikari, my patience is running thin as it is."

"The point is this," Shinji said, his anger slipping back into his voice, "Since I found out about her living conditions, and the sudden increase in pilots, I did a little searching around while I made sure Rei was made safe in Misato's apartment for the time being." He reached in to his uniform pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, "Currently there is a very sizable flat here in the GeoFront. Large enough to house myself, Rei, several others, the Major included." He said, "I've already put in a call for the house to be put in my name, and my intention, as the commanding officer of the pilots, is to move them all down here into the GeoFront, which would mean quicker response time should we be required to head into HQ, and safety since only NERV personnel frequent the GeoFront. Major Katsuragi would still be my supervisor, as I'm still a minor in terms of age, but she would also have the added bonus of living down here as well."

Gendo frowned for a moment, seeing a flash of his wife in his son that made him realize that the battle between them for the moment was more than lost. Yui always won any arguments they got into, even back in their University days. "You've thought this through quite a bit. As far as I can see, there are no downsides to this suggestion." He said, the frown still present, "I will approve this little venture. However, do not presume to go behind my back again, or there will be consequences."

"Understood, Sir," Shinji smiled disarmingly, having won the battle.

Gendo sighed, "If there is nothing more to discuss, I suggest getting ready to move your things to your new residence. And be sure to inform Rei. Also, Shinji, if you preform as well as you did in the last battle as I've heard, then I'll be expecting you perform as such in future altercations."

Shinji grinned and nodded, "I'll try not to disappoint you, sir."

"See that you don't," he said coldly, "Now leave, my generosity has run dry for the month. Enjoy the time off while you can."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Rei stayed with Misato and Shinji that night, finding that spending time with the two was more than enjoyable. She even met Penpen, who warmed up to the girl almost immediately, she spent the evening with the friendly bird in her lap, stroking his feathers while she watched her brother cook their dinner.

This process had the girl's head spinning. Like Misato once had, Rei relied on instant foods for her meals, but there was nothing like that here. Shinji was a blur around the kitchen as he chopped vegetables and fried up dishes of rice, and chicken.

The smells assaulting her nose made her mouth water, even though she felt uncomfortable eating meat, she wouldn't mind it this time. Watching Misato argue with Shinji over her consumption of beer was amusing. As her new guardian, she had expected Misato to be more than capable on and off the clock. This proved to be false when she downed one can after another until Shinji stepped in and stopped her after five.

"Why can't you drink healthily?" Shinji groaned as Misato whined like a child when he took the can from her. Instead it was replaced with a cup of Oolong tea. He then passed one to Rei. "Sorry about that, but you get used to her after a few days."

"This is fine," she said, accepting the cup, "For some reason, this situation feels natural." Penpen squawked at her from her lap. Rei smiled, setting her cup down to resume petting him.

Shinji smirked, "You're going to spoil him rotten."

"Spoil?" Rei said, "I didn't realize that a penguin could rot before death?"

Misato sputtered as Shinji chuckled, "That's not what I mean. I meant that if you keep given him so much attention he'll take it for granted and come to expect it. Just like I expect Misato to realize that she's cutting back on beer," he cast a glance in her direction, "whether she likes it or _not_."

"Hmph!" Huffed Misato, "You sound more like _my_ guardian."

This caused a bubbling sensation in Rei's chest that burst forth unexpectedly. She laughed. Shinji smiled at her, "That's a cute laugh, you should do it more often when you feel like it."

 _'I've never laughed before,'_ she thought self consciously, ' _It...it felt nice.'_

"Shinji, I would like to ask you something." She said, looking at her brother's back as he stood at the stove stirring the contents of a frying pan.

"Ask away," Shinji smiled, looking over his shoulder.

"Why do you not trust our fa- the Commander?"

Misato looked over at the boy in interest. This was something she'd wondered more than enough over the month and half she'd come to know him. Shinji, still tending the food, smiled sadly. "If you'd asked me something like that a year ago, I probably would have said something like it was because he abandoned me for most of my life. I realize he couldn't have me around while he directed Japan's branch of NERV, though I wish he'd have at least taken time to write a letter to me. But seeing him after so long, with the same eyes as mine were back then. Lonely, cold, unfeeling, just like I was." He turned to Rei, looking into her crimson eyes, "Yes, we're alike in some ways, but other than that, I know nothing about the man I call my father. In that sense, I don't trust him anymore than I'd trust a total stranger."

"I see," Rei said, unconsciously biting her lip. A motion that he noticed.

"I know you've know him longer than I have, and probably seen some good things about him." He said, remembering the story of how Gendo had jumped in to help Rei when her Eva had gone berserk and lashed out at all present, even burning his bare hands on the super-heated hatch. "But he's shown me nothing to gain my trust, and until he does, then this is the way I'll stay."

Rei nodded, still absently stroking Penpen's head. "Thank you for answering me."

"Of course," Shinji said, "I just hope I haven't upset you. I already know he means a lot to you. I've seen the way you speak to him. It's more animated, and natural, unlike you are now."

I'm sorry."

Misato piped up, "There's nothing to apologize for, that will come over time when you know us better, as well as the other pilots. But you need to know," she smiled at the girl, "Me, Shinji, Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari are your friends."

"Wark!" Penpen squawked, flapping his wings.

"Sorry, you too, Penpen." Misato laughed. Rei, a little overwhelmed by their words, felt her cheeks heating up just a little. So new were this feelings around these people that called themselves her friends. And her brother.

"Enough drama," Shinji chirped, bringing his steaming skillet over to the table, "Dinner time, and it's chicken and rice stir-fry!"

* * *

(*)

* * *

Across Japan, Abraham had taken flight toward the western sea, sensing a foreboding presence. " _He's early."_ He said to himself as he flew, his wing carrying him fast than a plane could fly. Miles away from Tokyo-3, and several hundred miles out to sea, a gigantic blue diamond floated slowly toward the land.

The imposing figure loomed over the smaller humanoid angel that now floated in front of him. " _Ramiel, stop, you must listen to me!"_

 _"Move aside, Little One,"_ the booming voice of the angel said, " _You know that I cannot stop my advance once I have begun. Your champion awaits my judgement, and it is my duty, as it was before, to test his heart, and see if he still has the strength to carry on doing battle with the angels of destruction."_

 _"Why must it be this way, my brother?"_ Abraham asked sadly, " _Who is it making you to do this?"_

Ramiel slowed his advance, " _You know that my brothers and sisters, and myself, are draw to Lilith. The Second Angel calls for the destruction of the Lilim until her dying breath. As to who is aiding me in my advance, that must remain a secret until the final battle...if the children live that long."_

 _"They will!"_ Abraham growled, " _You didn't see the look in the Third's eyes the day everything ended! He was devastated, alone, helpless! He cannot become the new Adam of this world, brother."_

Ramiel chuckled, " _Yet he has the will and strength, thanks in no small part to you."_ The angel chuckled again, " _If I didn't know you as well as I do, then I would call you mad."_

Abraham laughed at that, " _Perhaps I am. But I wish to see where humanity goes after Seele's fall back plan of the EMP blast."_

 _"There will be much trial for them this time around."_ Ramiel said, _"Offer a prayer that they are ready for what lies ahead of them. For where you see happiness, I also see pain and anguish."_

 _"Where there is darkness, afterward always comes the light, brother."_ Abraham said, shrugging. " _I must go, now, Ramiel. My Father needs to know of your advance."_

 _"Prepare him well, Abraham, for when the time comes, he will be tested beyond perhaps even Tabris."_ Ramiel said as the smaller angel nodded and flew away, " _This, I know, is good-bye, Little One. May we meet again at the gates of paradise."_

* * *

(*)

* * *

Shinji lay in bed when he felt sleep tugging at his mind, and a familiar warm of something drawing his soul away from his body. Knowing what it was, he didn't feel any fear as he opened his eyes to see the crossroads between life and death. "Abraham?"

"Here, Father," the angel said from his usual perch on a boulder by the side of the path, "And I fear that I bring bad tidings from my elder brother, Ramiel."

"He's coming," Shinji said, fear leaking into his voice, "isn't he?"

"Sooner than I'd expected," Abraham nodded, "And he's stronger than before as I feared. You will have a difficult time with him. Much more so than the first. And he knows about the past."

"He remembers?" Shinji gasped, "Then will the sniper rifle work?"

"It will, but he will be harder on you than he was last time...he wants to _test_ you, to make sure that you have the stomach to relive all of this."

Shinji, stunned by this, clenched his fists, "I don't have the stomach?! Why would I come back to this time if I wasn't prepared for it?! If I'm not careful, I'll have to watch most of the friends I've made, and my sister, die right in front of me! No! I'll be forced to do it _myself_! And he thinks I don't have the spine to go through with it?!"

"Calm yourself, Father," Abraham said, "You must realize that Ramiel is one of the few Angels of Destruction that can communicate if he so chooses, and while he may not heed you, he will listen. I tried to stop his advance, but he merely told me to prepare you to the best of my abilities. So I'm going to further unlock the abilities of the Eva, making Unit-01's AT-Field more resistant to his energy attacks. It will not be like last time. You can do this, Shinji Ikari."

"Even if I wanted to run," Shinji smiled at the Angel, "I couldn't, I have too much to fight for now."

Abraham smiled, "So you have a solid reason to fight? What is it?"

Shinji smiled back, "To live a happy life along side the people I love."

* * *

 ** _A few things about this chapter have changed, the foremost being Abraham's involvement with Gendo. This time it was all Shinji. Abraham's view of the other Angels is that of a young sibling, seeing as he came after Third Impact at the behest of Shinji's will. As for his powers, Shinji will exert some of those powers pretty soon, other than the super strength he somewhat showed in Gendo's office._**

 _ **Please don't forget to review!**_


	5. You Are Not Alone

_**I've left the battle in this chapter largely unchanged. The most of what we'll see in this chapter is the interaction between the new pilots. Also how Mari and Kaji met up with Asuka in Germany with the new Units.**_

 _ **Revised 10/21/18**_

* * *

 _ **5:You Are {Not} Alone**_

* * *

The German branch of NERV was in an uproar of activity as the personnel scrambled about to load up an enormous red Evangelion on an American battleship. "What's taking so long?" The Admiral of the fleet demanded, "Hurry up and get that blasted thing loaded, so that we be under way!"

"We are very sorry, Admiral," a staff officer said, "But we have to wait just a little longer. Two new Untis have been reported to be on their way, and we have been asked to make sure that they are on board to be transported along with Germany's Unit-02."

The Admiral frowned, "More of this children's toys?" He growled, "Dammit, what ever happened to the days when real military power was used to win battles?"

The staff officer frowned, "I do believe those days have passed, considering the first appearance of the Angels resulted in the death of half of the Earth's population." He said, frowning still as he watched the pride of his country being loaded, "And now the only thing that can fight these monsters are more monsters we have cloned from their flesh, and can only be controlled by children."

"As I said," the Admiral said, " _Children's_ _toys_."

The officer held his tongue. The Fleet Admiral was one of the older generations that lived before Second Impact and was stuck in the old ways, and the thought of relying on anything other than his own forces was something alien to him. Even more so that the forces piloting the Evangelions were nothing more than mere children.

"And where is the pilot of this toy?" The man asked, frowning as the Eva was docked and stowed away in the cargo bay, "And these others. When will they be here?"

With a sigh, the young officer checked his scheduling, "Captain Shikinami is currently waiting for her orders to board the ship," he said, frowning, "As for the two new Units, they will be here within the hour. So it won't be much longer before the young Captain will have her orders."

"Why couldn't they transport the Units by air," the Admiral growled out, "Surely it would have been faster?"

"That is a request from the Commander of the Japanese branch of NERV," the officer said, "All of the Angels that have appeared to date have had some form of flight capabilities. As such, he fears that if another Angel were to appear, it would either destroy the Evangelions because they perceive them to be a threat, or even infect them into becoming Angels themselves."

The man huffed, "And so we are relying on an unreliable weapon to save mankind," he said, growling, "inform me of when the American ships arrive and have been refueled. I want to be underway as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir."

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Yelled a voice from above them as the duo looked up to see a man paragliding toward them.

"Is that you Ryoji?" The young officer called up as the man sailed over them, coming to a running stop a few yards away before becoming entangled in the para-cords.

"Yes," the man called out, trying to himself out of it, "By chance did you happen to see a girl land nearby?" He asked as they made their way over to assist him, "I bailed out right behind a girl by the name of Mari Makinami, an Eva pilot like Asuka."

The men shook their heads, "Sorry, Sir, but you're the only one we noticed."

Kaji frowned, "Well, _that's_ not good."

 **.**

Asuka frowned as she laid out on the roof of her dormitory. "And here I was hoping to get moving so that I could finally show Kaji how great I am," she frowned, "But no, now I have to wait on two more unneeded Evangelions that don't even have pilots."

Asuka, a girl with vibrant red hair, and eyes as cold as ice, prided herself on being the first pilot of the world's first real Evangelion, her beloved Unit-02. Not only had she been selectively bred for the program, but she had been schooled for her part in saving mankind from the Angels' wrath. Her own mother had...she had once been proud of her.

Before her _accident_.

Now Asuka kept herself going on mostly her pride alone. As long as she had her Unit-02, which her mother had helped in building, she needed nothing else. She would make everyone, no matter who they were, see exactly how amazing and superior she was compared to the other pilots.

As she gazed up at the clouds rolling by, a shadow passed over her. "What?"

"MOVE! MOVE!" A girl's voice screeched as Asuka looked up in time to see said girl gliding right toward her, "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Asuka screeched in alarm, but wasn't fast enough to scramble out of the way as the girl slammed right into her. Oh, yes, Asuka Langley Shikinami's day _couldn't_ have been going any _better_.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Shinji woke the morning after his conversation with Abraham slower than usual. His thoughts were on the coming battle. Remembering the last time he'd fought with this particular angel, he still felt his Eva's pain when the blast had hit Unit-01. The LCL had boiled all around him, nearly killing him if it hadn't been for Misato's quick thinking to blow the explosive bolts on the catapult, he would have boiled alive.

Shaking off his doubt he rolled out of bed and headed for the kitchen, then veered into the living room to check on Rei. The sight he found nearly made him laugh. The girl was curled up on the couch, her knees close to her chest, with a small smile on her face. Sprawled out next to her was Penpen, who had apparently adopted the girl as his second owner. She lay on her right side, and had her left hand stretched out to the bird's head, making it seem like she was petting him in her sleep.

 _'Maybe we should let her have a pet of her own,'_ Shinji thought, smiling, and returning to the kitchen to make breakfast. Today they would start moving to the new residence that his he had told his father about. Never had he expected the man to be so considerate of anyone, let alone the Eva pilots, except maybe Rei.

Shinji had done most of his packing the previous night, since he had very little, as did Rei, since she had next to nothing. Misato, to Shinji's aggravation, tried to stuff all the remaining beer she had into a bag so he wouldn't try to make her leave it. Which he had. That left only the kitchen supplies and the family pet, Penpen. The warm water penguin had little to nothing himself except his own fridge and his food bowl, other than that, most everything else would be left behind for cleaning crews to dispose of.

Shinji smiled, "This will be great. When Asuka gets here, she'll have all the room she needs." That little thought turned the boy's mind to other things. His time with the fiery red-head hadn't been pleasant at all times, but then there small moments when the two had shared a smile, a joke, and for a brief spur of a moment, a kiss.

The memory of the night she'd nearly suffocated him choked a laugh out of him. ' _I may not have been able to breathe,_ he thought with a blush on his face, _But that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt.'_ Then he recalled the moments after that, when she had spiraled into depression after Kaji's death, and the fact that she relied on piloting her Eva to make her life mean something. As her sync rate had dropped, so had her will to live.

"I won't let that happen again," he promised himself, and turned on the stove.

Unknown to him, a certain cheeky angel was smiling at him with his face just barely peeking through the ceiling. Abraham chuckled and rose back through the ceiling, then flew off toward NERV.

While this happened, Shinji felt a cold shiver run down his spine, "What the hell? Feels like someone put ice down my shirt."

"Shinji?" He heard Rei call sleepily.

"I'm here, Rei," he called back softly. Rei stepped into the kitchen, dressed in one of Misato's over-sized shirts, and a pair of baggy shorts that Shinji had lent her, rubbing her eyes to clear away the sleep. She spotted him whisking batter by a stove-top griddle, "Morning, sleepy-head, hope you like pancakes."

"I've never had them," she said sleepily, sitting down at the table. Shinji took a moment to pour her a cup of coffee, which she took. Taking a sip of the dark liquid, she found it bitter, yet it was just what she needed to clear her sleep fogged mind. She kept drinking it until it was gone. "Thank you, Shinji."

Shinji grinned nervously, "I figured you'd use a little sugar and cream for it, but black wakes you up faster, I guess."

"It was bitter," she said, "But I do feel more awake now."

Shinji smiled and turned back to the bowl, "Normally people use sugar and cream to take the bitterness away, but drinking it just the way it is makes it more potent." He poured some of the batter onto the grill. "Are you ready to see the new place?"

She nodded, "I am, but there's a strange feeling of loss when I think about leaving this place. I don't know what it means."

"That's sadness," he put in, "It happens when people lose something or someone important. Like leaving behind a home you've become attached to." He chuckled, "Even I admit that this place got pretty cozy after I got it cleaned up."

The door to Misato's room slammed open, revealing the major in all her mid-morning glory. Which is to say, she still had her bed-clothes on and had the worst case of bed hair imaginable. Rei looked at her, a little surprised, "I believe she needs this more than I do, Shinji." She held out the coffee cup. Shinji grinned and refilled it while the pancakes cooked.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Touji and Sakura sighed as they hoisted their bags, preparing to leave their home. "Touji," the little girl said, looking up at her brother, "Won't Daddy get mad if we just leave without telling him?"

Touji frowned, "I ain't leaving you here on your own again, Sis," the boy said, taking the girl by the hand, "Besides, Dad shouldn't mind all that much. You'll be safer with me down in the GeoFront than you would up in the shelters during another attack."

The girl pouted slightly, "Yeah, but Daddy can't help it," she said, "He's always working just for us so we can have a good life, and -"

Touji showed her his NERV ID card, "You don't have to worry about that anymore, Sakura," he said, smiling, "Big brother's gonna start paying for everything now that I'm a pilot for one of those big robots."

Sakura, having not been told of that particular detail, beamed at him with excitement, "Does that mean we're gonna go see Mister Shinji?"

Touji chuckled, "Yep, that's right." He smiled, "I even asked him to pick out a room for you." He picked up her back and slung it over his shoulder, "Now come on, the car's waiting for us."

Following after her brother, the two were met on the street by the Section-2 agent, looking slightly surprised at the presence of the little girl, "Er, First Lieutenant Suzuhara, I was only supposed to pick you up. Commander Ikari may not like - "

"If the boss has a problem with it, you can pin the blame on me," Touji said, smiling at the man, "Besides, Captain Ikari already has her room lined up for her."

The man in the black suit sighed in defeat, "As you say, Lieutenant," he said, and took the bags they carried to be put in the trunk of the car, "It'll be a little longer before we descend into the GeoFront. I've been tasked with picking up First Lieutenants Aida and Horaki so that I can bring them down as well."

"Fine by me," Touji smiled, helping his sister into the car, "All of the stuff we need should've already been delivered and set up since Shinji bought it all yesterday."

Sakura looked at him with a smile, "Miss Hikari's gonna live with us, too?"

"That's right," Touji grinned.

"Great, then you two can get married so I don't have to worry about you anymore!" Sakura giggled, much to Touji's embarrassment when he heard their driver laughing in the background.

"Damned kid."

 **.**

A short time later found the three newly christened pilots, and one little girl making their way down to the GeoFront. When they came out of the elevator and got their first real look at the underground stronghold. Sakura practically climbed over everyone to get a better view from the window as they descended.

"Wah, it's like a really huge park!" The little girl smiled widely, her eyes shining when she saw just how open it was. "I've never seen so much grass before! And it's so bright down here!"

Hikari giggled and pulled the little girl into her lap, "It really is pretty, isn't it?" She smiled, "And just think, we'll all get to live down here together, just like a big family," she said, much to the little girl's delight, "And your dad will be able to see you more often than he used to."

"Speaking of," Kensuke said, looking at the older girl, "How'd your parents take this whole thing?"

Hikaru grimaced, "W-Well, they...my mom and dad weren't all that happy." She said, frowning, "Believe it or not, they had been planning to leave the city since it's been getting so dangerous." She sighed, "And now they're upset that they have to stay put because I've become a pilot."

"What?!" Touji asked, outraged, "You gotta be kidding! They should be proud that you're helping to defend them from those stupid monsters!"

Hikaru shrugged, "You know how they are," she sighed, "They'll get over it."

"He's right, though," their driver said, "It's no small feat to pilot an Evangelion, Lieutenant Horaki. They're actually very volatile, considering that Unit-00 nearly killed its pilot in the first activation test."

Hikari stiffed. ' _Unit-00, that's the one I'm supposed to pilot in case Miss Ayanami is hurt...and she still is!_ '

Touji leveled a glare at the man, "Way to give the girl a pep-talk, man!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true," he said as the elevator stopped, allowing them to drive out into the open area toward the base, "There's no use sugar-coating this entire thing when it's us adults relying on children to save our skins from those damned monsters."

Kensuke sighed, "Yeah, but - "

"No," the young woman said, shaking her head, "He's right. I don't need any delusions about what we're getting into. I saw very well what could happen to us when Shinji took us all inside Unit-01."

Sakura looked up at the girl in confusion, "But you won't get hurt," she said with assurance, "I know you won't because Big Brother and Mister Shinji will be there!"

The driver said nothing as he viewed placing their hopes on a single pilot was something of a fool's errand. But he did know that the Captain was an incredible pilot, even if it was just his second sortie. Still, looking in the rear view mirror at the little girl sitting between her brother and the older girl, he was almost reminded of a small family, had they not been so young that was what he would mistake them for.

Kensuke, however was more focused on what he had been told about Rei's first activation test. If Unit-00 had reacted that badly to her, then how was she not more injured than she was. For the moment, he knew that her arm and left eye were messed up from an incident, which had probably been the test their driver had mentioned, but the girl didn't seem to let it bother her.

The girl was...incredible to not let her injuries bother her, even though he knew that she must have been in pain. ' _And I'm going to be living with her,_ ' he sighed in thought as a small blush came up to his cheeks at the mere idea of sharing a home with the blue-haired beauty. ' _I wonder if I could get to know her._ '

 **.**

Shinji smiled as he heard the car pulling into the drive while he was putting the kitchen in order. The cupboards and refrigerator was already stocked with all the food they would all need. The deliveries of their bedding and furnishings had been delivered a few hours prior to his arrival, and had been set up according to his wishes.

The house was quite a bit more sizable than he thought it was, having learned that it had been meant as a personnel house, but was forgotten and put up for sale not long after its completion. The bedrooms were quite nice, large enough to hold a twin bed, wardrobe, any other such things they might need. There was one large bathroom that housed a large shower, and bathtub on the ground floor, and another on the second floor.

The living room housed a large couch and three love seats that sat around a coffee table which sat in front of a large TV. The kitchen was by far his favorite, however, considering he had a great deal more room to work with than he had in Misato's old apartment.

Misato came from down from the stairs, smiling, "Sounds like the rest of the family's here," she said, chuckling as she saw him placing a few articles of food on the counter tops, "Getting ready for dinner?"

"Uh-huh," he smiled, "How can I not make a big meal when I know they're in need of a warm welcome?" He asked, "Where's Rei?"

Misato's smile dropped slightly, "She...had a test to undergo at the base today, so she won't be here for a while, yet."

Shinji grimaced, ' _The Dummy Plugs._ ' He growled internally.

"Don't worry," the Major said, coming over to place her hand on his shoulder, "She's just getting herself cleared for duty by Ritsuko."

Shinji nodded, "Are you sure that's all it is?"

She shook her head, "No, she's also undergoing an activation test for Unit-00," he gave her a sharp look, "I know, I know, but it had to be done sooner or later. And with this she'll be able to make sure that the Unit is safe for her and Hikari to pilot."

"And why were we not called in?" Shinji asked.

"Commander's orders," she said, "He didn't want the other pilots distracting her from her testing."

* * *

(*)

* * *

At that particular moment, one Gendo Ikari resisted an incredibly large urge to sneeze, but ignored it for the moment."How is the testing going for Unit-00?" He asked as he read over the financial reports for the month, noting a sudden increase in parts purchase for their Evangelions.

"Very well," Vice-commander Fuyutsuki said with a slight smile, "From what I understand, Unit-00 fired right up without so much as a hiccup this time."

"Excellent," Gendo said, "And what of the status of the new Units coming in from the German base?"

"Unit-02 along with -03, and -04 have all been tucked away into their ships, and are currently under the care of a pre-Second Impact Fleet Admiral," Fuyutsuki smiled, "From what I've heard those three Units will prove very useful. They have much the same capabilities, save for Unit-04 has a slight mobility advantage over the previous unit. It will be faster on land than our other Evas."

"Then we should try to calibrate that Unit to the Third Child's sync ratio." Gendo said, "With a superior unit in his hands, there's no telling how the boy will fight."

"That's what worries me, sir," Fuyutsuki said, "You know why Unit-01's so temperamental with other pilots as well as I do. _She_ prefers the company of the child she knows she gave birth to. Rei would be able to pilot it if Yui had met her before, but now she'll never accept another pilot of the Eva except her own son."

Gendo sighed, "You're right, but still, he is extraordinary."

"You should tell him that sometime, Gendo." The Vice-commander said, "You know _she_ would like that."

"I know she would," he sighed again, "But that boy hates me for what I've done, and if he knew even half the truth, or even about Rei, he'd try something drastic."

Fuyutsuki laughed, "And you wouldn't? Face it, he's grown into a strong young man now, and he's grown to treat Rei as a sister, which is good considering that that's what they are."

Before the Commander could respond, the alarm suddenly went off, and both men shot up from their seats.

"Already?" Fuyutsuki gasped.

"So it would seem," Gendo said, adjusting his glasses. "The fifth angel has arrived a month earlier that predicted."

"I'll alert the pilots," Fuyutsuki said, heading for the door. "This will give the new ones a chance to see what happens in a real battle."

"Yes, that's true, but we are fortunate that the repairs to Unit-00 have been completed," Gendo said, "All that remains is to have the good doctor clear Rei for combat. Have that done while Shinji pilots. We may need it if the battle proves too much for him to handle."

"At the rate he's going?" The vice commander smirked over his shoulder, "I wouldn't be surprised if he won without breaking a sweat."

Gendo sighed, a feeling of foreboding overcoming him, "I hope that you're right."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Rei, Kensuke, Touji, and Hikari were all gathered in the command center of NERV as they observed the monitors showing a large, diamond-shaped object floating toward the city.

Ritsuko looked at the three newcomers, "Be sure to pay close attention to this battle, children," she said, "Despite having witnessed a battle, and even being inside of an Evagelion, you've all yet to witness just how things are done here on the bridge." She gestured around the large room, "In this room, we monitor the pilot's health while in battle, and also the readings given off by the Eva itself. If either one of them were come to harm, then we do our best to help them from here, providing weapons, and possibly escape routes for the pilot and his Eva.

"Is Shinji going to be alright after what happened in that last battle?" Hikari asked, frowning as she remembered how badly he'd been injured.

Ritsuko frowned slightly, "Oh, he's just fine," she huffed, remembering just how many tests she'd had to run on said pilot to figure out just why he was healing so damned fast. But, of course, she hadn't found a thing...yet. It was only a matter of time. "And even if he does do something foolish like he did last time, we're all here to make sure he comes back safe and sound."

"Shouldn't one of us be piloting Unit-00, though?" Kensuke asked, "I don't mean to sound eager, but wouldn't the battle go smoother if there were two Units on the front lines?"

"Yes," the Commander answered for them, making the three new pilots turn about, "But seeing that you three are just now getting used to being pilots, and Shinji has the most combat experience, Rei will be the most likely the more logical choice given that she has more training."

Kensuke looked at the girl in question in shock, seeing that her bandages were had been removed, then looked back at the Commander, "But, Sir, isn't she still recovering?" He asked worriedly, "Surely one of us would be better suited - "

"Your concern is appreciated," Rei spoke up, surprising the entire bridge. It was rare that the girl ever spoke to anyone other than Ritsuko, or the Commander, but now she had turned her crimson eyes on the military nerd of the group. "But I am more than capable as I am now to aid my brother in battle."

"Did you just say he was your brother?!" The three of them demanded at once.

Ritsuko and the Commander looked at each other for a split second. ' _How did they know?_ '

A small shrug of his shoulders was her answer. He had no idea. But she held no delusions that he would not find an answer.

Misato was more than a little surprised at the admission, but it made sense given how Shinji had come to care for the girl. Even going so far as to standing up to his father, who frightened many of the personnel, herself included.

Either way, the fact that Shinji and Rei knew that they were technically brother and sister brought up several questions that needed answering, first and foremost being; _who_ told them?

 **.**

Shinji pressed the button on his wrist so that his plug suit would tighten around him. His nerves were starting to catch up to him, but that was the least of his worries. The angel would also put Rei in danger as well as himself if he didn't time his shot just right. Last time he had fired too late and the angel had shot its own beam at him to disrupt his shot, and fired again as Rei had stepped in front of him to shield his Eva from the blast.

"Can I really do this?" He asked aloud, doubt hanging over his shoulders like lead weights. Then he shook himself, and dropped to his knee, clasping his hands together as he did.

 **.**

"What's the status of the Unit-01 pilot?" Gendo asked as he took his seat, trying to take attention away from the subject of Shinji and Rei's relationship.

Maya checked her monitor looking stunned at what she saw. Deciding it was best that the commander saw for himself, she put the video up onto the main screen. The sight ultimately shocked even Misato, who lived with him.

Hikaru was the one to break the silence, "Is he _praying_?"

 **.**

"Abraham?" Shinji whispered, too low for the cameras to catch. A moment later his mind drifted off to a familiar forest.

"Yes, Father?" Abraham's voice drifted to his ears, and the boy opened his eyes.

"Sorry, but I feel a little unsure of myself," Shinji said, shaking his head, "This Angel nearly killed me and Rei once before. I just don't see how I can stay out of its path this time."

"You will" Abraham said, taking a step toward him, "As I said, Ramiel is one of the few angels that will open his ears to the Lilim, which makes him hesitate at times, and that may be your window to strike him down. But remember that your AT-Field is stronger now, and the damage to your Eva will be lessened, giving you the chance to flee if you must. No one will think you a coward if you do. Ramiel is one of the most powerful Angels to come."

"It's amazing that we managed to beat him last time," Shinji sighed.

Abraham snapped his fingers, "There's your answer, Shinji Ikari." He said, smiling " _We_! Never forget that you are not alone in this fight, because you have Rei behind you as well as your friends. Even your own father is behind you, somewhat."

Shinji grimaced at the auburn-haired boy, "Somehow I doubt that. He's so hell bent on seeing Mom again that he's willing to let the world burn."

Abraham chuckled, crossing his arms, "He just doesn't know how to express his feelings. Much like how you used to be."

"Was I that bad?" Shinji cringed.

"Indeed you were," Abraham laughed, "You're only just now realizing how much that young red-hair pilot meant to you, are you not?"

"Asuka?" Shinji blushed, "She was just a close friend."

" _Bull_ ," Abraham laughed again, "You were both attracted to each other and you _both knew_ it! You're problem was getting close to people, which is now null and void seeing as you've gotten that new attitude. Hers was simply desire to not depend on someone other than herself. She had no friends, or family at all. Unlike you, she only wanted to be around herself. Save for that Ryoji Kaji fellow."

Shinji looked up at him, "That's something else I'd like to set right. Kaji didn't deserve to die like that, especially by Dad's hand."

Abraham nodded, "I hear you, Father, but I regret to say that you'll be on your own with that. I can only interfere with the Eva's and your own powers."

"I'll think of something," Shinji said, "Thanks for listening, I should probably get back to my body now."

"Think nothing of it." He said, "I will always be here if I can, whether it be to let your worries out, or to plan the next move. I'll be here until the end."

Shinji smiled, nodding as everything faded again.

A moment latter the boy snapped his eyes open, looking for the clock on the wall. It was time. " _Shinji Ikari, report to the Eva cages immediately."_

 **.**

"That was odd," Gendo said quietly, "I had no idea he was the religious sort."

Beside him the vice commander nodded, "He's full of surprises. Which is why you've decided to make him the captain of the Eva pilots."

"No, that's not why," Gendo said, sighing, "I just felt I owed the boy something after I left him."

* * *

(*)

* * *

"LCL pressure stable," Maya smiled, "We have a strong ninety-five percent sync ratio for the pilot, and holding."

"Excellent," Ritsuko smiled back at her apprentice, then turned to the four children, "Now I want you two to pay attention to this battle, because soon you'll be out there, too, and he'll count on you for support."

"Yes, ma'am," Touji said, keeping his eyes on the screen, which showed Shinju sitting in the entry plug of his Eva, while Kensuke was practically drooling at the thought of finally seeing how things were done.

" _This is Shinji, Doctor Akagi, do we have a visual on the target?"_ Shnij asked.

"It's just about to hit the mountains around Tokyo-3," she said, "We'll send you up as soon as it enters."

Kensuke looked at her, "I'm sorry, but wouldn't it be better to face the angel down outside the city where there'll be less damage?"

"That would be ideal, but we have fewer escape ports and weapon vaults outside the city, which would put the Eva at a disadvantage if he lost his weapon or needed a quick escape route."

"Damn, so if he gets outside the city limits, he's fucked, right?" Touji grimaced.

"Correct," Gendo said, answering the boy, "But the way he fights, he could use his AT-Field as a weapon if he needed to."

Touji thought back to the battle they'd watched a few weeks ago, "That's what those claws of his were, right? It looked a little ethereal."

"It's basically a form of psychic energy made possible by the Eva itself," Ritsuko explained, "All life forms have one, but not all can use them. So far, no human can use one outside the Eva."

"Sounds more like a huge amount of will power to me," Touji said thoughtfully, "I mean, I watched the battle and that field thingy went from a shield to those freaky claws on the Eva's hands, and he tore that thing apart so easily after that."

Ritsuko smiled, impressed, "That's actually an apt description, pilot Suzuhara. It takes an incredibly strong will to manipulate an AT-Field."

"If Shinji can do it, it can't be that hard," Kensuke snickered.

" _I heard that!"_ Shinji yelled.

"Sorry, Shin- "

"Visual confirmation on the target," Hyuga yelled, "It's just now entering the city!"

"Launch Unit-01!"

" _Here we go!"_ Shinji growled.

"Be careful up there!" Hikari said loudly, voicing hers and her friends' wishes.

Ramiel, floating near the catapult opening, had already started charging an AT-Field beam, which had Maya's sensors going off the charts. As she started yelling over the link at Ritsuko about the impending danger, Shinji tightened his grip on the controls, ready to move the moment he got to the surface.

"Look out! Duck!" Misato screamed just as he reached the surface. Ramiel wasted no time in firing his shot, but Shinji was already on the move as the beam shot past him as he ducked to the right.

"Too slow!" Shinji yelled, his field materializing in front of him, and the explosion from the beam propelling him forward. He was expecting Ramiel to simply turn toward him to fire another shot, but the diamond-shaped Angel started shifting it's shape, shocking the boy into stopping his advance. First it resembled a crystal hourglass, revealing the core as it then branched out into the shape of a cross as it emitted a high-pitched keen.

"Get out of there, now!" Misato yelled, snapping him out of his daze. But it was too late, the beam shot toward him again, stronger than the last, and slammed into Unit-01's AT-Field. Taken by surprise again, Shinji brought both arms of the Eva up to hold the shield in place.

To Ritsuko and Maya, this AT-Field was the strongest they'd seen the Unit produce so far, thickly layered, and dense enough to split the beam of the opposing Angel off in different directions.

Shinji pushed back with all his might, but the beam was still too strong for him to handle on his own. ' _I need to get closer!'_

Ramiel, finally relenting and breaking off the beam, started changing shape again, forming into pentagram, growing larger and larger with each fold. Shinji saw his chance and barreled in, the Eva's AT-Field circling around his right arm into a lance the length of the Eva itself. The core of the angel was exposed as the keening sounded again. The core glowed dangerously with a bright pinkish light as the Eva neared it.

Misato, Kensuke and Touji all watched as the purple giant threw back its arm and lunged forward as the Angel released another, more powerful blast. Shinji's make-shift lance parted the beam to a point that he was mere inches away from piercing the core, but the force of the blast soon shattered the layers of his weapon, and struck his chest armor.

The beam's high energy heated the armor, melting and burning it away just as Shinji would begin to feel it on his own skin like someone was holding blazing white-hot poker against his chest. " _AH!"_ Shinji's voice screeched, as the other's watched his fight, helpless.

"Send Unit-00 up," the commander said, startling them, "And have it equipped with a positron rifle!"

"Ayanami! Go!" Ritsuko cried, but he cut her off.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Rei shouted, taking off down the halls.

Back with Shinji, the young pilot felt like his very bones were aflame, and about to melt with the intense heat he was feeling from the LCL. ' _This is worse than last time!'_ Shinji thought, trying to rebuild his AT-Field. He was seconds away from having a hole bored right through his Eva, including the entry plug.

Shinji growled as he pushed his sync rate deeper, "You're not getting the better of me, you bastard!" Shinji's roar brought on a change in the Eva. Unit-01's normally neon-green bindings turned a deadly shade of red. The mouth opened, revealing red, gnashing teeth.

 _{Father, don't!}_ He heard Abraham yell, { _You're body is still that of a human's! It can't take such strain!}_

 _{If that's what it takes, then I'm willing to give up everything!}_ Shinji yelled back, forcing his AT-Field out into a thicker shield form. All this time, Ritsuko was watching as the Eva threatened to ascend into an Angel itself, but Shinji seemed to have control of it.

"Maya, what's his sync rate?" Ritsuko asked, at a loss for words.

"He's stabilizing at three hundred-ninety-nine," she sighed, "I don't know how he's doing this, but he's keeping himself just barely human, but at the same time, he's ready to take the next step if he has to."

Gendo, not only surprised, but worried for the pilot asked, "Is Rei moving toward the surface?!"

"She's on her way now with the rifle as ordered, sir," Hyuga said, his eyes glued on the struggling Eva. "Come on, Shinji, take that thing down!"

"You can do this, man!" Touji shouted out, "C'mon and show that bastard what a real man can do!"

Hikari was ringing her hands together tightly as she watched with growing worry as the LCL boiled around her friend, "Please, don't do anything stupid!" She prayed, "You know we need you!"

"Push it back with all you got, Captain!" Kensuke cheered, "Don't you dare lose, or else you'll make Sakura cry!"

Shinji, close to reaching his limit, saw a cloud of red in front of his face as the LCL started to bubble violently, but laughed when he heard his friends, "You really are slave drivers, guys, but I'll see what I can do about this freak!" he pushed forward again, the field narrowing into a conical point aimed straight at the blazing core.

The area surrounding them had all but been obliterated by the heat of the angel's attacks, and Shinji was thankful that most of the buildings had been taken under ground for safety.

 _{Father,}_ Abraham said softly, { _You need to end this soon. You're body won't hold out for much longer.}_

 _{I'm trying},_ he ground out, { _but this thing is too powerful for me to handle on my own! I might have to go past four hundred!}_

 _{Shinji, you silly boy,}_ the Angel laughed, { _I thought I already told you; You're never alone.}_

Before Shinji could comment, a cannon blast sounded and a shot exploded against the angel's side. Shinji gasped and looked for the shooter, spotting Rei and Unit-00 sitting atop a building with a positron rifle in her grip.

The shot had startled the angel into breaking off the attack, causing Shinji to lurch forward, driving the point of his AT-Field home and through the core, but not before the Angel fired off one last shot at Unit-00. It was a weak shot compared to what had been used before now, but it struck the Eva's left shoulder knocking her off her perch.

"Rei!" Shinji shouted.

Ramiel, his core punctured by the AT-Field, screamed, his body erupting into a massive spiny crystal, and began to fall. Shinji paid little attention. His focus was on the downed Unit-00.

"Life signs for pilot Ayanami!" Gendo roared, "And get me a sync rate for Unit-01!"

"All vitals on Rei are green, sir," Maya said, "Sync ratio for Unit-01 has dropped back into high ninties."

"And the angel?" Misato asked.

"Silent." Ristuko smiled, "He's done it."

* * *

(*)

* * *

 _Ramiel's soul drifted between his body and the crossroads, with Abraham looking down at him. "To think I doubted your champion, Little One." The soul flashed a moment, reappearing as a young, golden-haired man with blue eyes, "Forgive a doubting fool."_

 _Abraham smiled sadly, "There is nothing more to forgive, brother. You were simply doing what your father instructed you to do at the time of the covenant." Abraham swept his wide, white wings out behind him, "Now, let me take you home, to where we belong."_

 _"Home," Ramiel mused, "That sounds very nice. I wonder if I'll get to stay this time?"_

 _"You will," Abraham said, stretching out his hand, "I promise, you can rest in peace forever."_

 _Ramiel smiled and stretched out his hand, "I pray you are right, Abraham. Remember your champion still has yet to face Armisael, an Angel of the womb. Should she succeed, all of the Angels of destruction shall be reborn unto the world, and I fear she may not act alone."_

 _Abraham took his brother's hand, "Whatever the challenge he may face, I have confidence in my chosen champion." The two angels smiled at each other as they began to ascend. "Besides, he not only fights for the Lilim, but for those he loves as well."_

* * *

(*)

* * *

Rei, after Shinji had nearly toppled a building to get to her, turned out to be fine with only a minor bruised left shoulder after Ramiel's attack. Shinji, however, hadn't been so lucky. His body was worn out near to exhaustion, and had internal bleeding in his lungs from the power used for his AT-Field. He was, needless to say, rushed back to the emergency room.

Misato escorted him herself, half-berating, and half-worrying about him. What he had done had been the epitome of recklessness. He was told by Ritsuko, who over saw his treatment, that he was lucky that he was still human.

All this time, Kensuke and Touji had kept themselves quiet while waiting outside his room, not knowing what to say after seeing their friend risk his life like that. Neither of them wanted to see it again. Especially not Touji. For the brawny boy, it was a matter of pride, and duty to his friends that now drove him. "Kensuke, when we get out Evas, we need to be as strong as Shinji." He said, a low growl in his voice, "He can't keep doing that to himself."

"Yeah," the boy said, "I can't even get excited about being a pilot anymore after seeing him like that on the screen. Did you see that look in his eyes? He was totally ready to die!"

"I know!" Touji shouted, "That's what kills me! What have we done to deserve that?! We're friends, but that doesn't mean he has to fight so hard to protect everyone!"

Kensuke sighed, "Weren't you listening? He's doing this for every man, woman and child!"

"Oh, right, sorry," Touji said sheepishly, "Still, it seems so...I don't know, wrong that he has to fight alone all the time."

"Well, he's got Rei, now," Kensuke pointed out, smiling at the thought of Rei being able to fight, "She'll have his back until we get the new Evas."

Touji nodded, crossing his arms, "Still can't believe those two are siblings." He said, shrugging, "Shinji kind'a looks like his dad, but you gotta admit, looking ad him and Rei, there's something in their faces.

"Guess they take after their mom, huh?" Kensuke grinned, "That's probably a good thing, since their dad looks like a gargoyle!"

Touji was still laughing about that when Misato came out of the operating room. Both boys stood at attention as she saw them. "Hey, guys," she smiled, "You'll be happy to know that he'll be just fine after a day or so of rest."

Touji sighed in relief, "That's great, but this has got to stop. He nearly got himself killed this time!"

"I agree," she said, then smiled warmly, "Lucky for us, out little family is about to get a little bigger. Unit-02, its pilot, and your own Units are on their way here, and should arrive soon." She said, then frowned, "Where's Hikari?"

"Oh, she went on back home to make dinner since we kind'a left in a rush, and Sakura was all alone," Touji put in, sighing. "She's a little shaken up by this whole thing, too, ya know?"

* * *

x-At the same time-x

* * *

Abraham, chuckling with glee at his devious little plot, floated above the _Over the Rainbow,_ looking for one Asuka Shikinami. With him was a small disc which had video feed from the three battles that Shinji had fought over the past few weeks that he intended to give the girl in order to give her a push in the right direction. Spotting an unmistakable shock of red hair strutting across the deck, Abraham flew down lazily, changing into a deck hand and getting behind her.

"You could've warned me that you were going to be dropping in on me, Mari," Asuka huffed, still upset about the girl's sudden appearance, "And who in their right mind jumps out of an air craft when its about to land, anyway?"

Mari just giggled with her arms behind her head, "Oh, come on, Red, where's the fun in that?" She asked, grinning at the girl in front of her, "Besides, they weren't planning to land, anyway. They were just some second rate schmucks that Kaji paid get us to Germany so we could tag along with you to Japan.

Abraham smiled as he listened to the two of them banter back and forth as he shifted into a naval Ensign whilst coming up behind them, "Captain Shikinami?" He called out as the two of them turned about, "I have some footage I think you might be interested in." He told her as he held out the disk in her direction, "It contains the three Angel attacks that have occurred in the passed few weeks. Including a fairly recent one that required the aid of two Evangelions."

Asuka took the disc, frowning at it, "Thanks, I guess, but why should we - ?"

"He's gone," Mari pointed out, having looked away for but a moment to examine the disc herself, "But he was just here a second ago!"

Asuka shivered, feeling slightly cold. "Uh, let's, um, go watch this," she said, a little spooked, "At least we won't be _bored_ for the _whole_ trip."

Mari smirked at her, "Well, we could always sunbathe?"

"Are you kidding?" Asuka asked the girl, "It's freezing out here!"

* * *

 ** _Finally got this done! As you can see, Ramiel is dead and gone, but for how long? As Abraham sets out to bring the two pilots together, where will his mischief lead the two? Stay tuned to find out!_**

 ** _And don't forget to review, please!_**


	6. The Pilots

_**There isn't much I can do to this chapter as it is.**_

* * *

 _ **6: The Pilots**_

* * *

Shinji, much to Ritsuko's annoyance, refused to remain in the hospital after his treatment was finished. Though his lungs would recover just fine, the blonde wanted him to stay so he would be well taken care of, but Shinji was having none of that. Shinji had grown to hate staying in the hospital, after all the times he'd done so in the past, and begged and pleaded with her to let him rest at home, seeing as it was closer than before.

But the blonde doctor had much to say about the young pilot before releasing him from the hospital. "He is _healing_ at an abnormal rate," Ritsuko said to the Commander as she pleaded her case with him, "I don't know what, but something is seriously off with that boy's physical make up."

Gendo nodded, frowning in thought, "I am well aware that he is not quite normal," he said, "The fact that he somehow knows that Rei is his sibling proves that. And I've told you that he has displayed great physical strength, the imprint on my desk is still there for all to see if there are any doubts."

"And that's another thing," she said, "I've noticed that he's far stronger than any normal boy his age. Even stronger than any adult for that matter."

"Are you thinking that there's been some form of contamination?" The Commander asked, frowning at the thought, "If so, then we must isolate him as soon as possible so that we can get it under control."

Ritsuko shook her head, "It's not any type of contamination," she said, showing him a stack of medical charts she had tucked under her arm, "Shinji's physical make up is basically the same as a normal human's, except for one small detail."

"And that is?"

Ritsuko flipped through the papers until she found what she was looking for, and showed him her findings. "This is his chromosome count."

The Commander took and read the reports, his eyes widening. "Twenty-four sets?"

The blonde nodded, "You know what that basically means, don't you?" She asked, "He's basically a superhuman. And I'm not talking some mystical being you'd see from some silly comic book or gag-manga, because you've seen some of that power for yourself. Enhanced healing factor, superhuman strength, and most likely some sort of sixth sense, possibly more."

"And this is the reason you believe he knew about Rei?" The man asked, frowning, "Because he could sense that they were the same?"

"Perhaps, but I don't have enough to go on," she said, "All of the blood, bone marrow, and tissue samples I've taken don't show any sort of foreign interference. Meaning that whatever brought this change in him about, happened naturally."

Gendo thought for a moment, "Have you thought about replicating this effect?"

"I have, but the blood testing I've done with samples from the other pilots have come back with less that stellar results," she said, crossing her arms, "The fact of the matter is, when I introduced his tissue into Touji's and Kensuke's samples, the reaction was immediately violent. If I were to inject one of those two with his cells, I've no doubt they'd come to a painful end within a few hours."

"And the girl?" Gendo pressed.

Ritsuko shook her head, "Not much better." She admitted, frowning, "With her, the cells acted more like a virus. Slowly eating away at her body's cells until there was nothing left." She sighed, "Doing something like that to Lieutenant Horaki would be crueler than if it were the boys...because it would take several days for the break down to reach full effect, and kill her."

Gendo shivered, even he wouldn't wish something like that on a child, "Did you happen to do a test on Rei?"

"I did, but..." she frowned.

"What?"

Ritsuko sighed, "Well, you obviously know that Rei's physical make up is fifty percent Angel," she said, "When I introduced Shinji's cells into her own, the viral effect was the same as it was when I tested it on Hikari. But instead of breaking down the human cells that made up her body, the cells from Shinji attacked and broke down the Angel cells and DNA that made up her body, leaving nothing but human cells left in the work I did." She looked the man in the eyes, "Basically, she would become a full-blooded human if I were to inject her with the cells."

"I see," Gendo was stunned. Just what had happened to his son that made him the way he was now? What sort of physical change could have happened to create this new being? "What do you intend to do with this information?"

Ritsuko frowned, "There's nothing I can do." She said, sighing, "I can't keep him here any long given that he's physically fit, and capable of taking care of himself. So I will release him, and allow him to go back him." She said, but then smiled, "But this does explain why he's able to pilot the Eva so well, and even push his sync rate to such depths."

"It would indeed," Gendo said, rising, "I've got something to pass along to him, so I'll go ahead and let him know that he's to be released." He said, taking an envelope from his desk drawer, "I'll trust you not to reveal this to anyone outside of this conversation?"

"Of course not," the doctor said, "I was just informing a patient's parent of his condition, nothing more."

 **.**

With Ramiel out of the way, they could all breathe a sigh of relief, seeing as the next Angel, if nothing prompted a quicker response, was to come in the next day or so after his recovery, and he knew that Asuka would be the one to handle it. But this hadn't helped steady his nerves at all. If he told anyone the truth, he was nervous to meet the German pilot again. He knew what he had to say, or needed to say, but still, seeing her again...

Shinji was brought out of that train of thought as the door to his hospital room opened. Expecting Misato, or even Rei, Touji, and Kensuke, Shinji looked up, only to find his father.

"Pilot Ikari," he greeted stoically, "I hope you're doing well?"

Shinji nodded, "As well as can be expected." He looked up at him, "Sorry about the damage to Unit-01. That could have been avoided if I'd kept my field strong."

Gendo shook his head, "When I sent Rei out there, I was more worried about the pilots of both Evas at the time." Shinji felt his eyes widen, had he just heard that?

Gendo continued, "As you know, I've monitored your battles from the first attack. And time and again, you've thrown yourself into it without regard for your own life, save for the lives of others." Shinji nodded again, wondering where this was going. Gendo sighed, "Shinji, what I'm trying to say is not to push yourself so hard anymore."

"What?!" Shinji shouted, unwittingly startling some poor nurses passing by his door, "Who the hell are you? No way in hell does my dad care enough to say something like that!"

"I never knew you cared so little about your life until you started killing yourself with each battle you fought," Gendo said, "This last time was the worst of them all. You very easily could have died if Rei hadn't gotten to you in time." Shinji opened his mouth to retort, but Gendo cut him off, "You are a captain of a growing team, now, you can't act so recklessly, and you're expected to act accordingly," he said, with a slight smile, "And dress accordingly when protocol demands it. Like the trip to meet with the captain of Over the Rainbow to pick up Unit-02 and it's pilot."

"I have to wear a uniform?" Gendo nodded. "Dear God, just kill me!" Shinji's moaning slightly amused his father, but kept himself in check.

"That would not help the situation," Gendo pointed out, "Now, as I understand it, you're heading back to your home to rest up. I suggest taking one of the cars so you may do so in comfort. And one more thing," he reached into his coat, which had Shinji on edge, but the older Ikari simply pulled out a small plastic card, "Consider this a late birthday gift."

Shinji hesitantly accepted the card, and looked down at it in surprise...it was a driver's license issued to him.

"How - ?"

"I had it made for your convenience," Gendo stated, "In the event that you have no way of Major Katsuragi driving you here, then you could use your own vehicle, and I hope you'll chose something responsible." With that, the commander turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, leaving Shinji staring atfer him in total shock.

"What...the _hell_ just happened?"

Outside the room, Gendo leaned against the wall for a moment to steady himself, "Kozo was wrong about this being easy."

 **.**

Shinji, contrary to what his father had suggested, walked back home, his mind in a pure whirling maelstrom of confusion as he looked down at the license in his hand. ' _Did Abraham have something to do with this?'_ He wondered.

"Oh, sure, blame the Angel," a small, definitely feminine voice said laughingly.

Shinji whirled around to find a girl about his height with silvery blonde hair, and golden eyes. The Third Child blinked in astonishment. "Abraham?"

The Angel giggled, "It would be best to call me Tokiko for now, since I'm visible to other Lilim right now, but yes, your guess is correct, Father."

Shinji had a sudden urge to gag, "Wh-wh-why are you here like this?!"

She/he shrugged, "Is it such a bother?" The Angel gestured to her body, "My kind don't really have a gender, aside from a voice or appearance, we are all the same."

"But why - ?"

Again the angel shrugged, "I thought that you would prefer the company of a female rather than a male. Besides, you were just blaming me for something, were you not?"

Shinji shrugged sheepishly, "Not really blaming per se, but I have to admit that Dad does act a little strange whenever you're around."

Tokiko nodded, "I will admit to manipulating him to some degree about your living conditions, and the transport of the new units, lest Bardiel has his way with one of them, resulting in the potential death or crippling of a pilot." She said, "But this, I admit, was not my doing."

"Then my dad did this - "

"Out of the kindness of his heart, and love for his son," Tokiko smiled happily, "You see? I told you that he cared about you."

Shinji sighed, "It's just hard to take in. He never did anything like this the last time around."

Tokiko cast him a glance that gave him the impression of a slight spike of anger, "Last time you did not try to kill yourself within each battle, Shinji Ikari. And, though it pains me to do so, I must agree with the Commander. You are using too much of the AT-Field's power, far too soon for your body to keep up with the strain. If you must do so, then please, for your friends' sake, keep it below three hundred."

"Yeah, but - "

"But me no buts!" Tokiko growled, wagging her finger under his nose, "For the time being you must simply tone down that burning desire to protect everyone you hold dear to half of what it was."

Shinji, a little taken aback by this new attitude his angel friend had adopted in this new form, merely nodded and sighed in defeat. "I'll try?"

"That's good enough," she smiled brightly, "Now, were you, by chance, going to buy a vehicle?"

* * *

(*)

* * *

 _"_ How's your shoulder doing?" Hikari asked as she sat down next to Rei on her bed, "Is the bruising clearing up any?"

Rei looked at her for a moment, "Yes," she said, unsure of how to react to the other girl, "You really don't need to concern yourself with my health, Pilot Horaki, I've had much worse than this."

Hikari smiled, "Just call me 'Hikari', Rei," she said, "And of course I'm concerned about you. We're pretty much family right now, you know?" She said, moving closer to her, "Here, let me see it."

Rei nodded and began unbuttoning her shirt. Hikari helped her off with it when she saw the girl wince in discomfort while trying to shrug it off. The girl then grimaced herself, seeing that Rei still wore bandages around her ribs. ' _She's so thin,_ ' the girl thought, ' _And so frail that she looks like she could break._ ' She sighed, looking over at her left shoulder where the Angel's beam attack had struck her Evangelion.

The bruise was livid black and blue, fading to a yellowish color around the edges. "This looks pretty bad," she noted, rising from the bed, "I'll go get you some ice to put on it. That should help with the bruising."

"Thank you," Rei said, "I admit that that would feel nice at the moment."

Hikari smiled at her, "You're really strong, you know that, Rei?"

Rei cocked her head slightly in confusion, "I don't think I'm any stronger than the average human, Pilot Hikari."

"Just Hikari," she smiled, "And I don't mean physically." The girl said, frowning, "When I heard how badly you were hurt during your activation test with the Unit-00 prototype, I got so scared that something like that could happen to me, too." She said, trembling a little bit, "But you still did it without hesitation, didn't you? Even though there was a chance that it would go wild again."

"It is what was needed of me," Rei said simply, "If I don't do what's needed of me, then there's no purpose in my being a pilot, or even being here in the GeoFront."

Hikari looked at her with a deep frown, "Rei, I...I don't know what caused you to think of yourself like that, but please, even if you don't think it, you do have more purpose in your life aside from being an Eva pilot."

"What more could I possibly have other than that?" Rei asked.

Hikari moved back over to her and pulled the girl into a gentle hug, surprising the girl with the physical contact. Rei was utterly flummoxed. Normally she didn't care for the touch of others. Yet as the girl's arms encircled her, she found herself enjoying the warmth brought into her body.

"A person's purpose in life isn't always clear," Hikari said, smiling at her, "that's why some people spend their lives looking for their purpose. And you know? It wouldn't be a waste of you spent so much time looking, because you'd get to live a full life."

"And...how do I do that?" Rei wanted to know, "I don't...know how to be anything else."

Hikari giggled, pulling back slightly, "Well, I can help you with that," she said, smiling down at her, "I noticed that you don't have a lot of everyday clothes apart from your school uniform, so why don't you, me, and Sakura take a little shopping trip?"

Rei gave a small, ghost of a smile up at the girl, "I think...that I would like that...Hikari."

 **.**

"Where is everyone?" Misato asked as she came into the living room where Touji was watching a baseball game, and Kensuke was working on a new model tank, "It's not usually this quiet around here, even with Rei around."

Touji looked back at her, smiling, "Hikari decided to take her and Sakura out shopping a few hours ago," he said, chuckling, "I bet they're back in time for dinner, though. Shinji called ahead and said he's making a hot pot."

Misato sighed in relief, "That's good," she said, smiling, "I was kind of worried since Rei's not one for wandering off," she said, moving into the kitchen, "What about Shinji, though?" She asked, checking the fridge, and noting that he had more than he needed to make whatever he needed. "It looks like he's got everything he need for the meal?"

"That I don't know," Touji shrugged, "Maybe they're keeping him a bit longer at the base?"

"Maybe," the woman sighed, reaching for one of the few cans of beer she had managed to save from Shinji's little purge. Before she could even pop it open, however, she heard the unmistakable rumble of a motorcycle. And it was pulling up right outside. "Oh, no, he did not do what I think he did!" She snarled as she slammed the beer down and stormed outside.

And, of course, what she found was exactly what she feared. There was Shinji astride a sleek, black motorcycle. _"SHINJI IKARI!_ " Misato roared.

"Where did you get that?!" Touji wailed in delight as he came out of the house right behind the Major.

"I bought it," Shinji grinned, despite the outrageously angry look on Misato's face.

"Oh, man!" Kensuke said as he eyed the sleek black frame of the motorcycle, "A _Yamaha YZF-R1_! You know how hard it is to find one of these? This is the two-thousand-five model!"

Misato, tired of being ignored, muscled the two boys, and girl out of her way, "And who gave you authorization to buy this... _death trap_?!"

"Dad," Shinji said, flippantly, which threw the Major for a _major_ loop.

.

"Where are they," Kensuke wondered, getting worried as he gazed out the window. "It's been hours."

Shinji cast his friend a look, smiling, "I'm sure they're fine, Kensuke," he said as he cooked their meal, "Besides, Hikari probably just carried away with shopping."

Kensuke frowned, "Yeah, but Rei's still hurt, ya know?"

Touji looked at him with a grin, "Ah, now I get it," he said, much to Kensuke embarrassment, "You've got the hots for Rei, don'cha?"

Kensuke frowned at him, "I do not," he growled, but the redness in his cheeks betrayed him greatly. Shinji chuckled as he listened to the pair of them. It was no wonder that Kensuke had a thing for his sister, but he also wondered how the girl would take such advances. Surely Ritsuko had educated her on such things?

It was then that he heard the sound of a car coming toward the house, "Kensuke, I think they're back," he called out, knowing that he'd been the only one to hear the car, "Why don't you and Touji go see if they need any help?"

Kensuke was up in an instant while Touji just laughed, "You know, Shinji, that might not be such a good thing," he said with a small look at his friend, "Kenny's kind'a had a thing for her ever since she walked into out classroom."

Shinji grinned right back at him, "If he can make her happy, then I say go for it," he said, and began setting the table. "Now, hurry up and help them out, or else the food'll get cold."

"Aye, aye, Cap'in," Touji barked out with a mock salute before bolting out the door.

Outside, Kensuke was met by the Section-2 agent assigned to be their driver whenever they needed, and the sight of Hikari trying to coax someone out of the car. "Is everything okay?" The boy asked the driver, worried.

But the man just chuckled, "Oh, it's fine, but I think you might be in trouble."

"Me?" Kensuke pointed himself, "Why me?"

Hikari giggled as she and Sakura succeed in pushing out the other person, "Come on, Rei, I promise you look fine," the girl said as she pulled Rei out of the car with Sakura pushing her from behind.

And out she stepped.

Kensuke moved around to help them but came up short when he caught sight of the girl. Gone was her school uniform, replaced by a burgundy skirt with a lighter red blouse with a white collar and no sleeves, leaving her pale arms bare all the way up to her shoulders. She was also sporting a faint blush on her cheeks as she was unused to such clothing.

The shoes alone were making her dizzy since the heels were unnecessarily high. Though she was thankful that they weren't the high-heeled shoes that Doctor Akagi seemed to favor.

"Oh, wow," Kensuke breathed out upon seeing the girl. "Rei, you look... _really_ beautiful."

Hearing the boy, Rei's blush intensified. "I...thank you, Pilot Aida." She said quietly.

Hikari smiled, "Well, don't just stand there, Kensuke," she said, reaching into the car to grab a few bags, "Help us unload all of this."

Touji came out of the house and whistled, "Man, you really did a number on her, Hikari," he said, smiling, "Well, tell me what to grab, huh?"

As they all made their way into the house, Misato caught came down and caught sight of the drastic change that Rei had gone through. "Well, don't you look pretty," Misato smiled at young woman that had once been the silent and stoic Rei Ayanami. The girl was feeling rather overwhelmed at yet another compliment aimed her way, unused to them as she was.

The girl looked down at her feet shyly, "I feel strange dressed like this," she admitted, "It is not my usual preference."

Misato giggled, and reached out to pet her hair, "I know, but it's still nice for us girls to dress up every now and then, you know?" She smiled, "Now, why don't you all set those bags down and come to the table. Shinji's got dinner waiting for us."

When they sat down, the Major realized that, since moving into the new home, it was the first real meal that they had all shared together. With the sudden appearance of the Fifth Angel, and Shinji's injuries keeping him in the hospital as well as Rei's tests keeping her away, they hadn't all been together at the table, yet.

Rei's outlook on the meal was that she found it...enjoyable. Yes, that was how she felt. She was enjoying the meal she was sharing with her brother and fellow pilots, and the Major.

Throughout the meal, she noticed that Kensuke would sneak small glances at her when he thought that she wouldn't notice, which forced her cheeks to heat up slightly as they had when he complimented her new choice in clothing. It felt nice. Warm in a way.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Shinji lay in bed some time later, pleased with the evening that had gone by. He chuckled remembering the back and forth line that had gone through the house consisting of Rei and Hikari's purchases. Even little Sakura had gotten a few things as far as clothing and such.

Looking back on the last day and a half, he felt that Abraham was right. Though he was technically no longer human, his body still was. Looking over at one of his shelves, he reached out with his hand, and floated a book over into his grasp. ' _At least I'm not showing to be an Angel,_ ' he thought, sighing. But it was thanks to his Angel powers that allowed him to heal so fast, which was already raising suspicions with Ritsuko, that much knew thanks to all the tests she was running on him.

The dull ache on his chest where a pale scar now rested reminded him just how close he had come to losing himself again as he had pushed himself deeper into sync with the Evangelion. ' _Any deeper, and I would've merged with it like Mom._ '

He had been too reckless during the fight against the Fifth Angel. Feeling his body begin to break down from forcing the sync ratio so far had was not an experience he was willing to go through again. His time inside the Sea of Dirac, and his battle against Zeruel had taught him that coming back from such things were possible, but extremely difficult.

He shivered when he remembered those two particular battles during his first time fighting. He had barely managed to defeat them, and only doing so by allowing his Evangelion to go berserk and do the fighting itself. Though they were some months away, those battles were weighing heavily on his mind.

"But I can't go all out like I used to," he said to himself, "Even Dad's worried about me." He rubbed his chest, "Though, Abraham did say I could start using it again when I was more used to the strain."

But then he thought about the trip to meet up with Asuka. That one giant Angel had been bad enough, but now Abraham was certain that another Angel would right behind it. They had barely managed to defeat just the one Angel. But two?

Shinji sat up, "Argh, now I'm too worried to sleep!" He got up, and pulled on his pants and socks. Then he snuck out into the hallway. So far he could hear the snoring of three out of his six roommates, knowing that Rei didn't snore, and was a heavy sleeper. He crept down the hall to the door, and pulled his shoes on. He reached for the knob when a soft coo caught his attention.

He turned to find Penpen looking up at him with a little sadness in his black eyes. Shinji smiled, "Don't worry, I'm just going out to clear my head. I'll be back." Seeming satisfied by this, the warm-water penguin gave a small nod and went back toward Misato's room, where he'd taken up residence until he had his refrigerator set up.

Shinji let out a sigh, "Great, now even the _penguin's_ worried about me." Smiling at the absurdity of the situation, he stepped outside, and walked right to his new bike.

Misato had been sleeping soundly, even though she hadn't drunk a single drop of beer. She'd begun to think that Shinji was right; it's never too late to change, even just a little.

That is until she was awakened by the roar of a motorcycle coming to life.

"What the hell?!" Misato yelped when she sat up. The revving of the engine woke her up completely after she remembered what Shinji had come home riding. "SHINJI!"

Her roar had been enough to wake the others as she burst out of her room and pelted down the stairs with Hikari and Sakura looking out of their rooms while Rei stumbled out sleepily.

Touji bumbled out of his room raring for a fight as Misato blurred past him and Kensuke while the boy fumbled for his glasses. "Hey, Misato, what's going on?" Touji asked loudly, but then he heard the sound of the motorcycle zooming away, "Oh, boy."

By the time all of them had gotten out the front door, Shinji's taillights were already speeding away toward the elevator. Touji frowned, "Man, what got into him?" He wondered, scratching his head while Hikari placed her hands on her hips.

"We've got school in the morning and he thinks he can just take off like that?" She huffed, and crossed her arms angrily, and turned to Misato, "Are you gonna go after him, Misato?"

For her part, Misato was literally blowing out steam as angry as she was, "Damned right I am," she huffed, grabbing her shoes from the entry way, and stomped toward her car, "Hikari, you get everyone back to bed, I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Sakura rubbed her eyes sleepily, "Is Shinji in trouble?"

Touji chuckled and picked her up, "Sis, I think he's in deeper than we are when we're down here in the GeoFront."

"What's going on?" Rei asked as she finally came down to join the rest, still half-asleep. Kensuke looked over at her with a blush. The girl was once again wearing nothing but a dress shirt, and it was only half-buttoned up.

Hikari took one look at her and yelped, "Rei, what happened to the pajamas we bought for you!" She hurriedly whirled the girl around and ushered her back into the house before the boys saw something they shouldn't.

 **.**

The night sped by as Shinji gunned the throttle. The cool air whipping by kept him wide awake, but the thrill of riding the sleek black bike was more than enough. It was fast, leaving him with no regrets from buying the machine. He never knew something could make him feel so alive like this.

The city lights were flashing by him as he simply rode by for the sake of getting away and enjoying the feel of the speed.

His destination, as it turned out, was the hillside shrine that he'd landed on after his battle with Shamshel. He pulled to a stop just at the steps where the road ended. Looking down over the spot where the Eva had fallen, and the imprint it had made after the landing made him feel incredibly small. The epicenter of the explosion was still being cleaned and repaired even after nearly a month. The first time he fought the Angel, he remembered it being a fiasco, with him running away with his tail tucked between his legs, and nearly getting his friends killed in the process.

This time it had ended much the same way, except that Kensuke and Touji had been joined by Hikari, which had surprised him. Strangely, though, he was relieved that she was with them now. Somehow, the house they lived in now felt much more like a home with the addition of Hikari and Sakura to his little family.

Given the choice, he knew Kensuke would have jumped at the opportunity either way, but Touji, and Hikari, he was unsure of. Touji was a good friend, or he would be in time, and he had little doubt that when he piloted his Unit-03, he would be a great help, but Hikari was a different story all together. The girl was indeed a fighter, that much he knew from her spitfire attitude, but to think of her fighting inside an Evangelion? And it was him that had brought them all in, with full knowledge that they may not survive.

Suddenly, Misato's blue _Renault Alpine A310_ came to a screeching halt in front of him, which made Shinji aware that he was, not for the last time, in deep shit. Misato, dressed in her lite blue pajamas, and slippers, jumped out of the car, casting a glare up at him. "Just _what_ do you think you were doing?" She growled, slamming the car door shut and stalking toward him.

Shinji sighed, and stood his bike up so he could lean on it, "Would you believe I needed to clear my head?" This slowed Misato's advance. Looking up at him, she saw that he had worry lines beginning on his face. Something she knew a fourteen year old should never have.

"If you had something on your mind that was bothering you," she said, finally reaching him and leaning up against the bike beside him, "Then you should have said something."

He shrugged, "After everything that's happened, I don't wanna be a burden to you anymore than I already am." Thinking back to the times he'd knowingly put his life in danger, "I hate to admit it, but everyone's right about my fighting style. I've been reckless."

Misato frowned, "Is that what has you upset? That's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. It's not like you're doing this for fun. You've said it yourself, you're fighting to protect those that are important to you."

Shinji grinned, "And the fact that I pinned three of my friends as Eva pilots?" He said, "What if they didn't want to fight, like me? They may not want to put their lives on the line."

Misato smiled happily, "So that's what this is about! You're feeling guilty!"

"How could I not?" Shinji asked, throwing his hands in the air, "Kensuke may be one thing, but Touji has little Sakura to worry about, and then there's Hikari," he said, frowning, "You know I heard that her parents were upset with her because they were planning to leave Tokyo-3, and now that she's on standby, they can't, and they're blaming her for it?!"

Misato grimaced, "Yeah, I've heard," she frowned, moving up the steps to lean against the bike with him, "they're just scared though, and you know it. They'll come around."

Shinji looked at her for a moment, "And what if something happens before that can happen," he asked, frowning, "Misato, what if I screw up, and someone ends up getting killed because of wasn't fast enough?!"

This sobered the woman up. She looked down at the boy in front of her, who was truly a child now. Not the pilot of an Eva, not her roommate, or the person who wrestled beer from her. He was a little boy who was afraid of what might or might not happen.

"Shinji," Misato said, getting his attention by reaching out and pulling him against her chest, something that had teen blushing, "Listen to me. It's that desire to protect that made me believe in you each time I saw you get into the Eva. You hate the thought of your friends getting hurt so much that you're willing to push your body to the very limit to do so, and now, because of that, you have the scar to prove it."

Shinji, finally relaxing from the intimate contact, sighed, "A scar proves nothing."

"This one does," she said, smiling softly, and rubbing his shoulder, "It proves you're brave enough to do something we adults can't. You were nearly killed last time, but you're brushing it off like it was nothing to you except a job hazard."

Shinji gave a wry chuckle, "That's what it is, isn't it?"

She laughed too, "I'll give you that one." She sighed, "And I know that I'll never be able to replace your mother, but I hope you'll come to me when you need to talk about something like this. I'm not just your commanding officer, I'm your guardian, and you've already turned out to be like a son to me." When he heard Misato's voice crack with emotion, he wanted to look up, to know if she was really crying, or if she was putting it on as an act. But he knew better. She was the one person in his previous life that had never lied to him, about anything.

"I never knew my mother," he said, bringing his arms up around her waist, "But with you, I wonder if this is what it feels like to be with my mother."

Misato smiled and reached up to pat his head, "We'll just keep going until we find out. But lord knows what your father's thinking letting you buy this _thing_!"

If a motorcycle could sweatdrop, the _Yamaha_ would have.

* * *

(*)

* * *

The phone on his desk beeped loudly as Commander Ikari reached for it, "This is Ikari," he said, "What do you have for me, Kaji?"

" _Good new, bad news, and worse news,_ " the man on the other end said, sighing, " _Which would you prefer to hear first?_ "

Gendo sighed, "Please save the good news for last," he said, "I'm not sure if I can handle it if it doesn't outweigh the bad."

" _Right, worse news first,_ " the man chuckled, " _The South Dakota base that was testing Unit-07 was destroyed about an hour ago._ "

"WHAT?!" Gendo demanded, "What happened?! A terrorist attack?!"

" _No, it looks like they were doing an activation test for the Evangelion, and the thing went berserk right off the bat before the pilot could even set foot inside,_ " he said, sighing over the ling, " _From what I understand...there was another hybrid involved._ "

"Impossible," Gendo snapped, "As of this moment, Rei is the only one in existence, therefore, there is no way that - "

" _Seele,_ " Kaji reminded him, " _don't for get that they have the biological technology to recreate another one like her. Perhaps stronger than Rei, and more Angel-like. If that were to happen, any Evangelion created from Lilith would be draw to the hybrid as the Angels are draw to Adam, and Lilith. The entire area was engulfed in an Impact Area that covered the entire state and then some._ "

Gendo sighed, seeing his point, "I understand, what's the normal bad news?"

" _Well, thanks to my little detour to pick up the Fifth Child, our departure from the Germany base was delayed somewhat._ " He said, " _And finally, the good news. Since we delayed the departure unintentionally, Unit-02, Unit-03, and Unit-04 are all now safely tucked away in the bellies of America's finest pre-Second Impact battleships, and are on their way toward Japanese waters, along with that certain item you wanted me to acquire from the Arctic GeoFront._ "

Gendo released a sigh of relief, "Ah, that is good news, thank you, Mister Kaji." He said, "Now, I must ask that you keep that item as close as possible. If the special casing around it isn't enough to hide its presence from an Angel, then there's a high possibility that the next Angel will not appear here, but near your position if it senses what's held inside that case."

" _I fully understand, Sir,_ " Kaji said, " _But should know that while I was retrieving this item, I found some rather unsettling data._ " He said, " _Apparently, Seele's been dumping more money into Project-Eva than what you've been using._ "

"They have?" Gendo frowned, "Why?"

" _From what I was able to find in the files in Antarctica, they've been trying to mass-produce the Mark.06 Evangelion that has been under construction on the Moon base. They're lesser Units, but they apparently run on a type of plug system that doesn't use a pilot._ "

Gendo flinched, grinding his teeth, ' _They're using my Dummy Plug system!_ ' He growled, "Is there anything else that you've found?"

" _Only managed to copy how they were fabricating the Core,_ " Kaji said, a smile in his voice, " _This should come in handy considering you have two Units stored away because you took the Cores for Unit-00 and Unit-01._ "

At this, Gendo smiled, "That is the best news you've given me thus far," he said, "do not let that data out of your sight, nor should you let anyone else have until Ritsuko takes it from you."

" _Just one last thing,_ " Kaji said, " _Aside from the Mass-Production models, I saw a plan for one other Unit. It's massive, Gendo. Much bigger than even that monster, Unit-13._ "

Gendo hummed in thought, "I see, thank you for your continued loyalties, Kaji," he said, and hung up the phone. Sitting back with a sigh, "So, Keel, you're really planning on going through with your plans, are you?"

He frowned, "Were I a betting man, between my son, and your future self, I wouldn't know which of you to place money one," he said, sighing, "On the one hand, we have the most advanced Eva that can easily take down Unit-13, and on the other I have my son who is...so much more than what I ever imagined."

* * *

 ** _Looking back on it now, this was one of my favorite chapters because of the interactions with Misato and Shinji. The mother and son bond between them was one of m favorite things to write about this story. As for Rei, having her come out of her shell earlier than before was something I wanted to do for a while, especially since I liked pairing her up with Kensuke...though I think I'll be doing something different when they get together :p_**

 ** _Expect Lemons in the future._**

 _ **Please review!**_


	7. Over the Rainbow

_**Let's be honest Gendo being nice is still spooky as hell.**_

* * *

 _ **7: Over the Rainbow**_

* * *

It had been an entire month since Asuka and Mari had boarded the _Over the Rainbow_ and set off toward Japan. The two pilots had, for lack of a better term, been bored out of their minds since the beginning. Asuka missed her homeland's food more than anything. That, and being stuck on the ship was doing nothing to bolster her skills.

The only thing that had occupied her mind lately, however, had been the footage sent over from Japan on the battles that had taken place over there.

"I don't know how he does it," Mari frowned, watching the feed from the second battle with her fellow pilot once again. "I mean, first he goes nearly berserk, and comes right back down as soon as he sees those three kids."

Asuka huffed, and paused the video, "Like I know." She said, crossing her arms, "I've never been able to push my sync ratio that high without risking contamination from the Eva, but this guy doesn't seem to care one lick if he gets infected by his."

Mari shrugged, "You know, I kind'a like that about him," she said, smiling, "I mean, sure, it's crazy stupid, but it sure as hell gets results, huh?"

"I can't argue with that," Asuka sighed, and sped up to the third battle, "What surprises me more is how long he was able to hold that lance while pushing against an ion beam fired at pointblank range." She said, pausing right at the spot when the Fifth Angel had fired its attack. "I mean look at this!" She gestured to the screen, "How could anyone hold onto that sort of power while going against that?"

"Don't forget he got hit with that, too," Mari reminded her with a slight look of disbelief even though she had seen the footage dozens of time by now, but it still surprised them both no matter how many times they saw it. "Even I'd have to cave in with that kind of heat."

Asuka nodded, thinking about how it must have felt when she saw the footage of the Entry Plug's interior. The look of pain on his face had left her breathless because she actually feared that this would be the Third Child's last battle before she got a chance to...test her self against him. Yes, that was what she wanted. To test her skills as a pilot against this unusual boy.

"He needed help with this one," Mari said, sighing as she hit play and a shot from a positron rifle struck the Angel, forcing its focus away from Unit-01 long enough for the pilot to kill it before irreparable damage could be done to either Unit. "Gotta wonder about the other pilot, though. After seeing these two go head to head, it had to take balls of steel to even think about taking that shot."

"I heard that the pilot for Unit-00 is a girl, too," Asuka sighed, frowning, "Really, though, why are we having to drag along those other Units, too?"

Mari sat back in her seat, frowning, "Beats me," she said, crossing her arms behind her head lazily, "But I'm sure glad that, if there's no pilot for them, I at least get to pilot a real Evangelion instead of the Provisional-Unit-05. Gotta say, that Unit-04 looks pretty mean, considering it's silver."

Asuka smiled, "White, and silver are usually the color schemes used for death, you know?" She winked, "Maybe the technicians were trying to be wishful?"

"True," Mari smiled back, stretching, "Ah, man I'm glad it's gotten warmer this week. Maybe now I can find a sunbathing spot that I won't freeze my ass off at."

Asuka giggled, "I know, but just think, in around fifteen days, we're gonna be back on dry land."

Mari groaned and hopped up from her seat, "Yeah, but that's still just over two weeks, Red," she moaned, "I want off of this tub, and I'm almost ready to jump overboard to get there!"

"Aw, then who'm I gonna pick on?" Asuka teased.

Mari turned back to her with her arms tucked under her chest, "You? Tease me?" She said, raising her arms to make her chest bounce lightly, "Sorry, tiny-tits, but that ain't ever happening."

"Hey! I just haven hit my growth spurt, yet!"

"Never gonna happen."

"Yes it will!"

* * *

(One Week Later/ Japan)

* * *

School let out just as it always had for the passed month and a quarter since the defeat of the Fifth Angel. Boring as all get out. Shinji _loved_ it. Boring was nice. Boring was good.

It gave him time to be with his friends, and makeshift family. "Your hair's getting longer," Hikari pointed out as the five of them moved toward the car waiting for them, "Do you want me to cut it for you later?"

Shinji glanced back at his hair, which was now well down his neck, "No, I kind of like it like this," he admitted, "Thought I might tie it back."

"Should I cut mine?" Rei asked, reaching up to finger her shoulder-length hair, which looked very nice on her in Shinji's opinion.

Hikari giggled at her, "No, Rei, you look really pretty with your hair longer like this," she said, smiling at the boy next to the blunette, "Right, Kensuke?"

Kensuke blushed, "Er, yeah, right," he stammered, looking away from her when the girl turned his way so that she wouldn't see his blush, "Your hair looks really pretty like this."

The girl felt a small smile turning her lips as he complimented her. She was still not used to being complimented on her looks, but she was no longer so awkward about that she wouldn't know what to say about it. "Thank you, Kensuke."

Touji just scoffed as they reached the car and opened the door, "Man, why don't those two just come clean already?" He asked himself quietly, only for Shinji to overhear him.

"You're one to talk," the Captain said, smirking at his friend as he ducked into the car, "Sakura likes to show me pictures about you two getting married, you know?"

Touji frowned, "Dammit, is she still doing that?" He groaned.

"Who's doing what now?" Hikari asked as she got in, settling in next to Touji, who blushed. "What's wrong now?"

Shinji just chuckled as Rei and Kensuke joined them, "Oh, nothing, Sakura's just been drawing pictures of all of us again."

"She makes Kensuke look like a monkey," Rei put in, making the boy in question gawk at her while the others busted up laughing. Rei looked around at them in confusion, "Well she does."

The laughter continued all the way to the elementary school where the met and picked up Sakura from school and made their way toward the GeoFront. Yes, it was days like this Shinji loved the most. Almost angelic in the biblical sense. Nice and peaceful. No need for battle.

"Hey, Shinji," Touji said as they entered the elevator, "Didn't Misato say she wanted to talk to us when we got home?"

Shinji shrugged, "Yeah, but I don't know what about," he said, frowning, "But it might have something to do with the new pilots and their Evangelions that are coming in from Germany. They should be only a few days out by now."

Kensuke punched his fist into his hand, "It's about time!

"I'll say," Touji grinned, "I haven't even seen the specs on mine, yet, so I'm looking forward to finally seeing what the thing looks like," he said.

Sakura looked up at him from between him and Hikari, "Does that mean you're gonna gonna have to fight, now?"

"Maybe," Touji said, patting her head, "But don't worry, I'll just be backing up Shinji and Rei when they need it, okay?" He smiled down at the little girl's worried face, "So maybe I won't have to fight at all with those two on the front lines."

That seemed to put the little girl at ease as they arrived home a short time later where Shinji's suspicions were confirmed. Misato was already dressed in her formal uniform, prompting Shinji to groan when she pointed to his freshly laundered set.

"Why, for the love of God, do I have to wear this?!" Shinji growled, looking at himself in the formal black officer's uniform of NERV, beret included. He felt like an overdressed fool who was on his way to a date with a super model. Which turned his thoughts to Asuka. Her lovely flowing red hair, her bright, blue eyes full of fire, and her long silky -

 _THUNK_

Shinji bonked his head against the mirror, ' _Don't think about that, don't think about that! You will look away when it happens, or you will get slapped_!' He told himself, thinking of when the wind picked up and blew across the deck, lifting her skirt and giving him a spectacular view of her pink -

 _THUNK_

"Shinji, what's that thumping noise?" Misato called from the living room.

Shinji rubbed the small lump forming on his head, "Nothing, just trying to hop into these ridiculous boots you want me to wear!"

Misato laughed from outside his door, "They're not that bad! I'm wearing the same thing!"

"No, you're wearing a skirt, I'm wearing pants! Thank God for that!" Shinji roared, causing to more bursts of laughter to erupt from his two male companions. "Why do we have to wear uniforms, anyway?! Can't we just go casual?"

Misato cracked the door open and, seeing him fully dressed, walked in, "Come on, Shinji, it's not all that bad. Besides, Asuka is a Captain, just like you, so you'll want to make a good impression."

"I'm still getting used to the rank," he grumbled, still not believing that what his father had done.

"Look at it this way," Misato grinned, "At least you're better dressed than Rei, Touji and Kensuke. I always thought those Khaki uniforms were horrible."

"I wish I was wearing it as well," he pointed out, straightening his jacket, "And I think those suits are better than this _funeral_ suit!"

Misato snickered, and patted him on the shoulder, spinning him around to make sure he was practically perfect. "I think you're just scared to finally meet the girl you've been interested in since you found out she was coming." She sighed, sounding like a mother, "I swear, you haven't stopped asking about her since I brought it up!"

"She's...interesting." Shinji defended lamely, trying hard not to blush. It was true. For the past week as they prepared everything to meet the arriving pilot and new Eva unit, Shinji had asked Misato everything about her, if only to hide what he already knew about the fiery German. The whole ordeal had led to much teasing on Misato and Touji's part. Rei and Kensuke, which surprised him, kept quiet.

Misato just rolled her eyes knowingly and patted down his shoulders one last time to clear any dust or lint, "You'll be fine. Honestly, she's not that bad, she just comes off as... _flamboyant_."

 _'If that's what you want to call it_,' Shinji thought, remembering the embarrassment he'd had to endure when she'd made him dress in her spare plug suit. Kensuke had never let him hear the end of it, right up until he left after the Thirteenth Angel attacked and nearly killed Touji. He shook himself. That was in the past now. He had a new chance to get the future back on track again, and stop any of the tragedies that would have happened.

"I guess I'm ready," he said, looking up at her, "Thanks for the help."

Misato smiled, "There's my widdle man." She reached out and pinched his cheek playfully, "You look so handsome!"

Blushing bright red, Shinji brushed her hand off and strode out his door, his boot heels clipping the floor as he went.

"But why can't I go, too?" Sakura whined loudly as she clung to her brother's leg, "You, Kenny, Shinji and Rei are going, so why can't I?"

Having heard that her brother was going to be gone for a few days, Sakura hadn't liked that at all. Now she was begging, and whining to come along as well. Touji took it all in stride considering how attached to two of them were. "Look, Squirt, it's not like we're going off to have fun without you, ya know?" He said, kneeling down to her level, "I'm just going to pick up my Evangelion, that's all, and we'll be right back before you know it."

"But..." The little girl pouted.

"Now come on," Touji said, "Hikari's gonna stay here to keep you company, so you won't be lonely. That's alright, isn't it?"

Sakura nodded and looked up at the girl next to her, who smiled, "You don't have to worry about him," Hikari smiled at her, "I'm sure that if something happens, Shinji will be there to look after him."

"That's my job," Shinji said, chuckling as he stepped into view, his boots making annoying clicks against the floor, "But I sure as hell _won't_ be comfortable!" He growled, tugging at his collar, unsettling his tie. Hikari giggled and moved toward him to fix it for him.

"You just remember to bring everyone back home safely, okay, Captain Ikari?" She smiled up at the boy, and said quietly, "And don't let anything happen to him...please?"

Shinji smiled and nodded. "Not a hair out of place," he promised.

* * *

(*)

* * *

"Kensuke, for the love of God, calm down!" Misato yelled over the roar of the helicopter. Her bespectacled charge was practically foaming at the mouth as he saw the U.N. Pacific fleet below them. Touji, to his displeasure, kept his hand clamped over the boy's mouth to keep the volume down, as he had started crying out for sheer joy when he first spotted the fleet. Shinji was thankful to him, for he didn't know how long he could keep himself sane from his friend's rambling. Even Rei, the picture of patience, looking a little annoyed.

 _'God help us when we meet Asuka,'_ Shinji though, not for the first time that day. He reached up and stretched out his collar, feeling his nervousness coming back. ' _Just remember not to look!'_

The helicopter came to a jarring halt as they landed, allowing Kensuke to be released from Touji's grip, and to run off looking around in wonder at the the air crafts sitting on the deck. Touji followed after him, only, of course, to have his hat blown off by a gust of wind. Naturally he chased after it, cursing the entire time. Rei stepped down next, keeping her hands low to make sure her skirt didn't get caught by the same wind that had snatched up Touji's hat. Shinji sighed and stepped off next, stretching his stiff muscles while Misato came last, rubbing her neck because of a kink.

Touji had nearly caught his hat when someone scooped it up from the ground. Touji smiled in relief, looking up in time to have the hat shoved back onto his head.

"Might wanna glue this thing on, NERVling," the strange girl smirked, "It'll keep it on way better."

"Mari, don't tease the kid," another female voice chided, "He's just some dumb jock."

"What'd you say?!" Touji growled in outrage as Misato, Shinji, Rei, and Kensuke finally reached them.

"Well, you sure grown up," Misato smiled, which caught the attention of the second female. The red-haired young woman smiled at her former guardian.

"Yup, and that's not all, my figure's filled out as well," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Shinji gulped, his heart thundering in his chest. That was definitely her. She was dressed in the same yellow dress as last time, which was fluttering in the breeze. Misato turned to him and the other two pilots, "Allow me to introduce the pride of the Euro air force, Captain Asuka Langley Shikinami. Asuka, these four are - " The wind chose that exact moment to lift the girl's skirt high above her hips, giving them all an eye full. Shinji had turned just in time; a moment later he heard two distinctive slaps.

"Argh, wha'd you do that for!" Touji roared, while the other girl, Mari, was hunched over laughing.

"That was the viewing fee, quite a bargain, isn't it?" Asuka growled.

"It's over priced, but that's alright," Touji said, and reached for his belt, "Here's your - "

"Stow it, Suzuhara!" Shinji roared before he could pull his pants down, shocking all present. Shinji sighed, collecting himself, "We're here to pick up a pilot, and an Eva unit, not to make a spectacle of public indecency!"

"But she - "

"Shouldn't have worn a dress," Shinji nodded with a slight smirk, "Yes, I know, but that's her decision."

"What did you say?!" Asuka shouted, becoming angry at the black clad stranger, but it was then that she finally took a look at his face, and gasped. It was the pilot from the video she'd received. Captain Ikari, the one she'd been so eager to meet. "Wait, you're the pilot of the Unit-01 Eva, right?"

"I am," he said, stepping forward, offering her a salute, "Captain Shinji Ikari, at your service, Captain Shikinami." A little stunned at the formality, she returned the salute. He was nothing like she expected. He wasn't a rigid military lap dog, or so slack in attitude that he was just plain boring, which impressed her. And, to her pleasant surprise, he was moderately handsome.

"O~h," Mari snickered, giving the red-head a lite elbow in the ribs, "Are you calling dibs already?"

"Wha?! Mari, shut up already!" Asuka shouted, snapping her out of her stupor.

Misato smiled at the other girl, "It's good to see you again, Mari." She said with a slight bow, "I got kind of worried when I head about what happened at the Bethany base. What with the Angel running around wild like that when your Evangelion was only a Provisional prototype."

The girl, Mari, smiled, "Well, it was a tough fight for a little while," she grinned, her arms behind her head, "But I beat the thing in the end, so no worries. Too bad about my Evangelion, though. I bet it would've been great when it was fixed up properly."

Shinji was giving the girl a small look. She was another new pilot he hadn't expected; like Asuka, she had naturally pale skin, but had long brown hair tied back into twin pig tails, and wore pink glasses in front of striking sky-blue eyes.

Asuka caught him looking and frowned, "Oh, sorry," Asuka said, acting somewhat embarrassed, then gestured to the girl, "This is the Fifth Child, Mari Illustrious Makinami."

"Nice to meet'cha," she said, smiling widely.

Shinji smiled and bowed slightly in respect, "A pleasure. Allow me to introduce your housemates." He gestured behind him to Rei, "Here we have the Unit-00 pilot, Rei Ayanami, this guy with this glasses is the Sixth Child, Kensuke Aida, and the designated pilot of Unit-04." Kensuke smiled and gave the girls a small wave as Shinji turned his attention back to Touji, "And this is the Seventh Child, Touji Suzuhara, pilot of Unit-03."

Asuka looked at the darker skinned boy she'd slapped, "This dummkopf is a pilot? You must be joking!"

"Watch it," Touji growled, to which Misato barely contained a laugh.

"Now, now, take it easy you two," she smiled, "As Shinji said, you're all going to be housemates for the time being, and since we'll all be living together, we should try to get along."

"So we're going to be living with a bunch of boys?" Mari asked, a slight smirk coming to her face, "How fu~n." Asuka eyed her suspiciously before inching away from her.

"Just what is going through that crazy little head of your's, Makinami?" Asuka asked her, though she really didn't want to know.

Mari, however, licked her lips, "Just that our fine captain here smells just like LCL, my favorite smell in the world." Shinji, upon hearing this, blanched a little as the girl came disturbingly close to him. Her eyes narrowed seductively, "Don't suppose you'd be interested in sharing beds, huh?"

"Wha?!" Touji, Kensuke, and Shinji yelped.

Asuka looked downright scandalized, "Ugh, Mari, you're such a pervert!"

Misato, by now, was shaking with laughter while Rei looked on in bemusement. "I do not understand this concept. Why would sharing a bed be necessary?"

"Oh, Rei," Misato giggled as the two other girls started arguing, "You have so much to learn."

* * *

(*)

* * *

"Give me a break," the Fleet Commander and Captain of the _Over the Rainbow_ sighed as he looked down at the little group, "We're trusting mankind's future to those children, and the over-sized toy?"

"So it would seem, sir," said his lieutenant, "But from what I've heard, that boy there has seen some fierce combat already. Miss Shikinami has a video disc of his three previous battles."

"I could care less," the captain said, "We were once the pride of the US navy, but now look at us. Guard dogs for a children's toy!"

"Not quite a child's toy, Sir."

The captain whirled around to find Misato and the children pilots at the door to the bridge. She was smiling pleasantly, even though he could feel a tenseness coming from her.

"So, you must be the one in charge of these _children_ ," he said, stressing the term, casting his gaze toward Shinji, "After that display on the deck, I thought you might be the _babysitter_."

Misato's eye seemed to twitch, "I am the commanding officer in charge of these pilots." She produced a clipboard from under her arm, "Now, I must ask you to sign this, so that I may take possession of Unit 02 and it's pilot from your care."

"Not just yet," he said, which made Misato grimace visibly, "As long as those playthings are aboard my ships, then I have no need to hand them over until we reach dry land," he said, much to the annoyance of Misato and Shinji, who never did take to his attitude. "The ocean is our jurisdiction, Major."

"Granted," Misato said, the smile returning, "However, should an emergency occur, said emergency being a supposed threat to the Eva, or, heaven forbid, an angel attack, then NERV authorization gives me the power to take command if the need arises, so, keep in mind that should anything happen while I am here, you will follow my orders."

"She's awesome," Touji said dreamily.

"She sounds just like Ritsuko," Shinji muttered out of habit.

"As serious as ever, I see," said a flipant, masculine voice that had Asuka whirling around in delight.

"Kaji!" She squealed, almost making Shinji groan.

"Geh!" Misato turned a shade paler than normal.

"Mister Kaji, how many times must I ask you not to invite yourself onto the bridge!"

 **.**

 _'Non perverted thoughts, think non perverted thoughts!'_ Shinji chanted over and over again as, somehow, he had gotten his face squished into Misato ample breasts for the second time around in the small elevator. Asuka was, of course, close to Kaji, who was just behind him, and trying not to suffocate him. Kensuke, and Rei were also squished together, though Kensuke seemed to be trying to give her as much room as possible, while Rei had a small smile on her lips as she was resting her head against his shoulder.

Touji, of course, was plastered against the door with Mari leaning on his back as a cushion.

" _What_ are you even doing here?!" Misato growled, perfectly okay with Shinji's position.

"I'm accompanying her, and Mari," Kaji said, "I was Asuka's guardian in Germany, and I managed to rescue Mari from the waters around the base when the Unit-05 proto-type self destructed."

"Talk about bad luck," Misato grumbled, "How in the hell did I end up seeing you again?" Then she and Asuka turned red, "Hey! Watch where you're touching!" The two yelled, but Asuka was yelling at Touji.

"I can't help it!" Kaji and Touji replied to the women. Then Shinji felt someone's foot nudging him in the back side.

"Who's foot is that?!" Shinji squawked.

"Not mine!" Asuka yelled.

"Sorry, I thought you were Misato," Kaji chuckled, making Shinji turn green.

"Stop assaulting my pilot!" Misato growled and kicked out at him.

"Ow!" Mari yelped, "What was that for?!"

"Sorry, I was aiming for Kaji!"

"Whose hand is that?" Touji gagged.

"Sorry," Mari squeaked.

"Kensuke, stop tickling me," Rei giggled suddenly.

"Kensuke!" Shinji roared.

"It's not me, I'm _not_ doin' that!" Kensuke cried, looking a little jealous.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" Misato said.

"Shinji you little devil!" Mari giggled with a shiver, "Get your hand of my leg!"

"That's not me!" Shinji yelped.

Mari blanched, "Asuka, _you_ little devil!"

"Oh shut up!" Asuka blushed, "How the hell do we get out of this thing?!"

"Someone hit the stop button," Kaji said.

"I got it," Shiji said, stretching his hand out, but it wasn't a button his fingers touched.

" _WHO THE HELL HAS THEIR HAND ON MY TIT!?_ " Asuka screeched.

 _'Oh shit,'_ Shinji thought.

 _'Lucky bastard,'_ Touji thought.

* * *

 _(Ding_.)

* * *

"That was horrible," Shinji groaned later as they sat around the table in the mess hall, "I officially hate elevators!"

"You and me both," Touji said, "At least you didn't have someone sitting on you!"

"I said I was sorry," Mari pouted, twiddling her fingers, "Are you saying I have a heavy butt?"

"That's not the point," Touji grumbled, "What do I look like, a chair?"

"You look like a moron," Asuka piped, then glared at Shinji, who jumped, "And I still haven't paid you back for touching me like that, you perv!"

"I didn't mean it," Shinji growled, "It's not like I could see where I was reaching. If you didn't notice, Misato had my head in her - "

"Alright, alright!" Misato growled, "Enough, it's over now!" She sat back with a huff, crossing her arms.

Truthfully, the only ones that hadn't come out of the elevator harassed, or violated were Kensuke and Rei. Shinji had noticed that the two seemed to be hanging around each other a lot lately, which was a welcome surprise on Rei's part. She wasn't one to reach out to anyone.

"That was quite a ride, though," Kaji chuckled, who came up with a tray of coffee, "But I bet it wasn't as wild a ride as getting into your Eva for the first time, right, Shinji?"

"Not quite," Shinji said, accepting a cup, "How did you know about me?"

"How could I not?" Kaji asked, raising his cup to him, "You're the famous Third Child that piloted the Eva perfectly on his first attempt, and in battle no less, with a sync rate of eighty-eight."

Shinji shrugged, "I simply wanted keep the people in the city safe."

"Not a lot of people, let alone kids, would do such a thing when they'd just found out about it." Kaji pointed out.

Shinji smirked, "I'm not like most kids," he said truthfully, "My dad is Gendo Ikari, king of all things dark and gloomy. How was I supposed to turn out? A wimp with no spine?"

Misato chuckled, "That's kinda what I was expecting." She said sheepishly, drawing looks of disbelief, "Don't take it the wrong way, I'm happy that I was wrong, but I honestly expected someone meek, and downright withdrawn. The way you handled Ritsuko and the Commander was incredible. You're a hero to some of the staff that fear him."

"I'm no hero," Shinji sighed, "I'm just doing what's right, and giving Dad a little of his own medicine. He has a lot more coming if I have my say about it."

"No hero, huh?" Touji grinned, "Tell that to my little sister. She can't shut up about the _cool purple robot_ that tossed the monster across the city, and kept it from stepping on us."

"Hey, that's my job," Shinji countered, "I'm supposed to keep those things from hurting anyone."

Kensuke chuckled, "Let me ask you something; What's on your mind every time you get in the entry plug? I mean, sure you wanna protect everyone, but what else? There's gotta be more!"

Misato and Kaji looked toward the young pilot, as did Asuka and Mari. For Misato, she already knew part of why he piloted the Eva, but what went through his mind before a fight? She didn't know.

Shinji leaned back in his seat, taking a long drink of coffee, "Honestly? The only thing that goes through my head even before I get into the Eva is _am I going to die today_? Then when I'm fighting, my one focus is destroying the Angel as soon as possible with as little damage as I can manage to keep the city, and it's people safe."

Asuka felt a small tugging sensation in her chest at his words. "You mean pride has nothing to do with it?"

"No way," he shook his head, "If I had any pride," he tugged against his collar again, "I wouldn't be in this _monkey suit_!"

This got a laugh out of Kensuke and Touji, and a few chuckles from Kaji and Misato. Mari just grinned at him, "I don't know, Shinji, I think you look pretty damn cute in that."

Asuka scoffed, "You think _any_ male is cute."

"True," she said, "But I gotta say, those eyes of his really do it for me."

"Ahem," Shinji coughed uncomfortably, "Moving along, what happened at the base that caused that Angel to escape?"

Mari tapped her finger against her chin, "Not a clue, I was on stand-by while my Eva was being outfitted with its arms when the thing broke loose. Then I was scrambled to fight in a Unit that barely had the arms attached half an hour before."

"Damn, that must have been nuts," Touji breathed, "But I'm thinking Shinji here could have done something to make sure that thing never got away without destroying his Eva. He fights like he has nothing to lose."

"Do not," Shinji said evenly as he sipped his coffee.

"Says the guy that has a scar on his chest from an energy beam fired by an Angel, and had internal bleeding around his lungs afterward because he pushed his sync rate to near dangerous levels." Kensuke said, to which Rei nodded silently.

Asuka looked at him, "He has a scar?"

"Yes," Rei answered, "The beam from the Angel was so powerful that it nearly pierced through the Eva, which would have obliterated the plug. The strain of having it focused on one spot for so long with the sync rate so high has given Shinji a permanent scar on the center of his chest."

"Yeah, if Rei here hadn't fired that last shot, Shinji would have bit it for sure!" Touji grinned, nudging Shinji in the ribs.

Shinji rolled his eyes and shoved the boy away, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Speaking of the Evas," Kaji said, "I'm betting you two are pretty excited to finally get a look at your own?"

Touji and Kensuke looked at each other with matching grins. "You bet, I've been waiting for this since I heard that they were finished with mine!"

Touji nodded in agreement, "And I've been waiting to help Shinji out since day one," he said, "I won't have to be a burden much longer."

"Touji, come on, you know that's not true," Shinji said, taking his friend by the shoulder, "I heard from Ritsuko that you could pilot Unit-00 just as well as Kensuke could. If Rei, or Hikari get hurt, and can't pilot, you can take their place if you need to. And now I'll have Asuka as back up, and Kensuke once he gets some plug time with his Eva."

"Yeah, don't sweat it," Kensuke said, smiling, "We'll keep him alive."

"Actually, I think I'll be keeping you alive," Shinji laughed, getting growls from both Kensuke and Asuka. But the red-haired girl couldn't stay angry at him for some reason.

Mari turned to her with a sly grin, "Asuka, what's that little smile for?"

Asuka blushed, "S-s-shut up, I'm not smiling!"

"Oh, but you were!" Mari sang, "Come on, out with it!"

"Leave me alone!" The girl huffed and turned away. Of course, Mari was about to continue her torment when the alarm blared out.

"What the hell?!" Misato yelled, "What's going on!"

"I think I know," Shinji growled, rising from his chair, "And I hope I'm wrong. Asuka, get to your Eva as quick as possible. Kensuke, you and I will find a life boat and head to the ship carrying yours."

"Wait a minute!" Kaji yelled as Asuka, looking a little miffed at being ordered around headed for the door, "You can't mean it's an Angel?!"

"In this line of work it's best to expect the unexpected!" Shinji yelled over his shoulder as he and Kensuke headed for the stairs, "And Misato, I don't know what good it'll do, but tell the Captain to man the guns, and give Unit-02 all the support it needs until I can get Kensuke to Unit-04!"

"Right!" Misato said, "Touji, Mari, Rei, come with me."

"Coming," Touji said.

"Right behind ya." Mari chirped, while Rei followed after them silently.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Shinji found a dingy easily enough, and had it lowered just as fast. The problem was the Angel...it wasn't the one he knew. This Angel, as far as he knew, had no known name, because even Abraham hadn't mentioned anything about this one. This Angel was bipedal, standing on stilt-like legs, with a body made of jumbled up pieces. A small red orb floated above the head, while a larger one connected the shoulders and legs. Also a pendulum swung freely between the legs.

Kensuke paled when he saw the things so close to them, "How are we going to fight that thing?"

"We'll find a way, Ken, just trust me," Shinji said, keeping the boat at top speed, "I just hope Asuka can handle it until we get you suited up!"

"O-okay," the boy said nervously, but then yelped as the Angel's face spun like a clock face and opened up to four points as a flash of energy shot out. One of the ships was impaled by the light, lifting it out of the water on a fiery cross, and blowing it in half.

"Dammit!" Shinji roared, "Asuka, hurry!"

It was then that the tarp on top of one of the cargo ships rose up, a huge arm whipping it away, revealing the red giant the was Unit-02. The Eva jumped from the ship toward the _Over the Rainbow_ where the umbilical cable lay, plugging itself in. Shinji noted the wing-like attachments to the shoulders, and grinned, "That's S-type flying equipment!"

"What's that attached to the back?" Kensuke asked, looking at a rectangular piece of equipment in the middle of the back.

"I think that's the product model Super-Electromagnetic Crossbow." Shinji grinned, "That's designed for long-range combat against A.T.-Fields."

"Great! We've got a chance then!" Even as he said that, another ship was hit by something from below. An enormous white body rolled under the surface where the ship was beginning to go down. "No, is that another one?"

"Afraid so," Shinji growled, "Don't worry, we'll get through this, Kensuke."

* * *

(*)

* * *

"Damn, there's two of them!" Asuka shouted when she saw the attack on the other ship. The battleships had already opened fire on the bipedal Angel that was advancing on the main ship. It seemed to be the less dangerous of the two, even though it had the greater body mass, considering the walking angel was taller, with the core well out of reach.

The cargo ship was nearing them, even as Shinji and Kensuke powered through the water, ignored by the two angels, thankfully. But the thought of taking down two angels before Shinji got the other Eva going was...tempting. If anything, she wanted him to see how good she could be. ' _Huh_?' She thought to herself, _'What the hell am I thinking?! Kaji is the one I want_!'

Asuka was brought out of her thoughts as pieces of the skeletal angel fell from the body and started raining down on the ships like homing missiles. "That one has to go first." She ground out, reaching for her weapon, "Eva Unit-02, moving out!" The thrusters on her S-type attachments roared to life as the Eva lifted off the deck of the ship.

She had the Unit going straight up like a rocket, the equipment not fully design for flight except for slowing her descent when needed, but it would serve her purpose if she could get high enough above the angel. The bow of her crossbow sprang out as she reached the half way mark. But now she had a problem; which core was the real one?

The smaller one, the one that would be hardest to hit, seemed likely to be a decoy. The one below, larger, and more obvious had to house the real core. Using the thrusters to their max, Unit-02 shot over the Angel, disconnecting her umbilical cable and going to emergency power. She then angled herself down, and shot through the air at the larger core, taking aim with her crossbow.

The bow exploded five shots one after the other, coming up against the angel's AT-Field, and the end of the bolts themselves. " _Hiyaaaah_!" Asuka roared as her Eva spun through the air with a flying drop kick, slamming into the first bolt, slicing the one in front of it in half, and kept going until she reached the AT-Field, and punched through. "Yes!" The Eva's foot connected with the core as it burst out the other side, and burst in a bloody mess as the angel started falling to pieces, then exploded in its own cross of energy.

" _Way to go, Asuka!"_ Misato yelled over the link, " _That was great!"_

"Thanks, but what about Shinji and that stooge of his?!" Asuka yelled, "I don't see the other Unit yet!"

" _I've just gotten word from the crew of the cargo ship, and Shinji and Kensuke are just about to activate the Eva."_ Misato said, _"I'll need you to back them up, Kensuke's never had to fight before_."

"Wunderbar," Asuka sighed sarcastically.

 **.**

"That's one down," Shinji sighed with relief, he turned back to the now suited up Kensuke, "And one to go. You ready, Kensuke?" Kensuke, though nervously, nodded.

"I'm good," he said shakily, "Let's go."

"Okay, come on, then." Shinji guided his friend around the covered body of the Eva as the ship shook with the force of the Gaghiel swimming under them. The crew of the ship was waiting for them. Shinji gave them all a hard look, "Get that covering off, and ready the entry plug, we've got an Angel to kill!"

"Sir!" Was the collective shout that rang out as the men and women set to work readying everything for the pilot. To Shinji's surprise, Unit-04 was armed with a replica of the Lance of Longinus, and a shield, a true close-range combat unit. The Eva itself was a silvery white in color, with grey bindings like the green ones on his Unit-01, the unit remarkably resembled Unit-03 in looks.

Kensuke stopped a moment to admire the giant. "It's beautiful!"

"It's _yours_ ," Shinji told him, "That lance there is a powerful anti-Angel weapon. One hit is all you'll need, and remember, Asuka will be there to help you."

"Yeah," Kensuke nodded, his nerves gone.

"Entry plug ready, Captain," a crew member said, "We're ready for the pilot!"

"And the pilot is ready to kick some ass," Kensuke said for himself, and strode forward without any prompting to the entry plug.

 **.**

"Dammit, stop moving around!" Asuka yelled angrily as she tried to get a bead on the angel, but the leviathan kept swerving and diving beneath the surface too fast for her to get a lock on it. And her crossbow was running out of ammo. "Where the hell is Unit-04?!"

" _He's on his way, just keep that thing away from the ships!"_ Misato yelled, sounding a little desperate, but both of their fears seemed to evaporate as the loading doors of the cargo ship were blown off, and out raised a white giant, lance and shield in hand.

"Finally!" Asuka sighed, "What took you so long?!"

" _Sorry, the prep time took a little longer than expected,_ " Kensuke smiled over the link, " _But I'm ready and willing_!"

"Great, now get rid of his Moby Dick wanna-be!" She yelled with a small smile of her own.

Kensuke grinned, hefting the lance, " _Right_."

" _Pilot Aida_?" Rei's face appeared on the screen.

"Y-yeah, Rei?"

"... _Be careful_." The feed cut off then, but Kensuke thought he saw a small blush on the girl's face before she left him.

"She...she said be careful..." a huge blush ran across his face, "Does she like m - "

" _Focus, Ken_!" Shinji roared as his link popped up, " _Fight, now, romancing my sister later_!"

R-Right!" Kensuke stammered. "Where's the Angel?"

" _Coming at you from below, on your right!_ " Asuka yelled, " _The core is inside the mouth, so nail that thing when it tries to grab you!_ "

"Roger that!" Kensuke growled, falling into his military mode, and raising the shield up in front of his Eva as the angel broke the surface with it's dorsal fin and mask, "Come on!"

Gaghiel submerged again, then burst out of the water, revealing its size to all around. Kensuke began to sweat as the Angel careened toward him with it's gaping mouth open, showing row after row of curved teeth, the core of the beast visible at the back of its throat. Kensuke steeled himself, bracing for the impact as the Angel came crashing down on his shield. The strain of the Angel's weight nearly toppled the Eva, and the ship, but Kensuke held on, moving his Eva's feet as he needed, and hurled the angel into the air above him.

Gaghiel roared in rage and, if one could call it that, indignation as it was sent flying. Kensuke grinned, pulling back Unit-04's arm, and hurled the lance at the beast. The lance's twin spear head spiraled into a single sharp point as it flew, impaling the Angel through the throat, piercing the core. Kensuke beamed as the Angel's body convulsed, bubbling around the lance, and burst in a crimson torrent that poured down over the sea, mixing in with the already red waters, and drenching the once white Evangelion.

The lance spun back down to earth as Unit-04 raised its hand to catch it.

"I did it," Kensuke breathed out, "I really did it!"

" _You sure did,"_ Shinji smiled at him, " _That was excellent, Kensuke!"_

 _"_ Thanks," the boy sighed, leaning back in his seat, "But man, this is gonna take some getting used to. The simulations were nowhere near anything like this!"

" _The Eva will have recorded this battle into the memory banks, so the simulations can be upgraded to use these two angels,"_ Shinji chuckled, " _You'll do better than this, I can promise you!"_

* * *

(*)

* * *

Hikari and Sakura were enjoying dinner at the house back in the GeoFront, the little girl feeding sardines to PenPen when a knock came to their door. Sakura looked up in delight, "They're back!" The little girl bounced from her seat to toward the door. Hikari quickly moved to stop her.

"Sakura, they left only a couple of hours ago," she reminded her, looking at the door suspiciously, and pushed her back toward the kitchen, "You go and finish eating, sweetie, I'll see who it is."

"Okay," she pouted, sighing.

Hikari smiled at her, and moved toward the door. Peeking outside the door, she saw one of the Section-2 agents standing there, "Oh, is something wrong, Sir?"

"No, Ma'am," he said, frowning a little, "Sorry to impose on you like this, but another potential pilot was brought in, and Commander Ikari wanted her moved in right away."

"Another one?" The girl asked as the man moved aside, revealing the pilot.

The girl was dressed in a white sunhat and sundress with matching shoes, and a small handbag, smiling. "Uh, hi there, Miss."

"First Lieutenant Horaki, may I please introduce Second Lieutenant Mana Kirishima, a member of the JSSDF's special defense corps," he said, "She's actually the pilot of a different manner of machine that was to be used against the Angels, though it's only a normal robot compared to an Evangelion."

Mana looked at the man with a puff of her cheeks, "Hey, don't talk about my _T-RIDEN-T_ like that!"

The man chuckled, "Well, I'm sorry, Miss Kirishima, but after seeing an Eva in battle, it's just a little underwhelming."

Hikari giggled, "Have either of you had dinner, yet?" She asked, stepping aside to allow them in, "With the others gone for now, a little more company would be welcomed."

* * *

 _ **AN: The fight stayed the same in this chapter, with only a few things actually changing with the pilots. I left the elevator scene as is, two, because I just couldn't resist.**_

 _ **Also we see a few feelings and characters surfacing a little earlier, so let me know what you all think of that. Until next time.**_


	8. Rogue Evangelion

_**AN:**_ This is a special, brand new chapter to add into the mix, which deals with Hikari and Mana while the rest of the family is off the coast. It also ties into the MPEs (Mass Production Evangelions). There are two types in this re-vamp, the white, flying monsters from End of Evangelion, and the Mark.06 production models seen in the Rebuild of Evangelion's fourth movie preview as they go against Unit-08+2.

 _ **8: Rogue Evangelion**_

* * *

Ritsuko smiled as she viewed the rising sync rates for the two pilots. "You're doing very well, girls," she told them over the monitor, "Hikari, your sync rate has really jumped since we last ran a test. You're up to sixty-eight."

Hikaru sighed in relief, " _Really, that's great to hear._ " She smiled, looking over at Mana in her own Test-Plug. " _Are you doing alright, Mana?_ "

Mana looked over at her through the video link, " _As well as I can expect,_ " she said, sounding strained, " _Dr. Akagi, I've_ _really_ _gotta go! How much longer?_ "

Ritsuko giggled at the girl's discomfort as she squirmed in her seat, "See, this is why I told you to use the facilities before you got the simulation Plug, Miss Kirishima." She said, making the girl whimper, "But don't worry, you're almost done. Another three minutes and we'll disengage."

" _Thank God,_ " The girl moaned.

"Your sync rate is holding at a solid fifty, by the way," the faux blonde doctor chuckled, "Much higher than I expected, even for a simulation. After we're done with the Unit-00 Plugs, we're going to be moving on to Unit-01, so be sure you're both ready for that. Even in a test, Unit-01 can be highly unpredictable."

Hikari looked at the blonde, " _If it's such a twitchy Unit, then how is Shinji able to pilot it so well?_ "

Ristuke shrugged, "She likes him, I guess." She smiled, knowing that it was the truth. Yui's soul aside, the Unit itself was highly temperamental even around technicians when it was undergoing maintenance. "Unit-00 really has no preference in pilots, but Unit-01 is a different kettle of fish all together." She said as their time inside the Plugs ran out, "Alright, you two, break for half an hour, and then we can start with Unit-01's cross sync rate testing."

" _Yeah, yeah, just get me outta here before my bladder busts!_ " Mana whined.

 **.**

"Jeez," Mana groaned as she sat the changing room in nothing but her underwear, fanning herself, "Even after a shower it's still so damned hot in here!"

Hikari herself was still showering, but shared the girl's sentiment, it was unusually hot. "Just be glad we have the showers," she said loudly so she could be heard over the water, "Or else we'd have to wait until we got home just to wash off all that LCL."

"Ugh, don't even joke about that," Mana called out with a slight laugh in her voice, "That stuff smells and tastes awful!"

Hikari giggled and shut off the water stepping out to grab one of the towels laid out for them, "You know, I wish they'd tell us something about the others," she sighed, wrapping herself up before heading for her locker, "Shinji and the others have been gone for a few days, now, so they should've at least reached the ship by now."

Mana peeked around the lockers, smiling, "Hey, you never told me," she said, with a small grin, "Is one of those guys your boyfriend?"

"Wha -?!" The girl nearly tripped over herself when she heard her, "No!" She said all too quickly, making the other girl grin wider, "Seriously, they're not!"

Mana started laughing at her as she tried not to blush and dressed herself, "It's nothing to be ashamed of," the girl said as she sat down next to her, "It would also explain why you're so worried about them," she reasoned, the smirk still present on her face as Hikari gave her a halfhearted glare.

Hikari frowned, "Fine, I admit it, I've...sort of...kind of..." Her blush deepened with each word that she spoke, " _Gottacrushonsomeone!_ " She blurted out so fast that Mana barely caught it, and started laughing again. "Oh, stop laughing and get dressed!"

"Why? Getting a little hot under the collar?" She giggled, gesturing to herself, "I don't mind, but I much prefer boys over girls, you know?"

"Ugh!" Hikari sighed, and stomped out of the changing room.

Mana was quick to dress after that and caught up with her a few minutes later, "Look, I'm sorry for teasing you," she said, "But that was just too cute for me not to say anything."

Hikari huffed, "Just don't do it around Shinji, 'cause I know he won't appreciate it." She said, frowning in thought, "Really, he hates being teased."

"Is he the guy you've got a thing for?" Mana asked, completely serious, but Hikari shook her head, "Then who is it?"

Hikari sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this with someone as nosy as Mana around, "It's Sakura's older brother, Touji." She admitted, feeling her face heating up again, "I've known him for a while, but I've never..."

"Never thought about dating him until you both got caught up in this military madness?" Mana put in, making her friend nod, "I guess I can understand that. You really don't know how much a person can mean to you until you think about losing them." She said sadly.

Hikari gave the girl a small look, "Did something like that happen to you?"

Mana nodded, "Yeah, it did," she sighed, frowning, "We weren't that close, mind you, but he was a nice guy that didn't deserve what happened to him."

"What _did_ happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mana sighed, "Well, you heard about what happened to the South Dakota base, right?" Hikari nodded, "The pilot was an American friend of mine that I'd made while there. He was a really sweet guy that always seemed to be smiling no matter what. But, after his Evangelion went bananas the whole state was destroyed...so there's really no hope that I could see him again."

Hikari bit her lip, "I'm really sorry, Mana," she said as they left the building, heading to the parking area to leave, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Mana swayed over and bumped her in the shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It's not like I was really in love with him or anything like that...it's just hard to hear that a friend is gone forever...so do yourself a favor, huh?" She smiled and bounced ahead of her, twirling about, "Tell the guy how you feel!"

Hikari giggled at her antics, but was already thinking about her relationship with Touji. She already spent an enormous amount of time with him as it was, and Sakura was like a little sister to her as well. The little imp made it no secret that she wanted her as a big sister, too. ' _Maybe I should call them,_ ' she thought, smiling a little bit, ' _Just to see how they're doing._ '

The drive home was as quiet as always until they got home with Sakura arriving from school only an hour later. It was after dinner that Hikari put in her call. what she found out, however, was not what she expected.

"What do you mean you were attacked by two Angels?!" Hikari yelled when Shinji explained what had happened, startling Mana and Sakura when they heard her, "Is everyone alright? No one's hurt?"

" _No, no, everyone's fine,_ " Shinji assured her with a small amount of laughter in his voice, " _Kensuke and one of the new pilots were the only one's to fight, and Kensuke's just having a little trouble with some anxiety over the whole thing. Nothing to worry about._ "

Hikari sighed in relief, "I'm so glad you're all alright," she smiled, "Is...is Touji there?"

" _Right next to me, actually,_ " he said, and she heard a growl from the other end of the phone that was undoubtedly from Touji. " _Come, on, Touji, it won't kill you!_ "

" _Alright, alright!_ " She heard Touji growl, making her laugh as he took the phone from Shinji, " _H-hello? Hikari?_ "

"I'm here, Touji," the girl smiled as Sakura came bouncing over.

"I'm here, too, Touji!" The girl shouted, making the boy on the other end laugh, and prompting Hikari to put him on speaker-phone. "When are you coming home?"

" _Aw, come on, Squirt, you know it won't be too much longer,_ " Touji said, chuckling, " _Just do what we used to when you were real little, and pretend I'm already there._ "

Hikari giggled at that. It was a little game they had thought up when Sakura had had to stay home from school alone while her brother attended school, and her father was at work. But the little girl still pouted, "But it's still not the same," she said, "I miss you, big brother."

" _I know, I know, but it's true, I won't be gone for much longer, promise,_ " Touji said, " _and I've never broken a promise to you, have I?_ "

"No," the girl pouted, "Okay, but hurry up. Hikari misses you, too!"

"Sakura!" Hikari giggled, taking the phone off speaker, "Sorry about that, Touji. She's really been missing you like crazy this last week."

" _Well, I miss both of you,_ " the boy said, making Hikari blush a little on her end, " _Tell ya what, when I get back, we'll go out, just the three of us. Wherever you want. Lady's choice._ "

Hikari laughed, "Oh, I can see a long shopping trip planned out already," she said, imagining making Touji carry everything. On his end, the boy felt a shiver run down his spine, making him regret his choice of words, "But Touji, all I want is for you to come back safely, alright? No heroics, no grandstanding, no death defying do, just come home."

" _You wan'a ring with that?_ " Touji asked, no joking in his tone.

"TOUJI!" The girl gasped, and Touji finally lost it and started laughing. "Oh, you! Just for that, the first night you're back you're treating me and Sakura to as much ice cream as we want!"

"YAY!" Sakura yelled happily.

Still laughing from the other end of the phone, Touji said, " _You've got yourself a date, Hikari._ " The girl blushed beet-red before smiling, " _Alright, I'm gonna have to hang up, so I'll...I'll see you soon, alright?_ "

"Okay," she nodded, smiling tenderly, "Hurry back, alright?"

" _As fast as this bucket of bolts'll go._ " Touji promised. " _Be safe for me, okay?_ "

Hikari gave a startled laugh, "Idiot, that's what I'm supposed to say!"

" _Yeah, I -_ " The line suddenly went dead. Hikari frowned, looking down at her phone, wondering what had happened.

"Huh, maybe they hit one of those dead zones?" Mana said from where she was sitting on the couch as Hikari put her phone away and went to join her on the couch with Sakura sitting between them, "But man, Hikari, I was wrong," she said, making the girl frown at her in confusion, "You're not crushing on the guy, you're in love with him. Hands. Down."

Hikari blushed crimson, but didn't say anything on the matter. It was rather hard to deny. Especially after the girl had witnessed the phone call between the two of them.

Sakura smiled and cuddled into Hikari's side, "I really want you as my sister, Hikari." She said, making the two older girls laugh, "My brother likes you a lot, too, he's just too stubborn to say it."

"Well, he is stubborn," Hikari relented, smiling at the little girl, and hugged her, "But he's also very responsible when it comes down to it. And that includes your bedtime, young lady."

Sakura squealed and giggled as Hikari whisked her off the couch and up the stairs to her bedroom, complaining loudly the whole way.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Touji looked down at the phone in annoyance, "Dammit, I lost her!" He frowned, handing the device back to Shinji, "Anyway, thanks for that, Shinji, I think I needed that after being stuck on this tub for a solid week."

Shinji chuckled and pocketed the phone, "I know, frankly, I'm just glad I was smart enough to bring a spare set of clothes instead of being stuck in that stupid monkey suit the entire trip." He said, making his friend laugh.

"Come on, you've been trying to show off in front of that red-haired harpy the entire time," Touji pointed out as the boy blushed. "Ah, I knew it!"

"Come on, she's not that bad," the young Captain frowned at him, "Besides, she was practically raised to be competitive around people, so her ego's just a little inflated."

Touji scoffed, "A little?" He snorted, "If it were any bigger, I think she'd be a perfect replacement for her own Eva!"

Shinji couldn't help but laugh at his comment. Asuka's name might have changed somewhat during his little trip back through time, but her attitude certainly hadn't. She was still a terror...and he was still head over heels for her.

"Seriously though," Touji said as they made their way back toward the dinning halls, "I heard you saying that you were gonna try your hand a making a meal for her since she was complaining about missing German food."

"What's wrong with trying my hand at cooking other foods outside my nationality?" Shinji asked with a huff, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Nothing, really, but it's trying to appease the beast that's worrying me," Touji said, already thinking about the angry tirade she may go on if Shinji's cooking wasn't absolutely delicious. He thought so, of course, even Hikari admitted to Shinji being a better cook, which was saying something, but the idea that he would actively try to please someone so...so... "Yeah, this could be a shit-storm waiting to happen." He muttered.

Shinji just chuckled, "Don't worry, I think I can manage it." He said, and moved toward the kitchen, "You just keep that stick-up-his-ass Fleet Commander off my back while I'm cooking, you know I don't like it when someone's giving me a hard time when I'm cooking."

"No problem," Touji smiled, giving him a wave, "I think he's been avoiding you anyway since you nearly tore his head off for trying to throw you in the brig after taking Kensuke to Unit-04."

"He had it coming," Shinji said over his shoulder, "Anyone that deep in denial needs a good sock in the jaw."

"I think you deserve a promotion." Touji chuckled, and went to find Misato and the others.

 **.**

"Mm, the sun feels so nice," Mari sighed as she laid out on the deck on a large towel, "Never thought it'd be so nice here in Japanese waters."

Next to her were Asuka, Misato, and, surprisingly, Rei, all of them dressed for sunbathing, E.I. in swimwear. Though, for Rei, the girl wore a white one piece instead of a bikini like the others. Another factor she didn't understand was the idea of sunbathing. Being out in the sun for too long tended to be unpleasant to her as it mad her skin turn red, and tighten in a most painful way. It also made her skin itch after the burning sensation calmed down.

"Rei, dear, are you alright?" Misato asked the girl as she looked over at her, "You're not burning are you?"

"I am not on fire if that is what you are insinuating." The girl answered truthfully, and sounded exceedingly uncomfortable.

Misato grimaced, "I'll take that as a yes," she said, rising up, and helping the girl to her feet, "Come on, a nice cool shower's just what you need. It'll keep your skin from burning too much."

"Aw, what's the matter, Wondergirl, the sun too much for you?" Asuka said haughtily.

"It would appear so, Pilot Shikinami," the girl answered with a pained expression. "I do not believe sunbathing is a thing I will find enjoyable."

Mari looked up at her from under her shades, "Didn't you use the tanning oil I gave you?"

"I did, but - "

Misato sighed, "Rei's an albino, girls." She said, "Even if she did use the oil, tanning is a no go for her. Matter of fact, I shouldn't have been so thoughtless." She said, helping the girl toward the showers. "You girls go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I need to help her or else Shinji will have my head."

Asuka huffed and laid back down on her towel, "Well, that explains the hair and eyes, I guess." She muttered, frowning, "If she didn't like sunbathing, she should've just said something."

Mari sighed, turning herself over on her stomach, "I think she just wanted to be included." The brunette sighed, "I mean, she doesn't seem like the type to make friends all that easily, does she?"

"Not really," Asuka shrugged. "Hard to believe she and Captain Ikari are siblings. Different names and different looks. Wonder if there's a story behind that?"

Mari hummed in thought, "If there is, I don't think it's something I'd wanna hear." She said, frowning a little, "I mean, remember when you asked if Shinji was a daddy's boy? That Touji kid nearly ripped into you if Misato hadn't grabbed him. My bet's the story's there if there is one. Serious daddy issues."

"Whatever," the red-head sighed, yawning, before a shadow passed over them, "Hey, quit blocking the sun!" She said, opening her eyes to see the large form of Touji standing right above them, "Ah, come to gawk at us, Jock?"

"Nope," Touji said, smirking, "You've got nothing I want to see. I just wanted to let you know that Shinji's cooking dinner for all of us tonight, so we'll be fed real food instead of the slop they serve the officers. So hurry it up, and come into the dining hall as soon as you can."

Asuka looked at him, "The Captain cooks?"

"Yeah, _Shinji_ cooks," Touji said, stressing his friend's name, "He does most of the cooking back home if Hikari's not up to it. And both of them are pretty damned good at it."

Mari smiled at him, "Sounds great to me. I'm tired of the bland tasting stuff they serve us. What's one the menu?"

Touji thought for a minute. "Uh, he said it was...fried pork chops...red apple cabbage...and some kind of...drunken plum?"

Meanwhile, Asuka's mouth had begun to water, "T-Tipsy plum?"

"That's it!" Touji grinned.

Mari smiled at her friend, lowering her shades, "Sounds like someone is trying to impress someone, eh, Red?"

Asuka, for once, didn't rise to her baiting, and instead bolted up from her towel and went to get dressed, nearly bowling over Touji in the process. "Sheesh!" The boy said, "What go into her?"

The other girl got up and gathered up their towels, "You wouldn't believe how much she's missed her country's cooking, Touji." She smiled, "She may be half-Japanese like me, but she was raised in Germany, just like I was raised in France. So we kind'a feel homesick for some familiarity, even if its just food."

Touji shrugged, "Guess I can understand," he said, scratching the back of his head, "Shinji's an incredible cook, but I really miss Hikari's cooking most of all while we've been away."

"Oh, got a sweetheart back home, huh?" Mari smiled at him cheekily, then blinked a little, "But wasn't Hikari the name of one of the reserve pilots?"

"Yup, that's her." Touji smiled, "I just got off the phone with her a little while ago. Apparently she's worried about us all."

Mari smiled at him, "Well, she should be. You pilot a multi-million dollar machine that is the only known weapon capable of destroying mankind's greatest enemy."

Touji snorted, "I'm just glad she doesn't have to fight like we will, yet." He said as they started making their way towards dinner, "If something happened to her, I'm not sure I could handle it."

* * *

(NERV Control Room)

* * *

"It certainly is dull around here without the kids," Hyuga said frowning as he went over some data they had collected from the Fifth Angel incident, "Wonder how things are going on the ship?"

"Better not to worry about it," Aoba said while reading a magazine, "You'll worry less that way."

Maya looked over at the long-haired man, "And why shouldn't we worry? Shinji's with them, and he's the only one capable of piloting Unit-01 to full potential."

"Mana got a solid forty percent on her cross sync exam," Ritsuko said as she came up behind the younger woman, "Hypothetically, she could pilot it, but then again, Unit-01 is as prickly as ever when it comes to pilots."

Hyuga was about to say something when his desk phone started beeping, "NERV command center, this is Hyuga." He said out of habit, sounding bored.

" _This is the Northern military base calling to report a large unidentified flying creature passing through our airspace._ " The man on the other end of the line said, sounding panicked, " _Descriptions of the creature mark it as a four limbed creature not including a set of wings protruding from his shoulders. Subject is approximately seventy-five meters in height, and white in coloration. One-hundred and fiftieth tank unit destroyed in attempts to take the creature out. One hundred and fifty-first air corps are in hot pursuit over New Tokyo-2 area. Tokyo-3 will experience contact within the hour!_ "

"Understood, good work, soldier," Hyuga said, turning to Ritsuko, "We have an unknown enemy coming towards us and will reach us within the hour."

Ritsuko cursed, "Alert Commander Ikari, and have someone escort Lieutenant Horaki and Kirishima to NERV," she shouted, "Maya, have a prep team ready Unit-00 for combat. I want all weapons caches checked and ready for anything. Get to work!"

 **.**

Hikari was nervously fumbling with her Plug Suit as she dressed for combat, her hands trembling. "Here, let me help you with that," Mana said, helping her with the suit. Hikari smiled gratefully at the girl, and pressed the button on her wrist. Mana looked her up and down in the yellow suit, smiling, "If looks could kill, that Angel wouldn't stand a chance."

Hikari smiled nervously at her, "Thanks, Mana," she sighed, "I guess this is how Shinji must've felt whenever he had to go out alone."

"Maybe, but you know I've got your back down here, right?" The other girl smiled, "If push comes to shove, I'll just hi-jack Unit-01 and get my ass up there as soon as possible."

"Thanks," she smiled.

" _Pilot Horaki, please report to hangar nine. Pilot Horaki, please report to hangar nine._ "

Hikari gulped as she stepped toward the door. Suddenly, Mana came up and wrapped her arms around her from behind in a tight hug, "You can do this, honey. Just remember all the simulations you've gone through, and kick that thing's ass."

Hikari nodded, "Thank you, Mana," she smiled as the girl released her, "Take care of Sakura for me, alright?"

"Won't have to." Mana grinned, "You can do that yourself when you get back."

"Right."

 **.**

" _Hikari,_ " Ritsuko's voice came over the link to her Entry Plug, " _I want you to know that I'll be right here if anything goes wrong._ " She said, " _If this thing proves too much for you, we'll pull you out and try again later, alright?_ "

"Y-Yes, Ma'am," the girl said shakily, "D-do you have e-eyes on the t-target?" She cursed herself for stuttering, but she couldn't help it. She was scared out of her wits.

" _The target is...just outside the city. We're bringing it up on camera now._ " Maya said.

What popped up on her screen was something she didn't expect. The thing was... _ugly_... _very_ _ugly_. The white creature circled lazily outside the city limits on broad, feather-like wings, and had two arms and legs hanging limply from its body. The head was slightly snake like in appearance with a large mouth with blunt teeth behind fat lips. All of this was attached to a long neck.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hikari mumbled out in disgust.

In the control center, Gendo himself was standing with a look of pure rage on his face as he got a look at the unknown creature. The Vice-Commander looked at him in concern, "Is that thing what I think it is?"

"It is indeed," Gendo growled, "Can you hear me, Pilot Horaki!"

" _Sir?_ "

"That thing is no Angel," he said, much to the bridge crew's shock, "What we're currently looking at is now classified as a Rogue Evangelion."

"Rogue Evangelion?" Ritsuko questioned, "How is that even possible?!"

"It was not made to bare a pilot, therefore this creature is being controlled by _external_ sources," he said, giving the woman a look of warning, "When engaging the target, you must take care not to get caught by its arms. It'll rip your Eva to pieces otherwise. Do what you can to destroy it completely. Core locations should be the same as any other Evangelion."

" _Aside from not getting caught, any tips on defeating it, Sir?_ " Hikari asked shakily.

"Unfortunately, close ranged combat is the only thing that might work." Fuyutsuki said, frowning at the creature as it began to land. "Use the Sonic Glaive to take out the limbs if you can, but aim for the head most of all. At least then you won't have a chance of being ripped apart by those teeth."

" _Y_ - _yes, S-s-sir_."

Gendo nodded to Ritsuko, "Launch Unit-00 via catapult seven. Give her some room between her and the Rogue. Also have the anti-Angel defenses mounted up. I want that thing destroyed at all costs."

"Yes, Sir." Ritsuko said, "Deploy weapon caches one through nine, and move Unit-00 to the seventh catapult. Arm defensive barriers twelve through seventeen, and mount up the restraining units. Begin mission operations in T-minus five minutes!"

 **.**

Hikari was nervously awaiting her deployment as she sat inside the Entry Plug when the Eva came to a jarring halt. " _Fifteen seconds to deployment._ " Ritsuko said, " _Be careful out there, Hikari._ "

"Roger that," the girl said, trying to sound confident, but only ended up squeaking it out. "How does Shinji do this?"

" _He did try praying once, remember?_ " Ritsuko said, " _Unfortunately, we have little time for that._ "

The girl nodded in understanding before her Evangelion was launched into the elevator, and sent up into the city. ' _I can do this._ ' She thought to herself as her Eva jarred to a halt once again, ' _I can do this._ ' The doors to the elevator slid down, allowing her to see outside. ' _I can do this._ '

The Rogue Evangelion was still circling the area, but upon hearing the sound of the elevator, it screeched our a roar, and landed heavily. It faced the proto-type Evangelion, and snarled, a long, slimy tongue hanging out of its mouth.

' _How is that thing an Evangelion?_ ' She wondered, reaching for the Sonic Glaive at her side.

" _Pilot Horaki, be calm and careful around this beast,_ " Gendo's voice came to her ears, " _Evangelions like this thing are nothing more than base-beasts. Take no pity, and show no mercy. Remember why you're fighting, and who you're fighting for. That is all that you need to do to win this battle._ "

The girl nodded, and took her first step outside of the elevator as the restraining bolts released Unit-00.

The Rogue then roared at her, and flung itself at the Evagelion, mouth agape. Hikari screamed, ducking down as the monster sailed over her, crashing into the elevator terminal. She turned around, swinging her weapon at the creature and buried the blade into its side. "I got it!"

" _Too shallow!_ " Ritsuko yelled.

The Rogue turned on her with a growl, and snapped its jaws at the Eva's head, mere inches away from biting the face plating. Hikari backpedaled in alarm, dragging the Glaive out of the creature's side with a torrent of red following. The Rogue took back to the air again, and jumped on her. Panicking, the girl stabbed the tip of the Glaive through the Rogue's middle, and used her Eva's legs to throw the creature off, along with her weapon.

"Commander, I need a new weapon!" She yelled.

" _Sending a new Glaive through cache number two,_ " Ritsuko said. " _You're doing fine, Hikari, just fine!_ "

Hikari whimpered as she searched for the weapons cache, and saw it opening up not far from her position. Unit-00 took after it immediately, but the Rogue Evangelion was right on her tail. "It's after me!" She yelped as the beast gained ground on her.

" _Keep going straight,_ " Gendo told her, " _We have a trap in that direction. Just keep going for the weapon._ "

"Yes, Sir!" She yelled, begging for more speed from her Eva. It gave her as she requested. She passed between to vaults before she made a grab for her new weapon as the Rogue was hot on her heels. But when it passed between the vaults as well, they opened up, shooting harpoons and braided wire ropes into the Rogue's body, halting it's procession.

" _Now's your chance, Hikari, take out the core!_ " Ritsuko roared.

With a scream, the girl wheeled about, Glaive in hand, and plunged it into the center of the monster's body. The Rogue screeched and writhed as it tried to free itself as the wound leaked LCL and blood, staining the streets. Hikari kept her Glaive steady as she pushed it through the creature's body, the cables holding the beast beginning to snap under the force of its escape attempts. "Why's it still moving!?" Hikari demanded, "I got the core didn't I?"

" _Disengage and take out the head!_ " Gendo roared at once. The girl pulled the Glaive free, and aimed at the monster's head...only for the creature to finally break free of its bindings, and fall on the Evangelion in a tangle of wires and gnashing teeth.

Hikari screamed as the first bite shredded through Unit-00's armor as if it were her own flesh being peeled away. The Rogue bit and snapped mouthfuls of her Eva, the girl screaming with each one it took as she stabbed the beast repeatedly with her weapon, praying that she found the core.

' _God, please, make it stop!_ ' Hikari screamed silently as the creature tore at her, ' _Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!_ ' The creature got a hold of her Eva's right arm and gave a cruel twist of its head, and a sickening snap of bone registered through her body as she felt the Eva's pain as her own. Her howls of agony could have woken the dead as the arm was twisted and ripped from the Eva's body.

{ _Stab the heart!_ }

' _What - ?!_ '

{ _Stab the beast in the heart!_ } The voice said again. { _Strike the heart of the beast and it will stop!_ }

Using her remaining arm, she reached for the Progressive Knife in her left shoulder pylon, and thrust the blade into the creature's heart. The Rogue Evangelion reared back, roaring in pain and anger as it fell backwards and writhed, beating at the Knife in its chest before finally falling still.

Breathing heavily, the girl fell back into her seat, exhausted. "I...I...I did...it..." she mumbled as tears started drifting out of her eyes. "I...I killed...the..."

{ _Sleep, little one._ } Said the same voice from before. { _You've earned your rest._ }

' _Who...what are you?_ ' She thought tiredly.

{ _I am no one that you need to concern yourself with._ } The voice, a boy, said, { _Just know that I am here. And that I am on your side._ } She felt as if someone was wrapping her in a warm blanket as he spoke. { _Now rest._ }

Seeing no reason not to do as she was told, the girl's eyes drifted close, letting her exhaustion come to an end as she slept.

* * *

(*)

* * *

"Are you aware that one of your pets just launched an assault on Tokyo-3?" Gendo demanded of the nine black monoliths. "Have you forsaken my roll in the scenario, or have you simply decided to not enact it at all?"

" **Watch your tone, Ikari,** " said the one marked 09, " **The MPE that you faced was simply a mishap, nothing more. We too have to deal with terrorists on our end of the world.** "

" **And the theft of MPE-05 was nothing short of a miracle as the offending parties involved have been dealt with.** " Said 08, " **You must also feel relieved that one of your own Evangelions, the Unit-00 prototype, no less, was able to defeat the more advanced Unit. Even though the damage was quite extensive, I hear.** "

"More damage to the pilot than to the Eva, as we have spare parts that can be put in place until we are able to mass produce our own here." He said, to which he began to smirk, knowing that he now held an Ace up his sleeve, "But that is of little consequence. As long as I do not see another MPE in my area until the promised time, then I shall not seek recompense."

" **Is that a threat, Ikari?** "

"No," Gendo smiled cruelly, "It. Is. A. _Promise_!" He roared before cutting the line. "We will have to up the security measures in the city to make sure that, when another one of those things shows up, we won't be caught unawares."

"Do you think it wise to provoke Seele like that?" Fuyutsuki asked, "They are already suspicious of us since your son began piloting."

The Commander looked at the man, "Kozo, you know as well as I do that they are never going to keep their word." He said, "In the end, it will all rest on whether or not we can outlast their Mass Produced menaces."

"After today's battle, I believe we could," the Vice-Commander sighed, "But poor Miss Horaki will be in for a long recovery after such extensive damage. I can't imagine the feeling of being eaten alive like that, and still having the will to keep fighting until she was able to find the core."

"Agreed," Gendo said, looking down at the small stack of paperwork on his desk, and smirked, "Well, I have three promotions to sign off on, as it appears that both Shinji and Miss Horaki have performed quite admirable during their encounters. And Major Katsuragi can certainly use the pay raise that a Lieutenant Colonel gives."

"What about Pilot Aida?" Kozo chuckled.

"He's most certainly not ready for the rank of Captain, yet." He said, "Perhaps when I see that he can act accordingly."

"He may surprise you, Ikari, after all, your son did."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Kensuke yelled in fright as he sat up in bed, drenched in sweat, his heart pounding. ' _Dammit,_ ' he breathed out, ' _that damned dream again!_ ' He groaned as he swung his legs off the bunk and propped his arms on his knees, scrubbing his face with his hands. He looked over at the bunk that Touji was sleeping on, and saw that his friend was dead to the world, and snoring like a chainsaw.

He gave a small smirk of envy. "Maybe he won't sleep so well after he's fought in an Eva?" He wondered and got to his feet, moving to the door to get some fresh air. Once outside, he leaned on the railing, and looked out over the red waters at the other ships, one of which was still carrying his Unit-04. He felt naked without the bio-mech even after just one battle.

"Kensuke?" Came a soft voice to his left as he turned and saw Rei coming toward him. Thankfully, after Hikari had drilled it into her, she was wearing pajamas. "What are you doing outside at this hour?"

Kensuke frowned, "I, uh, just wanted some air." He said lamely, "It's kind'a stuffy in my room with Touji sawing logs in there."

Rei cocked her head cutely as she tried to process what he had said, "I...do not know what sawing a log has to do with sleeping, but if the room is so stifling, perhaps you..." she trailed off, noting a light sheen of sweat across his face. She then frowned, "Why did you lie to me, Kensuke?"

"Lie?" The boy paled, "I didn't - "

"I am not stupid," she told him, coming closer and running her left hand across his cheek, "You are sweating far too much even for this weather, and you have black circles under your eyes, which leads me to believe that he have not been sleeping as you should...for several nights, it would seem."

Kensuke closed his mouth on what he had been about to say, knowing that he was caught. He looked down at the waves below them, "I'm sorry that I lied to you," he admitted, "I just didn't want you to worry."

"Did you not worry about me earlier today when you saw Major Katsuragi treating my skin?" Rei asked, frowning, "And I would worry for you either way, because..." again she trailed off, lifting a fingers to her lips as if in thought. "Kensuke...you are...important to me."

Kensuke heart hit the back of his ribs like a nine pound hammer. "Important...how?"

Rei felt her cheeks redden as she thought about how to answer him. "You are important to me...like my brother is...but different...Shinji...makes me feel safe, and...wanted..."

"And I...don't?" Kensuke frowned.

Rei shook her head, "You...make me feel warm...pleasantly so." She said, "When you say that I am pretty, my chest feels tight. I want to hear you say those words, even though I do not know why. And...when you look at me..." Her blush deepened.

Kensuke stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around her, shocking the girl far more than his compliments ever did. Blinking several times as she tried to figure out what was happening she unconsciously placed her hands around his waist. "Kensuke?"

"I think I get it," the boy said, nuzzling against her hair, a feeling not at all unpleasant to her. "I won't try to hide it when I'm having troubles again. I don't want to worry you, because you're important to me, too."

Rei nodded, "How am I important to you?"

Kensuke smiled, holding her tightly against him. "So important...more important than anyone else in the world."

The girl smiled, and leaned her head against his shoulder, "I like that...it makes me feel...so warm."

"Happy," Kensuke supplied, "That means you're happy."

Rei nodded in understanding, "You make me...happy, Kensuke." She said, "If you are having trouble sleeping, then you may sleep next to me."

He pulled back with a look of surprise, "Uh..."

"Shinji once told me that when he had a nightmare as a child, his caretaker would let him sleep next to them, and he would sleep soundly." The girl supplied, to which the boy nodded in understanding. "Do you wish to try this?"

Kensuke smiled, "I would...if you wouldn't mind it?"

"I believe I would find it agreeable." She said, taking him by the hand, and leading him down toward her room. "And you do need the rest."

That night, wrapped in each others arms, the two pilots found a night of peaceful rest as the others' warmth gave comfort in the form of a dreamless sleep."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ I hope this new chapter is as good as my older ones, and meets the standards of the ReVision. It's kind of centered around Hikari's dealing with the others' absence, as well as a few points of interest with Shinji's group. We also had a little action as Hikari takes on a Rogue MPE, and does not come out of it unscathed.

As you can see, this story could be about to be turned upside down from the original. Good or bad, I have no idea, but I find myself wanting to deviate for some reason. Either way, I really wanna know what you all think of this chapter...and hopefully I get more than one review this time -_-

Please Review if you liked the chapter...pretty please :p


	9. Home Again

**_AN:_** Fabulous turnout for the last chapter, considering it was brand-new to this line. But keep in mind that this is a ReVision, so things may turnout differently than in the original. I'm still hoping to do a better job. ;p

* * *

 _ **9: Home Again**_

* * *

Shinji groaned in annoyance as he fussed with his tie, once again dressed in his formal attire. "Dammit, why does it matter if I wear this stupid thing?" He grumbled to no one in particular. More to the point, he hated neckties.

"Captain Ikari," Asuka's voice came from the door, "We're just about to dock, are you ready?"

Shinji sighed in irritation, "No, I can't get this stupid tie right." He said, "Mind helping me out?"

Asuka peeked in to make sure he was decent, and giggled, "You can cook, you can pilot a giant, multi-million dollar cyborg, and even play the cello, but you can't tie a necktie?"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Laugh it up, Asuka, but don't forget you were drooling over that little meal of mine a few days ago." He smiled as the girl gave a pretty blush to her cheeks, "But yeah, I really hate ties of any kind."

Asuka stepped forward and turned him about so she could help him, "You know, you really didn't have to do that for me," she said, smiling, "But I'm glad you did. It was all delicious."

"I'm glad," the boy said, a blush of his own rising to his cheeks as her fingers brushed against his chin. "I thought it might cheer you up after being on this stupid ship for so long."

"Really, it did," the girl said, "And it was wonderful to hear you play the cello. You've got some real talent."

Shinji shook his head slightly as she tightened the tie, "Not really, I've just been doing it for so long that it almost feels natural to me." He said truthfully, but neglected to say that no one had told him to stop at any point, remembering the last time he had said that.

"It shows," she said, stepping back, smiling at her work, "There, all dressed up and proper. You look...nice."

Shinji huffed, already reaching up to yank at his collar before Asuka slapped his hand away, "No, _you_ look nice, _I_ look like I'm about to go to a funeral."

Asuka giggled at his disdain for the black and red outfit, gesturing to her own, "I'm wearing the same thing."

"Trust me, you look _way_ better than I do," the boy said, frowning as he tried to loosen his tie again, only for the girl to stop him with another slap, "Will you cut that out?!"

"Nope, and so help me I'll keep doing it just so you don't make me look bad in front of Commander Ikari," she said, and wrapped her arm around his, "Now, forward march, Soldier-boy."

"Yes, Ma'am," he chuckled as she all but yanked him out of the room. "By the way, you haven't seen my sister have you?"

Asuka jolted, "Ah...about that..." she muttered, blushing once again. "You see...well, I'm pretty sure she's with Lieutenant Aida."

Shinji frowned, "What are you blushing over that for?" He asked, noting how nervous she was acting. The Asuka he knew did not act nervous...unless, "Asuka...what exactly were they doing?"

Asuka bit her lip to hide a small smile, "W-Well, they still had their clothes on if that's what you're asking."

"I'm not," Shinji stopped, halting her process as well, "Come on, we're all technically adults here, so out with it." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I just don't know how you'll take it," Asuka said huffily, her hands on her hips, "But like I said, they had their clothes on, so I'm sure nothing happened, but I happened to peek in on Rei earlier to see if she was still hurting from that sunburn she got a few days ago, and I found her and Lieutenant Aida curled up on her bunk together."

Shinji was a little surprised at this, " _He_ was in _her_ bed, not the other way around?" He asked. Asuka gave him a nod, which further confused him, "Huh, I knew Kensuke had a little crush on her, but I didn't expect _Rei_ to make the first move."

"Aren't you worried about her?" Asuka asked angrily, "If she gets pregnant because of him, she - "

Shinji held up a hand to stop her, "Rei is infertile, Asuka," he said sadly, knowing it to be true, considering half of her physical makeup was that of Lilith. Due to being fused with her for a short time, he knew that most of her reproductive system had been removed to house an S2 organ. So, for better or worse, she was incapable of bearing children of her own.

Asuka looked a little shocked at the news, however, "Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't know that...does she -?"

"She knows," he nodded, "But I doubt she's told Kensuke, or ever will, all things considered."

Asuka sighed, "Well, now I'm all depressed." She said, running her fingers through her hair, "Where's Kaji when I need him?"

Shinji felt his eye twitch, and grinned, "If the rumors I've heard are anything to go on, he's probably trying to hook up with Major Katsuragi again."

"Rumors?" Asuka growled, eyeing the pilot, "What rumors?"

"The x-rated kind," he said simply and started marching down the deck, "Now hurry up, or we'll miss the landing!"

"Wait a minute, Third Child, what rumors are you talking about?!" Asuka demanded, chasing after him, "Wait a minute, dammit! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

 **.**

When the Over the Rainbow finally reached New Yokusuka port, it was a relief to Shinji and his group. Rei was being unusually clingy to Kensuke when they stepped off the ship, her legs wobbling somewhat as she clung to his arm.

When this had happened, Misato had nearly laughed herself sick as Kensuke had tried to keep the girl upright, but had failed miserably when his own legs threatened to give out. Shinji and Touji were no better. The only ones seemingly not bothered by it were Misato, Asuka, Mari and Kaji.

Once they were all on the docks, it was to be greeted by an odd sight. Shinji's father was standing patiently in front a black limousine with little Sakura standing beside him, and another young girl dressed in their uniform. Hikari, however, was no where to be seen.

"Hey there, Squirt!" Touji roared out happily as he caught sight of his little sister, who bounded toward him and jumped into his arms. Laughing the boy swung her around, "Man you've gotten so big since I've been gone! What's Hikari been feeding you, huh?"

The sight of the large teen acting as he was made Shinji and his group smile, Asuka and Mari finding the scene adorable, though one wouldn't admit it. She leaned in close to Shinji, "Don't tell me that stupid jock's actually got a kid?"

Shinji nearly burst out laughing, "No, that's his little sister, Sakura," he told her, understanding dawning across her features, "After he was selected as a pilot, Sakura would've been left alone since their dad has a long shift at NERV. So we all kind'a just adopted her into the family. It's great having her around, too."

"I see," she said, nodding, and then looked toward the girl standing next to the Commander, "And is that the infamous Hikari I've heard so much about?"

Shinji frowned, "No, it's not...I don't know her at all."

At that moment, the Commander stepped forward, "I trust that everything went smoothly, Captain Ikari?" He asked his son directly, "From what I've heard through communications, you had a run-in with a pair of Angels out at sea?"

Shinji nodded, "It was nothing that Captain Shikinami and Lieutenant Aida couldn't handle, Sir," he said, smiling at the two pilots, "Asuka was able to defeat one of the Angels very quickly using the S-type attachments from Germany, as well as a new weapon they had developed, and Kensuke was able to pilot his Eva perfectly without a problem."

"So I have been informed," Gendo said, a small smirk on his face, "I also understand that it was by your orders that both pilots were deployed and effectively reach their Evangelions, at least on Pilot Aida's part. The Fleet Commander also added a few things...did you actually punch the man?"

Shinji had the decency to blush as Asuka and Mari snickered while Kensuke chuckled, holding up his camera, "I got it all on film if you'd like to see it, Commander?"

"Delete that footage right now!" Shinji snapped, reaching for the camera only for Kensuke to toss the memory chip over to the Commander, who caught it easily, "DAD!"

"I think I'll hold onto this for now," the man said, smirking, "Now, I'd like to introduce you to a new addition to your household," he said, gesturing to the young woman standing behind him, "This young lady is Second Lieutenant Mana Kirishima, an officer of the JSSDF, and a potential pilot for an Evangelion Unit should an opening arise. She is also the pilot of an advanced robot from the JSSDF's anti-Angel research division."

Mana gave a small bow in their direction, "It's nice to finally meet all of you," she said politely, "Hikari's told me so much about you."

"Where is Hikari?" Touji asked as he and his sister rejoined the group.

Mana looked at him, frowning sadly, "No one's told you, yet?"

"Told us what?" Shinji demanded, looking at his father, "What happened to her, Dad?"

The man took a breath, sighing, "There was an attack on the city a few days ago," he said, making the other pilots pale, "Somehow, a Rogue Evangelion made its way here and started wreaking havoc with the military. We were forced to deploy Unit-00, and, since her sync rate was the highest out of hers and Lieutenant Kirishima's, Miss Horaki was sent out to deal with it."

"WHAT!?" Touji roared angrily, "You...you sent her out...ALONE?!"

"How badly was she hurt?" Shinji asked, trying to get down to the point. "And what do you mean by _Rogue Evagelion_?!"

"To explain things in a reverse order, the Evangelion in question was an unmanned Mass Production model Evangelion, or MPE for short," he said, "these things are capable of flight, and do not need a Umbilical Cable attached for power. The Plug system was also manufactured to not require a pilot. This one was obviously stolen and programmed to attack others of its kind, E.I. other Evas."

"And Hikari?" Touji asked angrily, "How badly was she hurt?"

"Physically, she is unharmed, but the sync rate with Unit-00 did cause her some very powerful phantom pains, and left her badly bruised across her front," he gestured to his chest area and abdomen, "Other than that, she is fine, and in need of bed rest to recover completely."

Touji sighed in relief, "Thank God."

"Indeed, she fought valiantly," the Commander said, "Now, as I have something to discuss with Mr. Kaji, I suggest you take my car back to the GeoFront. I will arrange for another mode of transportation after I have seen the Evangelions unloaded safely." He said, looking toward the two new pilots, "Your luggage arrived yesterday, and has already been taken to your new residence. I've also sent your ID cards there as well. Miss Kirishima should know where they are."

"Thanks, Dad," Shinji said, "We'll be going now."

"A moment, Shinji, if you please?" He said as they started toward the car, and Shinji stopped, "I believe that the Rogue we encountered will not be the last one. You and your pilots need to keep on your toes."

Shinji nodded, "Understood, Commander." Shinji growled, a flash of iridescent blue in his eyes. He turned and stormed toward the car. ' _Things are different._ ' He thought angrily, ' _The MPEs weren't even around until Third Impact came around!_ ' He snarled, quickening his pace, ' _And now Hikari's hurt because of that!_ '

As he got into the car, non dared speak. On one side of the car sat an angered and worried young man with his sister clutching his arm, and then at the other end sat just a plain angry Captain that looked ready to rip something apart.

' _Are his eyes glowing?_' Asuka wondered as she regarded to brooding young man. Indeed, though Shinji didn't notice it himself, his eyes hadn't calmed from the iridescent blue they had become. He was angry. So angry that he could almost pity the next Angel that showed itself.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Hikari was resting when she heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, and the slamming of car doors, and the burst of the front door as someone threw it open. She then heard the sound of frantic running through the halls, which ended just outside her door. She wanted to sit up, but her body was horribly stiff from the battle, and the phantom pains had yet to go away.

So when the door to her room burst open, she could do nothing but lay there as the large form of Touji came bursting in. "Hikari!"

She smiled tiredly at him from where she lay, "You came back."

Touji nearly gasped seeing her. Her skin was pale, and he could see bandages wrapped around the lower part of her neck and around her right arm, which was horribly bruised around the knuckles. Her eyes were deeply shadowed and the girl looked dead tired, as if she hadn't slept in days.

He stumbled into the room over to the bed and hit his knees, "My God, what...what did that thing do to you?!" He whimpered out, seeing her in such a frail state. "I...I never should've left...If I'd been here, I - "

"Shh," she reached up, placing a finger from her damaged right arm against his lips. "You're here _now_ ," she smiled at him tiredly, "That's all that matters...I missed you, Touji."

He smiled down at her, and gently clutched her hand in his, "I'm not that easy to get rid of," he smiled, "You know that." He shook his head, "I'm never leaving you alone again. Not when this is what I could come back to."

"Easy there, tiger," the girl giggled, "I could almost take that as a confession."

Touji smiled at her, "Nah, we'll save that for when you're better, and we can go out like I promised." He said, kneeling down next her bed, "We'll spend all day out of the house and not be back until the sun goes down. Just the three of us."

"Some nosy people might think we're a couple of young parents," Hikari giggled, thinking of little Sakura walking between them.

"So what?" Touji asked, grinning, "Let'em think what they want. I don't care."

The girl smiled tiredly, "I'd like that, a lot, actually."

"As soon as you're better." He promised, starting to rise, but she reached out and touched his hand, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing," she smiled, "but would you stay with me a bit longer?" She asked, "Just until I fall asleep again?"

The young man nodded, and knelt beside her again, "I'll be right here."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Dinner was a lively affair with the new additions to the house as Mari and Asuka got to know Mana and little Sakura. "So you guys really had to fight on the ocean?" Mana asked, astonished, "That must've been crazy. Without the right equipment, Evas don't do so well in water."

"Thankfully they didn't need to find that out," Shinji said as he washed the dishes that evening, "Asuka's S-type flying equipment really helped her out in getting to that Angel's core, and all Kensuke really had to do was wait for the other one to get close enough."

"Piece of cake," Asuka said haughtily, "I probably couldn't handled the other one just as easily, but I had to give the rookie a shot at it."

Kensuke frowned at the girl, "Hey, we're all rookies compared to Shinji, and don't you forget it." He said, sounding upset. "Not only has gone out of his way to save lives when he's fighting, but he's done it under some real pressure."

"Like that time you, Touji and Hikari were out on the hillside?" Misato smirked at him, making the boy gulp, "But he's right. Shinji's quite a pilot when it comes to his Evangelion. His was the highest sync rate we've ever seen to date, and it's still growing stronger."

Asuka frowned a little, "Well, now that I'm here, I'm sure the Captain's job will be that much easier."

Shinji turned around and smiled at her, "Yes, it will, actually," he said, drawing their attention, "After hearing that a Rogue Evangelion came here, and nearly destroyed Unit-00, and injured Hikari, I can't help but feel grateful that you're here, Asuka," he said, making the girl smile in triumph, "But the same could be said for Unit-03 and Unit-04. All three of them are more advanced that my Unit-01, but it's actual numbers that's going to win this battle."

"And the more Evas we have, the more we can gang up on the next Angel," Touji smiled, smacking his fist into his palm, "But the next Rogue we see, it's all mine."

Shinji looked at him, "Only if I don't get to it first," he said, "And don't think I'll let you go off and get yourself hurt just because you want payback."

Touji shook his head, frowning, "Come on, the one that hurt Hikari is already dead, so there's no need for that," he said, sighing, "But I wouldn't mind a little self-gratification."

Shinji rolled his eyes and dried off his hands, "Just remember you've got more to lose than your realize before putting yourself in that sort of fight," he said, looking at the dozing little girl sitting between her brother and Misato.

Touji nodded, understanding his meaning.

Asuka then got up from the table, "I think I'll head off to bed."

"Alright," Misato said, smiling at the red-head, "I hope you like your room. We can head into the city tomorrow for decorations if you want?"

Asuka waved her off, "Nah, I'm good. I'm just glad all my stuff made it over here," she said, gesturing to the huge pile of boxes stacked in the corner of the living room, a large majority of them marked as belonging to one Asuka Langley Shikinami. A smaller portion, two to three boxes, were marked for Mari.

Shinji looked between the two of them, "How do you have so much stuff, and Mari has so little?"

Mari shrugged her shoulders, "I lived out of a suitcase for a while, so I'm used to traveling light."

"And I've collected some very sentimental belongings, so there was no way that I was going to leave them behind." Asuka said, smiling, "Don't tell me daddy didn't spoil his oh-so-great-son, Captain Ikari?"

Shinji gave her a sharp look, his eyes flashing that strange shade of blue again before dying down to their normal hues, which was just enough to shut the German ginger up. "I never had anything," he told her, "And whenever I did gain something, it was taken from me. Dad's only recently started even tolerating me, let alone giving me anything."

"Great going, Red," Touji grumbled quietly as the Captain strode from the room, and made for the front door, "Didn't I already telly you that the Commander is a royal asshole?"

"Where are you going?" Misato asked worriedly as Shinji grabbed his jacket, "Oh, no, you're not going riding at this hour!"

"I won't leave the GeoFront," Shinji smiled over his shoulder and nodded as he slipped his jacket on, then stepped outside.

Misato sighed, and gave a small look toward the red-headed pilot, "Asuka, while I won't dare make it an order, I would prefer you try to refrain from riling Shinji up like that," she said, "He goes through enough as it is."

Asuka huffed and left the table, storming upstairs.

She was fuming by the time she slammed the door to her room shut, and threw herself down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. ' _What the hell's with them,_ ' she wondered silently, ' _They're acting like I just kicked the world's cutest puppy and laughed like a Vaudeville villain while doing it._ ' Sure, she knew that the young man had been through more battles with the Angels than she had, but how was she supposed to know that had a bad relationship with his father? It hadn't seemed that way on the docks earlier that day.

' _But...is that any different that what I went through with my family?_ ' She wondered, rolling over onto her side, clutching the pillow to her chest. ' _And he's been so nice to me._ '

She could still taste the meal she had been treated to on the the _Over the Rainbow_ , and the smile on Shinji's face as he set her plate down in front of her. A smile that had set her heart to pounding in her chest, even now as she thought about it. ' _He's nice and lean,_ ' she smiled to herself, her cheeks reddening. ' _He's also got a handsome face...and those eyes..._ ' His eyes that seemed to glow whenever he felt some sort of strong emotion...like anger...or when he sometimes looked at her.

And then there was the fact that he was slightly taller than she was, not by much, but just enough for her to...

"Stop that!" She hissed to herself, shaking her head. "He's nothing but a rival! He's - " Suddenly she heard the sound of a an engine roaring to life. Curious, she stepped over to her window and peeked out. There was Shinji coasting his sleek black motorcycle to the road before stopping to place a pair of orange glasses over his eyes.

He revved the engine, then glanced over his shoulder like he could feel her eyes on him, and looked directly at her window. Asuka cursed in German and quickly pulled out of sight, coming out only when she heard the motorcycle speeding away.

She peeked out again, seeing the tail lights speeding down the road.

"Why?" She whispered, clutching at her pounding heart, "What the hell's wrong with me?"

Her door opened as Mari stepped in, "I'd say that you have it bad for the captain," Mari said as she barged in, giving her red-haired teammate a smile, "But you just don't want to admit it." Mari sat on the edge of the bed as the girl glared at her. "Is it really _that_ hard to see him that way?"

" _YES_!" Asuka snapped angrily, "He's a threat to my authority as a Captain, and an Eva pilot!"

Mari groaned, and fell back onto the bed, "That attitude of your's is going to end up getting you killed, you know that, Red?" She sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, "And that's not something I'm looking forward to." She watched as Asuka sat down on the bed, crossing her legs, and arms. "Look, Asuka, I know you're hung up on Kaji, but be realistic, he's way to old for you!"

"Age is just a number," Asuka said haughtily, turning her nose up, "All that matters is how two people feel."

"And I can see that he doesn't see you that way." Mari pointed out, "Did you see the way he looked at Misato? He was smitten!"

"So?" Asuka snapped, "She didn't seem all that happy to see him!"

"Probably because she still has a thing for him," Mari sighed, "If she was the one that broke up with him, then I wouldn't put it past her to never want to see him again."

"You're about the rumors of them seeing each other before?" Asuka said, raising an eyebrow at her friend. "I found those a little far-fetched."

"I don't see why," Mari smirked, "I mean look at the way he was flirting with her! It's obvious that he has the hots for her, and he has it bad. And Misato is like you. She doesn't wanna admit that she likes him, like you don't wanna admit you like Shinji."

"But I -"

"Asuka, knock it off already!" Mari huffed, sitting up on her knees and planting her hands on her hips, "Even I admit that I like the guy. He's cute, he's funny, and he's crack pilot!"

"Then go after him!" Asuka growled, "It's no concern of mine if you - "

"Now that's a load of bull shit if I ever saw one," Mari said, giving her a kitty grin, "In _my_ case, Asuka honey, I just want to sleep with him." She laughed as Asuka's eyes grew to the size of dinner plats, "No strings attached."

"B-b-but you just - I mean - "Asuka stammered, "How could you even _think_ like that?!"

"Easy," Mari snapped her fingers, "Think of it this way, we're in a war against monsters, but war is war, and sometimes comforts are needed," she said, gesturing to her body in a provocative way, "and not _all_ comforts are booze and words, Asuka."

Asuka looked like she'd just swallowed an entire pineapple, as red as her face was. Mari, she knew, was gifted in her body. She was tall, and lean with curves in all the places Asuka didn't. Asuka had admitted in a moment of feminine jealously of being envious of Mari's larger bust, seeing as Asuka was barely into the B-cup department. Both girls were well muscled and toned from their training as Eva pilots, but Asuka still had a long way to go if she wanted to catch up to Mari.

Mari noticed her calculating look. "Look Asuka, I know you're in denial about this, but just think about it. Do you honestly want Shinji to end up with me, whether or not it's just a small fling?"

"I - " Asuka started, but found her throat constricting around her words.

Mari smiled in triumph, and stood to leave the room, "Good night, Red." She said, closing the door behind her.

Asuka wanted to argue with her, but she couldn't. "Dammit." She huffed and laid down, "Good night!"

* * *

(*)

* * *

Shinji sighed in pleasure as he laid out on the grass, looking up at the dome ceiling above him. He'd parked his bike in a small park area around the GeoFront that over looked a small lake near NERV HQ. The sky he looked at was only seen through a large window of sorts that showed off the cycle of the day as it moved on. But it was just as good as being out under the real thing.

There was no wind though. It was one of the things he disliked about the GeoFront. He loved feeling the cool breezes the night brought about. Down here there was not even a tickle of a breeze.

Shinji sat up for a moment, thinking that this was the perfect time to play with his small gift, seeing as there was no one around. Small stones littered the ground, it was just a matter of picking one.

Seeing one that looked just about right, Shinji stretched out his hand, and one of them lifted from the ground and floated right into his palm, where he had wanted it. He clutched it for a moment, before opening his hand and making it rise again and shoot out across the water, skipping across the surface and finally sink.

He smiled in slight satisfaction.

 _/_

"You're getting better, Father." Said a familiar female voice. Even though he should have been used to the angel's sudden appearances, Shinji still jumped clear to his feet with a shout as Abraham, posing as Tokiko appeared beside him.

"Do you have to keep doing that?!" Shinji gasped, his heart pounding. "You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"I'd just send you back," she said, grinning.

"Ugh," Shinji sighed, drifting back to the ground, "I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing in particular," Tokiko sighed, sitting beside him, "It didn't seem like you needed me anymore for the time being, so I decided to stay around here in case trouble arose. And it did!"

"Don't remind me," Shinji groaned, falling onto his back, "I don't remember MPEs moving around this early." He said, frowning as he crossed his arms behind his head, "So much has changed."

Tokiko shrugged, "I did warn you of the consequences going back through time. It's like the ripple effect. Dropping a stone into the water will create ripples, and those ripples will only get larger until they come up against something to halt them. Time is like that, only it takes a supreme being to stop the ripple effect in a timeline. I'm not strong enough to even consider that. It also would explain the new Angels."

"Yeah, that would explain it," Shinji sighed, "What about me then? Aren't I an Angel still?"

"No, at the moment you're only half-angel like your sister, though it doesn't show, and you don't have an S2 organ." Tokiko explained, "Thanks to my creation, most of your Angel traits were passed to me, save for, perhaps the power that the combination of Adam and Lilith pushed into you as it died."

"I don't even know how to use those powers," Shinji pointed out, "Why would I need to?"

"Why, indeed," she said, "It's true, we Angels are powerful, but not all powerful like Adam and Lilith." She sighed, "That reminds me, I should tell you that something else has changed a bit. You remember _Jet Alone_ , don't you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah the robot that I had to sto- Hey! That was supposed to happen weeks ago!" Shinji leapt to his feet.

"Precisely," she said, "If you'll remember, your new pilot, Miss Kirishima, is a pilot for one such robot, but it's activation test won't go through until the original is tested, meaning you still need to take care of that walking Nuke."

"Why can't I ever catch a break?" Shinji asked.

"Well," she giggled, "look at it this way. You got to spend a few relaxing days at sea, didn't you?"

"With a perverted girl, and a red demon." Shinji sighed.

"Also having a crush on said red demon," Tokiko pointed out, smiling at the frown he threw her way, "Admit it, Father, you've missed her dearly."

Sighing in defeat because there was no way to deny it, he nodded, "Yeah, I have. But that attitude of hers, gah!" He groaned, "It's a wonder I never stood up to her before!"

"Like I've told you before, you both had feeling for each other, but were either too shy, or stubborn, in her case, to admit it." Tokiko said, "That disaster of a kiss was her way of confirming her feelings, and she was scared and somewhat angry that she loved you, of all people."

Shinji nodded, "She doesn't seem the type to go for a guy like me, I'll give you that, but then again, I never thought I could like a girl like her either."

"So what are you going to do?" The Angel asked.

"Well, first I need to get her out of that _holier than thou_ attitude," Shinji said, "That's only going to get in the way of her life, and her piloting. Then I guess I need to get her to open up."

"Easier said than done," Tokiko said, "But a sound plan, nonetheless. Needless to say, I will _not_ be helping you with that!"

"I wouldn't ask that of you," he grinned, "It's going to be bad enough for me. I can just see the fights we're going to get into!"

"What is you Lilin say?" Tokiko said, tapping her chin with her finger, "Oh yes! In for a penny in for a pound!"

"That's not even remotely funny," Shinji said, though he found himself talking to air. "I'm really starting to hate when that Angel does that."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Quit a bit of this chapter was scratched out and replaced with a few scenes with Shinji and Asuka, as well as a lovely reunion between Touji and Hikari. As was before, Asuka is interested in Shinji, but it's still going to be a long courtship.

Let me know what you think of the changes of this chapter, and please review.


	10. The Saboteur

_**No rest for the weary pilots as mentioned in the last chapter, here we go!**_

* * *

 _ **10: The Saboteur**_

* * *

His mind reeling with what was to come, Shinji made his way up to his bedroom after his ride through the GeoFront, exhausted. The boy stripped down to his boxers and T-shirt, and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Unknown to him, a certain German red-head was stumbling her way down the stairs.

And a certain cheeky Angel was enjoying the show as one Asuka Langley Shikinami stumbled from her room, and into the upstairs bathroom, and out not five minutes later, and clumsily walked down the stairs, fast asleep. As in the original timeline, from his father's memories, Abraham knew that Asuka sleepwalked, but he hadn't expected her to unerringly bungle her way right into his room.

{ _Well, that's going to be interesting._ } The Angel commented to himself as he disappeared from the home, leaving the sleeping tenants be. Asuka, meanwhile stumbled her way across Shinji's room, and pulled back the covers before sliding into bed with him.

Shinji stirred in his sleep as the girl cuddled up to him, and wrapped his arms around her, not knowing who or what the warmth in his arms was, but didn't care. Asuka, sighing in her sleep, welcomed the warmth from the young man, and unconsciously moved closer, inadvertently placing her head on his left shoulder and wrapping her own arms around his chest, sighing in comfort.

If anyone were to walk into the room at that moment, it would be to see the sight of the two young pilots nearly intertwined, Shinji's chin resting just on the top of the girl's crimson locks, while Asuka was very comfortably using his chest and shoulder as a pillow, all the while having a content smile on her lips.

Unfortunately, Shinji's internal clock was set in raising before the sun in order to get breakfast ready for the entire house, especially since Hikari was still recovering from her battle only days ago.

As the boy began to stir himself awake, his hands rubbed the girl's back, causing her to moan in her sleep. Which is what caused him to wake up completely, "Oh, crap," Shinji sighed upon seeing the girl, "This isn't going to end well." In truth, he knew all about the girl's sleep walking problem, but no one had thought to do anything about it.

Everything had seemed normal when Shinji returned from his ride through the GeoFront before he collapsed into bed. His bed had been empty then, and he'd fallen asleep quickly. Though he should have expected this. He knew that Asuka sleep walked, since she had done this to him in the past. But he hadn't expected her, in a house so large, to come walking into his room right off the bat.

Shinji felt his heart begin to hammer against his ribs as he caught the faint smell of vanilla and strawberries in her hair, most likely from the shampoo she'd used for her shower.

The last time this had happened was right after their disastrous attempt at fighting off the seventh Angel when they'd finally gotten a break from training. She'd slept in Misato's room for a short time while he'd stayed up a bit longer listening to his SDT player. Then she'd gotten up for the bathroom, still half asleep, and come back to lay beside him.

As it had been then, it was a impossible not to think about snatching a quick kiss from her with her lips being so close. Thinking on it, he knew he'd regret the action later if he gave in. Looking over at his alarm clock, seeing that it was just around 6 A.M. he thought about just going back to sleep until the girl woke up on her own, and, hopefully, went back to her room without causing a scene.

"Mama," Asuka sighed, cuddling closer to him as he saw the one tear slip down her cheek.

"Damn," Shinji sighed, and letting his arms tighten around her once more, and laid his head back against his pillow, "I know I'm gonna pay for this later, but what the hell?" Asuka sighed in her sleep and cuddled up against him, place her right cheek against his heart, falling deeper asleep.

* * *

(*)

* * *

The Commander sighed as he looked over the request in front of him. "And why should we care about these machines since they don't possess an AT Field?" Gendo asked in a bored tone. "These things wouldn't last five minutes against an angel."

"I know, sir, but the UN wishes for us to attend this little seminar for project Jet Alone, and T-RIDEN-T." Fuyutsuki said with the same tone, "But I think this is more a show of force. They probably hate the idea of us having so much power with four Evangelions on base."

"Agreed," Gendo said with at rare smile, "Have the repairs to Unit-01 been complete?"

"Yes, the melted armor plates have been replaced with a somewhat thicker plating. We're hoping that the next overhaul we do will be when we upgrade it to the F-type equipment."

"Good, then have it prepped for transport," Gendo smiled, "And notify all the pilots that we're taking a little trip."

The vice commander chuckled, "This will be interesting. I just hope Shinji can keep his temper."

"Why do you think I'm bringing him along?" Gendo asked, "With what's happened recently, I'm honestly counting on him losing his temper. I know for a fact that the footage from the previous battle involving Unit-00 has already been leaked, and the UN Forces have it in their possession with the intention of showing the public just how dangerous and unpredictable an Evangelion can be."

"Aren't you worried about the fact that whoever sent that Rouge MPE may see this as an opportunity?" Fuyutsuki asked, frowning, "I don't know about you, Gendo, but the idea of someone out there hi-jacking an Evangelion, lesser model or not, to be quite terrifying. What if they send in more Units than our pilots can handle?"

Gendo looked at his former teacher, "I have begun to have a little more faith in their abilities than I once had." He admitted, "And with the new data that Kaji has brought in from the Bethany base, we can begin fabricating a new type of Core system, and take Unit-0.0 and Unit-0.1 out of storage in order to give Lieutenants Kirishima and Makanami their own Units."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Asuka was sure she was dreaming. She'd never felt so safe and warm before in her life unless she was with he mother. She felt strong arms holding her, and someone's breath against her hair.

 _'Oh_ ,' she thought, ' _I guess I must've been sleep walking again_.' She sighed. _'I hope Mari doesn't mind_.' She opened her eyes, but it wasn't to see her friend sleeping next to her, but the very person that had haunted her earliest dreams that night. Shinji Ikari's sleeping face was mere inches away from her's. Turning beet-red, the girl began to panic at the thought of being where she was.

 _'Mein Gott! What am doing here_?!' She screamed in her mind, ' _If he wakes and sees me, what_ -'

"Asuka, quit moving around," he mumbled sleepily. Asuka stiffened. Then the pilot moved his arms and released her, "If you wanted to go back to your room, then just say so~." He said on a yawn, then sat up. Asuka stayed right where she was, not knowing how to react for once as Shinji stretched, hearing his bones and muscles crack.

He noticed her staring at him and smiled, "Sleep well?"

"Um..yes?" Asuka cursed herself. She sounded like an idiot. "When did I - ?"

"Not sure," he said, leaning back against the headboard, "Sometime in the middle of the night. I didn't notice until this morning around six."

Asuka sighed, "I-I'm sorry if I - "

"No, it's fine," he said rather quickly, "Mari told us about your little habit."

"You're not upset?" Asuka asked, causing her suspicions to grow, "You didn't do anything, did you?"

Shinji scoffed, "Of course not. Do I look like that kinda guy?"

Asuka shook her head, because, to her at least, Shinji seemed more the type to act as a teddy bear, which, in a way, he had done. Finally she sat up, bringing the blanket with her, and holding it against her chest. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Shinji shrugged, "Didn't really have the heart. You looked too peaceful." He got up and stepped over her, "What do you feel like having for breakfast?"

"Uh, I -j-just whatever you have!" Asuka stammered, scooting out of his way.

"Fair enough," he grinned, "But you might wanna sneak back to your room, so someone doesn't find you in here."

"Um, right, but..." Asuka blushed.

Shinji looked back at her, "What?"

"I-I only wear a shirt and underwear to bed, so could you..."

"Right, I'll leave first," Shinji said, hurrying out of the room with a faint blush on his face. Asuka listened to his feet as he padded down the hall until she couldn't hear him anymore before she swung out of bed and quietly running down the hall to her room.

The door barely uttered a squeak as she crept back in.

 _"Bonjour!"_ Mari pipped up as the lights came on, and scared the life out of the poor girl, "Just now coming back to your room, you sneaky little devil, you?"

Asuka grabbed her heart in alarm as she whipped around to find the taller girl leaning against the wall, grinning like a loon. "M-Mari! What, uh, what are you doing in here?"

Mari kept the grin on her face, "I heard you getting up in the middle of the night, but I didn't hear you go back to your room," She pushed off the wall, hands on her hips, and leered at her with a coy smile,"So I got worried and started looking for you, and what do I find?" She smiled as Asuka began to blush, "I find my dear, darling little Red in bed with our _beau jeune capitaine_." She giggled as Asuka sank to the floor in shame, "Oh, how adorable you looked all cuddled up with him."

"It was embarrassing!" Asuka bemoaned, much to her friend's amusement. Mari giggled again as she stepped over and picked the girl up by her shoulders and sat her on the bed.

"Now, now, it's not all that bad is it?" She asked, grinning at her, "At least her was _un gentleman_ , wasn't he?"

Asuka frowned and drew her knees up to her chest, "I...I guess he was..." she mumbled, blushing like an apple.

Mari frowned as well, "What's wrong, _petite soeur_?" She asked, "You're acting like...well, like you just lost a fight?"

Asuka didn't know how to respond, only leaning against the taller girl's shoulder, taking a small amount of comfort from her presence. Mari shook her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know how," Asuka admitted.

Mari just giggled again and kissed her head just above her ear, "You didn't want him to let you go, did you?"

"... _nein_..."

* * *

(*)

* * *

It was just beginning to get light outside thanks to the GeoFront's solar clock, making the area as bright as the dawning skies above ground while Shinji was humming softly to himself as he cooked up an enormous batch of scrambled eggs and bacon, along with and entire loaf of toast, remembering Touji's appetite.

The table was already set, all he had to do now was dish everything out. It was just after eight in the morning, the two extra hours of sleep doing wonders for his mood, bar the fact that he'd woken up with his crush sleeping in his arms.

Shinji was a little surprised that the girl hadn't freaked out at first, but he was glad she hadn't. It would have brought the whole house down around his ears if she'd screamed and woken everything within miles, let alone his roommates.

 _'But she's just like me_ ,' he thought, ' _or like how I used to be_.' He took the skillet off the stove and poured the eggs into a large bowl to sit on the table while the bacon finished cooking before he stepped over to start the coffee maker.

Thinking about his new extended family, he thought about how interesting things would be at school from now on. Thanks to his piloting, he'd turned himself and the other pilots into proverbial rock stars, and with the arrival of three new pilots, things were really going to be...well interesting.

As Shinji thought of this while he was piling the bacon onto a plate someone knocked on the door.

Shinji raised his eyebrow in wonder as he went to answer it, "Who'd be here this early?" He reached for the door and opened...and nearly fell over from the shock. There stood his father.

"Good morning, Shinji." Gendo said, smiling a little at the look on his son's face.

"Um, g-good morning?" Shinji stammered, then shook his head, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Gendo nodded, "Partly to see how the new pilots have settled in. May I enter?"

"Sure," Shinji said, stepping aside, "Have you had breakfast?"

"Not this morning," Gendo said, stepping inside, "I also came over to invite you along to an activation test for a new type of weapon against the Angels. It also includes Miss Kirishima, since one of those machines is her's if she doesn't pilot an Eva."

"And you want me to accompany you, why?" Shinji asked, though he had every intention of going.

Gendo sighed, "Well, these men seem to think that you pilots and the Evangelions are no longer necessary to fight against the Angels. The machines are designed to fight by remote control programming, without the need of a pilot. Miss Kirishima has a more advanced machine that would act as a last line of defense."

Shinji nodded as he led the man to the kitchen, "That would make things easier, wouldn't it, but I thought the A.T. Field could only be produced from Angels, and the combined efforts of an Eva and its pilot?"

Gendo smirked, "Therein lies the problem. These machines can't produce one. It makes them utterly useless...what's that smell?"

Shinji smiled, "That's breakfast."

The delicious smells wafting from the table suddenly had the normally stoic commander's mouth watering. It was only due to his discipline that he forced his stomach not to growl. "I see you have your mother's talent in the kitchen."

"I hope so," Shinji said, looking back at his father sadly, "I can't remember her cooking, so it makes me happy to know that I inherited something from her, since I can't even remember her face."

"I know," Gendo said, looking away from him, "You resemble her. In more ways than one. Your compassion, stubbornness, that fierce determination. All of those are qualities that she had."

Shinji smiled and set a place for him at the table, "That means so much to me, especially coming from you, Dad." Gendo visibly flinched at that, reaching up to remove his glasses as he took a seat at the place his son set out for him. He had come to view the boy as more than a means to an end in the past few months. Seeing him put his life on the line each time he stepped into the Eva had him worried for his safety more than anything now.

He nearly jumped when the boy in question set a steaming cup of coffee in front of him. Shinji returned to the stove to start another round of bacon. Gendo sipped the coffee slowly, watching his son. This was something he was unused to. Shinji was all business with him nine times out of ten, but seeing him so relaxed made the hardened pilot seem more like the little boy he watched holding his mother's hand just before seeing her disappear.

"Shinji, I need to tell you something," Gendo sighed, setting the cup down, "It's about Rei..."

Shinji looked over his shoulder with a slightly cold expression, "What about her?"

"To remember your mother's face, you only need to look at Rei." Gendo said, waiting for Shinji's reaction, and seeing nothing he continued, "She's her mirror image."

Shinji looked away and focused on cooking for a long time before he collected his thoughts. He never would have thought that his father would actually open up and tell him about Rei. "How?" Was all he said, but it carried the weight of an Evangelion behind it; How was Rei even born.

"You don't want to know, Shinji," Gendo said, "Just know that she is, and always will be. I know you have a lot of questions, but trust me when I say there are things I've down that are better left forgotten."

Shinji nodded, but never turned toward him. "Tell me something else then. After all this time, why are you opening up to me now? This isn't like you, Dad. We both know that we were never close. So why?"

Gendo sighed once again, "It's because of your mother." Shinji blinked in surprise, unseen by his father, "She loved you more than words could describe. We married because at the time children were the one hope for the future. She and I had feelings for each other, but I have to admit that I cared for her more than she did me, but when you came into the world we became a true family. I did my best to be the loving husband and father you both needed, but that wasn't enough in the end. I lost her...and in my weakness, you, son."

Shinji felt his hands shaking, whether it was from rage or sadness, he didn't know. "This won't make up for it, you know that, right?"

"Nothing I can do or say will ever make up for what I've done." Gendo said, watching his son, and seeing his shoulders shaking. Silence reigned. Gendo wanted to hear what Shinji had to say, but the boy was at a loss.

Fortunately the home's other occupants chose this time to make their appearances.

Misato came first, in her usual morning glory, bed hair and all, with a loud yawn. Though once she saw the commander she yelped and ran back to her room to get properly dressed.

Next came Touji, and, surprisingly, Hikari, who was being carried by the large teen. The girl probably would have been blushing if not for the strained look on her face as Touji set her down at the table with utmost of care. "Good morning, Shinji," he said, smiling, then offered the Commander a half-salute, "Commander."

Gendo offered the boy a nod, turning to the girl, "How are you fairing, Lieutenant Horaki?"

Hikari gave him a small smile, "Better now that everyone's back home," she smiled, "But the bruising is still going to take a while to go away."

"I see, then it would better for you to continue to rest." He said as Rei and Kensuke came into the kitchen, both looking somewhat startled to see the man at their table, "Lieutenant Aida, I was able to watch the footage of your battle against that aquatic Angel. Very efficient."

"Th-thank you, Sir!" The boy saluted nervously. Shinji chuckled as he set the food on the table, noting that Rei was unconsciously brushing her hand against Kensuke's, figuring that the two must've spent another night together.

 _'It's not like I can fault them over it,'_ he thought, smiling as Misato bashfully returned, being forced to accept cup of coffee instead of her usual beer for her breakfast. Next came Mana carrying a still sleepy Sakura.

It wasn't until Asuka and Mari joined them that Gendo began briefing them about the demonstration of the Jet Alone project, and his wish for them to accompany them. All of them agreed to attend, save for Hikari, who was to be brought in to the medical ward so that Ritsuko could have a look at her injuries. Shinji volunteered to stay behind, so that Sakura wouldn't be lonely, but, unfortunately, Sakura was to be in the care of Hikari while they were away.

Which meant that Shinji was required, once again, to wear his dress uniform.

* * *

(Old Tokyo)

* * *

Shinji's patience was once again being tested as he and his fellow pilots sat around a large round table listening to Ritsuko argue with Shiro Tokita over the practical use of the Jet Alone project.

"From what we've seen of these Evangelions, they are utterly unpredictable, and a danger to the public," Shiro said, showing off a photo of Shinji's unit glowing red, threatening to go berserk. Shinji cursed himself, he hadn't known he had been that close to losing control.

Gendo remained in his usual pose, not really listening to the man as Ritsuko began to falter as her temper rose. Shiro grinned when he saw that he was gaining the upper hand. "A robotical unit that runs on an internal battery is far superior to a colossal bio-roid that causes mental instability in the pilot."

Shinji felt his eyebrow twitch. The strain was more on the body than it was on the mind.

"Our pilots, young as they are, are more stable than most adults," Misato said in their defense, "And for the last two months we've seen one pilot put himself in danger time after time and come out of it smiling." She growled, "Yes, the Evas can be unpredictable, but they, and they alone can produce the necessary A.T. Field needed to defeat an Angel."

Shiro took a long look at the young people gathered and seated around the table, his eyes falling and staying on Shinji, who glared right back at him. "So, tell me, what unit do you pilot, young man?"

Shinji looked over at his father for a moment before receiving a nod and rising to speak. "I am Captain Shinji Ikari, designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-01." A collective murmur rose among the guests.

Shiro looked slightly surprised, "So you're the infamous Shinji Ikari?" Shinji nodded. "Well, I was expecting someone a little bigger by the stories I keep hearing."

Mana sighed, having expected this. Shiro was all for the dismantlement of all the Evas in favor of the _Jet Alone_ land cruisers. She was glad that the project was doing so well, but there was no need for them to belittle the pilots of the Evas.

"Does a person have to have great stature to do great things?" Shinji questioned, "I may not look like much, but I have fought against the Angels, and so have four others here," he gestured to Rei, Kensuke, Mari, and Asuka, "We know the risks, and we're willing to take them."

"Children with toys," Shiro said, grinning. "A toy that could break loose and go berserk at any given moment. I heard there was a little incident with the Unit-00 prototype that nearly killed its pilot."

Rei flinched and leaned against Kensuke. The boy looked a little stunned at hearing this. He hadn't heard anything on the matter of the first activation of Unit 00.

"All machines have their bugs, sir," Shinji pointed out, "Who's to say what's going to happen when machine as advanced as an Eva is awakened for the first time. I got lucky with my unit, but there's no reason to say that it wouldn't have gone berserk the first time around."

"And you think these weapons are the only thing that can defeat these Angels?" Shiro asked.

"As long as they can produce an A.T. Field, then yes," Shinji said, "When chosen as a candidate, a test is conducted to ensure that the pilot is compatible with the machine, if the sync ratio is high enough for the test Eva, then the pilot is then assigned to the Eva that would suit that pilot the best. I was best suited to Unit-01, therefore I would have no problem at all piloting, but if Asuka tried to operate it, then the Unit would reject her, violently, like the human body rejecting an illness."

Shiro frowned, sensing that the young captain was gaining the upper hand in the argument. "And the fact that you risk being contaminated by the Evangelions if your sync rates grow too strong."

"The stronger we are, the faster we can defeat the Angels," Shinji said, his eyes narrowing, "But if you're asking if I'm afraid, then yes, I am." He said, shocking the crowd, "I'm terrified that as soon as I step onto the battlefield, I won't be fast enough or strong enough."

"Then why pilot at all?" Shiro asked, shrugging, "A boy your age should be more concerned with his schoolwork, and perhaps a girl."

A flash of blue came to the young man's eyes, startling the man in front of him, "Because, if I didn't fight, and let your machines do all the work, then we'd all be dead by now." He asserted, "Your robot isn't alive, and therefore can't produce an A.T. Field. An Evangelion is a cybernetic clone of an Angel, and with a pilot's help, it can produce the Field, and rip through another one. You've seen that."

"I've also seen that Evangelions can be stolen," he said as the monitor flickered to the scene none of them wanted to see. Beside him, Touji growled as the image of the Rogue MPE ripping into Unit-00 appeared. "As we see here, when a Mass Produced Evangelion was set against your very own Unit-00. From what I understand, the pilot was barely able to defeat it."

"She also had very little training," Gendo growled out, "If anyone else had been on hand, then that girl wouldn't have been sent out against such a monster." He said, frowning at the man coldly, "But given the situation, I believe she performed admirably."

"And where is she now?" Shiro demanded, "Why won't she speak for herself?"

"Bed rest," Gendo said, "I've ordered her to be taken of the roster until she feels ready to pilot again, physically and mentally." He looked toward his son, seeing the blue in his eyes beginning to brighten; not a good sign. "But enough about the supposed inabilities of my pilots. If your Jet Alone is so superior to our Evangelions, then prove it."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Ritsuko frowned as she examined the blood work she had taken from Hikari. Something was strange. She was beginning to show signs of advanced healing, though it was certainly slower than what she had seen from Shinji, it was most definitely similar.

 _'Why would this be happening now, of all_ _times_?' She wondered, looking over at the girl, who was currently resting in the recovery room, ' _If it was some sort of infection, or even contamination, surely the others would...'_ She frowned when a thought struck her, ' _No, it couldn't be that simple, could it?_ '

Hikari had only started showing these sign recently, that much was certain, or else the bruising caused by the battle would have been gone by the time she conducted this examination. Which meant that it had most likely cropped up after her battle inside of an actual Evangelion, and not inside of a test Plug.

' _If I'm right, then there are possibly three others,_ ' she thought, thinking of Kensuke and the two Euro pilots, ' _Mari piloted a Provisional Evangelion, but it was still a fully functional Eva, and Asuka has also seen combat alongside Kensuke. Rei on the other hand is already much more power than a simple human given that she is half-Angel herself, but Shinji and the others show no sign of Angel-like capabilities, or features._ '

She picked up a small vile on her desk marked _S.I.24._ , the cell samples she'd taken from Shinji. Taken a syringe from her supply cabinet, she took some of the serum, and added a drop into the blood sample she'd taken from Hikari. Earlier testing had proved that the strange occurrence that had begun in Shinji would likely kill another, normal, human, but now...

She peered through her microscope, and gasped. "It's integrating!" Shinji's cells were joining with Hikari's, and strengthening them. She smiled as she raised up, and looked through the viewing window; she had her _proof_. Hikari, and possibly all the pilots, were becoming stronger versions of humans. While Hikari wasn't quite a superhuman, _yet_ , it wouldn't be long until the transition was complete.

Looking down at the syringe in her hand, and the small amount of _S.I.24._ left inside, and the sleeping girl in the next room, a smile played across her lips. "A little experiment wouldn't hurt right now, would it?"

* * *

(*)

* * *

Things had settled down after Shinji's speech. Now came the activation of the mech. He was already getting nervous as the they watched _Jet_ _Alone_ rise from the elevator. It was right there and then that Shinji noticed something different about the robot. It was armed. Each arm sported a canon, while the chest supported a missile launcher.

"You can't be serious!" Shinji growled, "Arming an untested weapon like this?!"

"Shnji take it easy," Mana said, bumping him with her hip, "I may not like the unmanned Jet Alone as much as my _T*RIDEN*T_ , but I bet they've got the thing under control."

Shinji only wished that she was right.

"Begin the activation!" Shiro yelled.

"Activation beginning, nuclear battery is now starting up."

"Control rods in place, all systems green."

"Weapons are online and ready."

"Beginning launch program Alpha!"

As the launch began, the hairs on the back of Shinji's neck rose. He looked around for a moment, feeling as though someone was watching him. However, as Jet Alone took its first step, an explosion went off around its knee joints, sending the machine to the ground in a heap. A red warning sign appeared on the computer screens, and then another and another. Before long, the room was flooded with red.

"What's going on?!" Shiro yelled, "What's happened!"

"Sabotage," Gendo growled as alarms blared all around them. "Major Katsuragi, organize and evacuation at once! Shinji, you - "

 _BTOOOOOOM_

The entire hall erupted into chaos as another explosion ripped the building's roof apart. Gendo was knocked off of his feet from the force of the blast, and was unable to get away from the falling debris. A massive concrete column fell toward him.

"DAD!" Shinji shouted, shoving the man out of the way as the column fell, crashing to the ground where the boy now stood.

"SHINJI!" Misato screamed out as she lost sight of the boy. Touji and Kensuke rushed forward to help if they could as the Commander staggered to his feet, stunned.

As the dust began to settle, however, it was to reveal that Shinji hadn't been crushed. The boy himself stood, his knees bent, straining under the weight of the same column that had threatened to crush him.

His two friends stopped, shocked at what they were seeing. The piece Shinji was holding had to be close to a ton!

Giving a strained push, the boy heaved it out of his hands and flung it off of his shoulders to land heavily behind him. Asuka and Mari were wide-eyed and spooked by the fact that he had survived, and more so by the fact that he was able to hold such an immense weight on his shoulders when it had been falling.

Shinji then staggered down to his knees, snapping Touji out of his stupor, and forcing the boy into action. "Kensuke, gimme a hand!" He shouted, rushing to Shinji's left, while the other boy took up his right shoulder. "Jeez, you _really_ know how to scare someone, you know that?"

Shinji grinned at him shakily, "S-sorry 'bout that."

Gendo hurried forward, "Are you alright, Captain?"

"Fine, and you, Commander?" The boy smirked at his father.

Gendo nodded, "You saved me in time," he said, looking around at the chaos, "Where is Lieutenant Kirishima?"

"She," Mari stammered out, still shocked at the sight she had seen, "She headed down for the hangars. She thought whoever blew up the Jet Alone would go after her T-RIDEN-T, too."

The Commander frowned, and looked down at his son, "Can you reach her in time?"

"Wha-?!" Misato squawked, "Are you kidding?! He just had a half ton of concrete on top of him!"

Shinji straightened up, rotating his shoulders, "I'll be fine," he told her, smirking, and started tugging off his jacket, "I can get to her before something else happens."

Gendo reached into his jacket, and pulled out his sidearm, "Take this with you." He said as the boy took the pistol, "Don't worry so much about the machine, but do not leave Lieutenant Kirishima to face the saboteur alone."

"Right," he nodded, and looked at his friends, "Get everyone out of here, and make sure no one goes near Unit-01."

Kensuke stepped forward, "Let me go, too," he said, "I know more about firearms and explosives than you do."

"Grab an assault rifle and meet me down there," Shinji said as he rushed off, Kensuke right behind him, "We'll be back!"

Misato growled, looking after the two boys as they left, and turned to the Commander, "I want an explanation for this, Sir!" She demanded angrily, "You've just sent two _fourteen_ _year_ _old_ boys after a terrorist!"

Gendo nodded, taking a silent head-count as the remaining pilots gathered around them, and noticed that someone was missing, "Where's Rei?"

* * *

(*)

* * *

Kensuke was trying his best to keep up with Shinji, but the lithe captain was running at a speed the military-minded teen thought mostly impossible for a normal teenager. Yet he himself was moving _much_ faster than he believed possible, and he was not the fittest of his team.

"Do you even know where we're going?!" Kensuke hollered out as they rounded another corner, and hit a stair well. "I never got to see a floor plan for this place!"

Shinji looked back over his shoulder, "I had a lot of time to study the other bases nearby," Shinji told him, half a truth, and half a lie, "Most of the stair cases lead to the hangars, which are also part of the evacuation routes."

Kensuke snorted, "Heck, you're more prepared for this than I am!"

"You wanted some action," Shinji reminded him, taking a turn onto the third floor down, and bursting into a new hall, "Come on, the hangar and weapons depot are just down this way!" He yelled, "I'll go on ahead, you grab something and meet me there!"

"Roger!" Kensuke yelled, and broke off as the young man darted into the armory while another explosion rocked the base, "Dammit, you be careful down there!"

Shinji didn't answer as he sped through the halls, bursting through the door that led to the hangar...and narrowly avoided a bullet whizzing past his face. "Hey, watch it!" He shouted out of reflex.

"Captain!?" Mana shouted up to him as the girl caught sight of him, "Sorry about that, Sir!" She yelped as another spray of bullets rattled into the steel crate she was hiding behind. "That guy's still here!"

Shinji growled and ducked down low, heading to the lower level, "Yeah, I noticed!" He yelled, "Where the hell is he!?"

Mana gestured with the pistol she was carrying, "He's hiding behind that chopper!" She yelled, pointing to a large military helicopter, "But I've got him pinned!"

"Don't bet on that," the young captain said as he joined her on the ground. "Has he gotten to the other machine, yet?"

"No, I was lucky enough to catch up to him before he got there," she said, "What's the situation up top?"

Shinji shook his head, "Jet Alone's down for the count, and he blew up the control center." He said, and peeked around the crate, catching sight of a person dressed in black, mask and all, sporting what looked like a Howa type-89 rifle. Shinji leveled his pistol at him and took a shot which hit the helicopter instead of his intended target, "Huh, I missed," he said, sheepishly, "Guess I should'a taken Misato's offer for target practice?"

"Least we found something you're not good at," Mana giggled and popped up to take a shot of her own. She fired three rounds, peppering the side of the helicopter as the terrorist avoided the shots with ease. "We expecting any backup?"

"Kensuke should be here soon," he said, looking back up at the stair well, and noticed the aforementioned teen crouching low, and crawling toward the other end of the hangar, trying to find a sniping position. "Okay, he's here." He said, looking at the girl, "We need to give him some cover while gets where he wants. Ready?"

"Just say the word," the girl said, ejecting the clip from her gun and inserting another.

Shinji nodded, "Get ready to run, Kenny!" He shouted, and whipped around the crate, opening fire once more with Mana backing him up. Whoever he was, the bomber was cautious, and ducked back behind the chopper to avoid being hit, lifting his rile up and around it to let loose a spray of bullets in their direction. Kensuke took the moment to run down the walkway, keeping low to make a smaller target.

The bomber saw him, and took aim.

"No ya don't!" Mana shouted. The next round she fired struck the man's goggles, cracking the glass and revealing a blood-red eye behind it. Shinji was a little bit stunned. He only knew _two_ other people that had red eyes like that, and one of them was his sister. "Shinji, take the shot!" Mana shouted, snapping him out of his daze.

As he fired, his aim was better this time, and struck the bomber in the shoulder, forcing him to drop his rifle. "Kensuke!"

Kensuke flipped a switch on his rifle, opting for a single shot, and took careful aim as the man scrambled to pick up his rifle. The shot from his rifle rang out through the hangar as the terrorist fell flat on his back.

Shinji and Mana peeked around the crate, and sighed in relief. "Good shot, Kensuke!" Mana waved up at him.

"Not bad for a nerd, huh?" Kensuke shouted, hefting his rifle with a huge grin on his face.

Shinji couldn't fight off a grin of his own as they came out of hiding...only to find the man struggling back to his feet, the rifle raised and aimed at their friend. "Ken, get down!"

Another shot rang out. Kensuke's rifle clattered down to the floor as he sank to his knees, blood staining his uniform. "Bastard!" Mana screamed as Shinji shot forward, her shots slamming into the man as Shinji neared him.

Suddenly, Rei, of all people, came whipping out from behind him, cracking the terrorist in the face with her heel, and sending him to the ground again. Shinji skidded to a stop right beside her, "Don't move!"

Move he did. He reached for his belt, pulling a hand grenade out, and pulling the pin. He let it roll beneath the helicopter's fuel tanks as Shinji cursed and grabbed Rei's waist, hauling her out of the way as the bomb went off. The siblings were hurled against the wall from the force of the explosion.

Shinji could've sworn he heard someone yelling at him as he slowly lost consciousness, a warm, wet feeling pooling around his head, turning his vision red for a moment before darkness took over.

* * *

(*)

* * *

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" Ristuko asked as Hikari began to stretch, "Any pains, or discomforts?"

Hikari, surprisingly, felt good. "No, actually." She admitted, "All my aches and pains are gone."

Ritsuko smiled, writing something down on her clipboard, "That's good to hear. It would seem you've responded quite well to my treatments," she said, seeing no signs of deterioration, "You're free to go, now, unless you'd like to wait here for the others. They should be back soon."

Hikari shook her head, prodding her ribs slightly, and smiled when she felt no pain, "No, I should probably be getting back home. Sakura's probably bored out of her mind right now, since we've been here practically all day."

"Alright, just don't hesitate to tell me if you feel something off," the faux blonde said, watching the girl leave, and bit her lip, "Thank goodness." She sighed in relief, "For a minute I thought I might've -" Her phone began buzzing in her pocket. "Yes, this is Akag - _What_?!" She shouted into the phone, "Misato, _slow_ down, I can't - " She listened for a moment as the woman got herself under control, paling as she heard what had happened, "Both of them?! What about Rei, is she - Oh, good, and what about the others?" She asked, nodding, "Alright, I'll have the E.R. ready by the time you all get here, just hurry, Shinji and Kensuke sound like they don't have much time."

She snapped her phone closed, and reached over to the emergency button located on her desk.

.

It would be nearly an hour later when the Commander and Major would return, the pilots in tow. Shinji was suffering from second second degree burns on his back, as well as having shrapnel in his right shoulder along with a bad gash on his forehead. Kensuke had a bullet lodged in the right side of his chest, and was bleeding into his lungs from where the bullet had passed through. Rei, the one that had suffered the least amount of damage, only had minor burns, and a slight crack in her left shoulder.

Ristuko and her medical team would end up working through the night in order to save the two male pilots, but save them she would.

After the operations were complete, she would later make a report that each pilots' wounds already seemed to be days old in healing, while Rei seemed to be healing normally.

The body of the terrorist that had been recovered was desecrated by the flames that the explosion had caused, and, therefore, unidentifiable. The Commander had his suspicions on who, or what the person had been, but had no solid proof.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ I pretty much gutted this chapter toward the middle and took a big turn around with the entire chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and if so, please leave a review!


	11. Rei

_**AN:**_ This Chapter deals with the aftermath of the terrorist attack, and the discovery that Shinji is more than human. Also, props to masterbroly for catching the C-24 Doom reference. It's basically all about Rei and Kensuke.

 _ **11: Rei**_

* * *

It was early morning when Ritsuko finally stepped out of the hospital room where one of the two young men was settled. When she did, however, it was to find both their commander and caretaker along with the rest of the pilots gathered outside of the room. Rei stood near the commander, her upper right arm and shoulder bandaged up.

"How are they?" Misato asked, looking at her long-time friend as she removed her gloves and mask.

The woman sighed tiredly, "Shinji's cut, and burns are going to be fine, and we managed to get all of the shrapnel out of his shoulder," she said, making the woman smile slightly, "Kensuke's been patched up, and the bullet's been removed as well." She took out her cigarettes and prepared to light up before Misato snatched it, making her scowl at her, "Hey, I needed that!"

"Sakura's here," she pointed out, the little girl clinging to her brother's leg while he and Hikari stood next to each other. "Now, you haven't really answered my question. How are they?" She repeated.

Ritsuko took a deep breath, looking at the commander, and frowned, "If they were normal, average, everyday teenagers, then I'd say they'd be back on their feet in a few weeks," she said, her choice of words making the others frown, "But they're far from that."

"What are you talking about?" Misato demanded. "Are they gonna be alright, or not?"

Ritsuko scowled at her, "They're going to be just fine, _that's_ the problem," she snapped, running her hands through her hair in agitation, "Wounds like Shinji's? He should be down for a month, two tops, but as it stands, he'll be up and walking around by tomorrow, if not sooner with barely a scar!" She said, making the other look shocked, "Kensuke should've died on his way back! And now he's going to be waking up any time, now, even with the sedatives I gave them! He'll be up within a few hours!"

"How's that possible?" Misato asked, looking stunned, "If it was as bad as all that, then - "

"Was it the same medication you used on me?" Hikari asked, making the blonde flinch while the rest turned to her, "After that shot, all my bruises were gone, and - "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Toji snapped, "Hold the phone! What damned shot?!"

"Doctor," Gendo frowned at her, having a fairly good idea of what she had done, "I thought we talked about this before, did we not?"

"Indeed," Ristuko said, looking unabashed, "Further testing proved a small theory of mine that popped up while I was examining Hikari before Misato's call. Like Shinji, she was showing advanced signs of healing, just as he was, but on a much smaller scale. I tested some of the serum I derived from him on a blood sample, and the advancements kicked into overdrive. Her bruises disappeared within a matter of minutes, and purged her system of any latent toxins, such as the sedative I gave her through the examination."

The hallway was silent as the news of her experimentation sank in before -

"YOU BITCH!" Toji roared, surging forth to grab at her, while Misato and the commander lept to hold him back while Hikari looked utterly horrified. Asuka and Mari looked like they wanted to have a go at her as well, but maintained their calm.

"Explain yourself, now, Doctor!" Gendo ordered, struggling with the enraged teen, "And it had better be a damned good one!"

Ritsuko frowned at him, "You're the one that wanted his cells studied to find out if we could replicate it," she reminded him, "And once I saw that Hikari was showing the unique signs of that Shinji's body did, I tested my theory, before injecting her with the serum. She's obviously fine."

"That doesn't make it any better!" Misato snapped, "You just conducted human experimentation on a kid for God's sake!"

"How did she even develop it to begin with?" Mana asked, somewhat intrigued, "If Shinji showed signs before any of us without your tinkering, then - "

"The Evas," the blonde supplied, "I don't yet know how, but, and I'm quite sure Asuka and Mari have the same symptoms, I believe that piloting the Evangelions brought about these changes. Shinji's been piloting the longest out of anyone here, Asuka and Mari have both been exposed to it as well, Mari back at the Bethany base, and Asuka and Kensuke during their battle at sea. Hikari was exposed to it as well when she fought with the Rogue."

"Okay," Toji growled, having calmed down from his rage, though he was casting a downright murderous glare at the woman, "so what are the symptoms you were talking about?" He asked, "I mean, I saw Shinji catch and lift a full ton of concrete on his shoulders during the attack at the Old Tokyo site."

"And his eyes glow, too," Asuka put in, remembering the times she'd seen the phenomenon.

Ritsuko looked at her in surprise, as well as mentally filing it away for later. "The strength you all saw was one of the symptoms, and I'd gather that he's twice as fast as a normal human being. Other signs were the fact that he was healing at double the natural rate of an average human, which has doubled again by now, given how fast he's healing at the moment. His bones seem denser, and stronger as well. The real acid test would be checking your chromosomes. Shinji has a full twenty-four sets, which ultimately makes him a superhuman."

"And me?" Hikari asked, looking at the woman with disgust, "What did you do to me?"

Ritsuko looked at the girl apologetically. "You, after probably a matter of three to four weeks, would be the same as Shinji," she said, "As it stands, you're probably the same as he is right now, considering how fast you healed." She said, "I simply took the chance to speed up the process."

"I've been inside my Eva long before that first battle," Asuka pointed out, "Are you saying that I'm probably the same, too?"

Ritsuko shrugged, "I haven't been able to test your blood, yet, so I won't know until then, but I would assume so." She said, sighing as she turned back to the girl she had violated, "I won't ask you to forgive me, but seeing the change happening naturally gave me hope that this would work." She said, "Before, when I tested you all, the serum destroyed your cells, like a cancer, or a virus. Now? Those that have piloted Eva are becoming something more than human."

"You could have killed her," Mari pointed out coldly, surprising those around the usually bubbly girl. The French pilot crossed her arms and glared at her, "I don't give a damn about your intentions, but experimenting on us while know that it could harm us? Don't think for a second that I'm letting you touch me, or my little sisters." She said, gesturing to the other female pilots.

Misato agreed with her, "Your testing of my pilots is done, Ritsuko," she said, stepping back to place an arm around Hikari's shoulders protectively, "That goes for Rei, too. She's not doing anything else for - "

"Now hold on a minute, Mistato," Ritsuko snapped, "Rei is invaluable to - "

"So are the rest of the pilots," the blue-haired woman sneered, "I've seen how she acts, and what kind of meds you've been feeding her. Half of them are tranqs to keep her docile, and some of them are dangerous!" She snapped, "No, you're not touching any of them ever again!"

"You're not her mother!"

"I am good as," Misato pointed out coldly, "I'm certainly better than someone that thinks they can use children as guinea pigs. Bad enough we have to rely on them to fight our battles for us, but this is crossing a line that never should've been crossed!"

Rei looked between the two women, frowning slightly. "What did you find out from my own tests?" The girl asked, causing the woman to flinch, "Doctor?"

Ritsuko frowned, "When I...tested your blood with the serum, Rei," she began sighing, "Rei, dear, for some reason this phenomenon that's happening to Shinji and the others...isn't happening with you."

"Why is that?" Rei asked, decidedly pushy considering the girl was usually so docile.

"Your condition," the blonde stated, "does not allow the serum to take effect. Nor does it allow the change to occur naturally as it has with the others."

Rei looked down at her feet, "I see."

Sakura, having remained quiet for the most part, didn't quite understand why Rei seemed to be so upset, "Is Rei sick?" She asked, looking up at her brother.

"Nah," Toji smirked down at her, "She's just a little different, that's all."

"Different?" Sakura asked, frowning, "But she's just like the rest of us, isn't she?"

' _Just like the rest of them?_ ' Rei thought, her hands curling into fists. "What happened when you tested my cells?"

"Rei, leave it be," Gendo frowned, hoping to change the subject, "As of this moment, no more testing will be done, to you or the other pilots." He said, turning about to look at the blonde woman, "Is that clear, Doctor?"

"Crystal." She said, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Good," the commander said, turning to the pilots and their caretaker, "Now, why not take everyone home, and rest? There's no telling when the next Angel will show itself." He told them, "And if I remember correctly, Christmas is just around the corner. Shouldn't you all be getting ready for that?"

"This isn't over," Misato promised the blonde as she and her little family left the halls.

Gendo remained as the rest of the team moved away, and turned to the blonde, "How fast is the transition?"

"Epidemic," Ritsuko told him, her earlier facade falling with the change in the commander's behavior. "Once injected, Lieutenant Horaki's body accepted the serum right away, and adapted it to suit her." She said, smiling, "The only difference I've noticed is that her bones don't appear to be as thick as the boys' have become. But that is understandably gender-related. But that one slight difference is a damning one. The lack of thickness in her bones has made her faster than possibly Shinji is at the moment, but it also puts her at a disadvantage in the fact that, if she were to face against a male individual with the same condition, then she would have trouble in the fact that her bones would be easier to break than the male."

"So a trade for speed by sacrificing a denser skeleton," Gendo nodded, understanding, "How does she compare to a normal girl her age?"

Ritsuko shivered slightly when she remembered the look on the girl's face, "As she is now?" She smiled, "She could snap my neck without even trying if she was angry."

"Then I dare say that it was a good thing that it was Lieutenant Suzuhara that went for you and not her," he said, frowning, "And now that I've banned any more testing, outside normal physicals, we have no idea if it's possible to replicate this genetic feature to a normal person that's never been exposed to an Eva."

Ritsuko thought for a moment, "Well, the only reason I tested that little theory on the girl is because I saw the early signs of what has been happening to Shinji," she relented, "But even then I used an extremely small dose, barely a CC's worth, and the effect was immediate...I have some ideas on how it might be possible, but I'd need to make sure before testing it again."

"A micro-injection could be an idea worth looking into," he suggested, "A single cell can and will replicate in a proper host...and I believe you're quite close to a young certain young woman?"

Ritsuko frowned at him, "You're suggesting Maya?" She asked, shocked, "It's true that she's quite young, barely into her twenties, really, but do you - ?"

"It's worth a shot," Gendo assured her, "Besides, with her, you wouldn't dare test your theory out unless you were absolutely certain."

"True enough." Ritsuko frowned, reaching for another cigarette, "Still, now that Rei's medication will run dry, and due to the fact that she's grown curious, she may deviate from your little scenario."

"I will ensure that she remains on task," he said, frowning, "And if she does not, then you have a back-up of her stored away in Central Dogma, as well as plenty of spares to implant them in."

"Also true," the woman smiled as she lit up, and walked passed him, "Keep in mind, however, that if this Rei becomes human, then we may have a bigger problem on our hands."

"And that is?"

"The fact that she has both yours, and Yui's genetic make up," she said, "In other words, you really would become her father."

Gendo frowned and moved down the halls in the opposite direction, neither of them taking notice of the young red-haired boy standing with his back against the door of his father's room, looking utterly furious.

{ _This was not supposed to happen._ } The Angel thought, { _I will need to look into this...in the meantime, I believe that Rei will need something from me._ } He sank through the floor, and made his way toward Ritsuko Akagi's office where she kept her research.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the angered Angel, Rei herself was sneaking her way into the blonde woman's office. ' _They lied to me,_ ' the girl thought as she slipped into the room, ' _They have never kept anything from me. So why would I be so much different than the others, unless my inhuman parts were in jeopardy. Which would render my body useless for what the Commander has planned._ '

She went immediately to the little storage unit that she knew Doctor Akagi kept her important samples, and searched through the little chilled cabinet. It wasn't hard to find what she was looking for, and pulled out a small vile marked " _S.I.24_ ".

She found a clean syringe and filled it with the liquid, her hands trembling as she prepared to...to what?

' _Should I...what should I do..._ " she found herself wondering, the needle hovering over a vein in her arm.

{ _Go on._ }

The girl jolted. ' _Who -_ '

{ _Do something that you want to do for once,_ } the voice said.

{ _Whatever happens. Whatever you choose.}_

 _{This choice belongs only to you._ }

For a moment, as her hands trembled, it felt as though someone took hold of her hand, and steadied her. A strange sensation, considering that she was alone. But the warmth she felt washing over her...

She smiled slightly, and inserted the needle.

* * *

(*)

* * *

Kensuke groaned as he awoke, frowning as he felt a throbbing headache pounding like a drum behind his eyes. Frowning as he opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at the ceiling of the medical ward in NERV. ' _Guess they got us back to the base,_ ' he thought, instinctively looking for the bedside table where he would usually place his glasses.

"Huh?" The boy frowned when he clearly saw his glasses sitting on a small nightstand beside the bed...when usual he would have to search for them. He reached back and touched his face, making sure that he wasn't dreaming for a moment, and reached for them again. The moment he settled the lenses in front of his eyes, however, the headache he had became unbearable as his vision was blurred by the glasses.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, holding them up again, feeling immediately dizzy by doing so. Kensuke Aida was one of many throughout the world that suffered from astigmatism, and his glasses were about the only thing that he could stand to aide him in seeing straight. Without them, however, he stumbled around horribly until he had them on.

Frowning, the boy placed them back on the table, and stood up from the bed. A feeling of vertigo hit him immediately, but he quickly recovered, and made his way over to a sink. Turning on the taps, he scrubbed his face, looking back up and into the mirror. His normal grey eyes stared back at him. He still had his sandy blond hair, and his freckled cheeks.

When he reached up to touch the skin beneath his eyes, however, he noticed that his arm seemed...bigger. Pulling back the sleeve of his hospital gown, he saw that his forearm had doubled in size, giving it a muscular look, much like he had seen of Shinji. It was the arm of a very physically fit person. He then lifted up his hospital gown.

"Holy..." he breathed out as he found that once scrawny frame now hosted a small six-pack of abs, and defined pectorals. He dropped the gown back around his knees, "Okay, Kensuke, so...they knocked you up with steroids while you were out, yeah, that's...utterly stupid!" Kensuke said to himself, freaking out, "Okay, uh, let's think about this!" He stumbled back, intent on finding his clothes, "So you can run faster...without getting winded, when could I do that?!" Kensuke yelped, remembering his run through the Old Tokyo base's halls, "A-a-a-and Shinji was running faster than I was! Okay!" He found his clothes in a box under his bed, and quickly began to dress.

"So-so-so, then I get shot after shooting a terrorist, and I wake up to find I've gone Steve-fucking-Rogers!" He yelped, fumbling with his shoes as he bumbled toward the door. "Yeah, right! RIT-SU- _KO_!"

"Kensuke?"

"Ack!" He whirled around, finding Rei standing there, looking...paler than normal, "Rei? What - ?!"

"We should go now," she said, moving forward to take his hand, "The others were worried." She said.

"Uh, right, but shouldn't I check out with the doc, fir- Rei, you're burning up!" Kensuke yelped when she took hold of his wrist. He then looked at her face, noting that she was sweating slightly, and that she had a strained look across her features, "Rei, what's going on here?" He asked, "Look, I'm a little bit freaked out right, now, and I've never seen you sick before, so what the - "

"What are you two doing?" Ritsuko's voice reached them.

He felt Rei's hand tighten around his slightly, a grip that had everything to do with the appearance of the doctor. He looked at her for a moment, see a look of fear entering her eyes. He turned back to the doctor, smiling, "Nothing, Doc," he smiled, "Rei was just catching me up since I've been out."

Ritsuko raised her brow at the girl, seeing a rather dirty look across her face when she looked at the woman, "I see, then she must not have told you everything that's happened, yet?"

"I have not," Rei said for herself, sounding tired, "But I have every intention of doing so."

Ritsuko nodded, sensing that the girl was no longer trustful of her after what had gone on outside of the teen's room. "Understandable. Kensuke, you should be good to go, so I'll let Rei escort you out. Grab a car if you need; Commander Ikari is currently printing a license for you as a reward for your bravery during the attack in Old Tokyo."

"Right, thanks," he said, turning around with Rei's hand locked around his own still, making the doctor frown.

' _When did that happen?_ ' She wondered, looking after the two children when she noticed something else that seemed off, ' _Is Rei's hair getting darker...Shit!_ '

"REI AYANAMI!"

"Run!" Rei yelped, taking off at once when she heard the woman shouting.

She didn't get far, however, before her body began to give out. Her legs wobbled and gave out as she tried to run, and her vision began to blur as sweat began pouring down her face. "Rei!"

Kensuke knelt down and plucked her from the floor up into his arms, and scrambled back down the hall with surprising speed

"Dammit!" The blonde snapped, "He's already made the transition!" She stopped and took out her phone, "Commander, Kensuke's made the transition. And Rei's taken the serum."

" _What!?_ " Gendo roared from the other end, " _How did that happen?! I thought you'd made it clear -?!_ "

"Well, you thought wrong, and she's reacting violently," she told the man, "I don't know how much she took, but from the look of it, she's taken a large dose. Her hair's already looking darker, and I'm quite sure that her body's trying to reject it!" She said, groaning, "What are your orders?"

"... _observe her, and step in if it looks like things are going to end badly for her,_ " he sighed, " _As I said before, she has a replacement. But if she survives, then we will need to have a back-up for the scenario. To avoid another situation like this, we will awake the replacement when the time comes. Where is she now?_ "

"She's run off with Lieutenant Aida," she said, frowning, "It's amazing, as well. That boy was a twig before he set foot inside Unit-04, but now barely two weeks later, he's an Olympic runner."

" _I see, then you will need to have Section-two keep a safe distance._ "

"Yes, sir," she said, and hung up the phone, scowling. "Well, now, little Pinocchio, you wanted to be a real girl," she said, "Let's see if you can handle the pain that comes with it."

 **.**

Getting a car from the NERV parking lot was easier than Kensuke imagined, having simply lifted a set of keys from Section-Two, and found the car they went to. Now, as he drove through the streets of Tokyo-3, his concerns turned back to the girl sitting beside him.

Rei's condition had worsened.

Sweat was now soaking through her clothes, and her eyes had bags underneath them. Her breathing had become labored, and he could now see the veins beneath her skin.

"Rei," he said, making the stricken girl look at him, "What's going on?" He asked, "What the hell did they do to you?"

Rei gave a small, pained smile, "She...Ritsuko...did not...nothing to me..." she panted, "I... I did this..."

"Why?!" Kensuke asked, "I mean, Rei, look at you!" He said, pulling the car over, "You look like you're dying!"

Rei hesitated, seeing the look on the boy's face. He looked as if he was in great pain, yet she knew that, from what the doctor told her, he was in perfect health, and should feel no pain. Part of her, a growing part, felt...happy.

"Kensuke," she mumbled, "Do you...recall...when you told me...I was important to you?"

"Of course," the boy said, smiling slightly at her, "And not I'm worried for the same reasons."

"How...important...am I?" She asked, feeling frightened of his answer.

Kensuke flinched slightly, unsure of what to say. But the girl beside him had a pleading look in her eyes, eyes that had darkened since they had run away. So he reached out, and took hold of her hand, feeling the clammy, overheated skin in his grasp. Rei looked down at their hands, feeling comforted by the contact. "Rei," she looked back at him, a look of...she didn't know the look on his face. It was one she was rather unfamiliar with. She had only seen it a few times...when she saw her brother looking at Asuka...or when Toji and Hikari were together.

"Kensuke?"

He clasped her hand between his own, holding it as tightly as he dared, "Rei, I'm...I'm in love with you." Her eyes widened in shock, her heart skipping a beat for a a fraction of a second.

"Y-you..." she stammered weakly, tears brimming in her eyes, "Someone like me..."

"It's true," he told her, "I've had my eyes on you ever since I first saw you. And I've loved the time we've spent together. All of it." He said, looking increasingly worried, "So please, tell me what's happening to you!"

Rei looked at him, feeling oddly calm. She then leaned forward, and wrapped her free arm around his neck, holding him as close to her as physically possible, her left hand still clasped in his own. "Kensuke...I...I'm afraid."

"Of what?" He asked, stroking her damp hair.

"That you will...will not love me anymore."

That didn't make sense to Kensuke in the least. She'd been the center of his whole world for the better part of a year before Shinji arrived. And how, how could he hate someone when he saw them in such obvious pain? "Why would you think like that?"

"Because," she looked up at him, her eyes no longer their crimson hues, but a deep blue/black, like Shinji's. "I am...I am not the real Rei Ayanami."

Kensuke blinked, confused, "What?"

"I am not the real Rei Ayanami," she repeated, looking away from him, "I am not even a real human being...I am...a clone."

"A clone," the boy parroted, shaking his head, "You..you're kidding, right? I-I-I mean, human cloning is illegal!"

Rei nodded, well aware of the laws against human clones. "I did say that I am not a real human being," she said, "Let me rephrase that; I am not a full-blooded human clone." She reiterated, making him look even more confused, "Rei Ayanami, the original, was a child created through genetic engineering using an egg created from the DNA of Doctor Yui Ayanami, and Gendo Ikari. When Shinji called me sister, I had to know what he meant by that, and found the documents confirming that I was indeed his sister."

"And what about not being all human?" Kensuke asked, gulping.

"That...is complicated," she said, frowning, "Technically, I am only half human... the other half...is Angel."

Kensuke felt his stomach drop, "You're...half-Angel?"

"I was," she said, nodding, looking down at their hands, "But...I think...I am becoming more human, now...I was already becoming more human," she said, shaking her head, "Before my brother, I only knew how to follow the Commander's orders, and do as I was instructed. And then all over you moved in, and we...we became a family."

His expression softened. "I don't really understand this," he said, sighing, "But you're scared that I'm gonna leave you because you're a clone?"

"This is correct," she said, "And the fact that I was once part Angel."

He gave her hand a squeeze, "Rei," she looked at him, "the person you are. The person right in front of me. That's the only Rei I've ever known. For all I know, the other you could have turned out completely different, and I wouldn't have loved her like I do you." He shook his head, "And I don't really care that you were part Angel. It's shocking, I'll admit, but it's not a turnoff. I always thought you were too amazing to be normal."

"There is nothing amazing about being part of a monster," she said, cringing as a fresh wave of pain rolled through her abdomen, bile rising in her throat. She rolled the window down and retched.

Kensuke managed to awkwardly hold her hair back out of her face as she did so, using his other hand to rub soothing circles over her back, "Maybe we should take you back?"

"No!" The girl yelled, frightened, "I do not know what they would do to us!"

"Okay, okay," the boy said, holding up his hands in surrender, "But Rei, we need to do something. You're only getting sicker by the minute."

"This will eventually pass," the girl said, settling back into her seat tiredly, "Until it does, however, I would rather not return home. I have no idea what the others would say if they...if they knew about me."

Kensuke sighed, and settled back into the driver's seat, "Alright, we'll stop by a store and grab some camping gear." He said, pulling back out onto the streets, "At least that we can have some peace."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Ritsuko was monitoring the progress of the two renegades through drone cameras placed throughout the city, sighing as she saw the girl become increasingly sicker and sicker, "Looks like she may not make it." She sighed, smiling, "Such a shame, she was so very close."

A knock sounded at her office door, forcing her to turn off the monitor. In walked Maya Ibuki, "Working again, Doctor?"

Ritsuko smiled at the young woman, "Always," she said as the girl made her way over to her, grinning wickedly, and pulled the girl into her lap as she gave a startled squeak, "And I thought that I told you to call me 'Ritsuko' when we're alone?" She relished the flustered look on the girl's face as her hands wandered over her body.

"Mm!" The girl squealed, "What're you doing, Do-er, Ritsuko!" She stammered as one of her hands felt its way up her shapely thighs, "Someone could see us!"

Ritsuko giggled at the sight of the girl practically melting under her touch as she moved her hand beneath her skirt, "Oh, don't worry, no one dares to come in here aside from you, and Commander Ikari," she said, smiling as the girl's face grew red with heat, moving her lips closer to her face, giving her cheek a small kiss, "Besides, Maya, when was the last time I had you?"

Maya fidgeted in her lap, her legs already tingling, "It's...it's been a few weeks, really," she relented, almost sounding depressed, "You've been neglecting me."

Ritsuko chuckled, "Have I now?" She smiled at the younger woman, licking her lips, "We can't have that, now, can we?"

* * *

(Stopping right there until I brush up on **Yuri** scenes :p)

* * *

Some time later found the renegade pair far out into the country, dusk settling in. "Sorry about this, Misato," Kensuke said into his phone, "I know it's kind'a spur of the moment, but - "

" _No, no, I get it, really,_ " Misato giggled from her end, " _Just so long as you two are safe and all, and...well, I guess you two are responsible enough to be alone for a night or two._ "

" _I'd better not have a niece or nephew on the way!_ " Hikari shouted in the background, causing Kensuke to blush when he heard the uproarious laughter of Toji, and, possibly, Mari.

"Tell Hikari not to worry," he said, sighing, "I don't think we're ready for that sort of thing, yet." He looked back toward the tent he had set up for them, grimacing when he saw Rei stumbling out to vomit all over the grass once more. "We'll be back in a day or two, tops."

" _I wouldn't wanna be you when Shinji finds out about this,_ " He heard Asuka say, making him chuckle before hanging up. He then went back over to the girl crounched on the ground.

He began rubbing her back again, "You feeling any better?" He asked, feeling stupid for asking such a thing when it was obvious that she was far from better.

Rei wiped her lips, "It...it's less frequent than has been," she relented, sounding exhausted, "H-how do I look?"

Kensuke gave a small smile, "Your hair's gotten a lot darker." He said, fingering one of the now saphire locks. It was even darker than Misato's. "And I think your skin's gotten a little color to it."

Rei smiled at him, "I know you are only saying that to make me feel at ease."

"I'm not," he said, smiling, "You're actually starting to look healthier."

"Well," she smiled, sitting back on her legs, "At least I am no longer sweating."

Kensuke nodded, "You wanna wash up?" He asked, "I brought some clothes and towels so you could clean up if you wanted to, and there's a small stream just down the hill."

Rei shook her head, "I believe I would like to lie down some more," she sighed, attempting to get back to her feet until Kensuke reached out to help her back up, her legs wobbling badly, "Thank you, Kensuke."

"Anything for you." He helped her back into the tent, laying her down on her sleeping bag, using a water bottle to wet down a cloth and place it over her forehead, noting that her fever had gone down slightly, but it was still far too high. And she had pointed out that she was no longer sweating.

' _That's not a good sign,_ ' he thought as he tried to get her to drink some of the water, which she did, nearly draining it. A moment later, the girl appeared to fall asleep if the gentle rise and fall of her chest was anything to go on.

He stepped out of the tent then, sitting himself close to their little campfire. He looked up at the sky, seeing the first Evening Star peeking through the dusky glow.

"I've never been the religious sort," he muttered, looking back down at the coals, "But if you really do exist, God, please give her a break. A girl that tries so hard like her to be human deserves a little kindness, doesn't she?"

He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head against them. He suddenly felt as if someone was gently grasping his shoulder, startling him awake. Noting that it was now dark out, he felt that he must have fallen asleep. Jumping to his feet, he scrambled into the tent, desperate to check on Rei.

The girl was on her side, sleeping soundly, the cloth he had placed on her head dry and stiff as it rolled on the ground. But she was still breathing. He placed his hand on her head again, feeling only a slight fever. She was getting better.

Sighing in relief, the boy laid out on his bag beside her, using his arm as a pillow as he kept his eyes locked on her. Comforted by her presence, he fell back asleep within minutes, blind to the other presence in the tent as a red-haired boy silently watched over the sleeping pair.

He reached down, moving a stray lock of hair from his aunt's face. { _More than a little kindness, indeed._ } He smiled as the girl's fever began to melt away into nothing, her skin becoming a healthy rosy color, and the bags beneath her eyes disappearing. { _Father will be so happy for you when he awakes_.}

Rei mumbled something in her sleep, her hands reaching out blindly in search of something until she came into contact with Kensuke's shirt as he slept. A content smile came to her face when she grasped it, and fell into a peaceful slumber in which she dreamed for the first time in her life.

* * *

(*)

* * *

In his room, heavily sedated, Shinji stirred to life as he began to wake up. His body was fighting hard to purge the sedatives that were being fed into him by an IV from his body. So much so that it made the sleeping teen highly uncomfortable, even in sleep. The walls, windows, and floor began to shake as an unseen power flowed from the teen as he fought to come back to awareness.

Finally, his eyes snapped open, revealing blood-red irises that glowed dangerously. All at once, the windows in his room shattered, and the walls nearest him formed crack, the floor spider-webbing around his bed.

With a snarl, he reached over and ripped the needle from his arm. He then groaned, holding his forehead as the medications began to wear off, and left a hideous headache in their wake.

{ _Are you well, Father?_ }

Shinji looked up, finding Abraham sitting at the foot of his bed, "No, but I will be in a few minutes," he said, smiling, "We need to talk."

{ _About what changes have taken place that even I could not foresee?_ } The Angel asked, { _I do believe we do._ }

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Sorry this took so long to get out, but I think it'll be worth the wait, at least I hope so. :p Here we see the story taking multiple left and right turns as Rei tells her deepest secrets, and struggles to become human while the rest of the pilots find out that something is causing them to change on a genetic level, while Hikari finds out what was done to her.

Please review it you like the chapter!


	12. The Transition

_**AN:**_ This chapter takes place the exact same time that Kensuke and Rei are on their camping trip, and deals with a few reactions from Ritsuko's experimentation.

 _ **12: Transition**_

* * *

 _Asuka found herself back home in the Autumn forests of Germany that she loved so much. She walked hand in hand with someone, their hand large and warm around hers. She looked up and smiled when she saw the familiar face of Captain Ikari smiling right back at her. For some reason, he looked older, maybe a few years older than herself now. He had his semi-long hair tied back in a loose ponytail, and was dressed in his NERV uniform, the collar of which was undone._

 _She smirked and turned him about to fix it for him, cinching the tie up tightly, much to his annoyance. She giggled, something she didn't normally do around anyone except Mari. they continued along the path to a small house, her childhood home. She stopped short, remembering the last time she had been here. Shinji gave her hand a small squeeze, holding up a key in his free hand._

 _He unlocked the door, and they stepped inside._

 _It was just like she remembered it as a child. A small living room to her left, the kitchen to her right, a hallway that hosted bedrooms, and the stairs that led up to the guestrooms_

 _"Asuka."_

 _Her breath hitched in her chest when she heard her name spoken by a soft, gentle voice that she knew all too well. "Mama?"_

 _She let go of Shinji's hand and moved off into the living room. "Mama?"_

 _"Asuka."_

 _She turned around...and froze._

 _"Asuka," her mother smiled at her as the girl trembled, "Don't you want to be with me?" She asked, the rope around her neck causing her voice to become hoarse, and near unrecognizable. "Aren't I better than that thing you're with?"_

 _Asuka stumbled backward until she came up against something. Something large and hard. A pair of hands landed on her shoulders, "Shinji?"_

 _"Who else?" She turned around...and screamed. Shinji had changed. No longer was he the handsome young man she knew, but a grotesque, green-skinned creature with spines up and down his back. He smiled at her with fangs showing behind his lips, and deep glowing red eyes. "It's time for our wedding night, Asuka."_

 **.**

"Asuka!" Mari shouted as the girl felt a sharp blow across her cheek, snapping her back to awareness. The girl blinked several times to clear her sleep-distorted vision as Mari's face appeared in front of her. "Asuka, look at me! It's Mari!"

"M-Mari?" Asuka trembled in the older girl's arms as she brought her close.

Misato peeked around her to get a look at the girl, "Is she gonna be alright, Mari?" The woman asked, a frown marring her face, "I've never known her to have a nightmare like that before."

Asuka was still trembling as Mari began stroking her hair to comfort her. Mari looked up at their guardian, "Yeah, this has happened once or twice since I've been around her," she said, speaking softly, "This is the worst one she's had in a while." She started rocking the girl back and forth, "There, there, _petite soeur,_ it's alright."

Toji poked his head through the door, "Everything okay in here, Misato?" He asked, noticing the two girl's on the bed, "Sounded like someone was gettin' murdered in here?"

Misato turned to him with a small smile, "No, just a nightmare," she assured him, turning back to Mari, "Have you got her, or do you need help?"

Mari shook her head, continuing to rock the stricken girl, "Nah, I've got this," she said, "You guys all go back to bed, but Misato, could you bring up a glass of water for her?"

"Sure thing, sweetie," Misato said, "Toji, why don't you go check on Sakura and see if she's okay?"

"On it," Toji said, heading down the halls to his sister's room.

Once the room was cleared, Mari sighed, and smiled down at the girl in her arms, "What was it this time, Asuka?" She asked gently, "Your mother again?"

Asuka stiffened for a moment, but nodded a second later, "Sh-she spoke to me." She sobbed.

"You know it wasn't your fault, _Rouge_." She said, kissing the top of her head, "None of it was. She was sick, that's all. The sickness made her do it."

Asuka shook her head silently, "Sh-sh-Shinji was t-th-there."

Now this surprised her, "Shinji?" She asked, smiling a little, "What, were you introducing them or something?"

Asuka shook her head, "I didn't...I didn't even know why we were there," she said, "He looked different, older. And...he-he had a key to the old house, and..."

"What's the matter," she asked, rubbing her shoulders gently, "Did he hurt you?"

Asuka looked up at her, "Mari, do you think we're still human?"

"Still hu..." her eyes widened, "Are you talking about what Akagi did to Hikari?" The girl nodded, "Asuka, of course we're still human. I mean, Shinji's been doing this longer than we have, and he's still - "

"He turned into a monster right in front of me," Asuke said in a rush, "He didn't even look like himself, and - "

Mari pulled the girl against her chest, hushing her, "Hey, now, you know that's not going to happen, right?" She told her, smiling, giving the girl a small look, "But I think this proves a point, _mon chou_ ; you really like our captain."

Before the girl could answer, Misato conveniently returned with a glass of water in hand.

 **.**

After settling Asuka back down, Mari had stayed with her to keep her company for the rest of the night, which Misato was grateful for. The woman really didn't know how to deal with such things. She still had nightmares of her own from witnessing Second Impact, the scar across her chest and rib cage a constant reminder. Not only that, but now she had found out that her closest friend since college had been conducting experiments on her little makeshift family, and she was more than willing to go on the hunt for blood because of it.

Hikari had barely spoken a word to anyone except Toji since they had returned home, and the comment about becoming an aunt while Kensuke and Rei were camping. The thought of the unlikely pair becoming parents brought a smile to her face. Rei, from the time she had met the girl, had always seemed so unapproachable, and yet now she knew why.

Ritsuko had been using drugs on her that were borderline illegal to keep her docile and compliant. No doubt that she would have kicked up a fuss in a hurry about all the things she had been put through if she could have. ' _And I just stood by while it happened,_ ' she thought to herself as she took a can of beer from the cooler and sat at the table. She turned the can this way and that while hesitating to open it. ' _I just realized that I haven't had a drink in two weeks._ '

She chuckled, remembering those times when she'd tried to sneak a can or two. Shinji always managed to catch her, and made he drink tea instead while he poured the beer down the drain. ' _And now when I actually need a drink, I doubt I'd be able to stomach it._ ' She sighed and pushed the can away from her.

"What am I even doing for these kids?" She wondered aloud, "Here I was supposed to be protecting them, and now all of this happens. A terrorist, and my mad scientist friend."

She leaned back in her chair, sighing as she scrubbed her face in frustration. A soft cooing caught her attention as Pen Pen waddled over to her. She smiled at her pet, "Hey, there, sweetie," she said as she held her arms out to him, the bird hopping right into them, "Did all that commotion wake you up, too?"

He cooed and warbled at her as she stroked his feathers.

"I know, we've all been on edge lately," she said, mostly to herself, "I need to get my act together and make sure these kids don't have to go through anymore of this bullshit."

"Misato?" She turned around and saw Mana standing at the foot of the stairs, "Mari says that Asuka's fallen asleep again."

"Has she?" She smiled at the girl, "That's good. How's Hikari doing?"

"She's doing better," she said, sighing, "But she's still a little shaken up. I think we all are, really."

Misato nodded, "I know," she said, frowning, "Today was a real eye-opener for me. I never thought something like this would happen, least of all that Ritsuko would stoop so low to experimenting on children."

Mana clutched at her arms, frowning in thought, "So...will that happen to all of us?"

"I don't really know, sweetheart," she admitted, "I mean Shinji was the first to have it happen, and it happened naturally, and then Hikari was showing signs when Ritsuko - "

"Played Frankenstein," Mana supplied.

"Right," Mistato frowned, "when she did that, and now she's supposedly fully enhanced."

"Asuka was asking Mari about us still being human," the girl said, shivering, "I mean, can we still be called human?"

Misato sat Pen Pen down and held her arms out to the girl, "Come here, Mana," she said, the girl slowly moving toward her. She stood up and encircled the girl in her arms, "Personally, I think you and the others are more human than most of the people I know, even if you all turn out to be a little different than the rest of us."

"But what if what happened to Shinji - "

"Whatever happens will happen, Mana," she smiled, "But you can be damned sure that I'm not letting Ritsuko touch any of you ever again." She said, turning the girl back toward the stairs, "Now let's get you back to bed. There's been enough excitement for one day."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Shinji frowned when Abraham relayed everything that he had found out to him. "I didn't think going back in time would screw things up this bad," he said, looking down at his hands, "I thought you said that my powers were unique only to me because of the contact I had with the god-like being?"

Abraham, in the guise of a Section-Two agent, shrugged, "I'm just as surprised about it as you are," he said, frowning, "Certainly, you have the powers of an Angel at your hands, and more. But the powers you've displayed thus far have only been that of a very powerful human. Though I doubt any of your friends will develop telekinesis, their enhanced physical abilities could possibly be a good thing, no?"

"Not if Ritsuko is going to try and replicate it so that all of humanity takes a flying leap into the Twilight Zone," Shinji shook his head, "Besides, didn't you just tell me that she's going to try that stuff she took out of me out on Maya?"

Abraham nodded, "She does indeed," he said, "But I can tell that she is reluctant to do so. She quite obviously cares for the girl from what I...observed earlier in her labs."

"I do _not_ need to know," Shinji held up his hands, "Whatever they do in that sort of way is their business, but risking Maya's life in the off chance that she could become a superhuman? I'd like you to keep an eye on her for something like that if you can?"

"With pleasure," Abraham said, smirking, "I've always been curious about the Lilin's mating habits."

Shinji shot the Angel a look, "That's not what I meant."

"I know," Abraham chuckled, "But keeping an eye on those two would most likely mean - "

Shinji groaned, "Just keep her from making a mistake and killing her, will you?"

The Angel nodded, smiling, "What shall I do about your sister?" He asked, "As it stands right now, she will be a complete human within a few hours after I made certain that she would survive the transition, and the expulsion of her...less human organs."

Shinji smiled at that, "She'll be able to have children then, won't she?"

"I would assume so since the serum she injected herself with has your regenerative powers locked within." He said, smiling, "Though I do have to wonder about Kensuke's intentions. He doesn't seem the type to take advantage, however - "

"You let me worry about that," Shinji chuckled, "I am her brother, after all."

Abraham nodded, "And your father?"

Shinji sighed on that part, "I can't believe I was starting to trust him," he frowned, "In the end, I guess, he wasn't going to change."

"Don't say that," the Angel said, "I realize that the man has taken several proverbial left and right turns throughout your previous ordeal, and will probably continue to do so, but he has genuinely begun to care for you, and only wants to further humanity, as you said, even if it means stepping into this Twilight Zone you mentioned. Besides, there have been other superhumans throughout your people's history, have there not? In ancient times, people with your strength and powers were viewed as gods themselves, and demigods were they not?"

"I'm no god," he reminded him, getting up from his bed and reaching for his clothes, "If it gets out of hand, I deal with Dad myself."

"Might I suggest giving Ritsuko a good scare?" The Angel asked, "I'm able to cast illusions if the need arises, so - "

"Not yet." Shinji said, "So far all she's done is sped things up for Hikari, but if she tries again, feel free to go wild on her."

* * *

 **Lemon - Yuri**

 **(Feel Free to Skip this entire section)**

* * *

Ritsuko felt a shiver run up her spine for a moment. A cold chill that had absolutely nothing to do with the girl she was currently with. No, Maya was responding to her ministrations as she always did; very sweetly.

The girl was panting heavily as she laid out across her desk, her face flushed, "R-Ritsuko?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder at the faux blonde, "Wh-why'd you stop?"

Ritsuko smiled at the girl, standing up to retrieve something from her desk. The girl rolled over onto her back and sat up curiously, only to recoil in alarm as she saw the six inch piece of plastic, "Wh-what -! Where did you-!?" She scuttled back a bit until the older woman caught her by the ankle.

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't see this coming," Ritsuko smiled, leaning over to stare the girl straight in the eyes, "You're such a sweet little thing, saving yourself like you have." This caused a massive blush to rise to the girl's cheeks as she eyed the strap-on like it would bite her. Ritsuko gave her a small pout, "You don't want to?"

The blush intensified, "It's as you say," she admitted, shivering as she watched her mentor slip the thing on, "I've...I've never - Eep!" The girl was roughly pulled toward blonde, and pushed flat on her back, "R-Ritsuko - _Hyan_!" She knelt back down between her legs, her tongue diving into the girl's untried passage, moving up to find a hardened node that was pure proof that the girl was still highly aroused.

Bringing up her left hand, she inserted her fore and middle finger into her while she circled her tongue around the small bud, curling them in a beckoning motion that brushed an inner area that startled a squeal from the girl. Giving a throaty chuckle, she stood up, her fingers glistening, "See here, Maya?" She asked while the girl covered her face in embarrassment, "I think you're more excited than you let on."

"P-Please, do-don't tease me like this," the poor girl bemoaned.

Ritsuko chuckled again, "Alright then," she said, lining up with her intended target, pushing into her until the tip disappeared. Seeing the strained look on the girl's face, Ritsuko leaned over, capturing her lips with her own, drawing back only when she felt her relax a bit, "I'll be gentle."

Maya nodded, "P-please do."

The faux blonde wasted no time in shoving the rest of the plastic phallus into her young lover, the pained squeal the girl let out making her pause if only for a moment before starting a steady rhythm. Maya was a whimpering mess as she was pounded into by the woman, trying her hardest to keep her voice down lest someone hear them, going so far as to bite down on her lip.

"Your holding yourself back," Ritusko breathed out, her face flushed as well, "Loosen up a little." She reached down between them and tweaked the little bud above the toy with her thumb, brushing it lightly as she rocked the girl back and forth. The moment she did, however, was when Maya let loose a loud scream as she spasmed with release.

The girl lay across the desk, limp as a boned fish, and covered in sweat, a pleased smile adorning her lips matching the one on the blonde standing over her. Ritsuko giggled at the sight, ' _It's a good thing you're so cute,_ ' she thought idly as she redressed and put her toy back in it's compartment, ' _Otherwise this would be a perfect opportunity to test that theory of the Commander's._ ' She frowned in thought as the girl dozed, looking over her. ' _But can I really do it?_ '

* * *

 **(*)**

* * *

Kensuke frowned when he woke up, feeling unusually cold. He rolled over, expecting to find Rei sleeping beside him, but found her sleeping bag empty. He sat up, coming awake right away when he found her missing, "Rei?!" He scrambled out of the tent, and nearly bungled into the fire pit. "Rei!"

"Over here."

He whipped around toward the stream they had camped by, and smiled. She was sitting down on the bank near the water, her toes dipping in. She looked back over her shoulder, smiling at the boy. She had changed. But she was still the Rei he knew. Her face was still her own, her hair still grown down to her shoulders. As he got closer, he saw that her eyes had changed again. No longer blue, but _violet_ , with just a hint of red in them. Her skin was still slightly pale, but now had a healthy rosy tint to it.

As he reached her, he sat down behind her, and brought her against his chest, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Do I look strange?" She asked, leaning into him, a hint of fear in her voice, "Do you like my human self?"

"No." She turned her head sharply, looking up at him with hurt clearly on her face. But the boy just smiled, "I love your human self."

Her expression changed from hurt to joy within an instant. "Kensuke," she turned and wrapped her arms around him, "I did it. I became a real human." She said happily as she buried her face in his chest, "Everything seems so different to me now. It...it is more clear to me, everything is more - "

"Yeah," he smiled, feeling something similar, "I feel kind'a different, too. Everything's sharper."

"You grew bigger," she said, poking at his chest slightly. "Dr. Akagi said something like this had happened to my brother, and to Hikari." She said, making him frown in thought, "Apparently piloting the Evangelions does something to the pilots that makes them...stronger than normal humans."

"I kind'a got that," he smiled, remembering his little episode the previous night when he'd woken up in the hospital wing. "It explains a lot about why Shinji was so strong at the base, and how he's able to sync with his Eva so strongly."

"Hm," she sighed, "And now I am the same." She said, looking up at him, "Do you believe the others will accept me as I am?"

Kensuke smiled down at her and laid them back on the grass, the girl still laying against his chest, "You know what? I don't care if they do, or don't." She looked up at him in confusion, "Because I accept you, and I always will, even if the whole world rejects you."

A strange, familiar fluttering sensation began in the pit of the girl's stomach and worked its way up to her chest, causing her breath to catch in her throat, her cheeks blooming with color. "Truly? You would?"

"Yeah, no matter what."

Rei smiled at him, laid her head against his chest once more, "Thank you."

* * *

(*)

* * *

Asuka was picking at her food at the breakfast table, not at all interested in her meal. The mood around the house was rather somber as well. After the previous day, and night, no one wanted to talk about the real elephant in the room. That being said, the only one that was sure to have been "enhanced" stood at the sink washing dishes.

Hikari was trying to ignore it herself. She didn't feel any different. She was still herself. She still loved living with her friends/family, and cooking for them. She still worried about her parents, even though they were still overly upset about her becoming a pilot.

"Let me help ya with that," Toji said as he took a frying pan from her, and started scrubbing.

She smiled up at him, "Thanks, Toji."

Misato came into the kitchen, and poured herself a cup of coffee, "Has anyone heard from Shinji or Kensuke, yet?"

Toji looked up from where he was washing, "I got a text from him last night, but all he said was that he'd be back sometime today," he said, looking at the woman, "You think it's cool letting him and Rei be out on their own after what happened with Jet Alone?"

"He's got a point," Mana piped up, thankful for something to talk about, "I know we got the guy responsible, but who knows if he was working alone."

"One guy organizing that whole thing?" Mari put in, shaking her head as she nursed a cup of coffee, "Not likely, he had to have had help."

Misato nodded, "Or orders," she relented as she sat at the table, "Section-Two's looking into it, but we still haven't turned up any leads." She sighed, frowning, "Which is why I'm going to ask that you guys be taken out of school so that you can be home-schooled."

Toji chuckled at the look of disappointment on Hikari's face, "I've got no problem with it, but I _am_ gonna miss the sports teams."

"I've got some friends at school besides everyone here," Hikari pouted, looking at the little girl at the table as she munched on a piece of toast, "And what about Sakura? You can't pull her out of school, too, can you?"

"How come?" Sakura asked, frowning at the older girl.

"Because you need the proper education, and experience that school can give a girl your age," Hikari said, frowning, "Think about it, if you're down here all the time, when will you see all your friends?"

Misato winced, "I'm sorry, I didn't really think about that," she said, "But as long as you guys are out in the open like that, you'll all be targets."

"Well, we could always get a license to carry firearms," Asuka sighed, shoving her plate away, "And maybe a little training in self-defense. I'm fine on both, and so is Mari, and I know that Mana has a little military training."

"I took boxing lessons," Toji said, shrugging, "And my dad's taken me out to shoot skeet before, so I'm not bad with a gun, but I'm not great."

Hikari shook her head, "I took karate as a kid, but that's it," she admitted.

Misato nodded in approval, "That's a good idea, all of you," she said, smiling, "And...well, we need to think about what's most likely going to happen to all of you during the next sortie." She said, looking at Hikari, "Sweetie, I know you don't want to talk about it, but have you noticed anything off?"

Hikari frowned and shook her head, "I feel normal, actually," she said, sighing, "I know that Ritsuko said that I'd be a lot stronger, but I haven't - "

"Where's a concrete beam when you need it?" Asuka snarked, making the girl frown at her, having heard about Shinji's supposed strength. "Oh, I know, go out and try to lift up Misato's car!"

"Leave my baby outta this!" Misato growled.

"What about us?" Mari asked, looking at the redhead, "We've piloted, too, so what's that mean for us?"

The two European pilots looked at each other for a moment, both shrugging.

 **.**

"Oh, come on!" Misato howled angrily as Toji held her back from the two girls, "Don't you put a scratch on my car! Not one scratch!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mari sighed, giggling as she and Asuka stood at the hood of the care, "Well, Red, you've been piloting longer than I have, so you go first."

Asuka gesture to the car, "Age before beauty, Mari."

"Tiny tits before sugar tits," Mari shot back.

"I told you I haven't hit my growth spurt, yet!" Asuka roared, much to the rest of the pilot's amusement, "Oh, shut up! They're nothing but useless flesh bags, anyway!"

"Hikari still has a bigger set than you," Mana giggled as Hikari squeaked, covering her chest. Mana palmed one of her breasts, smirking, "Mine are bigger, too, just to let you know, Princess Tiny Ti-"

"Shut! Up!" Asuka snarled.

By now, having forgotten about her car's peril, Misato was howling with laughter right alongside Toji at Asuka's expense. The girl huffed, and cracked her knuckles, sure that she could lift the car with sheer anger by now. She placed her hands under the frame, and slowly, began to push up. The car was indeed heavy, but not as heavy as it should have been, at least to normal people.

Mari was quite surprised that Asuka's wiry frame could hold the car up so easily as she straightened out and held the front of the car above her head. Even Asuka looked stunned at what she was doing. "O-o-kay...so..."

"Asuka," Misato whined, tears waterfalling down her cheeks, "Please put my poor car down."

"Er, right," the girl said, and slowly, gently placed the car back on the ground. She dusted off her hands, frowning a little. "I, uh, guess that blonde Frankenstein was right...Mari, you wanna have a g- Mari, put that down!" Asuka roared when she turned around and found the French pilot with Shinji's beloved Yamaha bike above her head!

"This is way cool!" Mari grinned childishly as she set the motorcycle down. "I'm a fucking superwoman!"

Mana went next, just to see if she could, but found herself straining to even move the bike, let alone the car. "I've lost all confidence in myself," she bemoaned dramatically, looking at Hikari, "Your turn."

"Wha- me?!" Hikari squeaked, alarmed.

Toji chuckled, "Give it a try." He said, giving her a small nudge forward.

Hikari looked a little unsure of herself as she looked between the car and the bike. Instead, she opted for a large cinder block that was sitting in the corner of the garage, and lifted it up with one hand. "Huh, this feels really light." She said, and balanced it in her hand. She set it back down, looking at the other two girls, "I guess that means the three of us are stronger, now, right?"

Mari frowned at the girl, "Really? An over-sized brick?" She palmed her face, "Come on, girl, you've faced down a flesh eating monster not that long ago, show some backbone!"

Hikari grimaced at her, then turned back to the block, rearing back her fist, and brought it right down on it. The cement brick crumbled into gravel. Asuka and Mari clapped while Toji gave out a whistle. Hikari blushed a little, looking down at her knuckles, "Ah...guys...is this supposed to happen?" She asked a little weirded out.

Misato and the others surged forward in time to see what she was talking about. Her hand hadn't come away unscathed. The skin was broken at the top, and across her knuckles, but they all got to see the skin of her damaged hand knit itself back together flawlessly.

"Whoa," Misato whistled, "That's, yeah, that's a little strange."

"No, that's creepy!" Hikari yelped, "I mean, this is not normal!"

"What part of this whole children-piloting-giant-cyborgs-fighting-monsters thing is normal to you, Hikari?" Mana asked, smirking, growing slightly excited, "You know, if this is the cost of piloting an Evangelion, then count me in! I wanna be a superwoman, too!"

"Tell me I did _not_ just see Mari lift my bike over her head," the voice of Shinji Ikari shouted as he strolled up to the garage, a very put-off expression on his face. He crossed his arms and waited, "Well?"

Mari blushed a little, scratching her cheek bashfully, "Uh, well, you see we...how ya feelin', Captain?" She asked, grinning.

"Nice try," Shinji smirked, "No desert for a month as long as I'm cooking, _Lieutenant_."

Mari's expression fell, "Now that's just not fair!" She shouted as Asuka laughed while a black sedan pulled up into the yard, "Hey, is that Kensuke driving that thing?"

Misato smiled, "Must be back from their camping trip."

Kensuke pulled to a stop, and hopped out, "Guess who scored a car?" He smiled at the group, and looked at Shinji, "How's the shoulder, Shinji?"

"Good as new," he said, rotating his right shoulder, "How's the bullet hole?"

"Gone," he said, smiling and thumping his newly toned chest, "And looking good, too." He said as the passenger door opened up.

Asuka looked at the girl that was climbing out, not recognizing her. She had deep saphire-colored hair that stopped just above her shoulders, and strange violet eyes with notes of red in them. Her face was...strangely familiar. She blinked a moment later when she realized why. "Wondergirl, is that you?!"

Misato's jaw dropped when she, too, realized just who the girl was. "REI?!"

Rei shyly smiled back at her "family". "Good morning, everyone."

"What..." Mari pointed at the girl shakily, "What in the name of Notre Dame Cathedral happened to you!?"

Rei looked a little embarrassed, Rei Ayanami of all people, and twirled a finger into her azure hair, "You...you do not approve?"

"It's not that!" Mana said hurriedly, "We just...well, you look different, that's all!"

"Is that a bad thing?" Rei asked, cocking her head to the side in a familiar fashion, puppy-like.

Misato giggled, and came forward, hugging the girl to her chest tightly, "Yup, that's my Rei, alright!" She said, smiling widely.

"Our Rei," Mari smirked at her, joining in, trying to wrestle the girl out of the woman's grasp before she turned as blue as her hair, "Now let her breathe, and stop choking her with those coconuts."

Asuka shot her friend a look, "What is it with you and other women's chests, anyway?"

"My little secret, sweetie," she said, holding Rei at arm's length to get a better look at her, "My God, Rei, look at you! You're stunning, _Chérie_ ," she smiled at the girl, "Is this why you two went on that camping trip at the last minute?"

Kensuke nodded, "Yeah, and let me tell you, I was terrified for a while," he said, looking at his girlfriend, who smiled back at him, "When we left, Rei was already looking different, but she was so sick because of it."

"Sick?" Misato asked, looking at the pair, "What do you mean sick? The only time I've seen Rei under the weather was when she was injured."

Shinji crossed his arms, frowning at his sister, "You took the serum, didn't you?" He asked, clearly upset, "Rei, I understand wanting to be - "

"No, I really do not think you understand," she interrupted, shaking her head, "What...what they did to me..." she shivered now that she was forced to think about it with a clear head that wasn't clouded by the drugs she was usually forced to take, "I was nothing better than a doll for them to manipulate. I could not live like that anymore."

Misato looked at the girl, feeling her previous anger with her old friend rising once again, "What, exactly, did they do to you, Rei?"

Rei looked at the woman, and the other pilots, feeling slightly overwhelmed once more by their attention, and looked down at her feet, "I...would rather not talk about it...if that is permissible?"

Asuka looked at the girl, and sighed, she had things she'd rather not talk about, either. "Come on, Wondergirl, let's get you cleaned up. I can smell the sweat and bile on you from here." She said, shooting Kensuke a look, "Honestly, even when you're camping a girl needs a few necessities, you know...where are your glasses?" She asked, finally noticing that Kensuke was without his glasses.

Toji was more than a little surprised by this, as he knew that his friend couldn't see without them. "So, I guess this is another side effect of that little...power-up that Dr. Akagi was bragging about?"

Kensuke scratched the back of his head, shrugging, "I guess so?" He said uncertainly, "I don't really get what's happening to us at all, and I'm a comic book nerd as much as I am a military nerd."

Shinji just smiled, "Well, I'm hungry. Is there any breakfast still left, because there's no way I was eating that slop they feed you at the hospital." He said, marching toward the house.

"And you need a bath, young lady," Asuka said, and ushered Rei in after her brother, the redhead giving the captain a slight look of fear as the two passed each other. Shinji saw this, but kept himself silent as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

(*)

* * *

" _So you see, Commander Ikari, we are ready to send over the beta Unit-05 Production model,_ " Said a man with a thickly accented voice, " _We understand that the original pilot of the Provisional Unit is currently under your care, yes?_ "

Gendo nodded to the screen, "She is, indeed, and being well cared for, as it happens." He said, "Tell me, has this Unit-05 been outfitted with any new technology we may be able to make use of? Unit-01 was built here in an on-sight factory we also use to produce the weapons utilized by the Evangelions."

" _As of this moment, Commander, Unit-05 is a mirror image of the Unit-03, and Unit-04 production models. The only difference is the coloration of the machine itself._ "

"I see, a pity," he said, sighing, "But we will gladly accept the Unit if you are willing to sign over responsibility to us?"

" _Responsibility, not ownership?_ "

"Of course not, we do not own any Evangelions save for the Unit-00 prototype, and the Unit-01 test model." Gendo said, smiling a false smile, "Though we do have plans to enhance those two Units, we would have to ask permission of the respective governments to make repairs or modifications to the Units from Germany, and the two North American Production models."

" _How very professional of you,_ " the man said, " _Then when you receive our Unit-05, I give you full permission to repair, or modify it however you need. And from what I understand, Germany is working on a new model to proceed their Unit-02._ "

"Interesting," Gendo smiled, "And thank you for your understanding. We're very glad that Unit-05's Production Model was able to survive the terror attack on the Bethany base."

" _God was with us that day, because the Unit itself was being built on an offshore site that was trying to produce a new source of power for the Evangelions,_ " He said, sighing heavily, " _Sadly, during the captive Angel's escape, the data was stolen and the rest of it erased by someone that got passed our defenses and managed to escape the Angel's rampage._ "

Gendo sighed, "Terrorists have been a huge problem for us as well, my own son being injured while fighting one off recently."

" _I have heard of the attack,_ " the man said, nodding, " _Your son is a very brave boy; you should be proud of him._ "

Gendo ground his teeth slightly, "Believe me, my friend, I am very proud of that boy."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Well, not much happening in this chapter except a huge set up for a new Evangelion, or two, and my first attempt at a Yuri scene (seriously, you didn't have to read it). Rei's made the full transformation into a human girl, and the others are testing the waters with their newly acquired strength. The Christmas special, late as it is, is up next, but I'll be changing it up from the original version.

So I'd like to hear what you think of this chapter. What did you think of Rei's struggle. The yuri scene, if you read it. If not, never mind. And I'd most of all like to hear about what you thought of Asuka's nightmare, especially her new fear of Shinji, all things considered. No comments needed about the breast jokes on poor Asuka, though :p

Please review!


	13. Merry Christmas

_**AN:**_ Huh, no one thought about Asuka's nightmare involving Shinji as some sort of Species-like monster? PFFT! ;p

Also to _**engel17white:**_ Muchas gracias. No quería cambiar demasiado el carácter de Gendo que hice en la historia anterior. También quería hacer a Misato más maternal. En cuanto a los súper poderes ... acabo de sacarlo de mi trasero.

* * *

 _ **13: Merry Christmas**_

* * *

Misato sighed as she drove along the road heading towards NERV HQ, looking in the rear-view mirror at the young couple in the backseat. Rei was clutching Kensuke's hand tightly in hers, looking almost as pale as she used to be. "Please, do not make me do this." She pleaded one last time as they pulled into the parking garage, "I promise that there is nothing wrong with me, Major."

The woman bit her lip, "I know that, Rei, but please, just humor me on this," she said as the girl leaned against the boy, who placed his arm around her shoulders, "I promise, we're just going to have you go through a physical examination, nothing more. No needles, no tests; I just want to make sure you're a healthy young woman. Nothing more."

Rei shivered as the car pulled to a stop, "She will not listen."

Misato's eyes hardened when she heard the fear in the girl's voice, "She will if she knows what's good for her," she said, looking down at the Type-54 Black Star strapped to her shoulder. "I give you my word, Rei, she's never going to hurt you again."

"And...the Commander?" She asked, knowing full well that the Major could do very little against the man.

Misato sighed, "If he tries anything, I'll put a bullet in him," she said without any hesitation, and got out of the car. "Now let's go. Don't forget that Hikari wants to take you Christmas shopping." Rei gave a small smile as she and Kensuke got out of the car.

"If she tries anything," Kensuke said, looking down at the girl by his side, "I'll be there."

"Along with several Section-2 agents," Rei said, timidly clinging to Kensuke, "I do not want to do this."

Kensuke frowned, looking at their caretaker, "Misato, maybe we - "

Misato came around and looked at the two of them sadly, "Rei, sweetie, I know I haven't been the best guardian to you since you've come to live with us," she said, shaking her head, "Honestly, I should've taken you in as soon as I found out you were living on your own in that cesspit of an apartment," she frowned, "And I can only imagine what you've had to go through because of Ritsuko, but I promise, nothing like that will ever happen again. Not while I'm around."

Rei shivered once more, but nodded as Misato took up her left side, Kensuke on the right, and was led into the building.

Ritsuko was waiting for them, and was quite stunned when she saw the young woman she was to examine. Upon seeing the blonde woman, however, Rei shrunk back, attempting to move out the door, but was held fast by Misato, who was glaring at her former friend. "Just a physical, _nothing_ more."

"Of course," Ritsuko said, nodding, and looked back at Rei, "Rei," the girl finally looked at her, "You look... _so_ much like your mother."

Aside from her hair and eyes, Rei was nearly identical to Yui Ayanami in facial features. Where Shinji or Rei got their timidness, she was unsure, but she had a strange feeling that it came from their father. Ritsuko cleared her through, "If you'll step behind the curtain, there, and get into a gown, we can start."

In the next hour, Rei was subjected to simple physical exams, barring any blood work which Misato outright refused to allow due to the girl's inane fear of them. She did, however, let her do a throat swab to perform a DNA test in make sure the girl was fully human now that she had made the transition. Her explanation to the trio was that it was the next best thing to blood work.

"Well," the woman smiled as the girl fixed her clothes back into place, "I'm happy to say that, despite my initial fears, Rei is now a completely healthy young woman."

Kensuke smiled at the girl as she returned to his side with a small smile adorning her features. "Does that mean we can - "

"She needs to undergo a sync-test with Unit-00," the blonde said, making them frown, "I'm sorry, but - "

"The others are able to pilot their Evangelions well enough," Rei protested, "And this was while they were undergoing the change, was it not?"

"It is, Rei, but you forced the change," Ritsuko pointed out, "Hikari was already turning, but you hadn't even begun to change, and forced it upon yourself, so there's no telling how this will effect your piloting skills."

Misato, unfortunately, saw the reasoning in her logic, "All you're going to do is see if she can still sync with Unit-00?"

"Yes."

Rei looked upset, but the woman sighed, "We'll do it at the next scheduled test when all of them are here, no sooner, no later," Misato said, not giving room for any sort of argument. Ritsuko looked as though she wanted to protest, but relented when Misato gave her a look that could curdle milk. "Kensuke," she smiled at the boy, "Go ahead and take Rei back to the car, and wait for me." She said, returning her glare to the blonde, "Ritsuko and I need to have a talk."

"Right," he nodded, turning them toward the door, his arm around her shoulders once again, a possessive gesture, the blonde realized, and left the two women alone.

Misato turned and closed the door, and locked it, turning about and crossing her arms with an absolutely murderous look on her face as she looked at the woman in front of her.

Ritsuko frowned, "If you're going to hit me, then just get it over with."

"I'm _well_ beyond beating the shit out of you, Doctor Akagi," she spat, "the only reason I haven't shot you yet is because you're the only one that _knows_ what the fuck is going on with _my_ kids!"

"Have you noticed anything else?"

Misato scoffed, "Oh, gee, let me think," she said sarcastically, "I saw Shinji catch a fucking _ton_ of concrete that was plummeting toward him and the Commander, and _shrug_ if off like it was just a fifty pound _feed sack,_ " she said ticked it off on her fingers, "He and Kensuke healed from wounds that would've _killed_ most adults in a matter of hours, and then I get to watch Asuka lift the front end of my car _over her head_ ," she shouted loudly, making the woman wince, "And let's not forget watching Mari lift Shinji's bike over her head, possibly as heavy as _two_ adult men, and do it so easily that Mana tried, but couldn't budge the thing! And Hikari _shattered_ a cinder block like it was a pieces of glass!"

"And then, when they come home, I find out that sweet little Rei has done the unthinkable, and injected herself with that damned drug you made, and looks so amazingly different that I nearly _didn't recognize her,_ " she said, "Kensuke gave me the rundown on the entire thing, and told me the poor little thing was puking her guts out for _hours_ , and looked like death warmed over! And yet, that all pales in comparison to the fact that you seemed to have experimented on her way before now, _and she's too scared to talk about it_!"

Ritsuko grimaced upon hearing her say such things and stepped back as the irate woman advanced on her, her hand dangerously close to her pistol, "So," she said, drawing the sidearm, and pointing it right between her eyes, "You're going to tell me something. Or else I'm going to put one in the most painful spot I can manage without killing you. And then I might just start rubbing salt in it just to hear you scream!"

"Misato, calm down -!" Ritsuko backed up until she bumped into her desk, "You shoot me, and not only will they court martial you, but they'll lock you up in the deepest pits NERV has, and you'll never see those children again!"

Misato placed the barrel of the gun right against her head, "Then talk!" She snapped, "What the fuck is happening to my kids!?"

"I don't know!" Ristuko shouted angrily, "First it was Shinji! I didn't know what was going on with him! His wounds healed faster and faster with each day! He grew stronger than any adult could hope to be in their prime, and I just found out that that might just be the tip of the ice burg!"

"And what does the mean?" Misato asked, and Ritsuko sighed in frustration, shoving the gun away and moved over to her desk.

She tapped a few keys, and brought up what looked like a brain scan, "You see this?" She asked waspishly, "This is a normal human brain, no tampering, no drugs, just a healthy, normal brain." She said, and tapped another set, "And this," she said as another scan came up, "Is Shinji."

Misato leaned over, seeing a fair number of oddities, "These are..."

"Active, _enhanced_ brain waves," Ritsuko said, frowning, "I've checked this dozens of times, and I can't explain it any other way," she said, reaching for her cigarettes, "Shinji has more power than he's letting on, probably because he doesn't know, or he's afraid to say anything about them." She stuck one of the sticks in her mouth and lit up, taking a long drag, "And I have no idea if this is an isolated incident, or if the others will develop something like this as well." She said, swiveling around to face the woman, "You said Asuka lifted the front of your car?" She asked, gaining a nod, "Well, doing that would have _crumpled_ the car, but Asuka managed to do it without harming the car, probably because you warned her not to harm it, that right there is a sign of what's been called, Tactile Telekinesis, a form of psychic power that transfers the telekinetic power of the subject into whatever they're touching, allowing them to move it as if it were weightless."

"Jesus," Misato staggered away, and sat herself on a gurney, "Just what are we doing to these kids, Ritsu?"

Ritsuko sighed our a large puff of smoke, "I don't know, but it's almost frightening." She said, "The scientist in me thinks that these children will be the next step in the evolution of mankind, but the part of me that's still humans hates the part I played in all of this." She looked at the woman, "Including what I did to Rei."

"And what you did to Hikari?" She asked, glaring once more, "That was totally out of line, and you know it. I'm never letting them be used like that again, no matter what you or the Commander say."

Ristuko nodded sighing again, "My... _experimentation_...is over." She said, looking back at the computer screen, "You don't need to fear anything from me. All I'll be to them now is their doctor, nothing more...nothing less."

"Remember that," Misato said, pushing off the gurney and heading out of the room, "If you don't, I'll kill you myself."

"Duly noted," the blonde said at the door slammed.

* * *

(*)

* * *

"Mari, why can't I go with Toji and Hikari?" Sakura whined as the older girl led her through the mall by her hand.

Mari giggled, "Because they're looking for your Christmas gift, Cheri," she said simply, "And you want it to be a surprise, don't you?" Sakura pouted cutely, but nodded. Mari smiled down at the little girl and looked over at the rest of their little group consisting of Asuka, Mana, Misato and Rei.

Aside from the pair of Toji and Hikari, the boys had gone off on their own for their shopping to keep everything a surprise.

"Remember we need to get a tree to decorate," Misato said, smiling at the little girl as well, "This is our first Christmas together, so we have to make it special."

Mana looked at the older woman, "I heard that Hikari's parents are still trying to get her to leave with them," the girl sighed, recalling a rather loud phone call that morning while Misato had driven Rei to NERV HQ, "She invited them to join us for Christmas, though, so it couldn't have been that bad."

Asuka winced, having overheard that little argument with Hikari and her parents, or rather, her mother screeching at her from the other end of the phone. Apparently they still blamed her being selected as a pilot for not being able to leave when they wanted to, their daughter's health aside.

"So what are we getting?" Asuka asked, deciding to change the subject. "We need to get a present for the boys, so - "

The girls broke into conversation on what the boys should get, there being only three of them, two of which were undoubtedly spoken for, while the other was...unofficially claimed. Asuka still adamantly denied her slight attraction to Shinji, even though she had sleepwalked into his room twice more since the Jet Alone incident.

Mari teased her mercilessly on the matter whenever she didn't have nightmares due to Ritsuko's tampering with Hikari, and even then she teased her mildly because she now often had dreams that concerned the young Captain.

"Let's go see about that tree," Mana smiled as she bounced ahead of the group, "Rei, why don't you help me pick out some decorations?"

The girl looked rather startled when Mana suggested it, but nodded, "I have never done such a thing before."

Giggling, Mana took her by the hand and led her away to one of the many stores inside the mall. Asuka frowned as Mari walked off with Sakura in tow while Misato just smiled at the young red-head, "Feeling left out?"

Asuka huffed, "No, I just hope Mari doesn't teach Sakura any bad habits." She said, crossing her arms.

'Yeah, right,' Misato thought smiling at the girl, "You know, I bet I know just what Shinji would appreciate," she said, smiling as she got the girl's attention, "Since he enjoys riding his bike, a jacket would be nice."

"But it's always so hot here," Asuka frowned, tapping her chin in thought, "Though, I guess a thin riding jacket would be alright."

"Or some steel toe boots," Misato pointed out, "come on, we can look around while the others have their fun."

Asuka nodded, smiling slightly, "It-it's not like I want to be- "

"Asuka," the older woman said, placing an arm around her shoulders, "Knock off the strong act, it's me, remember?" She smiled, "Besides, I know you've been having a tough time lately. Whatever you need to talk about, I'll be right here."

Asuka blushed as brightly as her hair, "Okay."

"That's my girl." Misato gave her a tight squeeze, and the two strolled down the stairs, and made their way toward the men's clothing store.

 **.**

"Thanks for tagging along with me, Shinji," Kensuke sighed as the two boys walked along, "This is hard enough with it being something for a girl, but shopping for Rei makes it doubly hard."

Shinji just rolled his eyes, "You know I'm not much better, right?" He asked, frowning. "What was the plan, anyway?"

Kensuke frowned, "Well, you see, Rei was...she..."

"Spit it out," Shinji sighed, "I'm pretty sure I know what you're trying to say about Rei. I know how to get into whatever files I might want at NERV." He said, not letting on that he already knew much about the former hybrid. "So come on, what were you thinking about?"

Kensuke sighed, his shoulders slumping, "She's been...extra clingy since we came back," he said, "I think she thinks that because she was, well, what she is, that I won't feel the same way about her, or that I'll leave her, or something...so..." He scratched the back of his head, "What I mean to say is..." He began blushing crimson.

Shinji sighed, "You've got my vote," he said, giving the boy a light punch in the shoulder, "Go find a ring."

Kensuke looked at him in shock, "You really mean that?"

"Well, why not?" He asked, shrugging and grinning at his friend, "I've got no right to say who she dates, or who she marries, and neither does my dad for that matter, as much as he might think he does. So yeah, go right ahead."

Kensuke smiled in relief, "Thanks, Shinji," he said, sighing, "You know, I'm actually looking forward to calling you my brother."

Shinji chuckled and slung an arm around his shoulders, "Yeah, yeah, just make sure you pick out the right ring."

"Same goes for you and Asuka!" Kensuke laughed, earning himself a double-noogie.

 **.**

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Hikari asked, frowning at the basket laden with goods, "I-I-I mean, I don't mind it, but -"

Toji smiled at her, "Come on, we deserve it," he said, "You especially after what that crazy doctor did to you."

"Well, that would have happened anyway," Hikari frowned, still feeling a little violated by the ordeal, "But seriously, Toji, this is going a little too far, isn't it?" She looked down into the basket, "I've never seen a doll house this size before, and that model kit you picked out for Kensuke looks really expensive. And then there's the gloves you picked out for Shinji."

"What's wrong with them?" Toji asked, picking up the items in question. "I think they look cool as hell."

"They're made of _kevlar_ ," she pointed out, "And they have a metal plate across the back of the hand, and they're fingerless."

Toji bit his lip, and sighed, "Yeah, well, I wanted to get him something practical," he admitted, "And after that whole thing with the terrorist, I thought he could use something like this." He said, and frowned, "You know, instead of a gun, or something?"

Hikari looked at him a little in surprised. "You were really shaken up by that, weren't you?"

Toji nodded, "You've got no idea."

Hikari smiled at him and hugged his arm, "Alright, I'll let it go for now." She said, looking at the rest of his selections. "But did you really need the doll house? Sakura already has one."

"Hm?" Toji looked at her, "I got Sakura one of those little china dolls, the house is for Mari."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she mentioned that she liked to build them as a hobby back in Paris," Toji shrugged, "This one's a building kit, just like Kensuke's model."

"What did you get Asuka?" Hikari giggled.

Toji cracked a huge grin, "A teddy bear with ' _Shinji_ ' stitched into the ribbon."

"Oh, she's gonna get you for that!" Hikari giggled madly, just imagining the look on the girl's face.

Toji just laughed, "It'll be totally worth it."

* * *

(*)

* * *

"How's construction of the _N2_ _reactors_ coming along?" Kaji asked casually as he stepped into the Commander's office.

"Very good, in actuality," he said, smirking, "I am forever grateful to you for taking possession of that data before the base was destroyed."

Kaji just chuckled, "Well, what can I say?" He said, scratching the back of his head, "When there's information to be had, I just can't help myself." He smirked, "Speaking of information, I heard that the Production Model for Unit-05 is being transferred over to Japan. You must be pleased with this."

"Indeed," Gendo nodded, "The new Unit along with all the other Evangelions we have will be detrimental to the cause." He said, "And I do believe that Ritsuko is nearly finished developing the Artificial Cores for Unit-0.1 and 0.2."

"That's good to hear," he said, smiling, "But you know I didn't just come here to shoot the breeze about things we both already know."

Gendo nodded once more, "I do." He said, "What have you found?"

Kaji sighed, "Well, to be honest, not that much that we already didn't know," he said, making the man frown, "The man that attacked the base during Jet Alone's activation test was an unknown. What DNA I was able to salvage from the corpse, was indeed a mixture of Angel and Human DNA." He said, confirming his suspicions, "And you also know that it was a hybrid that brought about the destruction of the South Dakota base, along with Unit-07."

"Meaning that someone else has the technology to create a hybrid," Gendo surmised, "And the Rogue?"

"It was stolen directly from Seele's main base," Kaji said, frowning at the man, "That one was a _Null-Unit_ , one that was less advanced and unimportant to the old men, but it certainly wasn't the only one that they had in storage."

"I see," Gendo frowned. "I'll have Ritsuko focus more on the Evangelions, and their weaponry, that way, when the time comes, and another Rogue appears, we will be better prepared."

Kaji nodded, "It won't be long, the way things are, the children will finish the Angels before we finish with the Evas." He said, sighing, "Strange that the Angels haven't shown up again since the last attack at sea." He frowned, "Also, the package I delivered to you...?"

"Is stored away safe from the world." He said, "And now we have both the remains of the First, and Second Angel."

"And if either one were to come into contact with each other, or an Angel, the world shall end in a blazing fire that will purge the Earth of all manner of life, leaving only the primordial sea from which all life crawled from." Kaji quoted, smirking, looking the man in the eyes, "And I can only hope that the hands that bind them now will keep them from those that would see the world burn."

Gendo gave him a hard look, "Do not worry about that," he frowned, narrowing his eyes at the man, "What you should be worrying about is your fractured relationship with the Major."

Kaji looked stricken, "Oh, now that's just hateful, Sir," he said, tilting his head in a hurt manner mockingly, "But then again, at least I still have someone."

"Don't you have a party to go crash?" Gendo said sharply, sounding angry.

"Indeed I do," he said, turning toward the door, pausing, "Keep in mind, though, while I'll support your cause until the Angels are destroyed, I will do whatever it takes to protect those _I_ care about...no matter whom I have to aim my gun at."

Gendo nodded at the veiled threat, "As will I, Kaji, as will I."

* * *

(*)

* * *

" _Loin dans une crèche_ _Pas de berceau pour un lit_ _,_ " Mari sang softly as she and Sakura decorated the Christmas tree in the living room. The girl seemed to be in a happier mood than usual as she and the little girl placed bulbs, tinsel, and ornaments on the branches. It was, of course, a fake tree, but it didn't take the loveliness away from it as the girls fussed over it, as well as the sweetness of their first real holiday together.

Sakura looked up at the girl, "Is that a Christmas song?" She asked.

Mari nodded to her, "It's one of my favorites," she said, " _Ma mère_ used to sing it to me when I was little. It was sort of a lullaby to me."

"Mah...mayer?" Sakura parroted, not understanding her.

"It means 'my mother' in French," Asuka said as she came into the room, a package in hand, and placed it under the tree, and looked up at the taller girl, "You've been in a good mood lately, any special occasion?"

Mari smirked at her, "Come on, Red, it's Christmas time," she said, giggling while Hikari and Toji brought in their gifts to place under the tree. "Do I really need a reason to be happy?"

"She's right," Toji put in, ruffling Sakura's hair as he set the gifts down, "Apart from that snag at the Old Tokyo base, there haven't been any Angel attacks for a few weeks. And there's really no sign of those terrorists anymore. So why not live a little?"

"Is this one mine?" Sakura asked, pointing to the mid-sized gift Hikari placed down. She giggled when Hikari tapped her on the nose, "Hey!"

"No peeking," she said, smiling at the girl as she pouted.

Asuka giggled a little at the scene. Between Toji, his sister, and Hikari, the trio really did look like a couple of young parents and their child. Shinji and Kensuke had already placed their gifts under the tree, both of them small little packages. Rei had only managed to buy for Kensuke, the others telling her not to concern herself with them, all things considered. Asuka could tell that buying a gift for her boyfriend, and not for the rest of them bothered her slightly, but Mari had stepped in and reassured her that they only needed each other for gifts. To prove a point, she offered her a selection to give to Asuka, which the red-head had immediately shot down. She most certainly did _not_ need a vibrator.

Mana and Misato had nearly gotten themselves kicked out of the mall for laughing so loudly on that account.

"Who did Shinji buy for?" Mana asked as she came in, a few packages of her own in her arms.

Mari smirked, "It says 'Asuka' on the tag."

Asuka turned beet-red at this, having not expected it.

" _Ach, halt den mund_!" The girl snapped back in German.

Misato came into the living room heading for the kitchen when she saw the majority of the pilots chatting by the tree, and placing their gifts to each other around it, unable to help the smile that came to her face. ' _They're finally acting like kids their age should,_ ' she smiled, wondering fleetingly where Shinji was.

Ever since her confrontation with Ritsuko earlier that morning, she had been overly worried about the young man considering what the woman had told her about what was supposedly happening to him. She'd watched him for most of the day to see if anything was off about him, but everything seemed normal.

However, the answer to her question came only a moment later when she heard the unmistakable sound of a cello.

She looked back toward the bottom of the stairs, Shinji's room being the first one on the corner. She wasn't the only one to notice, either. Rei and Kensuke poked their heads out of his room, and the others had all turned in the direction of the beautiful sound.

Mari hummed, smiling. " _Mon coeur ira sur_." She sighed dreamily, looking at Asuka, "Your favorite tune, _Rouge_."

If Asuka wasn't red before, she certainly was now as the song hit a high note for a cello. Mana sighed, "He plays beautifully." She smiled, "I wish I had a boy that would play for me like that."

Asuka wanted to say that she should ask him, but she quickly closed her mouth, nearly biting her tongue in the process.

Toji nodded, seeing Hikari closing her eyes to enjoy his playing. "Maybe I should ask for a few lessons?"

"My ears wouldn't survive," Asuka quipped, even though she thought it was sweet of him since she knew it would be for Hikari's sake. She herself was very talented with the violin.

"Is this another Christmas song?" Sakura asked, having never heard the tune before.

Asuka giggled, and picked the girl up in her arms, "No, _Liebling_ , this is a tune from an old movie that some of the older generations liked."

"It's pretty," the little girl said, smiling.

Mari came over and took her from Asuka, humming the tune softly, " _Chaque nuit dans mes rêves je te vois je te sens c'est comme ça que je sais que tu vas continuer,_ " she sang softly in French once more. Asuka chuckled, outdone, but wasn't unhappy about it. She knew she had a horrible singing voice, but Mari, on the other hand was wonderful.

As Mari continued to sing, Shinji must have heard her, because his playing soon matched her voice in rhythm.

Rei, as she listened to the music, felt a strange sensation she was still unfamiliar with in her chest. Kensuke smiled and reached up, ghosting a finger across her cheek, startling her as she felt something wet smoothing across her skin at his touch.

Reaching up to her face, she found a small stream of tears leaving her eyes. Not understanding why she would be crying, she looked up at Kensuke with confusion. He shook his head and simply wrapped his arm around her, holding her tightly against his side.

"You're lucky he's fixated on you," Mana commented quietly to Asuka, making the red-head nearly snap at her. Misato giggled at the pair as Asuka blushed again at the implications. She was most likely getting thoroughly tired of the others shipping her and Shinji, much as she thought the two of them were cute together. But she could tell that he was wearing her down. Her behavior showed it. She was either shying away from him, or acting overly aggressive, a sure sign that the proud pilot was attracted to someone.

 **.**

Later that evening, as the others were all in bed, Asuka sat up on the sofa, unable to sleep. The lights and decorations on the Christmas tree flickered and blinked lightly as she stared at them. Christmas wasn't something she celebrated. She hadn't been really allowed. Most of her life was dedicated to becoming an Eva pilot. All of that had been turned upside down since coming to Japan, and meeting Captain Ikari and the rest of the Japanese pilots.

They were...strong. Stronger than _she_ was. She had only been in one fight, thus far, but she could easily see it. At least when she looked at her team Captain. The physical mutations aside, he was calm, cool, collected, and downright frightening when he was angry at someone. And she hated seeing him angry...especially when she was the cause of some of it. And yet...

'... _I like him..._ ' she admitted forlornly, bringing her knees to her chest as she sighed. ' _He's kind to me when I'm such a bitch all the time,_ ' she thought, ' _He cooks German food for me to make me feel at home,_ ' she blushed harder than she had all day given all of the teasing, ' _And I feel...so, so safe in his arms!_ ' She thought back to the night when she had wandered into his room and all but cuddled with him all night. ' _I won't say it...not out loud, at least..._ ' she smiled slightly.

If Shinji was seriously courting her, then the ball was in his court. That meant she was going to make him work for her heart...because she couldn't afford to let it go so easily.

" _Ein penny für deine gedanken_ ," said a voice behind her. Her shoulders tensed as she recognized his voice, and wondered how he'd managed to move so silently as to sneak up on her.

Asuka didn't let it show, however, and turned to him with a slightly surprised look, "Since when do you speak German?"

"I've been teaching myself for a little while, actually," Shinji admitted bashfully as she scratched the back of his head, "How was it?"

"Horrible, of course," she smirked, seeing his face fall slightly, but gave him a slightly warm smile a moment later, "But you get an A for effort."

Shinji chuckled and came around to sit next to her, not so close that either of them would feel uncomfortable, but close enough that she had to fight down a blush, and hope he didn't notice it. "Can't you sleep?"

She shook her head, "Christmas morning jitters, I guess." She lied, shrugging, "That...and I keep thinking about what's happening to us."

"You mean because we're changing?" Shinji sighed, shaking his head, "I...kind'a know how you feel...this is all so strange."

"Strange is the fact that Kensuke and Rei are now an official couple, Ikari," she pointed out, "This? This is just plain crazy. I mean I lifted a car! Me!" She gestured to herself. She was thin and wiry, not at all built like a lifter, and yet she had managed with her tiny frame to lift a car...without even trying.

Shinji frowned, shaking his head, "Don't..." she looked over at him, curious, "don't freak out, alright?"

Asuka cocked her head to the side, wondering what he was talking about when he raised his hand toward the pile of presents around the tree. She watched for a moment, about to ask what he was trying to do, until she noticed that the little package with her name on it started rising from the floor, and floated right toward her. Stunned, she could only hold out her hands as it landed gently in her grasp. Blinking rapidly as she looked from the tree to the gift, and to Shinji, she barely, just barely, managed not to freak out.

"D-did you just -?!" Asuka sputtered as Shinji chuckled quietly.

"Oh, if you could only see your face right now." He shook his head, smiling at her, "But yeah...I've been able to do that for a while now...I thought it was just me." He looked at her, frowning, "But it's not just me...not anymore."

Asuka set the present aside for the moment, looking at him worriedly, "Shinji...what else can you do?"

"Besides run faster than any person alive, lift incredible weights, and...do what I just did?" He asked, shaking his head, "I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to find out." He said truthfully, thankful that most of the powers he had were stripped and sealed away inside Abraham. "After this happened, I felt like I was living in a glass box, and just one little misstep would shatter it...I had to keep it secret, and learn how to control it before I hurt someone I...cared about."

' _Just care?_ ' She thought. Still, she could understand his reluctance to say anything. Especially since their resident Frankenstein had experimented on one of them...two, she corrected herself when she remembered Rei's experience.

"Why show me, then?" Asuka found herself asking, "Aren't you afraid I'll tell Misato?"

Shinji smiled at her, making her heart beat faster, "You might, but I trust you enough to tell you a little about myself other than my parental issues."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that," She said, sighing, "About calling you a daddy's boy, I mean...I never really apologized for that."

Shinji outright laughed at her, much to her ire, "Who are you, and what have you done with my Asuka?"

" _Your_ Asuka?" She grumbled.

Shinji nodded, "Yeah, the one that's always bossy on the outside, and gets all shy when she's caught unaware, but never apologizes."

Shy? Her? Who the hell was he trying to kid? "I am not shy, if you hadn't noticed, I let my opinion be known to everyone whether they like it or not."

Shinji chuckled, "Yeah, but that's just on the outside," he smiled at her, "You talk in your sleep, you know?"

She did know, and she did not want to know what he had heard, a point driven home by the angry blush that rose to her cheeks rivaling her Unit-02. "And just what have you been listening to me say?"

Shinji had an odd look on his face, half-smile, half-frown, "Did you and Mari seriously make out on the ship?"

"WAH!?"

Shinji burst out laughing while Asuka lobbed a pillow at him. "That wasn't my idea! She jumped me!"

"Sure she did," Shinji snickered. Asuka growled and started walloping him with the pillow she'd thrown. "Okay, okay, I get it! Mari's bad, Asuka's good, right?"

Asuka sat back with a "hmph", crossing her arms, refusing to look at him, "And don't you forget it!"

Shinji shook his head, still chuckling. "It's no wonder she teases you so much," she glared at him from the corner of her eye, "You're too cute some times."

"Not cute, fierce," she turned herself away from him completely.

Shinji smiled, leaning his head back against the couch. "You talk a lot about Germany," he said, noting that she'd perked up. "You miss the colors of the leaves. The cool weather. Your favorite places to visit when you got a day off."

"Who wouldn't miss their home when they're thousands of miles away?" She asked with a huff, turning herself around partially.

"Someone like me, I guess," he admitted, still staring up, "Before Dad called me here, I just lived with an instructor that he assigned to take care of me." He shook his head, "He didn't like me all that much, and pretty much ignored me all the time, and left me to fend for myself."

"Jeez, your dad's a jerk." Asuka frowned; no wonder he didn't care all that much for the man. She admitted that she didn't either. There was something seriously creepy about him.

"Welcome to my world," he said with a wave of his hands, "If I hadn't met all of you, and come to live here, I probably wouldn't care where I lived as long as I had a roof over my head, and food. Still wouldn't have been a home, though."

"And this is?" Asuka asked, smiling at little.

Shinji sat up, returning the smile, "Yeah, I think so." He said, picking up Asuka's gift, "It's passed midnight...wanna open it?"

"Can I?" She asked, looking a little perplexed. "I thought this was more of a family thing?"

"It is," he smiled as she accepted it, "but are we part of the same little family, now?"

Asuka blushed a little, and started opening the small package. Under the wrapping paper was a simple square box with a "W" pressed into the lid. Her eyes widened as she opened it. It was a bracelet. A simple, golden wheat-link bracelet. "This is...Shinji, this is a Wellendorf!" She gasped, "These cost a fortune! I can't - "

She turned her gaze back to the young man sitting beside her...who was now right next to her, that strange glow in his eyes once more. "Sh-Shinji...?"

"Merry Christmas, Asuka."

Before she could respond, he dipped his head, and brushed his lips lightly against her own. It was meant to be a brief kiss, but the moment their lips touched that idea when flying out the window.

The bracelet dropped from her hands to the floor.

Asuka's mouth opened unconsciously as she gasped, allowing him deepen the contact. He stayed stock still for a moment, waiting for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed when her felt her hands sliding up his chest, and around his neck. She then leaned into the kiss, a soft moan escaping her as his hands went to her hips, tugging her against him.

It was so much better than he remembered during the first time around. She tasted just as sweet as her remembered her being, and she didn't have a hold of his nose this time, but...

'... _air_...' They broke apart a moment later, neither one of them knowing how long they had been like that, both breathing heavily. Catching his breath, he smiled down at her.

She looked as though she wanted to say something, but smiled and shook her head before leaning it against his chest. " _Fröhliche Weihnachten, Liebbling_."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Finally got this out! Sorry it's so late for the special chapter. BUT! I hope it's as good as the other one...and I don't think I need to tell you guys, but Mayumi's coming up, soon...but maybe things will change?

Please Review if you like the chapter.


	14. Zafkiel I

_**AN:**_ Here we introduce two new characters from Girlfriend of Steel, as well as the next Angel assault, and I'm bringing back an old favorite.

* * *

 _ **14: Zafkiel - I**_

* * *

"There are two of them?" Fuyutsuki asked as he read over the reports, "This is getting to be a problem. We have more pilots than we do Evangelions at this point."

Gendo nodded, "True, but the fact remains that if any of the active pilots are injured or killed, then we have plenty of back-ups." He remarked coldly as he looked down at one the files on the pilots, "Hmm, this young man is a survivor of the South Dakota incident."

"I thought there were no survivors of that area?" Fuyutsuki asked, surprised.

"As I believed," the Commander said, "But apparently this young man was to be the pilot of Unit-07 before it went Rogue, and destroyed the base." He explained, reading over the incident report written by the young pilot. "Lucky for him, he was inside of an Entry Plug, and was quite safe. The Evangelion was well away from the base at the time of its destruction, leaving our young Corpral Strasberg in a wasteland after the initial destruction. Keep in mind that an Eva causing such an event on its own is nothing compared to that of an Angel setting off an Impact Zone."

"Indeed," the Vice-Commander said, sighing, "Either way, with these two new pilots, and the addition of...what was his name? Nagisa?"

"Kaworu Nagisa," Gendo nodded, "Apparently he's stationed on the Moon Base with the Mark.06 until it's complete." He said, frowning, "He also happens to have a relation to Lorenz."

Fuyutsuki winced, "That isn't encouraging." He noted, frowning, "Shall I inform Major Katsuragi of this?"

"Have her, and Captain Ikari come in," he said, "I need them to finalize their promotions."

Fuyutsuki chuckled, "Oh, he's not going to like that."

"Then he shouldn't be doing such a good job." Gendo remarked.

"Come to think of it, Captain Shikinami might not take to kindly to that, either. She does have seniority on him." The Vice-Commander said thoughtfully. "Given her attitude towards him these last few months - "

"She will either accept it, or she won't, and then she will get over it." Gendo said, "Piloting skills alone do not gain one a promotion in rank. She needs to show us that she can take charge if the situation calls for it."

The older man nodded, "I'll make the call."

* * *

(*)

* * *

"You didn't give it to her, yet?" Shinji asked, frowning at Kensuke. "You've got to be kidding me? You spent three hours trying to find the right ring, and now you're chickening out?"

"That's easy for you to say!" Kensuke snipped back quietly as they stood outside the house. It had been two days since their first Christmas together, and things had been...complicated at one point. On the one hand, Shinji had thought he'd finally won Asuka over, but that turned out to be a little disappointing. After their first(second) kiss, Asuka had gently pushed him away, and told him that it would have to wait until all of the Angels were gone...but she did thank him for the bracelet. She was wearing it even now.

Kensuke was having more doubts than he was himself, however, after what had happened the next morning. Hikari's parents had finally decided to visit. It had been a prickly affair the entire time they were there. Right in the middle of Sakura opening her first present, a china doll from Touji, Mrs. Horaki had been talking with Misato about potentially pulling her daughter from the roster and taking her out of the city.

Hikari had heard her, unfortunately, and hadn't taken it all that well. She and her mother were very much alike in their tempers, and the resulting shouting match between them had nearly gotten out of hand when the woman attempted to slap her. Touji had gotten between them just as Hikari was about to shove the woman away from her, resulting in a fairly large crash as the girl hadn't controlled her newfound strength.

Touji had taken the brunt of the blow, and had gained a large bruise across his shoulders. Hikari's parents, however, were horrified by the fact that their daughter had sent them clear across the room in a single shove. Her mother was unharmed, of course, but her parents had quickly fled the home, and the GeoFront afterwards.

Things had not calmed down since then, either. Hikari was distraught over what she had done, both to her mother, and Touji. After calling to apologize she found out that the people that she called her parents had already packed their belongings, and were on their way out of the city. Touji's father had caught wind of the incident, and was furious with them.

He had come to visit on a few occasions and got along well with the rest of them, and utterly adored Hikari like his own daughter. When he heard about the situation with her parents, he'd gone on a rant for a full hour about their cowardice, and all but offered to adopt the girl right there and then.

Asuka, meanwhile, had spent a large amount of time comforting the girl in question over what had happened. Meaning she had little to no time for Shinji. No wonder he was being sour.

"Look, just come out and ask her," he grumbled, "It's not like it's going to kill you?"

"This coming from the guy that got rejected?" Kensuke snapped.

"I didn't get rejected!" Shinji snapped right back, "She just thought it wasn't the best time for a relationship!"

"Rejected!" Kensuke simplified.

"At least I had the balls to do something!" Shinji shouted, his eyes flashing brightly. "All you managed to do was give her that dress you picked out!"

"Getting a girlfriend and asking the one you already have to marry you are two different things!" Kensuke yelled, "Come on! Cut me some slack!"

"Slack?! You want slack!?" Shinji roared at the top of his lungs, "You're sleeping with my sister! I call that plenty of slack!"

"It's not like that, and you know that's not what I mean!" Kensuke whined, waving his arms uselessly, "I'm not the type of guy that usually gets a girlfriend, and now that I have one, and a serious one at that, I really, really don't wanna screw this up!"

"Hey!" Mana poked her head out of the window above them, "Could you guys take the shouting somewhere else? Some of us have had enough of that for rest of the year!"

Shinji looked up at her in apology, "Sorry about that."

"Yeah," Kensuke sighed, "It's...been kind of a sucky holiday, huh?"

Shinji sighed as Mana withdrew back into the house. "Look, I know Rei well enough to know when she really cares about someone, and she undoubtedly cares about you." He said, sighing, "But I'm not an expert on girls, or else I might've figured out what I did wrong with Asuka." His shoulders slumped, "And you're right, I pretty much got rejected in a way. Just not totally."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kensuke sighed, "Total rejection."

Shinji shook his head, "You idiot," he sighed, making Kensuke look at him strangely...before socking him in the gut.

"Pwah!" Kensuke coughed, dropping to his knees from the force of the blow. "What...what was that for!?" He gasped, glaring up at the teen.

"For being a total, and complete idiot," Shinji said, flexing his right hand, "Rei's afraid of the same thing you are. That you'll reject her, or the rest of us will. More so now because she has so much more to lose...believe me, I can tell that much."

"Yeah?" Kensuke growled, staggering back to his feet. "How?"

Shinji sighed, not really ready to say anything, but relented, "I can...sort of... _hear_ what she's thinking sometimes." He said as Kensuke looked at him sharply. He shrugged, "I guess I'm advancing more than the rest of you are because I've been fighting longer," he explained as Kensuke nodded in understanding, "I told Asuka a little bit about...what's happening to me, and she seemed a little more freaked out than you are, but she's not used to situations like this."

"And _we_ are?" Kensuke frowned, "But man, I had no idea you could do something like that!"

"It's only with Rei, and only on certain occasions," Shinji said, "She's probably able to do it too to some extent, considering I think it's be because were siblings."

"And you're...sure she feels that way?" Kensuke asked.

Shinji nodded, "Yeah, I'm positive."

"Only fools are positive," Kensuke scoffed.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive... _dammit_!" Kensuke growled at him and tackled him. Shinji laughed and easily threw him off.

It was then that Misato came out to find them wrestling, "Hey, knock it off!" Misato laughed, "Shinji, we've just gotten called in. The Commander wants a word with us."

Shinji groaned, "Alright." He sighed, and helped Kensuke up, "Remember what I said, alright?"

"Yeah," he nodded, smirking, and punched him, hard, in the shoulder, "Thanks, Bro."

Shinji shook his head, rubbing his shoulder slightly as he and Misato headed for her car.

Kensuke then watched them drive off, and sighed, dusting himself off. "What a mess." He said, looking back at the house. He then took out the small box in his pocket. Opening it up revealed the ring he had picked out. A sapphire rested on the crest of the band. It was different than a typical diamond ring. But the blue stone reminded him so much of Rei that he had to take it. And the meaning behind it would make it all the more clear to her that he would never leave her. "I guess now's as good a time as any." He sighed.

 **.**

Rei was sitting idly on the couch, staring at the Christmas tree still sitting in the room. She drew her legs up to her chest. She knew that Christmas was supposed to be a relatively happy time of the year. That being said, she didn't understand why everyone seemed so unhappy at the moment. Hikari's parents had been...unpleasant, yes, and perhaps it was a good thing that they had decided to leave the city. It would soon become dangerous again with the Angels coming. And she thought that Hikari would be sad if they were to be harmed because they had stayed.

But now the girl seemed upset by the fact that they were gone. Why was she so upset? She didn't understand.

Asuka came into the room a moment later while she was thinking, "What was all that shouting about?" She asked, "Are the Captain and the Nerd fighting or something?"

Rei shook her head, "I do not know." She said truthfully, "It would seem that Christmas is not the happy day that everyone says it is."

Asuka shrugged, "It's not for everyone," she admitted, sighing as she looked down at her left wrist where her gift from Shinji was settled. "Sometimes it can hurt a lot."

"Is that why you have been avoiding my brother?" Asuka flinched as Rei turned a questioning look on her, "Shinji has not been himself these last few days, either, and I do not believe it has anything to do with our father."

Asuka scowled at her, "That is none of your business, Wondergirl."

"I believe it is, Pilot Shikinami," Rei said, scowling right back at her as she rose from the couch, "You both outrank me, but he is still my brother, and whatever harms him, harms me as well." She said, her eyes flashing an faint iridescent red from the small flecks in her irises. "I feel his pain somehow, and I know that it has something, possibly everything to do with you, Captain."

Asuka took a small, fearful step back. ' _Since when could Rei's eyes do that!_?' She shook herself, "Listen, Rei, it's not as simple as you think," she said, crossing her arms, "I...get along with your brother, I do...but -"

"You are afraid of him, yes?" The blue-haired girl asked, frowning, "Shinji is frightening, this is certainly true, but you must know how he feels about you?"

"Do you?" Asuka demanded angrily stomping her foot, "We've known each other for just under three months, Rei, and he's already trying to put the moves on me - "

"Which is what you desire," Rei said, "I am not as emotional as most people, but I am beginning to understand what it means to love, and be loved by someone." She said, sighing, "We are...more than human, now, but I have never felt more human than I do now. I used to be unable to feel anything, except for pain, and even that was dulled by the medications they kept forcing me to take. I can feel so much warmth coming from Shinji and Kensuke when I am near them that I feel as though I am wrapped in a blanket. For Kensuke, that warmth is something that I cause him to feel for me. But for my brother, you are what causes him to feel warm."

Asuka blushed. "I have to focus." She told her, "Falling in love was not something I was meant to do. All my life has led up to piloting my Evangelion, and nothing else." She looked the girl in the eyes, "It's the one thing I was meant to be good at, to be unsurpassable at it. And yet, here I have Shinji to deal with. If I'm outdone by him, then that's it, I'm replaceable. They'll put someone else inside of Unit-02, and I'll be cast aside as if I was no better than garbage!"

"Then you and I are no different than each other," Rei said, shocking her, "I am as replaceable as you seem to think yourself to be." She gestured to herself, "But now I am different than I once was. I am...me...I am myself, not the Rei Ayanami that NERV wanted me to be. I am the only one like myself that there is, no matter what anyone says. And Kensuke once told me that he would accept me even if the rest of the world rejected me." She smiled, her chest blossoming with warmth, "I believe that Shinji would feel the same way about you."

"It's still not that easy," Asuka frowned, "I...I'm not the same as I was either, but that sort of training doesn't just go away when it's been pounded into your brain since you were able to walk."

Kensuke chose that moment to open the door and step back into the house, spying the two girls facing each other. "Uh, am I interrupting something?" He asked, looking a bit bashful.

"No, we were just finishing up," Asuka said, taking the chance to flee up the stairs to her room.

"Coward." Rei commented.

"I heard that." Asuka growled.

Rei nodded in her direction, "Then it was meant to be heard."

Kensuke was shocked, "Whoa, Rei, you've got your claws out today."

Rei blinked, confused as she looked down at her fingers, "I...I do not believe I have grown claws, Kensuke..."

' _Typical Rei_ ,' Kensuke chuckled, taking one of her hands, "That was a figure of speech." He said, "Listen, I need -"

An alarm sounded from inside his pocket, and from inside the pocket of Rei's dress. Asuka also stopped as the same tone alerted her to her phone going off. Asuka looked at the pair of them, "Angel warning."

"I'll get the car ready," Kensuke shouted, rushing outside with Rei right behind him, "Go get the others!"

"Don't give me orders, Lieutenant!" Asuka snapped, and ran up stairs, almost colliding with Mana, and Mari, "Where's Hikari?" She demanded.

"Here," Touji called from above them as he and the girl came down, "Shinji and Misato?"

"Already gone," she said before their phones started wailing again, this time in a higher, more urgent pitch, "What's that one mean?"

Mana looked at her phone, "That's an Alpha level warning...it means whatever's coming for us is either big, powerful, or both."

Asuka nodded, "Right, we need to go, and I mean now!"

* * *

(*)

* * *

"Damn, damn, double damn!" Shinji snarled as he stripped out of his clothing, and slipped his Plug Suit on, pressing the wrist button as the suit shrunk around him. "An Angel would pick now to show up," he frowned as he bolted out of the locker rooms, and down the hall, and pressed his phone to his ear, "Misato, I'm heading to the cages. Any info on the target, yet?"

" _Sorry, Shinji, all we can tell you is that it appears to be a humanoid type similar to the Angel you defeated when you first arrived._ " Misato said, " _It hasn't entered the city, yet, but we figure that'll change as soon as you're deployed. It appears to be waiting for a fight._ "

That gave Shinji pause, ' _Strange...if this is the same one as last time, then I'll definitely need help to deal with both halves...but -_ '

" _The other pilots are on their way,_ " Misato said, interrupting his thoughts, " _ETA puts them about fifteen minutes out. As soon as we get them loaded, we'll send up back-up - "_

"Send up Asuka and Touji," he said, turning down a corridor and slid into an elevator before punching the right floor key, "Asuka's got the most experience out of most of us, and Touji's got the muscle power to back up a close range fight. Have Kensuke and Unit-04 equipped for long range sniping. What about Unit-00?"

" _Still under repairs,"_ Misato sighed, " _Are you almost there?"_

The doors opened, releasing him into the Eva cages, "I'm just arriving."

Misato sighed over the phone once more, _"Be careful out there, Shinji, we don't know what this thing's capable of, and I don't wanna lose you."_

Shinji nodded, and hung up the phone, passing it off to a technician, "Have a gatling gun prepped and ready in the nearest weapons cache, I want to take this thing out as soon as possible."

"Sir," the man nodded.

Shinji frowned and ascended into his Evangelion.

 **.**

"Kensuke, hurry it up!" Touji roared a short time later as the male pilots exited the locker rooms, "The battle's already started!"

"Sorry!" Kensuke bungled out of the room as the two of them pelted toward the cages. A loud rumble shook the halls, making them stagger, "What the hell was that?!"

Touji growled, leaning against the wall for support, "Must be Shinji and that Angel that showed up." Another rumble shook them, nearly knocking them off of their feet, "Aw, man, they're seriously going at it!"

"We better book it if we don't wanna miss out!" Kensuke said, and took off again, before a loud, earth-shaking explosion rocked them, "Oh, wow!" Kensuke and Touji were sent sprawling on the floor.

"Christ!" Touji snarled, "What's going on up there!?

"Guys!" Mana yelled, running toward them, "Are you two alright?!"

"Yeah, we're good," Touji stood up, dusting himself off, "What's the situation up there?"

Mana shook her head, "Last I heard, Shinji's got this thing on the ropes, but I don't know what's really going on. Everyone's been called to the control room."

"Not the cages?" Kensuke frowned.

Mana nodded, "Yeah, and Shinji already had a battle plan for Asuka and you two to help him out. Misato's furious about being ordered to scrap it."

"I'll bet," Touji growled, another rumble shaking the halls, "Come on, let's get up there!"

 **.**

The bridge was in chaos when the two stragglers arrived as they all watched a familiar form grappling with Unit-01. ' _That looks like the one he fought before,_ ' Kensuke frowned as the monster used a long club-like tail to slam the purple giant across the city. ' _Shit, it's bigger, though!_ '

"Why aren't we out there?!" Asuka all but screamed at the Commander, "It's obvious that he needs help!"

Gendo sighed, "The pilot we have on site is more than adequate to handle this Angel. It would be a waste of resources to send more than one Unit."

"Yeah, and meanwhile your son is getting the shit beaten out of him," Mari sneered at the man, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her glasses. "Need I remind you that if anything happens to him - "

"Lieutenant Makinami, that is quite enough," Gendo growled.

Kensuke frowned and went up to Rei where she stood, her eyes glued to the screens, "How's he doing?"

Rei shook her head, "He is...fighting hard to defeat this Angel, but...he needs our help, but..."

"Commander, I repeat my request to send up at least one other Unit!" Misato pleaded, pointing to the screen, "If this goes on any longer, Unit-01 will be in danger of possibly being destroyed!"

"I am confident that my son will prevail," the man said, looking down at her, "Or is your faith in him so thin?"

"Sync ratio dropping!" Maya shouted, "Whatever that thing's doing, Shinji's not able to raise his sync rate as he usually does!"

"He's dropping below fifty percent!" Aoba shouted.

Asuka snapped around at this, "That's too low! Pull him out!"

"Belay that order," Gendo frowned, watching the battle, and sighed, "Captain Shikinami, to your Unit, please?"

"About fucking time!" Asuke snapped, pelting out of the room.

Suddenly, the Angel roared, and the eyes flashed a bright white light as Unit-01 was roaring toward it. As soon as the flash happened the Unit stumbled, rolling on the ground as if it had struck down by a physical blow. The Unit staggered back to its feet.

"Shinji!" Misato called out over the communications link, "Fall back, and regroup with Asuka. She'll join you in a minute or two, so -"

" _Who is that?_ " Shinji asked, startling her as he shook his head, dazed, " _Who's voice is that? Wh-where am I?!"_

The pilots all looked at each other in alarm. "Did he hit his head?" Hikari asked, worried.

"Shinji, this is not the time to joke around," Mari shouted, "We need you to - "

Another flash, and the Evangelion hit its knees again. "SHINJI!" Rei shouted in alarm as the image of the boy on the screen showed a face of utter confusion. "Asuka, hurry, please!"

" _I'm trying, dammit!_ " Asuka shouted from her cockpit, _"Hurry up with the catapult!"_

"It's gonna hit him again!" Mana shouted, and a moment later, the Angel's eyes flashed one last time, and the Evangelion went down. All of the systems shut down, the sync ratio dropping to zero.

"Vital signs on the pilot are confirmed, but...but the brain activity is gone..." Hyuga frowned at the readings as Ritsuko leaned over his shoulder to get a look, "According to these readings, that Angel...it erased his mind. Everything's gone!"

"The Angel's on the move," Aoba said, watching as the Angel began...to leave? "Wait, what?"

"It's moving away from the city?" Fuyutsuki frowned, "Why? It has him dead to rights!"

"Captain Shikinami, recover Captain Ikari from the Entry Plug. A medical team will be en route within five minutes. Major Katsuragi, see to the recovery of Unit-01 after the pilot is moved into the hospital wing." Gendo said, rising from his seat.

"And where may we find you if the need arises?" The woman asked, a bite in her voice as the man turned his back on the scene.

"In my office," he said, the door opening, and closing as he left.

"Gutless snake eating son of a bitch!" Mari snapped at the door as the Commander left, "That's his son out there and he just brushed this whole thing off like it was nothing!?"

* * *

(*)

* * *

Asuka paced back and forth outside of the OR, biting her thumb nail as she did, not trusting herself to speak as the others looked at her with varying levels of concern. ' _He'll be fine._ ' She told herself, her heart hammering into her ribs, ' _He'll be just fine. It just an effect from the Angel, that's all. He'll be up and around in no time, like usual, and then I can -_ '

The light about the OR door went off, and the door opened as a gurney bearing Shinji was wheeled out, two assistants on either side with Ritsuko behind them, "I want him monitored at all hours of the day!" She snapped, "If anything in his behavior changes, you will inform me immediately, or I will have your jobs!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Misato rose and stood next to her former friend, who looked more exhausted than she had ever seen her before. "Well?"

Ritsuko shook her head, "I don't know, Misato, I really don't," she sighed, "We've ran every test we could think of on him while he was in there, and everything points to him being...lobotomized."

"Say what?!" Touji snapped. "How could that happen!?"

"Those flashes of light the Angel produced had to have been the cause," Ritsuko said, shrugging, "As far as I could tell, he's capable of motor skills, and communication, but he no longer knows how. We'll have to re-teach him everything about being a human from the ground up...that is to say, if he doesn't come out of this on his own."

"What if he doesn't?" Asuka asked, frowning. "You're telling me he could be stuck like that?!"

"No, he can relearn everything," she said, "Eventually, he'll be back to what we can call normal, it might just take a little while. But, as I said, he could come out of this on his own, or if that Angel that fled the scene after he was downed is destroyed. Remember it fled the battle as soon as Unit-01, I.E. Shinji, was taken out. It didn't want to risk facing Asuka, which leads me to believe that this Angel can only use that ability on one person at a time, meaning that as long as Shinji is like this, it can't do it to anyone else, or it must release Shinji from its hold to do it again, and even then it would have to contend with the other Evas."

"So facing it again in one on one is a bad idea," Kensuke growled, "Okay, so where is that damned thing?"

"We lost just off the coast when it dove too deep for our sensors to follow." Ritsuko frowned. "As far as finding it, we've considered using N2 mines to bombard the area it was last tracked to in hopes of flushing it out. But the JSSDF is vetoing that idea; apparently the use of precious N2 mines on a non-threatening entity is prohibited."

"NON-THREATENING!?" Misato exploded, and grasped the woman by the front of her coat, "You listen to me; if those idiots don't wanna waste their time on us, then you can just tell them that from now on, they can handle the Angels, and I can take care of my kids without having to worry about them being beaten, shredded, scorched, or blown to bits by some gargantuan monsters that don't really give a shit about us!"

"Misato, calm down -!"

Rei stepped forward, "Would an injection of that serum be able to help him?"

Both women looked at the girl, her eyes no longer cold, but concerned. Ritsuko sighed, "I'm not sure, but the likely hood of it aiding him when he's already made the transition is low, unless..." She trailed off, her eyes going wide. "I...need to visit the aquarium!"

"Huh?" Was the all around response.

 **.**

Some hours later found the blonde doctor working tirelessly with her idea. The idea consisting of the combination of the S.I.24, and a protein found in an exceedingly rare, and endangered species of deep sea jellyfish. Drugs using such proteins had once been considered a wonder drug for people with memory problems, but combined with the serum derived from Shinji's cells, she had the makings of a super drug. Whether it would work, however, she didn't know.

Now, at near three o'clock in the morning, the once clear serum was now a very dark shade of green. The first test would be to use it on inactive brain tissue, which she had poached from a few subjects in the lower levels...Rei's clones.

Placing the tissue under the microscope, and adding the improved serum, she watched with baited breath...and saw the tissue begin to revitalize! "YES!"

 **.**

Misato yawned as she sleepily followed the blonde, "You're sure this is gonna work?"

"About ninety-nine percent." Ritsuko said, "I just wanted you here in case he comes around, and is confused."

"Of course he'll be confused, look what happened to him," she sighed s they neared Shinji's room, "But, this won't hurt him, will it?"

"No," Ritsuko said, "If anything, we should see immediate results given his healing rate, and the rate his blood now flows." She punched in a code on the door and entered with the violet haired woman right behind her. Asuka was found in the room. "Ah, I'd forgotten about her."

"You shouldn't have," Misato huffed, crossing her arms, "they've been getting closer for a while now."

Asuka had insisted on staying with the young man in case he came out of his stupor on his own, but so far, he remained catatonic. The girl had long since fallen asleep, and was resting her head on the mattress next to the stricken pilot.

"Should we wake her?" Ritsuko asked of the girl's guardian, who shook her head.

"She's exhausted enough as it is," Misato sighed, "You should've seen the way she nearly tore into the Commander earlier when she brought him back. I thought she was going to murder the man. And I, for one, would've let her. It made no sense to let Shinji fight on his own for so long."

"He's been under a lot of stress lately, Misato," she said, preparing the injection. "Alright, here we go."

Misato bit her lip as the needle was inserted into the boy's arm. The entire syringe was drained soon, and Ritsuko pulled away, both of them waiting...

But nothing had happened.

He remained asleep.

Not even a twitch of an eye, or finger.

Misato growled, "I'm not waiting a moment longer," she said to the blonde, "I'm getting those idiots in the JSSDF on the horn, and I'm going to force them to flush that Angel out if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Shinji is down for the count. And now it's up to Misato and the others to deal with the Angel, and, hopefully, find a way to bring him back.

Please review!


	15. The Game Begins

_**AN:**_ Sorry it's been a while folks. But with my depression getting the better of me, coupled with this Covid19 going around, things have not been greatly inspirational for me. Any way, this short chapter is just a sample of what I hope is going to be a restart of this story. It's short, but I'd appreciate the feedback you guys cn give me at the end.

 _ **15: The Game Begins**_

* * *

Kozo Fuyutsuki had seen many sides to his former student over the years. Mainly his devotion to his cause, and his, at times, outright cruelty to those around him. But, now, he was seeing his desperate side as the man seemed to pour over every ounce of information they had on the Angels from the Dead Sea Scrolls.

"It's not here," he growled amidst a mountain of papers, files and books, "Why isn't it mentioned in the scrolls!? It should be here!"

Fuyutsuki sighed, "Searching for the creature that finally defeated your son?" He asked, gaining a foul look from the man, "It wouldn't be the first time that an unknown entity has interfered in our cause. Remember the second Angel that appeared beside the one the scrolls called Gaghiel? That creature shouldn't have existed."

"But this one should!" Gendo snapped, his arms flying into the air, showering the floor with papers, "It looked damnably similar to the one known as Sachiel! It _has_ to be here!"

"Well, it's not," the Vice-commander said calmly, "You've been at this for three days straight. You've not even stopped to eat or sleep."

"I don't have time for such luxuries!" Gendo snapped at the man, "Yui would never forgive me if I left him like this!"

"And yet you refused to lend him aid when he already had a battle plan laid out, and a good one at that!" Kozo shouted, losing his patience with his former student at long last. "I don't know whether you love or hate that young man for the way you treat him! One moment you show him the kindness he deserves, the next you send him into the lion's den!"

Gendo tumbled back into his chair, taken aback at the Vice-commander's tone, "I thought he could..."

"You wanted the old men to fear you because of your son," Kozo snapped, "That's what you wanted. It's true the boy was strong before now, but using him like this? That was asking for trouble! And don't think for a moment that Seele won't use this to their advantage after you antagonized them!"

When Gendo failed to respond, Kozo pressed the advantage, "You're unfit, and as of three days ago, unworthy of your post," he stated, "Until you can prove to me, to all of us, that you can lead NERV, I am taking command. Argue that point, and I'll have you locked in the brig." He turned his back on the man, and strode angrily out the door.

Walking down the halls toward the control room he pulled out his phone, "Major Katsuragi, I need you and the pilots to assemble on the bridge ASAP."

" _Difficult to do, Sir,_ " Misato ground out over the phone, " _Asuka's outright refusing to leave Shinji's bedside, and the rest are all in the simulators._ "

"Then we will convene in Captain Ikari's room," Kozo frowned and did an abrupt turn to toward the elevator that would take into the medical levels, "This is an important move concerning what's to be done about the young captain's condition."

Misato sighed from her end of the phone, " _I understand. I'll do my best to get everyone together._ " She said, " _Give me about fifteen minutes._ "

"Of course," he closed the phone as he arrived at the elevator. The doors opened for him, and revealed Kaji leaning against the wall, "Mister Kaji?"

"Vice Commander," the man greeted in a slightly less chipper tone than he usually boasted, "Or are you the Acting Commander, now?"

Kozo sighed as he pressed the proper floor in, "The latter, which is to say that Gendo no longer has the mental capacity to lead us as long as Shinji is so afflicted."

Kaji chuckled, "I thought as much." He said as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket. Kozo frowned in disapproval, though he didn't stop him. "You realize that the old men aren't going to like this? Gendo made himself quite the loyal puppet to them in the beginning. As Shinji's power grew, so did their fear of fighting against him when their plans come to a head."

"That much I know all too well," the man sighed, "I also know that they have someone other than you acting as a sleeper agent. I just don't know whom as of yet."

Kaji sighed out a puff of smoke, "They haven't decided who to blackmail, yet." He frowned, "Just know that in the end of all things, I'm on your side."

Kozo chuckled, "Any particular reason you'd betray Seele so readily?"

"Several," the man laughed, "And all of them live under the same roof."

"Major Katsuragi?"

" _And_ the pilots," Kaji pointed out, "With what little interaction I've had with the whole family, I've grown quite fond of Mari, Asuka and Shinji."

The elevator jolted to a stop and let the two men out in the medical wing, "I'm quite glad to hear that, Kaji." He said as the moved down the hall, "They're going to need all the support they can get."

"Then I suppose I should tell you that Unit-05 will be arriving by boat along with Corporals Strasberg and Asari within three days." He said making the man stop in his tracks, "Unit-05 hasn't been tested, yet, but the French are very confident that it will be up to snuff." He took another drag of his cigarette, "As for Unit-08, I've heard that there are a few bugs still being worked out with it, but the France is confident that they'll have it finished within a month."

"What of the Mark-06?" Kozo asked.

"Seele's being mum on that," Kaji frowned, "It's apparently more advanced than even Unit-08. Unit-13, however, is nearing completion. Seele's insisting that they airlift the thing to NERV Japan."

"Probably to get it here quicker." Kozo frowned, "I don't know why Gendo's been so insistent about transporting the Evangelions over water instead of air transporting them. It would be faster in the long and short of things."

Kaji dropped the butt of his cigarette and smashed it under heel, "Situations such at that, I think it best to trust your gut." He said, "Maybe those scrolls of yours tell of an airborne Angel that could damage or destroy the Evas before they reach us."

"An interesting theory," Kozo relented as he continued walking, "I will have to look into it."

The two men fell silent as they reached Shinji's room. Kozo took a deep breath, "Well, no sense in delaying this."

Kaji nodded, "If it's any comfort, I think you'll handle it better than the old sourpuss will."

"Sourpuss?" Kozo chuckled, shaking his head. Then he opened the door. In doing so he felt as though he had walked in on a funeral.

Misato had done as he had asked as all of the pilots were present.

Asuka was sitting closest to Shinji next to his bed where the boy lay sleeping with all manner of IVs hooked up to him to keep him alive and stable. Next to her were Mari and Hikari, the former holding one of her hands in a comforting gesture. Hikari stood a little way from the bed with Touji holding her by her shoulders. Kensuke and Rei were next in the little group as they took up the other side of the bed, hand in hand with Rei looking down at her brother worriedly. Mana stood with Misato and Sakura at the foot of the bed, both older women holding one of the little girl's hands.

"Vice Commander," Misato gave a nod of her head in lieu of a salute.

Kozo nodded back in turn, "Major," he nodded to the pilots, "My good Captains, and Lieutenants." He entered the room with Kaji closing the door behind him, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've asked you to assemble."

Touji growled at the man, "No, what we're wondering is when we can go after the S.O.B. that did this to our leader."

"Touji, please!" Hikari chided the young man with a gentle nudge.

Kozo didn't mind it, "It's quite alright, Lieutenant Horaki." He said, "To answer that question, we're doing all that we can to locate the Angel, and, with any luck, drive it out into the open where we can quickly and safely destroy it."

"Good," surprisingly it was Rei that voiced the opinion in a rather strained aggressive tone.

The Acting Commander nodded, "Indeed, but that is not the only reason I've called you here." He sighed, "As of this moment, the I've assumed command of NERV since Gendo has proven incompetent."

"Putting it mildly," Mari sneered angrily, "It's his fault that Shinji had to fight alone, and his fault that he's like this."

"Exactly," the Acting Commander said, "I'm glad we're in agreement. Which makes what I'm about to say somewhat easier." He turned to Asuka, whose face was streaked with tear stains, her eyes red, and swollen. "Asuka, given your emotional state, I'd like to take you off active duty and have Mari pilot Unit-02 in your stead."

Both girls looked at the man as if he'd grown a second head. "But Germany won't stand for that!" Mari snapped as she rose from her seat, "You don't know how hard those creeps can be on a pilot if they're not performing their duties. They'd have Asuka shipped back home and placed in a cell before we could say _non_!"

"Which is why I won't be submitting a report to them about the change," Kozo said, smiling at the pair, "As it stands, I don't feel comfortable allowing her to pilot given her emotional attachment to Shinji, nor do I wish t see her leave his side."

Asuka looked between her friend and commanding officer let out a sigh, "It's okay, Mari." She said, "I was honestly thinking of asking for an extended time of leave." She said, looking down at the sleeping boy. "I...I want to be here when he wakes up."

Kozo smiled, "Then that is what we will do. While you are on leave, Mari will take your place as Unit-02's pilot." He said as Mari grudgingly nodded in agreement, "We also need to have someone pilot Unit-01."

"I will pilot it." Rei volunteered. "We are siblings, so our sync ratio should be near identical."

"We will see," he nodded, hoping that she was right, "Hikari, I'd like you to start piloting Unit-00." The girl nodded without protest even as Touji clenched his fists, "Mana, when it arrives in a few days, you will be sync tested for Unit-05, and, hopefully, Ritsuko will have finished Unit-0.1 and 0.2 for the new pilots coming in with Unit-05."

Mistato groaned, "More?"

"There are only three more." Kozo told her, "These two will be stationed as back-up pilots unless we deploy 0.1 or 0.2. And the Mark.06 is still under construction on the moon base. Unit-13 is to be assigned to Shinji regardless when it is completed, and Hikari's sync ratio has tested positive with the Germany's new custom model."

Misato frowned, "Whose to be the field commander?" She asked, looking down at the bed, "With Shinji out of commission, and Asuka on leave, you're leaving us without someone to take command during the battle."

"Which brings me to my next order of business," he said, and looked straight at Kensuke, "First Lieutenant Kensuke Aida."

Kensuke yelped, "S-sir?"

"As of this moment, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Captain," the Acting Commander said, smiling as the boy's jaw dropped, "And as to why I chose you, your study of military strategy has impressed me, and your bravery against the saboteur some weeks ago was overlooked by Gendo, but I recognize talent where talent lay. As such, I would like you to take command during combat deployment."

Kensuke shook he head, "Sir...I'm...honored and all, but...do you really think I'm cut out for this?"

"Well, I sure as hell don't wanna be the leader," Touji said with a huge smirk at his friend. "I'm more of a point and shoot kind'a guy."

Mari giggled and shook her head, "Too much responsibility for me. No thanks."

"Not it." Mana pipped up.

"Can I do it?" Sakura asked.

Touji laughed, "You boss me around enough without being a soldier, Squirt!"

* * *

 ** _Pilots_**

* * *

 ** _First Child: Rei Ayanami - Evangelion Unit-01 (Temporary)_**

 ** _Second Child: Asuka Langley Shikinami - Evangelion Unit-02 (Off Duty)_**

 ** _Third Child: Shinji Ikari - Evagelion Unit-01 (Medical Leave)_**

 ** _Fourth Child: Kaworu Nagisa - Evangelion M.6 (Mark.06) Under construction_**

 ** _Fifth Child: Mari Illustrious Makinami - Evangelion Unit-02 (Temporary) Unit-08 under construction_**

 ** _Sixth Child: Kensuke Aida -Evangelion Unit-04_**

 ** _Seventh Child: Touji Suzuhara - Evangelion Unit-03_**

 ** _Eighth Child: Hikari Horaki - Evangelion Unit-00 (Temporary)_** **Evangelion Unit-02 EUROII Heurtebize (Under Construction)**

 ** _Ninth Child: Mana Kirishima - Evangelion Unit-05_**

 ** _Tenth Child: Musashi Lee Strasberg - Evangelion Unit-0.1_**

 ** _Eleventh Child: Keita Asari - Evangelion Unit-0.2_**

* * *

AN: As I said, short. Please Review.


	16. The Uncertain Future

_**16: The Uncertain Future**_

* * *

"Remind me again why _we're_ doing the shit assignment?" Touji asked as they drove toward the New Yokusuka Port. "I'd rather e fighting an Angel or doing simulation training."

Kensuke nodded in agreement, "I know, I know, but just suck it up for now," he said as they pulled into the harbor area. "The Commander wanted us to meet up with the new pilots while he got everything cleared with Unit-05."

"House is gettin' kind' crowded." Touji noted as Kensuke parked the sedan, "There's what, four rooms left?"

"Five," Kensuke said, "And it's only two pilots, Touji. Stop complaining."

The two pilots exited the car and stepped out onto the docks, "Look, I know there's a lot going on, but have you asked her, yet?" Touji said, giving his friend a side glance while the newly minted Captain blushed lightly. "Seriously?"

"Like you said, there's a lot that's been going on." Kensuke frowned, "I know I'm just stalling, but I can't help it. I'm nervous!"

Touji looked at him in disbelief, "You? Nervous?" He laughed then outright slugged him in the arm, "You're trying to ask a girl you like to marry you, dip shit, of course you're nervous!"

"Punching a superior officer? I could have you locked up for that, you know?" Kensuke joked.

Touji scoffed, "Sure you could, but you won't." He smirked confidently, "Anyway, I'd get around to it if I were you."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Kensuke smirked right back as they walked along the pier. "You and Hikari have be getting pretty cozy the last couple of weeks even before that whole bullshit spiel her parents pulled around Christmas."

"Don't bring that up around her, alright?" Touji warned him, "She still feels bad about the whole thing." He stretched his arms above his head, yawning, "And yeah, I'm thinkin' very seriously about us." He frowned thoughtfully, "This whole thing with Shinji you know? It puts a whole new perspective on things."

Kensuke winced, "I know, and you're right...heh," he chuckled, "I remember having this same conversation with Shinji not that long ago."

"Just over a week if I heard everything right," Touji sighed and clapped his hands, "Right, change of subject; Mari stopped wearing her glasses yesterday." He pointed out, "Think she got contacts, or do you think the Evas finally finished their mumbo jumbo on her?"

Kensuke rolled his eyes, "It's not contacts," he said, pointing to his own eyes, "Wasn't that long ago that her eyesight was almost as bad as mine was." He frowned, "But she was never badly injured, so I think she and Asuka made the change over slower than me and Shinji did."

"Uh-huh, and Rei?" Touji prodded as the boy paled. He sighed and held up his hands, "Look, I know you two're hidin' something, but I ain't gonna pry. You'll tell us when you're ready." He said. "Right?"

"Yeah," Kensuke nodded, sighing, "Or Rei will. It's not my secret to tell."

Touji nodded, remaining quiet for a moment as the trekked across the pier in search of the new arrivals. "Kenny, I gotta know," he spoke up in a serious tone, "What's the plan when the JSSDF flush that Angel out of hiding?" He asked in a low growl, "And whatever it is, I want in." He smacked his fist into his palm, "No way am I missing out on a chance to send that bastard to hell."

Kensuke nodded to his friend, "None of us are," Kensuke said, "When it shows up, we all go after it, and just like Ritsuko said, don't give it any time to breathe. If it can only use that memory wipe attack on one person at a time, someone's gonna have to bait it into using it first, and then the others will move in for the kill while it's helpless."

"Not helpless," Touji frowned as he remembered the chaos of the battle, "Shinji got thrown around by that damned thing so easily." He looked at his friend, "It's strong, Kenny. Physically, Unit-03 might be able to hold it off for a few minutes before it uses that attack, so maybe I can act as the bait."

"Sure about that?" Kensuke asked, "You've got Hikari and Sakura to think about, remember?"

Touji shrugged, "Who says you're gonna leave me to fight on my own?" He asked, "I'm just the worm on the hook, you guys are gonna be the ones to pull the line."

Before Kensuke could comment on the analogy he noticed a group of sailors gathered around something, or someone judging from all the shouting they were doing. "Why do I get the feeling that that's who we're supposed to pick up?"

Touji snorted, "One way to find out." He reached for his sidearm, and fired into the air. It did the trick as the noise died down and the crew of sailors all turned toward the two pilots. "What the hell's going on here?!" Touji roared while putting on his meanest face. "Someone better give me an answer, or I start picking targets!" He aimed the pistol right into the crowd while Kensuke reached for his own gun.

It was a bluff, of course, but a good one. Touji was known for having an incredible poker face, making it impossible for most anyone that didn't know him to tell if he was lying or bluffing.

Grumbling the crowd parted to reveal a pair of teenagers in the middle of them, both of them looking beat up, but otherwise fine. Touji's eye began to twitch. "Are you the crew of the Over the Rainbow?" He demanded but received nothing but silence. He had his answer, "You can tell your Captain that if he ever mistreats an Eva pilot again, then he can answer to me. Point blank." He gestured to the two young men, "You two; can you walk?"

"Yeah," said the one with the worst of the damage, "We're fine."

Kensuke stepped forward, "Come on, then, we're wasting time with these idiots." He said casting a glare at the men, "You can expect to hear from the Commander for this."

He moved toward the two pilots and helped them to their feet. The one that was the most beat up grinned, "Don't worry about me," he said, "They hit like a bunch'a pussies."

"Lee!" Said the other, sounding spooked.

Touji laughed and holstered his gun, "I like this one. Got some salt in him."

One of the sailors made the mistake of spitting at Kensuke as he passed him. The next thing he knew was Kensuke's fist driving itself into his nose and sending him hurtling back crumpling to the ground. "Anyone else?" He challenged. No one made a move. "Good."

 **.**

"Jeez." The injured boy spoke up as the reached car a few minutes later, "Is it always like this with Eva pilots?"

Touji scoffed as he settled in, "You talkin' about those guys on the ship, or just in general, cause those morons have a grudge against our leader."

The timid one spoke up, "In general." He said, "Terrorists attacked the South Dakota base Lee, here, was training at and caused Unit-07 to go out of control."

"And some damned eco fanatics kept harassing Keita when he was still in the military." Lee said, "Corporal Musashi Lee Strasberg, by the way."

"And I'm Corporal Keita Asari," Keita said, "Thanks for the help."

Kensuke nodded to them in the rear view mirror, "Don't mention it." He smiled, "I'm the acting Captain of our team, Kensuke Aida," he jerked his thumb at Touji, "And this is Second Lieutenant Touji Suzuhara."

Lee blinked, "So...who's the our ranking officer?" He asked, seeing the two pilots' faces harden. "Something happen to him?"

Touji nodded, "You'll find out sooner or later from the base, but I'd be careful about what I say 'round there. Our leader was...is...well, a lot of us wouldn't be here without him."

"It's Shinji Ikari, right?" Keita asked, "I've heard a lot about him."

Kensuke chuckled, "You'll do more than hear about him, hopefully."

* * *

(*)

NERV Hospital

* * *

"Since when did you take up knitting?" Mari asked as she and Rei entered the room, the latter carrying a bouquet of tulips.

Asuka looked up from her work, "Just a few days ago," she relented with a small blush, "I thought it'd be a good hobby. You know? Keep me busy while..." She cast a small glance at the comatose pilot while Rei placed the flowers in a fresh vase, and removed the old ones that had been put there a few days prior.

Mari nodded, "Yeah, we know."

"How is he doing?" Rei asked as she looked down at her brother's face.

Asuka shook her head and placed her knitting in her lap, "They come to change out the IVs and clean him up every few hours," she frowned, "But other than that, he doesn't respond to anything." She sighed, "I try talking to him, and sometimes I think he might hear me, but it's mostly just me talking to myself."

Mari gave the girl a look, "Don't you think you should take a break?" She asked, "I know you're worried and all that, but this isn't healthy. You haven't been home in three days, and I can already tell that you haven't been keeping yourself fed."

"But what if - "

"But what if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" Mari huffed with her hands on her hips, "This wasn't your fault, _Rouge_ , and no one is blaming you. No one but yourself."

Rei nodded in agreement, "It was not through your actions that my brother was brought down to this."

Asuka sighed out a deep breath, "It's not that I'm blaming myself for what happened to him," she shook her head, "I know that was all Commander Ikari's fault." She looked over at the blue haired girl, "It's what _you_ said to me the day this all happened." She said making the girl blink, "You were right. I was a coward."

"I did not mean for you to take my words and use them to sully yourself like this," Rei pointed out, "Shinji would not want to see you doing this to yourself, either. Would you like to see him in this situation if it were you lying there?"

Truth be known that there was a time when Asuka would have said _yes_ to that right away. Now, however, things were different. She wasn't the same girl that wanted people to fall at her feet and worship the ground she walked on just because she was the first _real_ Evangelion pilot. She knew she wasn't special anymore. Her arrogance was all but crushed under the weight that had come with being a pilot within only a few months.

So much had changed in such a short amount of time.

"You're right...again." Asuka smiled thinly. She rose from her chair, and placed her knitting yarn and needles on the seat. "I guess I can always come back and spend a few hours with him."

Mari smiled and gave her surrogate sister a hug, "C'mon, Asuka, Kenny and Touji should be back soon with those two new pilots."

"Oh, the joy of it all," Asuka said sarcastically, "More boys to deal with."

Mari grinned, "Hey, I'm still single, and all the guys in the house right now are spoken for," she pointed out, "So I say bring on the boys!"

"I'm afraid I still don't understand all of that," Rei put in with a tilt of her head.

"You don't have to," Asuka shook her head, "I'm still having trouble figuring out what goes on in her head."

 **.**

The trio of girls returned home shortly after they left the base, and Asuka was pushed into the bath while Hikari was preparing dinner. "I'm glad you managed to get her back home," Hikari commented whilst chopping vegetables, "I was getting really worried about her."

Mari shrugged, "No big deal." She said, "Besides, I missed having her around just as much as you did."

Mana looked up from the book she was reading, "Still nothing on the Angel?"

Mari shook her head, "Nothing."

Meanwhile, Asuka had gotten out of the bath and wandered into Shinji's room. His room was neat and tidy, completely immaculate compared to what she'd seen from Kaji's room.

There were very few decorations in his room, save for his desk, and his cello sitting beside it. His Christmas gifts were sitting unused as of yet on his dresser. In the end, Asuka had taken Misato's advice and gotten him some riding gear that she thought he'd look good in, including a stylish leather aviator's jacket.

Sighing she stepped over to his bed, and laid herself down. ' _What am I even doing_?' She asked herself as she began to doze off.

After a moment, she figured out that she was dreaming again. Not of her old home in Germany, not this time. She was on a train speeding along Tokyo-3. "This is different," she noted as the train had no one else on it. Not even any of her friends.

"And so we meet."

Asuka was so startled that she lept from her seat, ready to backhand whoever it was that had spoken. What she found, however, wasn't what she was expecting. A little boy, at least she thought he was a boy,had been sitting next to her. A little boy with hair as red as her own, and eyes the same shade as Shinji's. "Who... _Ah, ich muss träumen_." She said, thinking that it was part of the dream.

"This _is_ a dream," the boy said, "But I am _not_ a product of your mind." He stood, "Look at me. Can't you see the resemblance?"

Asuka frowned, "What are you talking about?" She demanded, "I've never seen your...face..." She trailed off as she realized that the boy...the child...had her face. A mirror image! And that hair...and the eyes!

She stepped further away, "You're...you can't be!"

The child smiled at her, "He's incredibly strong and can move things with his mind, among other things, and you yourself are gaining powers of your own, yet you think that I can't be real?" The child smiled crookedly making her heart thud against her ribs. Shinji did that often. "I don't know whether to find this funny, or be insulted, _Mutter_." The last part he spoke in German, calling her mother.

Asuka felt herself losing her grip on herself. ' _There's no way...He can't be...I can't -I-I-I mean I've never_...'

"Calm down," the child said, "It's not like you're going to wake up with a sudden bulge in your stomach." The child joked, though Asuka didn't find it funny. "But you're smart enough to figure this out. Father is telepathic. And so are you to some degree, but you've got something more." The child said, "Think about it."

Asuka palmed her head, "Okay...you're right...this is...weird!" Asuka snapped, "You can't be from the future!"

"I'm not," the child said, "I'm just something that could be at the moment. I can't even tell if I'm male or female."

"So you really are just a dream," Asuka surmised, "Conjured up by these...crazy changes that've been going on with all of us?"

The child nodded, "I suppose you could say that," he shrugged, "And, as you can see, I'm quite solid." He thumped his chest, "So, whether I'm a boy or girl, I will still be born in the future...your future."

Asuka shook her head, "Not that I mind knowing that I'm going to survive all of this madness, but why did I even see you?" She asked, "I mean, no offense, but I never wanted kids."

"None taken," the child shrugged again, "And to answer your question; if I'm here, then you know that father will wake up."

Asuka gasped, "Th-that's right!" She yelped, "If you're here, then he wakes up, and we - "

"I don't want to know the details of my own conception, thank you." The child said, shivering.

"Oh." Asuka began to blush, "Er, right...no details."

The child rolled his eyes. "Either way, it won't be long until he wakes up, anything more than that, I can't say."

Asuka nodded, "I think I've heard what I needed."

"Then now would be a good time to get up as Mari's about to pounce on you."

Asuka blinked. "Wha - ?"

" _Bonjour chéri_!"

"GYAH!"

 **.**

Mana laughed as she heard Asuka's pained yell. "Wonder what she did to her this time?" She asked as she and Hikari set the table. The other girl shook her head in exasperation at her friends' antics.

"Either way, weren't you supposed to be at the base for a sync test?"

Mana nodded, "Commander Fuyutsuki's supposed to call me in when he has everything set up for me," she said with an excited smile, "I can't wait to finally get out there and help you and the others."

Hikari smiled at her, "You sure it's the piloting that you want to be a part of, or all of these crazy powers we seem to be getting?"

Mana stuck her tongue out, "Caught me." She grinned, "What can I say? I know you think it's kind'a freaky, but this whole superpower thing is awesome to me!" She laughed just as her phone began to ring.

* * *

AN: Another short chapter, but it's starting to pick up.

Please Review


End file.
